Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo
by zape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Moi, ma femme et son esclave". Prisionera en Azkaban, Draco hace una proposición a Ginny que no podrá rechazar. ¿Cómo vivirán como marido y mujer?
1. Capítulo 1: Señora Ginevra Malfoy

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que este fic no es mío, sino una __**traducción**__. El fic original es francés y se titula "__**Moi, ma femme et son esclave**__", un Draco&Ginny de __**chaton weasley**__, cuyo perfil personal es: __/u/1022040/__. _

_La historia ha tenido muy buena acogida en su idioma, así que espero que guste también en español. Voy a mantenerme totalmente fiel a la historia así que, lo dicho, espero que os guste mucho. ¡Besos a todos!_

_**Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo**_

- Señor Draco Malfoy, ¿acepta usted a la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley como su legítima esposa?

- Acepto.

- Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿acepta usted al señor Draco Malfoy como su legítimo esposo?

- … Acepto.

- Os declaro marido y mujer.

Y así es como yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, acabo de casarme con el enemigo del hombra de mi vida. ¿Cómo he hecho para llegar a esto? ¡Muy fácil!

_**Capítulo 1: Señora Ginevra Malfoy**_

Hace seis meses que la guerra acabó, con la victoria de Voldemort. Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron asesinados; todos salvo yo, que fui enviada a Azkaban.

Hace dos meses me condenaron a sufrir el beso del dementor, pero mientras esperaba la sentencia, Draco Malfoy apareció y me propuso un trato.

- Hola, Weasley.

- …

- Cuando se saluda, lo mínimo que debe hacerse es contestar.

- Hola, Malfoy- respondió con hastío.

- ¿Cómo te va?

- ¿A ti que te parece?

- Me imagino que mal, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te ofrezco la libertad.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tengo la posibilidad de liberarte.

- ¡Voy a morir, así que lárgate!

- Mi padre es el brazo derecho de quien-tú-sabes, así que tiene mucho poder.

- ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para conseguirla?

- Casarte conmigo.

- ¡¿Quéééé?!

- Si aceptas casarte conmigo, te sacaré de aquí.

- ¿Tan desesperado estás? ¿Y qué pasa con Parkinson?- preguntó ella con ironía.

- ¡Nunca he soportado a Parkinson! Además, tú eres una sangre-limpia…

- ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Y no será más bien para tener aquello que más amaba Harry Potter?

- Quizá.

- …

- ¿Qué dices?

- …

- Está bien. Te dejo una hora para que reflexiones.

Entonces el joven se alejó de la celda de la chica. Al cabo de dos horas, la chica solicitó ver a Draco, por lo que un hombre la llevó hasta la sala donde el chico estaba.

- Me has hecho esperar, Weasley. ¡Te había dado una hora, no dos!

- ¿Quieres mi respuesta sí o no?

- Te escucho.

- Lo primero, tengo varias condiciones.

- Adelante.

- No quiero vivir con tus padres.

- Tendremos nuestra propia casa.

- No pienso ni dormir ni acostarme contigo.

- Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación.

- No quiero que haya ningún pariente tuyo en la boda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Yo no tengo parientes, así que tú tampoco podrás invitar a los tuyos. Será lo mismo para ambos.

- Tal vez podamos invitar a tu…

- ¡Ningún pariente mío está vivo, ¿está claro?!

- Está bien.

- En ese caso… acepto tu propuesta.

Draco se acercó a la chica y le besó la mano.

- Vendré a buscarte cuando todo está preparado.

Entonces Ginny apartó la mano y Draco volvió a su casa para prepararlo todo. Por fin iba a tenerla. Dos semanas después, Marcus Goyle, el director de la cárcel, fue a buscar a Ginny a su celda.

- Weasley, es hora de arreglarse.

La cogió por el brazo, haciéndola salir de la celda y llevándola a una sala donde había un cuarto de baño y ropa limpia.

- Prepárate, tu _futuro marido_ vendrá a buscarte en media hora.

Entonces dejó a Ginny sola. La joven se duchó; hacía dos meses que no tenía ese privilegio, desde que fue encarcelada. Después, se vistió con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro que la habían dado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Venga, Weasley, no lo hagas esperar.

Entonces Ginny salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con la mirada de admiración de su futuro marido, cuando éste se la acercó.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí- contestó ella con miedo.

El hombre la cogió por las manos y se transportaron.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ginny, cuando llegaron a una playa, en el momento en el que se estaba poniendo el sol.

- En Hawai. Querías una boda íntima, ¿no?

- Sí, pero es tan…

- Romántico.

- Sí. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

- Ya lo sabes.

- ¡No, no me has dicho nada!

- Eres una sangre-limpia.

- No soy la única.

- Ya, pero eres la única con la que podría tener una conversación.

- ¿Y si me niego a hablar?

- Bueno, Weasley, dejémonos de tonterías que el cura nos espera.

- ¿El cura?

- Hace falta un cura para casarse.

Draco sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces?

Draco lanzó el hechizo y, al momento, Ginny observó que llevaba un vestido rosa palo así como Draco llevaba un pantalón de lino y una camisa blanca.

El cura llegó.

- ¿Son ustedes los señores Malfoy?

- Aún no- rectificó Ginny.

- Sí, es cierto, pero lo solucionaré de inmediato.

Entonces el cura los llevó a una pequeña colina en medio del océano y los casó; Ginny Weasley era ya la señora de Draco Malfoy.

Draco invitó a su mujer a cenar, pero ésta no resultó ser una compañía agradable; comió muy poco y apenas habló.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.

- …

- ¿Es que no piensas hablarme nunca?

- Me has pedido que me case contigo, no que tenga que hablar contigo.

Draco decidió acabar con la conversación y volver a su casa, así que le cogió las manos y ambos se transportaron. Llegaron a casa al anochecer, donde Winzy, el elfo doméstico, los recibió.

- ¡Buenas noches, amo!

- Buenas noches, Winzy. Te presento a Ginny, mi mujer.

- Señora- contestó el elfo, inclinándose ante la joven mujer a modo de saludo.

- A partir de ahora será también tu ama, por lo que deberás obedecerla igual que haces conmigo.

- De acuerdo, amo.

- Puedes retirarte.

El elfo se alejó, sin dar la espalda a sus amos. Viendo que Ginny aún no había hablado, Draco decidió darle conversación.

- ¿Te gusta la casa?

- …

- ¡Por lo menos podrías contestar, al fin y al cabo también es tu casa!

- ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

- Arriba. Sígueme.

Draco subió por les escaleras, seguido de Ginny. Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, se paró delante de una puerta.

- Ésta es tu habitación. Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte algo de ropa, pero podrás comprarte más tú misma más tarde.

- …

- Está bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi habitación está al otro lado…

- No creo que necesite saberlo.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, entonces.

Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando se paró, añadiendo:

- Si quieres comer algo, díselo a Winzy.

Se alejó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a su mujer sola en su nueva habitación. La joven consideró bastante agradable la habitación. Entonces se dirigió al cuarto de baño, magnífico en su opinión. A continuación se dirigió al armario, donde había un centenar de prendas. Y Draco le propuso comprar más, ¿en qué estaba pensado? Ginny cogió un camisón, observando que todo aquello era sobrio y bonito. Cuando cerró el armario, pijama en mano, se sobresaltó del susto; no se había dado cuenta de que el elfo doméstico estaba detrás de ella dado que no lo había oído entrar.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Desearía saber si la señora desea comer algo.

- No, gracias. No necesito nada.

- ¿La señora está satisfecha de su vestuario?

- Sí, gracias.

- El señor ha estado dos días eligiendo las prendas, ¿lo sabía?

Ginny fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño, dando así a entender a su sirviente que no quería seguir conversando. Se bañó de nuevo; se sentía sucia, como si siguiera en Azkaban. Una hora después se acostó en su nueva cama, bastante más confortable que la de su antigua celda. La joven se durmió rápidamente.

Draco se encontraba en el salón bebiendo un vaso de whisky solo, cuando Winzy se le acercó.

- ¿Está durmiendo?

- Sí, amo.

- ¿Le ha gustado el vestuario?

- Sí, amo.

- ¿Ha comido?

- No, amo.

- Está bien. Puedes retirarte, no voy a necesitarte más.

- Gracias, señor. Buenas noches.

El elfo se retiró, dejando sólo a su amo con sus pensamientos. Una hora después, Draco se levantó del sofá y subió al primer piso, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ginny. Entonces se sentó en un sillón y permaneció durante dos horas observando a la joven dama. Después de haber estado largo rato contemplándola, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación: era su mujer, pero no le pertenecía.

Al día siguiente Draco se levantó para ir a trabajar; Voldemort le había nombrado Presidente del Wizengamot. Dejó a Ginny sola en casa pero la joven no salió de su habitación durante todo el día ni tampoco comió. Cuando Draco volvió a casa por la tarde, el elfo lo recibió.

- Buenas tardes, amo.

- Buenas tardes, Winzy. ¿Mi esposa no está? ¿Ha salido?

- No, señor. Sigue encerrada en su habitación y hoy tampoco ha comido.

- Vale. Gracias, Winzy.

El elfo volvió a sus quehaceres mientras que su amo subía al primer piso, en dirección a la habitación de su mujer. Al llegar llamó a la puerta, pero dado que no obtuvo respuesta decidió entrar.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó en el marco de la puerta.

Observó que su mujer estaba sentada en un diván, delante de la ventana que daba al exterior de la magnífica propiedad de los Malfoy.

- ¿No has comido en todo el día?

- …

- ¿Ginny?

- ¡Me has pedido que me case contigo, no que coma a todas horas!

Finalmente Draco, harto del comportamiento de su esposa, se acercó a ella y giró el sofá con violencia para que su mujer lo mirara a la cara.

- ¡¿Piensas morirte de hambre?!

- …

- ¡Está bien, entonces te ordeno que cenes conmigo esta noche!- exclamó, dejando a su mujer sola, en la habitación.

A la hora de la cena, Ginny se encontraba ya en el comedor, tal y como le había pedido Draco. Entonces ambos pasaron a cenar; Ginny comió, aunque poco, tal y como su marido le había ordenado.

- Me gustaría invitar a mis padres el sábado, ¿qué te parece?

- …

- Ginny, me gustaría saber tu opinión. Además, así podrás conocer a tus suegros.

- ¡Estoy muy impaciente de conocer a mi suegrito!- respondió ella con ironía.

- Creo que es mejor que no lo llames así.

- ¡Está bien, amo!

- No soy tu amo, soy tu esposo.

- Por mí soy tu esclava, no tu mujer.

- No estabas obligada a casarte conmigo. Además, si fueras mi esclava te trataría mucho peor.

Entonces Ginny se levantó, dispuesta a irse del comedor, cuando Draco se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Si no soy tu esclava no tengo ninguna obligación de obedecerte, así que voy a volver a mi habitación. ¡Buenas noches!

Y dicho esto abandonó la habitación, dejando a su marido solo y frustrado.

Ginny se encerró en su habitación, de la que estuvo sin salir durante dos días. Finalmente, el sábado Draco se acercó a la habitación de Ginny para recordarle que esa noche tendrían invitados y que contaba con ella para la cena. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron los padres de Draco Ginny aún no había salido de su cuarto.

- Y bien, ¿dónde está tu _esposa_?- preguntó Lucius con un tono desdeñoso, sobre tono en la última palabra.

- Vamos, cariño, ten un poco de paciencia. ¡Las mujeres jóvenes siempre se hacen esperar…!

- Tienes toda la razón, madre- contestó Draco, aliviado de que su madre lo apoyara en su elección, al contrario que su padre.

El chico acompañó a sus padres al salón y volvió al hall para hablar con el elfo.

- ¿Me ha llamado, amo?

- ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

- En su cuarto.

- Dile que baje, nuestros invitados ya han llegado.

- Enseguida, amo.

Rápidamente el elfo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su señora.

- ¡Señora!- la llamó, entrando en la habitación.

- …

- Señora, ¿estáis aquí?

- Sí- contestó Ginny en su sofá, del que no se había movido.

- El amo reclama vuestra presencia.

- No voy a ir.

- ¡El amo insiste!

El elfo se dirigió al armario de la joven, con el objetivo de buscar una prenda de ropa.

- Tomad, poneos esto. ¡Al amo parecía gustarle!

Entonces Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de baño para vestirse. Cuando volvió escuchó al elfo murmurando algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada porque enseguida se encontró peinada y maquillada simplemente, aunque estaba muy bella.

- Ya está, ¡estáis hermosa! Ahora ya estáis lista para reuniros con los invitados.

Y, por vez primera desde hacía mucho tiempo, Ginny sonrió. El elfo se había convertido en un aliado suyo; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que podía confiar en él. Entonces se encaminó hacia el salón, para encontrarse con su esposo y sus suegros.

Cuando la vio llegar, Draco se quedó estupefacto por la belleza de su esposa. Se levantó para recibirla y, cuando los padres del chico notaron su presencia, lo imitaron.

- Ginny, permíteme presentarte a mis padres: Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Entonces Narcissa se acercó a la joven y la cogió de las manos.

- Encantada, Ginny. Bienvenida a la familia.

- Gracias, señora Malfoy. Es un placer conocerlos- contestó Ginny, habiendo decidido no montar ningún escándalo esa noche.

Las dos mujeres Malfoy se saludaron con la mirada.

- Buenas noches, señorita Weasley. Quiero decir, señora Malfoy.

Ginny, a pesar de sonreír delicadamente a su suegra, lanzó una severa mirada a su suegro. Éste quiso besarle la mano, pero la chica la apartó antes de que lo intentase, sentándose en un sofá, sola.

Estuvieron hablando durante dos horas antes de pasar a cenar. Durante la cena la conversación resultó bastante agradable.

- ¿Y para cuándo un heredero…?- preguntó Narcissa.

Entonces Ginny miró fijamente a su esposo.

- Bueno, verás, madre…- comenzó Draco- Ginny y yo queremos tomarnos un poco de tiempo para nosotros antes de tener un niño.

- Qué lástima- respondió la mujer, deseosa de tener ya un nieto. Al momento posó su mirada sobre Ginny, quien la sonrió- Pero tenéis razón, tomaros vuestro tiempo.

- Aunque no mucho, desde luego. ¡Es fundamental tener un heredero!

- Esperaremos el tiempo que haga falta- respondió Ginny secamente.

Al momento, la recién casada se levantó y se fue del comedor, volviendo a su habitación, donde se presentó el elfo.

- ¿Desea algo, señora?

- Quiero algo para dormir.

- Muy bien. Voy a preguntar si puedo traérselo.

El elfo pidió, pues, permiso a su amo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Winzy?- preguntó Draco, observando que el sirviente no se encontraba muy bien.

- ¿Puedo hablar con vos, amo?- preguntó el elfo con miedo.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- intervino Lucius- ¡Un elfo dando órdenes!

Al escuchar esto, Draco miró con desprecio a su padre y se alejó del salón con su elfo, camino al recibidor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La señora desearía tomar un somnífero. No duerme desde hace días.

- Está bien. Ya sabes dónde están, así que puedes cogerlos.

- Está bien, amo.

Draco volvió junto con sus padres.

- ¿Has hablado ya con tu elfo?- preguntó Lucius.

- ¡Lucius!- gritó Narcissa.

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡Mi hijo está dejándose manipular por su mujer y por su elfo!- gritó Lucius, al tiempo que se levantaba y tiraba la mesa- ¡Un Malfoy es el único amo de su casa, ¿me oyes?! ¡Así que si no puedes amaestrar a tu mujer y a tu elfo, ya lo haré yo por ti!

Al escuchar esto, Draco se levantó a su vez para encararse con su padre, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¡Hago lo que me da la gana con mi mujer y mis sirvientes, ¿me oyes?! ¡Y si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta!

- ¡Nadie… Nadie me había hablado nunca así!- gritó Lucius, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al llegar a la misma, añadió- ¡Narcissa, date prisa!

La mujer abrazó a su hijo con ternura y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su marido, temiendo las represalias.

Winzy, por su parte, apareció en el comedor para limpiarlo todo, encontrándose a Draco apoyado en la chimenea.

- ¡No se preocupe, amo, Winzy va a limpiarlo todo rápidamente!

- ¿Ginny está dormida?

- Sí, señor. Se ha tomado la poción de inmediato.

- Muy bien. Cuando acabes de limpiar podrás ir a acostarte.

Dicho esto, Draco abandonó el salón y subió a la primera planta, en dirección a la habitación de su mujer. Entonces entró y se quedó observándola mientras dormía. Draco permaneció así durante una hora, hasta que la oyó hablando en sueños.

- Te quiero…- susurró con una sonrisa.

El chico se acercó más para poder verla mejor, contento de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, su felicidad duró muy poco.

- Te quiero, Harry. ¡Siempre lo haré!

**Próximo capítulo: "El esclavo de mi mujer"**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La historia original cuenta ya con 38 capítulos, así que intentaré darme prisa en traducirlos todos. Si queréis comentar algo ya sabéis, mandad los reviews que queráis. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos! _


	2. Capítulo 2: El esclavo de mi mujer

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Gracias por vuestros reviews, los contestaré al final del capítulo. Bueno, quiero recordar que la historia original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__, puesto que ésta es sólo la traducción y que los personajes originales que aparecen pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Y ahora sí ya voy con el segundo capítulo, que se presenta bastante interesante todo hay que decirlo XD._

**Capítulo 2: El esclavo de mi mujer**

Draco continuó mirando a su mujer durante bastante tiempo; ella seguía amándolo, seguía enamorada de Harry Potter. Al cabo de un rato bajó al primer piso, donde llamó a su elfina.

- ¿El amo me ha hecho llamar?

- ¡Llevo dos minutos llamándote, ¿dónde estabas?!

- ¡El amo me había autorizado retirarme para dormir…!

- Es verdad… lo siento.

- ¿El amo desea algo?

- Sí, quiero hablar con Gregory Goyle.

- ¿Ahora? Pero si son las tres de la mañana…

- Lo sé, pero llámalo igualmente y dile que si dentro de una hora no está en mi salón, me veré obligado a denunciarlo por todas las infracciones que ha cometido.

- De acuerdo, amo.

La elfina desapareció al instante, dejando a Draco sólo. Un cuarto de hora después, apareció de nuevo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Está de camino.

- Muy bien. ¿Puedes hacerme café?

- Sí, amo- respondió Winzy, yéndose de nuevo. Sin embargo, en cuanto llevó la bebida se apresuró a recibir al recién llegado.

Nada más llegar, Goyle se precipitó hacia el salón.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Draco?!- preguntó exaltado.

- Buenas noches, Goyle.

- ¡Te he preguntado que qué quieres, ¿por qué me has despertado a las tres de la mañana?!

- Quiero tu esclavo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te compro tu esclavo.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Y quién te ha dicho que vaya a aceptar?

- Si no recuerdo mal, has cometido algunas infracciones en tu trabajo. ¿Qué dirá el Amo cuándo se entere de que te quedaste con las pertenencias de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, cuando le pertenecían a él?

- No serás capaz…

- Desde luego que sí. Así que, o me vendes tu esclavo o te pasarás… digamos, cinco años en Azkaban durante los cuales, además, me haré con tu esclavo.

- Está bien. ¡Te lo vendo por cinco mil galeones!

- ¿Perdón? Te doy dos mil quinientos galeones y es mi última palabra.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Dos mil quinientos galeones o cinco años en Azkaban. Tú decides.

- Está bien. Acepto. De todas formas, tampoco vale tanto…

- Muy bien, has hecho la elección correcta. Por cierto, quiero que esté en mi salón a las ocho en punto. Ahora puedes retirarte, me gustaría dormir un poco. Y no lo olvides: a las ocho de la mañana en punto.

Tan pronto como se zanjó el trato, Gregory Goyle se marchó, bastante molesto por el encuentro con su antiguo amigo. Draco, por su parte, se fue a acostar, mientras pensaba en reciente compra.

Tal y como había pedido, Winzy lo despertó al día siguiente.

- Amo, son un poco más de las siete y el esclavo debe de estar a punto de llegar.

- Está bien. Prepara el desayuno, yo bajaré en un cuarto de hora.

- Bien, amo.

La elfina se alejó, mientras Draco se preparaba. Al acabar bajó al comedor, ya arreglado, donde su desayuno le esperaba. Estaba leyendo El Profeta cuando Winzy apareció, anunciando la llegada del esclavo.

- Muy bien, que pase al salón.

- Pero es que está… ¡sucia!

- Lo sé, pero aún así hazlo.

- Sí, amo. ¿Debo vigilarla?

- No.

- Sí, amo.

Winzy se retiró de nuevo al tiempo que Draco, solo, se bebía el café y se encaminaba al salón junto con su nuevo sirviente. Cuando llegó, el esclavo estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Buenos días… _esclava._

La joven mujer se giró, pudiendo por fin comprobar quién había sido la persona que la había hecho ir hasta allí.

- ¡Tú!... Quiero decir, ¡vos!

- Sí, yo.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿El qué?

- Soy tu nuevo amo.

- ¡¿Quééé?!

- De ahora en adelante vas a ser mi esclava.

- ¿Eres…? Quiero decir, ¿sois mi nuevo amo, entonces?

- Sí. Bueno, en realidad mi mujer será tu ama.

- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Jamás seré la esclava de Parkinson!

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me haya casado con Parkinson?

- Entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada?

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

- ¡Qué misterioso!

- ¡Te exijo respeto! ¡Después de todo, soy el marido de tu ama!

- Está bien, amo.

- Ahora voy a explicarte lo que se espera de ti.

- Está bien, amo.

- Deberás vigilar a mi esposa, sobre todo vigilar que coma y hacerla compañía.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí. Bueno, si ella te pide cualquier cosa deberás complacerla.

- ¿Y vos?

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Qué debo hacer para con vos?

- Te acabo de decir que mi mujer es tu ama, no yo.

- Entonces, ¿para ti no soy nada?

- No. A mí no tendrás que obedecerme, a no ser que quieras.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, ahora que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer creo que ya va siendo hora de presentarte a mi mujer. Pero, antes que nada, necesitas una ducha.

- De acuerdo, amo.

- ¡Winzy!- la elfina llegó rápidamente- Winzy, acompaña a la esclava a la habitación de invitados, al lado de la de mi esposa.

- Perdón, amo… ¿A la habitación de invitados?

- Sí, Winzy. Después de ducharse, le darás algo de ropa que haya en el armario de la señora y, mientras se esté duchando, le llevarás el desayuno a mi mujer.

- De acuerdo, amo.

Draco se giró de nuevo, mirando a su esclava.

- Dormirás en la habitación contigua a la de mi esposa, para poder acatar sus órdenes en todo momento.

- De acuerdo, amo.

- Ahora sigue a Winzy.

Entonces Draco permitió a sus sirvientes abandonar el salón y él mimo se dirigió a continuación hacia la habitación de Ginny. Allí, llamó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar; al hacerlo, se encontró a su mujer tendida en la cama, despertándose.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Malfo?! Por lo que sé, ésta es mi habitación…

- He venido a darte una sorpresa.

- No me gustan las sorpresas.

- Qué pena; me he pasado toda la noche preparándola.

- ¡Peor para ti!

- Te he comprado una esclava.

- ¡No necesito ninguna esclava!

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Liberarla.

- No se puede liberar a los esclavos; de hacerlo, morirán. Así que, ¿qué prefieres: quedártelo o liberarlo?

- Quedármela- respondió Ginny. Draco sabía perfectamente que la chica actuaría así.

- Está bien- dijo Draco.

Nada más decir esta frase, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!- ordenó Ginny.

Winzy entró con un pequeño desayuno.

- No importa, no tengo hambre.

La elfina se apresuró a marcharse, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- Déjalo aquí, quizá tenga hambre luego.

Winzy dejó el desayuno en la mesilla de noche. Antes de marcharse, se giró de nuevo.

- La esclava está lista.

- Muy bien, dile que pase.

La elfina aceptó y salió de la sala.

- ¿Estás lista?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para tu sorpresa.

Ginny no respondió. En su lugar, decidió acostarse de nuevo, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- ¡Mírala!

Ginny obedeció, justo en el momento en el que la esclava llegaba. Cuando ésta entró en la habitación, Ginny se llevó las manos a los labios y se echó a llorar. A continuación se acercó a la esclava, que también estaba sonriendo. La pelirroja puso sus manos sobre la chica, asegurándose de que realmente era ella.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Ginny!

Las chicas se abrazaron, entre lágrimas. Draco se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien comprando a Hermione quien, a su vez, estaba exaltada. Entonces se fijó en las amigas, decidiendo dejarlas a solas.

- Os dejo a solas.

Entonces Ginny soltó a Hermione y se acercó a Draco, radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Gracias!

- De nada. Es mi regalo de bodas.

- Entonces, por primera vez estoy feliz de ser tu mujer.

- Quizá algún día llegues a estarlo para siempre.

Ginny se quedó en silencio.

- De todos modos debo aclarar algo: puedes tratar a Hermione como quieras, pero no olvides que es tu esclava, así que ten cuidado cuando estés delante de la gente.

- De acuerdo.

- Además, si quieres hacer cosas con ella intenta tratarla mal. Por ejemplo, si vais de compras, haz que parezca que todo va a ser para ti.

- Muy bien.

- Pero en casa podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Draco se apresuró a salir del cuarto pero, antes de hacerlo, escuchó:

- ¡Gracias, Draco!

El chico permaneció delante de la puerta, de espaldas a la pelirroja, aunque la respondió.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, así que soy yo quien tiene que darte las gracias.

Finalmente, Draco salió de la habitación, dejando que las jóvenes disfrutaran de su encuentro. Por su parte, Ginny se echó a los brazos de Hermione.

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! ¡Creía que habías muerto!

- Tenía que parecerlo…

Ginny invitó a Hermione a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?

- No, eso ya forma parte del pasado. Además, tu marido acaba de devolverme la vida.

Pero Ginny decidió no responder a eso. Hermione, comprendiendo a su amiga, cambió de tema.

- Tengo la orden de obligarte a comer- dijo la esclava, acercándose al desayuno que Winzy había dejado- ¡Cuántas cosas ricas…!- exclamó, observando más el plato- Chocolate, cruasán, yogur, zumo de calabaza, tostadas, mermelada… ¡Desde luego, te alimentan bien!

Ginny se acercó también.

- Si quieres, come tú también. Has adelgazado mucho.

- ¡Eres tú quien tiene que comérselo!

- Entonces lo compartiremos.

- De acuerdo- contestó Hermione. Enseguida cogió el plato y ambas comieron el delicioso desayuno.

Por primera vez desde su boda, Ginny comió con apetito, junto con Hermione. La chica estaba muy contenta de haberla encontrado con vida.

Ginny quiso saber con todas sus ganas qué le había sucedido a Hermione después de la caída de la Orden, pero la castaña no quiso hablar del tema. Observando la expresión de tristeza que se dibujó sobre el rostro de Hermione, la pelirroja decidió no meter más el dedo en la llaga y cambiar de tema. ¡Estaba tan contenta de tenerla ahí, a su lado! Pero, ¿por qué Malfoy habría hecho algo así?

En cuanto a Draco, aquel día decidió volver a su casa a la hora de comer, para saber qué tal había ido el día. Cuando Winzy abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrar a su amo a esa hora del día, puesto que nunca volvía para comer. Sin embargo, Winzy ya se había dado cuenta de que la boda de su amo le había cambiado completamente.

- Buenos días, amo. ¿Vais a comer hoy aquí?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. ¡Winzy va a traer la comida al amo!

- ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

- En su habitación, señor. Está durmiendo.

- Perfecto. ¿Ha comido?

- …

- ¿Ha comido?

- …

- ¡Winzy!

- ¡El ama ha compartido la comida con la esclava…!- respondió la elfina, dubitativa.

- Bien. ¿Y dónde está la esclava?

- …

- Winzy, no me obligues a enfadarme…

- … ¡con la señora!

Draco, sorprendido por la confesión de su elfo, se dirigió apresuradamente a la habitación de su mujer. Sin ambargo, se encontró una gran sorpresa cuando entró en la habitación y se encontró a Hermione y Ginny tumbadas en la cama, dormidas, cabeza contra cabeza y con las manos agarradas, tal vez por miedo a perderse de nuevo.

Draco se sintió muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho; Ginny necesitaba a alguien y sólo Hermione podía ser esa persona. Porque él, desde luego, no lo sería nunca.

**Próximo capítulo: "Sola contra todos"**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Las cosas van a ponerse mucho más interesantes de ahora en adelante, os lo garantizo… ¡así que seguid leyendo1 XDXD_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review! Pues sí, en este fic Volvdemorta ha ganado la guerra TT pero bueno, a ver ké pasa al final. Tampoco sé muy bien lo ke sienten los personajes, porke me lo leo a medida ke lo traduzco, pero sí, me parece que Draco está enamorado de Ginny. a ver si ella también cae pronto!! Besos._

_**Rosquita**__: gracias a ti también! Bueno, a estas alturas ya habrás visto quién es el esclavo, jeje. Pero no sé si Harry saldrá más delante, habrá ke comprobarlo. Muxos besos!_

_**Sheba: **__muxas gracias!! Pues creo ke no tardaré mucho en subir los capñitulos, porke son cortos y fáciles de traducir. Así ke espero ke sigas leyendo, te garantizo ke se va a poner cada vez más interesante!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Sola contra todos

¡Hola de nuevo

_¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 3, a ver qué pasa. Muchas gracias por los reviews, al final los contestaré. Como ya sabéis, la historia original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 3: Sola contra todos**

La elfina doméstica recibió a su amo cuando éste volvió de trabajar, al anochecer.

- Buenas noches, Winzy.

- Buenas noches, amo. ¿El amo ha pasado un buen día?

- Más o menos. ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

- En su habitación, amo.

- ¿Y la esclava?

- Con ella, amo.

- Bien. Dile que quiero verla.

- Enseguida voy, amo.

Acto seguido, Draco se dirigió al salón, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Justo cinco minutos después llegó Hermione.

- Buenas noches, amo.

Draco que, en ese momento leía el periódico, levantó la vista. Entonces se sorprendió al ver que la mujer no estaba sola.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué tienes que hablar con ella?- preguntó Ginny- Creía que Hermione era mi esclava, no la tuya.

- No la he obligado a venir, sólo he dicho que quería verla. Es tu esclava quien…

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco

- ¡No es "mi esclava", es Hermione! Me gustaría que la respetaras, puesto que no es tu esclava.

- Está bien. Bueno, tal y como he dicho a "Hermione" esta mañana, es ella quien decide si acepta mis órdenes o no.

Hermione, harta de estar en medio de la pelea, decidió intervenir.

- Está bien, ¿qué quieres?

Draco miró a Ginny por un instante, antes de posar su mirada de nuevo sobre la castaña.

- Quería saber qué tal estaba mi esposa pero, visto lo visto, parece estar perfectamente.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero ahora, si no tienes nada más que añadir, nos gustaría volver a…

- ¿Me concederías el honor de cenar conmigo?- preguntó Draco.

- ¡No! ¡Voy a cenar con Hermione!

- Puede cenar con nosotros, si quiere.

- Bueno… ¡ya veremos!- respondió Ginny con altivez.

Al decir esto, la pelirroja volvió a su habitación, seguida de Hermione, que esgrimió una leve sonrisa. Draco se dio cuenta; Hermione era su aliada.

Al llegar la noche, Ginny no hizo acto de presencia en el comedor, así que Draco decidió cenar sin ella. Sin embargo, al poco de empezar, Hermione apareció, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Dónde has dejado la legendaria hospitalidad de los Malfoy?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hay que esperar a los invitados antes de empezar a cenar.

- ¿Vais a cenar conmigo?

- Ginny, no… pero yo sí.

Al decir esto, Hermione se sentó para cenar.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Granger?

- Aclaremos una cosa: no sé por qué te has casado con Ginny ni por qué me has liberado de Goyle, pero si quieres que haya un ambiente de paz y armonía en la casa, te sugiero que empieces por llamarme Hermione.

- Está bien… Hermione.

- Gracias.

Hermione empezó a degustar la sopa, cuando Draco retomó la conversación.

- Tú puedes llamarme Draco… bueno, si quieres.

Entonces la joven le lanzó una dulce sonrisa.

- De acuerdo… Draco.

El resto de la cena tuvo lugar en silencio, hasta que llegó el postre.

- ¿Ha comido hoy?

- Esta mañana se tomó un enorme desayuno.

- ¿Piensa cenar?

- No lo creo.

- Parece que quiera morirse de hambre- se lamentó el hombre.

Sin embargo Hermione, extrañada por el interés de Draco, se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa. Quince minutos después volvió.

- Ven- dijo la chica, cogiéndolo de la mano y obligándolo a seguirla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quieres que tu mujer coma, así que vamos a darla de comer.

Draco la siguió, sin comprender en absoluto lo que la chica se proponía. Ambos subieron por las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Ginny.

- ¡Granger! Eeh… ¡Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

- Confía en mí; si mi plan funciona uno, tu mujer cenará y dos, pasarás un buen rato.

No obstante, Draco siguió mirándola sorprendido, sin comprender nada aún. Cuando la joven llegó a la puerta de Ginny, dio tres golpes y entró, seguida de Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mione? ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?- preguntó una enfadada Ginny.

- Yo- respondió la esclava, rotundamente.

- ¡¿Y tú dices ser mi amiga?! ¡Eres cómo él!

- Quizá, pero es por tu bien.

En ese momento llegó Winzy, con un plato de lasaña.

- Gracias, Winzy.

Dicho esto, la elina se retiró.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir por qué has hecho todo este teatrillo en mi habitación?! ¡Creía que era un cuarto sólo para mí! ¡Ni siquiera cumples tus promesas!

- Ya basta- puso paz Hermione.

Entonces se aproximó al oído de Draco y le murmuró el plan. Éste aceptó y se sentó en la cama, al lado de su mujer.

Ginny lo miraba sospechosamente hasta que Hermione volvió con un plato de lasaña, llamando la atención de la pelirroja. Draco aprovechó para sujetarla.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito Mortífago?

- ¡Soy yo quien le ha dicho que lo hiciera!- respondió Hermione- Ahora vas a abrir la boca y comerte lo que te ha preparado Winzy.

- ¡No!- contestó Ginny rotundamente.

- Muy bien- dijo Hermione- ¡Draco, plan B!

El joven aceptó, empezando a hacer cosquillas a Ginny. ella se echó a reía, cosa que aprovechó Hermione para darla de comer.

- ¡Muy bien, así! ¡Otra vez!

- …

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría!

- ¡Traidora!

- ¡Me da igual lo que me digas, come!

- …

- Si no comes por ti misma, tu esposo te obligará con la maldición _imperius_.

Entonces el matrimonio Malfoy miró con ira a la esclava, pero ella permaneció implacable.

- ¿Qué decides, Ginny?

- ¡Está bien, puedo comer sola!- dijo por fin, soltándose de Draco.

El joven rubio se levantó, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Hermione lo paró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

- Os dejo a solas. Ginny tiene razón; ésta es su habitación y no tengo por qué entrar si ella no quiere. Lo único que quería era que comiera y ya va a hacerlo.

Hermione aceptó la proposición de Draco y permitió que la persona que la había salvado esa mañana se fuera.

- Vamos, come. Te estoy vigilando- dijo a Ginny.

- Es la primera vez que veo a un esclavo dando órdenes a su amo.

- Es por tu bien. ¡Los dos queremos lo mejor para ti! No sé por qué se ha casado contigo, pero, desde luego, quiere tu bien.

- A ti no te importa lo que pase entre nosotros.

Hermione dejó pasar algo de tiempo, hasta que su amiga acabase la comida y, finalmente, la dejó descansar. De hecho, ella misma estaba muy cansada; había sido un día completamente agotador.

Al día siguiente, Ginny decidió bajar por fin a desayunar con su marido. Nada más entrar en el comedor el hombre se sorprendió mucho de verla, pero disimuló muy bien su sorpresa. Ginny se sentó y se sirvió.

La pareja no habló durante todo el desayuno, aunque el silencio no era tan incómodo como en las ocasiones anteriores. Al acabar de desayunar y, antes de iniciar la conversación, Draco esperó a que su mujer también terminase de comer.

- Mi padre quiere que demos una pequeña celebración para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

- …

- Ya sé que no quieres celebrar públicamente la boda, pero…

- ¡Pero como papi insiste y tu eres su hijito del alma, hay que hacerle caso!

- Ginny…

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

- ¡No sólo me he casado con un mortífago, sino también con un cobarde! ¡Adelante, cumple con las órdenes!- gritó mientras se alejaba de la sala, furiosa.

Mientras volvía a su habitación se encontró con Hermione.

- ¡Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado?!

- ¡Pregúntaselo al cobarde!- contestó, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al oír esto, Hermione se dirigió al comedor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Draco! ¡Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que empezar a contármelo todo!

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme!

- ¡Porque me salvaste la vida! No creo que hubiera aguantado mucho con Goyle. Además…

- ¿Además?

- Creo que eres el único que aprecias a Ginny tanto como yo…

Draco esgrimió una dulce sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Entonces, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Mi padre quiere que dé una pequeña fiesta para anunciar la boda- contestó honestamente.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No.

- ¡¿Le has dicho que quieres hacer una fiesta dónde van a estar presentes todos los asesinos de su familia?!

- ¡No tengo elección!

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Draco! ¡¿Cuándo piensas enfrentarte a tu padre?!

- ¡Te repito que no tengo elección! ¡Él ha aceptado mi matrimonio, ahora me toca a mí ceder!

Hermione no sabía qué decir.

- Está bien.

- Si pudieras ayudar a Winzy… La recepción será en tres días…

- ¡¿Tres días?!

- ¡¿Vas a ayudarme o no?!

- Vale.

- Gracias.

Al momento, Draco se fue de su casa en dirección a su trabajo. Cuando volvió del trabajo, por la noche, se sorprendió de encontrarse a Ginny en el salón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Digo que quién te crees que eres para pedir a mi mejor amiga que te ayude a preparar el peor momento de mi vida!

- ¡Es ella la que ha accedido!

- ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Me avergüenzo de haberme casado contigo!

- De todas formas no tuviste elección, ¿no es así?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Te aprovechaste de mí, de cómo estaba! ¡Siempre lo has hecho!

Entonces, el silencio se hizo entre los dos.

- ¿Quieres invitarle?- se atrevió a preguntar Draco.

- ¡No! ¡Para mí ya no existe!

- Muy bien- finalizó Draco, antes de volver a su habitación. Ya había tenido bastante por hoy; todo aquello le estaba superando.

**Próximo capítulo: La recepción**

_¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Madre mía, a ver si empiezan ya a llevarse bien TT. me he leído unos cuantos capítulos más y os aseguro que están interesantísimos. ¡Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Karkinos**__: ¡gracias por el comentario! Yo también me imaginé que el esclavo sería Harry o algún chico al menos (no sé por qué XD), ¡pero ya vimos que no! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas leyendo. Besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: gracias otra vez por el review! Pues sí, la verdad es que en este fic Draco está siendo todo un caballero. ¡A ver cuándo se da cuenta Ginny! ¡Besos!_

_**Sheba7**__: ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Por ahora sé que el fanfic tiene 37 capítulos, así que va a dar para largo, espero que no te aburras. Hasta donde me he leído (que tampoco ha sido mucho) no han hablado claramente de la Orden, pero sí de algunos personajes… ¡Ya verás cuáles! ¡Besines!_

_**Anilec**__: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y, no te preocupes, ¡se lo diré a la autora también XD! Es que cuando vi que el fic gustaba tanto en francés decidí traducirlo. Al principio no me convenció mucho, ¡pero sí que engancha! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**__: ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones (traducir cuesta mucho menos que pensar XD) y espero que te siga gustando. Bss!!_


	4. Capítulo 4: La fiesta

_¡Aquí el cuarto capítulo! Bueno, sólo quiero recordaros aquí que el fic original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y que los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrustadlo!_

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta**

Winzy y Hermione prepararon la recepción la misma mañana de la misma, mientras Draco trabajaba y Ginny permanecía encerrada en su habitación, pensativa. A la hora de comer, Hermione llevó una bandeja con comida a la habitación de la pelirroja.

- Toma, te he traído esto. Cómetelo; no has tomado nada en todo el día.

- No tengo hambre- contestó Ginny, sin girar la vista.

- Ginny, lo que estás haciendo no está bien…

- ¡Gracias a eso puedo seguir adelante! ¡Es tan difícil estar sin ellos…!

- Ya lo sé, yo también los echo de menos. Pero cuando trabajo me olvido y sufro menos. Así que come, Ginny…

- ¡No! ¡Si lo hago lo vomitaré todo esta noche, encima de esos monstruos!

- ¡Pues más razón aún! Estaría bien…

Entonces Ginny miró a Hermione y se echó a reír.

- ¡Pues bien, come de una vez! ¡Si no, seré yo quien te lo haga tragar!

- Te atreves amenazarme… ¡a mí!

- ¡Sí, a ti, Ginny Malfoy!

Al escuchar esto, Ginny recuperó la tristeza que la había invadido todos esos días. Entonces Hermione creyó que había llegado el momento de hablar del matrimonio.

- ¿Sabes, Ginny?... Creo que has tenido mucha suerte con eso.

- ¡¿Suerte?! ¡¿Llamas "suerte" a casarte con Malfoy?!- gritó la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Es un mortífago!

- ¡Sí, un mortífago que te ha regalado una esclava para hacerte feliz!

- Eso es cierto. Sin él, no te hubiera vuelto a ver…

- ¡También has tenido suerte de que no te haya hecho nada!... ¡De que te haya respetado!

- Hermione… perdóname.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que realmente quiere lo mejor para ti. No sé por qué, pero pareces importarle mucho.

Ginny apretó a Hermione entre sus brazos.

- Se acabó, Hermione. Tu pesadilla se terminó. Estoy dispuesta a todo para que vuelvas a ser feliz- dijo, soltando a la chica- Venga, sécate las lágrimas, Mione.

Al decir esto, Ginny cogió la bandeja y comió. Hermione salió de la habitación, después de mirarla fijamente: aquélla había sido la mejor prueba de amistad que había podido darle.

Cuando Draco llegó, por la noche, se sorprendió de que todo estuviese listo.

- Buenas noches, amo.

- Buenas noches, Winzy. Enhorabuena, has hecho un buen trabajo.

- Ha sido Hermione. Quiero decir, la esclava, quien…

- Puedes llamarla Hermione delante de mí, pero ten cuidado cuando estés delante de otras personas.

- De acuerdo, amo. Pues bien, Hermione se ha inspirado en los bailes de Hogwarts.

Draco dio unas vueltas por la casa, comprobando la decoración en su totalidad.

- ¿Le gusta?

- ¡Hermione! No te había visto. Sí, es magnífico.

- He intentado decorarlo todo simplemente, sin recargos.¡ No creo que tu familia lo aceptase de otro modo!

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Digamos que es mi regalo de bodas.

Draco se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Acabo de recordar que tú eres el regalo de bodas que hice a Ginny.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Es que un regalo de bodas no puede hacer otro regalo de bodas?

Draco dejó escapar una débil sonrisa.

- No sé, es la primera vez que recibo regalos.

- ¡Qué honor!

- ¡Por supuesto! Hermione, necesito hablar contigo sobre esta noche. ya sé que Ginny querrá que estés con ella, pero…

- ¿Es mejor que no aparezca durante la fiesta?

- Así es. Eres una esclava y…

- Sabré comportarme, no te preocupes.

- Gracias.

Hermione se retiró, dejando al joven Malfoy a solas. Éste apreció una vez más la decoración, antes de irse a cambiar; sus invitados (o, más bien, los de su padre) estaban a punto de llegar.

Una hora después, los invitados fueron llegando. Draco los recibió uno a uno, aunque solo. Una hora más, Lucius apareció.

- ¿Tendremos el privilegio de ver a tu esposa? A no ser que quieras esconderla…

- El humor no te pega nada, padre.

- ¿Dónde demonios está?- preguntó, nervioso.

- No tardará mucho.

- Pues la esperaré, Draco. La esperaré.

Sin embargo, a Draco no le gustó nada el tono despreciable que su padre utilizó para la última frase, así que se alejó al pasillo.

- ¡Winzy!

Apenas treinta segundos después, el elfo apareció.

- ¿Sí, amo?

- Dile a Hermione que vaya a buscar a Ginny.

- Enseguida, amo.

El elfo se inclinó y desapareció. Pocos minutos después, Hermione llamó a al puerta de la habitación de Ginny, pero ésta no contestó. No obstante, la esclava entró de todas formas, observando que su amiga estaba en pijama.

- Ginny, ¿no estás arreglada?

- ¿No lo ves?

- ¡Draco te está esperando!

- ¿Ahora le llamas Draco?

- ¡Sí!

- Me has decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué le estoy agradecida por haberme librado de ese violador?!

Hermione quiso retirar esto último, pero ya era tarde; las palabras ya estaban dichas.

- Entonces, te…

- …

- ¡¿Y aún así quieres que me presente delante de ellos?!

- Sólo quiero que muestres a Draco tu agradecimiento por habernos salvado.

- ¡A mí no me salvó! ¡De hecho, la muerte habría sido mi liberación!

- ¡Ginny!

- Pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos… por ti.

- Gracias.

Hermione se levantó y abrió el armario de Ginny.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

- …

- ¡Éste!- gritó, sacando un vestido- Es precioso.

- Sí, es verdad- contestó Ginny, con una tímida sonrisa.

Un cuarto de hora después, Hermione apareció en la fiesta.

- ¿Qué está haciendo tu esclava aquí?- se quejó Lucius.

- No lo sé- contestó su hijo, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo con la duda porque la mujer se le acercó, enseguida.

- Amo, la señora está a punto de bajar y le gustaría que usted la recibiera.

- De acuerdo. Ya voy.

Mientras Draco se dirigía hacia la puerta, Lucius llamó la atención de los invitados.

- ¡Queridos amigos, mi querida nuera por fin se ha dignado a bajar!

Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada y se dirigió al recibidor. Justo cuando llegó, su mujer estaba bajando por la escalera; si no hubiera sido un Malfoy, habría llorado de lo hermosa que estaba. Esperó a que hubiera bajado completamente las escaleras para ofrecerle su brazo.

- Gracias- le dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí… y haberte puesto un vestido verde.

- Hermione me ha dicho que me quedaba muy bien, además no es un verde "slytherin".

- Es verdad, el verde te queda muy bien.

Por una vez que Draco y Ginny tenían una conversación tranquila, fueron interrumpidos por Lucius.

- ¡Bueno, aquí está la recién señora Malfoy!

- Buenas noches- respondió ella con tirantez.

- Nuestro amo no ha podido estar con nosotros esta noche, pero se complace en ofrecerte este modesto regalo.

El patriarca de los Malfoy se acercó a Ginny para abrocharla un collar de rubíes verdes oscuros alrededor de su cuello, pero la chica lo paró.

- ¿No aceptas el regalo?

- No.

- Lo siento por ti, padre, pero Ginny se va a poner otro collar que la he comprado yo mismo. ¡Esclava!

Cuando escuchó a Draco llamarla así, Ginny le dirigió una mirada llena de furia, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Hermione apareció.

- Tomad, amo- dijo, tendiendo a Draco un colgante.

- Querida- mencionó él, dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Al observar el alivio que expresaba el rostro de Hermione, Ginny se acercó a su marido, quien le colocó el collar alrededor del cuello. Hermione se maravilló por cómo le quedaba el colgante, antes de ofrecer un espejo a su amiga.

Cuando se vio reflejada, Ginny olvidó todas sus penas. Se veía preciosa, como todas esas princesas con las que soñaba de pequeña. Draco se maravilló igualmente. Ginny estaba increíblemente guapa en ese vestido verde claro, acompañado de un corpiño a la altura de la cintura que holgaba la parte inferior del vestido. A la misma altura se distinguían tres pequeñas flores bordadas, del mismo color que el vestido. Finalmente, el collar combinaba completamente con la ropa; era sencillo, decorado con un colgante rosa pálido y perlas pequeñas.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, gracias.

- Los colores no son el rojo y el dorado, pero se parecen.

Ginny mostró una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que Hermione la interrumpiera.

- ¡Está muy guapa, señora! Espero que pase una magnífica velada.

Ginny seguía sin comprender por qué Hermione actuaba así, hasta que comprobó que su suegro seguía delante de ella. Éste los acompañó hasta la recepción. Ginny cogió la mano de Draco, intentando que le diera valor; estaba a punto de pasar una velada con los asesinos de su familia y sus seres queridos.

Cuando entraron en la sala, los señores Malfoy recibieron incontables aplausos. Ginny dirigió una sonrisa forzada a sus invitados y los miró, uno a uno, hasta que paró su mirada en ÉL. Cuando los invitados volvieron a sus conversaciones pendientes, la pelirroja se volvió hacia su marido.

- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verlo!

- Ya lo sé, pero yo no lo he invitado. Como a casi todo el mundo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y quién ha tenido el honor de recibir la invitación de Malfoy hijo?

- ¡Sólo Pansy!

- Es verdad, había olvidado que te acostabas con ella… por favor, no hagáis mucho ruido esta noche.

- Sólo somos amigos.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Nosotros sabemos que sólo somos amigos y eso es lo importante.

Ginny lo miró de nuevo, antes de volver la vista hacia él. Estaba discutiendo con Crabbe y Goyle cuando, de pronto, Ginny sintió que todo estaba claro. Entonces se precipitó hacia él, hacia aquél que tanto la había decepcionado.

Draco quiso pararla, pero ya era demasiado tarde; la chica ya lo había agarrado de la manga, subiéndosela y verificando que tenía la marca tenebrosa.

- ¿Cómo has podido?

- Ginny, deja que te explique…

- ¡¿Eres un mortífago?!- preguntó entre lágrimas.

A medida que el hombre avanzaba ella se echaba para atrás, hasta que Draco la frenó.

- ¡¡Suéltame!!

Entonces se giró hacia el mortífago.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¡¿Cómo has podido volverte como ellos?!

- …

- ¡Tenían razón, eres un traidor, Percy! ¡Ellos han asesinado a toda nuestra familia! ¡Papá, mamá, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie,…! ¡¿Y sabes lo que le hizo tu amiguito a Hermione?!- gritó, señalando a Goyle- ¡¿Sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar?!... ¿Sabes una cosa, Percy? ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de haberme casado, porque así ya no comparto apellido contigo! ¡¡Eres un monstruo, un traidor!1 ¡Y, de ahora en adelante, ya no te conozco!

Al finalizar, la joven se giró, estampándose contra el pecho de Draco. Éste la apretó contra sí, pero ella lo empujó y se dirigió hacia el bar.

Hacía ya una hora que Ginny se había marchado a la barra, donde bebía un vaso de alcohol detrás de otro. De repente, algo distrajo su atención.

- ¡Y aquí está mi nueva sobrina!

Ginny no tuvo necesidad de girarse; sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

- Por mucho que me haya casado con tu sobrino nunca lo seré para ti, Lestrange.

Ginny lanzó una dura mirada hacia la tía de su marido, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginny?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

- Me voy. Ya he aguantado bastante vuestra presencia.

- ¡Te prohíbo que te vayas!- ordenó.

La joven pelirroja se giró sobre sus pasos.

- ¡Usted no me prohíbe nada! ¡No soy ni su hijo ni uno de sus siervos! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!

La chica se giró de nuevo hacia la salida, pero de pronto escuchó un…

- Patética.

Se volvió una vez más, situándose frente a su suegro.

- En realidad, no sé cuál de nosotros dos es más patético; ¡no conseguir vencer a una chica de diecisiete años resulta lamentable!

- Para este escándalo inmediatamente- susurró Lucius, entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le da vergüenza? ¡En realidad lo comprendo, porque usted es el único que ha dejado con vida a su adversario!

- ¡Y tú deberías estar agradecida!

- ¡¿Agradecida por ser el juguete de su hijo?! ¡Sus amigos por lo menos han tenido el coraje de acabar con el sufrimiento de sus enemigos… y deben de estar orgullosos por ello! ¿No, Lestrange? ¿Te aportó algo matar a Ron? ¡Y tú, McNair, debiste sentirte muy orgulloso al matar a un padre de familia!... pero de qué estoy hablando; la familia Weasley ya no existe, ¡los matasteis a todos! ¡Incluso Crabbe y Goyle consiguieron matar a Fred y George, aunque por le espalda, claro está! ¡Esos son los verdaderos Slytherins!... Y por último usted, Lestrange, usted que mató a Bill y Charlie… ¡Creía que se limitaría a esperar a su mujer en casa, pero ya vi que no! ¡De hecho, mató a más enemigos que todos los demás!- Ginny aplaudió con las manos- ¡Bravo, Rodolphus! ¿Me permite que le llame por su nombre de pila? Después de todo, pertenecemos a la misma familia, ahora que la mía está muerta.

Draco se acercó a Ginny.

- ¡Basta, Ginny!- dijo con ternura.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿No quieres que cuente la verdad?! Aunque, pensándolo bien, tú también participaste en mi desgracia y, de pronto, ¡te casas conmigo!

Ginny estaba en el límite; ya no tenía nada y, sin embargo, quería que todos pagaran por lo que habían hecho. De pronto, Hermione llegó a buscarla.

- Ven, Ginny, no merece la pena que te pongas así por su culpa.

Ginny miró a Hermione y la apartó de ella.

- ¡Tú eres como ellos! ¡Dejas que se ocupen de ti cuando fueron ellos los que mataron al hombre de tu vida y los que te convirtieron en esclava!

De pronto, Ginny salió de la casa y echó a correr. Estuvo corriendo durante media hora hasta que, por fin, llegó al lugar que estaba buscando. Abrió el portal y entró, por fin estaba con su familia. Entonces se desplomó en la tumba de sus padres.

- Hola, mamá. ¿Qué tal estás hoy? Mal, me imagino… Debéis sentiros avergonzados, pero tranquilos, ya no importa. No es culpa vuestra que se haya vuelto así. Al menos, para mí, ya no significa nada.

Debido al cansancio, Ginny se desplomó en la tumba de sus padres. Estaba vacía, ya no le quedaban fuerzas y el frío comenzaba a invadirla.

Entonces pensó que aquél era el mejor sitio para morir, con los suyos.

**Próximo capítulo: Relaciones tensas**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo pesando subir uno o dos capítulos por semana, así que ya me diréis qué os va pareciendo. ¡Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Sheba7: ¡me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual; a mí, personalmente, me parece uno de los más interesantes. ¡Besos y nos leemos!_

_Anilec__: ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, como habrás podido comprobar sí que ha sido bastante durillo para Ginny… pero tranquila, las cosas se pondrás cada vez mejor. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por comentar!_

RociRadcliffe: gracias por el comentario! ¿Qué tal la fiesta, era como te esperabas? Yo, sinceramente, me la esperaba mucho peor… aunque sí que ha sido bastante desastrosa. Bueno, a ver qué pasa en los demás capítulos. ¡besos!

potter-love: ¡gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, ya verás cómo al final se van a llevar bien, no te preocupes… claro que los dos son tan tercos que parece difícil. ¡en fin, a ver qué pasa! ¡besos!

Yuuki Pan: Esperemos que ginny no tarde mucho en enamorarse de Draco, con lo majo que es en el fic… gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el fic. ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Relaciones difíciles

_Tan sólo deciros que este fic es una traducción. El original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes al universo "Harry Potter" de J. K. Rowling. ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!_

**Capítulo 5: Relaciones difíciles**

Se decía a sí misma que aquél era el mejor sitio para morir, con los suyos. Sin embargo, el destino había decidido otra cosa para ella, pese a que los deseos de la joven mujer se reafirmaran cada vez más.

Un hombre joven apareció.

- Ponte esto; si no te helarás- dijo, poniendo un abrigo sobre la chica.

- Prefiero helarme.

- Ginny…- contestó él, desconsolado.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Deja que me vaya con ellos! De hecho, creo estar oyéndolos llamarme…

Sin embargo, Draco no desistió y obligó a Ginny a abrazarlo, para entrar en calor.

- Sí, ¿usted también lo cree, señora Weasley?- preguntó, al poco tiempo.

Entonces Ginny se separó del rubio. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tu madre acaba de decirme que estás preciosa con este vestido, pero creía que la estabas oyendo… Perdón, señora Weasey- continuó- Sí, hoy ha pasado una cosa muy importante: Ginny ha hecho callar a mi padre.

Ginny se aferró de nuevo al joven.

- Todos están muy orgullosos de ti.

La joven aceptó en silencio y empezó a dormirse. Draco la cogió entre sus brazos y la alejó de allí.

- Volvamos a casa. Winzy te preparará una sopa caliente.

- En realidad, quiero comerme la que prepara ella…- contestó, señalando la tumbad e su madre.

- Por lo menos dale una oportunidad a Winzy y prueba la que prepara.

Draco abrazó con fuerza a Ginny y desaparecieron. Cuando llegaron al recibidor de la casa, Winzy, que estaba recogiéndolo todo junto con Hermione, se acercó a su amo, que le pidió que preparara una sopa. Hermione también estaba delante, pero nadie la vio; de hecho, cuando vio aparecer al matrimonio Malfoy tan juntos, decidió mantenerse un poco apartada.

Draco llevó a su mujer a su habitación y llenó la bañera de agua. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, la pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama.

- Vas a tomarte un baño caliente y después cenarás- dijo, mientras desvestía a Ginny, bajo la mirada de la chica.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

El joven siguió desvistiéndola antes de responder.

- Ya sabes el por qué. Ahora, a la bañera.

Draco la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando la joven ya estaba delante de él, el ex- Slytherin la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Draco se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a decirle a Hermione que venga.

- No. Quiero estar sola.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

El joven rubio cerró la puerta, satisfecho; le había llamado por su nombre. A continuación se dirigió a su cuarto. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era una buena noche de reposo porque sabía lo que le venía encima en cuanto a su padre, sobre Ginny.

La pelirroja permaneció durante media hora en el cuarto de baño. Al salir, degustó la sopa aún caliente; le gustó, pero no tanto como la de su madre. Ya recalentada, decidió meterse en la cama. Sin embargo, dos horas después aún no tenía nada de sueño, así que la chica salió de la cama. En realidad, tenía una duda en mente desde hacía tiempo y quería aclararla. Así pues, salió de su habitación y atravesó el pasillo.

Se paró delante de una puerta, durante bastante rato. Después de reflexionar, la mujer decidió abrirla. Avanzó lentamente porque no estaba familiarizada con ella y, al llegar delante de la cama, lo miró. ¿Debía o no debía hacerlo? Su cabeza decía que no, pero su corazón decía lo contrario. ¿A quién debía seguir entonces, a su razón o a su corazón? Acabó optando por el segundo.

Según empezó a tumbarse, observó su brazo, tan sólo su brazo, sin marcas o cicatrices. De pronto, se sintió aliviada: no era como ellos. Invadida por el cansancio, Ginny se acostó y se durmió, al lado de su marido.

Unas horas más tarde, Draco se despertó y, al sentir algo contra él, encendió una tenue luz que le permitió observar a su esposa. De pronto, se sintió muy feliz. Acercó a su mujer contra él y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente.

Hacia las siete, Ginny se despertó y recordó que se había dormido en la cama de Draco. Con delicadeza, alejó su mano de su marido y se fue de la habitación. Draco, que fingía dormir, abrió los ojos, con tristeza; parecía que su mujer no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad.

Cuando Draco volvió a casa del trabajo, encontró a su mujer en el salón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He venido a cenar contigo.

- Ah…- respondió Draco, algo decepcionado- Lo siento, Ginny, pero esta noche no puedo. Ya he quedado… con Pansy.

Entonces Ginny se levantó y se encaminó a la salida.

- ¡Espera!

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Pásatelo bien esta noche… con Pansy- dijo, dándole la espalda y frustrándolo.

Dos horas después, alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

- Déjalo, Winzy. Ya abro yo- dijo Ginny.

La joven abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Pansy al otro lado.

- Buenas noches, Pansy.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Winzy, avisa a _mi_ marido de que su _amiga_ ha llegado.

- Sí, señora.

Ginny se giró hacia su invitada.

- Perdóname por no dejarte pasar.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta, dándole a Pansy en las narices y se dirigió a su habitación. Al subir por las escaleras se encontró a Draco.

- Tu amiga te está esperando en el rellano.

- ¡¿Winzy no la ha recibido?!- preguntó, enfadado.

- En realidad, he sido yo quien la ha dejado en la puerta… ¿Sabes? Por educación debe ser el marido quien tiene que salir a recibir a la mujer, sobre todo si está casado. Es una cuestión de respeto, pero creo que los Slytherins no entendéis bien en qué consiste. ¡Que te diviertas esta noche!

Ginny siguió su caminata por las escaleras al tiempo que Draco salía a recibir a su amiga. Pasaron una noche bastante agradable, entre amigos, en casa de Pansy.

- Tu mujer no estaba muy simpática esta noche, que digamos.

- Me pidió que cenáramos juntos.

- ¿Y te negaste?

- Sí. Y ya sabes por qué…

- ¡Draco!

- No quiero hacerla daño y sé perfectamente que mi padre intentará hacer algo para hacerle pagar la escena de ayer…

- ¡Realmente sabe entretener a los invitados…!- dijo Pansy con una risa nerviosa, que Draco imitó.

- Está mal…

- …

- Y ya no sé qué hacer.

- Ya has hecho bastante, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para que te ignore!

- ¡Pansy!

- Tú te mereces algo mejor, alguien que te haga realmente feliz…

- ¡Alguien como tú?- preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No estoy tan loca! O quizá sí, puesto que soy tu mejor amiga y estoy pasando la noche contigo.

- Estúpida Slytherin…

- ¡Habló el más indicado!

Los jóvenes siguieron comiendo y riéndose, hasta que fueron a de acostarse.

Por su parte, Ginny no salió de la habitación en toda la noche ni tampoco comió. Finalmente se durmió, entristecida. Al cabo de tres horas, una pesadilla la despertó; sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió a la habitación de Draco. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Acabó entrando en la habitación, pero no se encontró a nadie. Presa de una tremenda violencia, empezó a tirar por el suelo todo lo que se le puso por delante, no sin antes haber hecho un hechizo insonorizador en el cuarto. Una hora después Ginny salió de la habitación, aliviada, y volvió a la suya para acostarse.

Winzy se levantó al alba, puesto que sabía que su amo volvería a las siete para desayunar y cambiarse. Una vez preparado el desayuno, se dirigió a la habitación de Draco para preparar todas sus cosas. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró la habitación en aquel estado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Hermione para pedirle ayuda. Dado que Draco acababa de llegar justo en ese momento, Winzy salió a recibirlo, mientras Hermione recogía el dormitorio. Al menos, esto es lo que la elfina pensaba.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco entró en su cuarto, comprobó todo el desorden.

- ¡¡Winzy!!

- No chilles.

- ¡Granger! ¡¿Tú has hecho esto?!

- No, no he sido yo. ¡Y deja de gritar!

- ¡Lo que me faltaba: una esclava dándome órdenes!

- Sólo te digo que será mejor que dejes de gritar si quieres que te responda a las preguntas.

- ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!

- ¿Tú quién crees?

- ¡¿Y por qué lo habría hecho ella?!

- Pues no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que hay un mensaje escondido en todo este desorden y te toca a ti encontrarlo. Por eso no pienso ordenar tu habitación y espero que tampoco le pidas a Winzy que lo haga.

Draco observó su cuarto con atención: estaba completamente destrozado, todo estaba hecho añicos excepto el cuadro de la pared, que no se había movido. Después de lanzar un hechizo, todas las cosas recuperaron su forma y volvieron a su sitio.

- ¿Estás contenta?

- No lo sé. ¿Has comprendido lo que significa?

Draco no contestó y fue a ducharse. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny para discutir con ella, pero la chica estaba durmiendo. Draco prefirió dejarla dormir y se marchó.

Cuando volvió, por la noche, Hermione lo recibió.

- ¿Qué tal está mi cuarto?- preguntó con ironía.

- Como siempre.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- No lo sé. No ha salido de su cuarto y no quiere ver a nadie.

- ¡¿Y tú no has ido a verla?!

- ¡Te he dicho que no quiere ver a nadie!

- ¡¿Y por qué la obedeces?! ¡¿No te he dicho que tenías que vigilarla?!

- ¡No puedo!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque soy su esclava y si me ordena que no me acerque a ella, tengo que hacerlo! Si no, correría demasiados riesgos…

Hermione se levantó entonces la camisa, mostrando a Draco las múltiples heridas que tenía.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Draco.

En realidad, el joven no necesitó preguntar esto, porque ya sabía lo que significaban las laceraciones: era el castigo de los esclavos; cada vez que no obedecían, tenían que mutilarse.

- Ven- le dijo, llevándola al cuarto de baño, donde curó las heridas de Hermione- Perdóname por haberme cabreado así.

- ¿Draco Malfoy pidiendo perdón? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, con ironía.

Draco se echó a reír.

- No. Es sólo que he cambiado.

- Eso está bien.

- Gracias. Ahora tenemos que hablar sobre Ginny.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada si ella no me deja.

- Está muy mal.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas?

- ¡Es una suicida!

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de ayer la encontré tumbada sobre la tumba de sus padres. Quería morirse.

- Dios mío…

- Lo ha perdido todo: a su familia y a…

- ¿Y a?

- ¡Y a Potter!- contestó, apenado.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada si Ginny no quiere que la ayude.

- Ya lo sé.

Draco se incorporó y besó a Hermione en la frente.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por apoyarme- respondió, antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Entonces llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de su mujer. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Ginny, ábreme!

- …

- Ginny, ábreme o si no…

La joven abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para amenazarme?

- Buenas noches, Ginny- respondió Draco, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Ginny no pudo soportar más el aire orgulloso de su marido, así que trató de cerrarle la puerta. Pero fue en vano, porque el pie de Draco lo impidió.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo ganas de hablar. ¡Quita el pie!

Draco consiguió abrir la puerta a la fuerza y entró en la habitación.

- ¡No te he dado permiso para pasar!- dijo una encolerizada Ginny.

- Lo has pensado tan alto que te he oído.

- …

- La próxima vez que tengas una crisis de celos, haz el favor de no destrozar mi habitación.

- ¡No estoy celosa!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te pusiste como una loca?

- ¡No estoy loca!- chilló Ginny, tratando de pegar a Draco. Pero éste la paró, agarrándola por el brazo- ¡Suéltame el brazo!

- ¡No!

- ¡Que me sueltes!

Entonces Draco atrajo a Ginny contra sí, con fuerza y la besó, pero la pelirroja se separó al instante.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!

Draco se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo dijo:

- De esta noche en adelante cenarás conmigo.

- ¡Prefiero dejarle ese honor a tu puta!

Al escuchar esto, Draco se giró y dio una bofetada en la cara a su mujer.

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ella, ¿Me oyes?! Te espero para la cena.

Draco se fue de la habitación, golpeando la puerta y se cruzó con Hermione.

- ¡Winzy!- la elfina apareció- Winzy, quiero que encierres a Hermione en tu habitación, que no pueda salir aunque Ginny la llame. Dale una poción para el dolor y prepara vendas para sus heridas.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Hermione, con miedo.

- ¡Quiero que comprenda algunas cosas!- respondió el rubio, con furia.

La elfina cogió a la esclava y se la llevó a su cuarto, que sorprendió a la chica por lo confortable que era. Si Draco la respetaba, ¿por qué la encerraba ahí? El chico acompañó a sus sirvientes.

- No quiero que te muevas de aquí, por mucho que ella te llame. Para asegurarme, voy a encerrarte. Antes de auto flagelarte, quiero que te tomes esta poción para no sentir dolor. Siento mucho todo esto, pero quiero que aprenda la lección.

Hermione comprendió aquello y se extendió sobre la cama. Por su parte, Draco bajó a cenar puesto que ya era la hora, pero Ginny no lo hizo, así que el joven cenó solo. Antes de acostarse, pasó por la habitación de Ginny; llamó a la puerta, pero la chica no contestó.

- Hasta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

Dicho esto, fue a acostarse.

Por su parte, Ginny se estaba muriendo de hambre porque llevaba dos días sin comer. Así pues, llamó a su esclava.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Puedes venir?

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione seguía sin aparecer. Ginny fue a buscarla a su habitación, pero allí tampoco estaba.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!!

Ginny empezó a sentir auténtico pánico; no podía haberlo hecho, no podía haberla vendido.

- ¡¡Hermioneeeeee!!- chilló, destrozando la habitación.

Draco, al escuchar todo ese alboroto, decidió acercarse. Empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso cuando escuchó un ruido de vasos rompiéndose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Ginny completamente histérica, creyendo haber perdido a su única amiga.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con ella?! ¡¿Por qué la has vendido?!

Entonces Draco llamó a su elfina y le pidió que trajera a Hermione, cosa que Ginny no escuchó porque estaba demasiado ocupada destrozando la habitación. El chico, pese a que la pelirroja tenía un trozo de cristal en la mano, la abrazó para calmarla.

- ¡¡Para!! ¡¡Para!!

- ¡¡No!! ¡Ya no me queda nada! ¡Me has quitado a Hermione, ¿por qué?!- chilló ella.

En ese momento, la joven esclava entró por la puerta.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ginny, tendiéndole el brazo. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Entonces, se tiró a los brazos de su amiga- ¡¿Por qué me has abandonado?! ¡¿Por qué no has venido cuando te he llamado?!

- Porque yo se lo pedí- contestó Draco.

- ¡¿Por qué me has hecho eso?!- preguntó la chica.

- ¡Quería que supieras que yo también puedo ser un cabrón! ¡Estoy haciendo de todo para hacerte feliz y tú siempre me respondes escupiéndome a la cara! ¡He llegado al límite!

Draco se alejó de la habitación y se acostó. Hermione se quedó un momento con Ginny, mientras ponía la habitación en orden gracias al mismo hechizo que había utilizado Draco. Después, dejó a su amiga sola, que estaba agotada.

Sin embargo Ginny, pese a su cansancio, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Draco tenía razón, estaba actuando como una niñata malcriada. Entonces se levantó, llegó a la habitación de su marido, se recostó junto a él y se durmió rápidamente.

**Próximo capítulo: Nace la complicidad**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Draco, está completamente desesperado. Y Ginny que sentía… ¿celos? Jeje. Bueno, esperemos que por fin empiecen a entenderse…pero aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver. ¡Espero que sigáis leyéndolo1 ¡Besos!_

_**Lunatipola**__: gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, Ginny siempre tendrá a Draco para que la apoye, así que... nos vemos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: ¡aquí tienes el 5º capítulo! XD. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besos!_

_**Potter-love**__: gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que hayas intentando leer el original pero bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que el fic es textual al 99 (hay cosillas que aquí no cuadran mucho, así que las cambio… pero son cosillas de nada, ¡palabra! XD). Espero que te haya gustado el fic y que sigas apoyándome. Besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**__: ¡hola de nuevo! En este capítulo tampoco es que Ginny lo haya pasado muy bien U. pobrecita, ¡y lo que les queda! Pero bueno, como tú dices, siempre tendrá a Draco. ¡no tardaré para el siguiente! Besines!_

_**Sheba7**__: ¡gracias por tu comentario! Ya verás cómo Draco ayuda a Giny en esto y mucho más… ¡si es que es un sol! ¡Nos vemos! Bss!!_

_**Anilec: **__¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, en este cap queda claro que las cosas tampoco son muy fáciles para Draco… pero bueno, a ver qué les pasa. ¡un beso y espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**Corneille**__: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado esta historia, después de no haberte metido en fanfiction desde hace tiempo… ¡a ver si te vuelve a picar el gusanillo y te enganchas otra vez! XD. Pues la historia lleva por ahora 38 capítulos y no está acabada, así que da para largo. ¡un beso y espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**Katy**__: ¡hola! Aquí tienes tu actualización XD. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. ¡muchos besos!_

_**Luna Farién**__: ¡muchas gracias! Qué ilusión que, después de tanto tiempo si entrar en la web, te haya gustado esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando y que la sigas leyendo. ¡un beso!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Nace la complicidad

**Capítulo 6: Nace la complicidad**

Igual que hacía dos días, Ginny se levantó y salió de la habitación de Draco antes de que éste se despertase, pero el rubio no estaba dormido. Había oído a su mujer entrar en la habitación y no pudo dormirse de la emoción al sentirla junto a él.

Se levantó a su hora, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de nada, y se duchó. Una vez listo, se recostó sobre la cama sólo para sentir el olor que Ginny había dejado, sabiendo que no se acercaría a ella en todo el día. Draco empezó a fantasear sobre esa noche, deseando que la pelirroja volviera a su lado.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su mujer estaba leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días- dijo él.

- Buenos días- contestó ella.

- Qué raro que ya estés levantada.

- Es que tenía hambre y como sólo puedo comer contigo, no me apetecía esperar hasta esta noche- añadió, con una dulce sonrisa.

- Perdóname por lo que pasó ayer. No estuvo bien.

- Al revés, estuve pensando bastante sobre ello y creo que debo respetar unas reglas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A partir de ahora voy a desayunar y cenar contigo todos los días.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Creo que hemos empezado este matrimonio con mal pie, pero tenemos que respetarnos para que la convivencia sea buena. Sin embargo, no quiero que venga ningún mortífago a casa.

- De acuerdo.

- Tus padres pueden venir, pero no demasiadas veces.

- No pensaba invitarlos todos los días.

Draco se levantó, era hora de ir al trabajo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- No lo sé. A lo mejor salgo de compras.

- Entonces pásame la factura después.

- Vale. Que pases un buen día.

- tú también- contestó, antes de transportarse.

Ginny propuso a Hermione acercarse a una librería, cosa que la encantó. Tal y como dijo Ginny, la esclava hojearía los libros y le haría una seña cuando alguno la interesara para comprarlo. En realidad la pelirroja no quería comprar libros, pero sabía que le harían mucha ilusión a Hermione. Además, la castaña necesitaba salir y airearse.

Mientras Hermione recorría la librería, encontró un libro sobre quidditch.

- ¿A Hermione Granger ahora le gusta el quidditch?- preguntó Ginny.

- No- respondió la esclava, con tristeza- Es que éste fue el libro que le regalé a Ron la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos.

Al ver las lágrimas de Hermione, Ginny le propuso volver a casa mientras ella se ocupaba de rematar las compras.

Mientras deambulaba por las calles de vuelta a casa, Ginny se encontró con su suegra.

- ¡Hola, Ginny!

- Buenos días, señora Malfoy.

- Oh, Ginny, llámame Narcissa. Después de todo, somos de la misma familia.

- Como quiera… Narcissa.

- ¿De compras?

- Sí. He comprado algunos libros.

- ¿Te apetece que almorcemos juntas?

Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de comer con su suegra, pero aún así aceptó. Después de la comida, cuando llegó el postre, Narcissa sacó un tema que la afectaba especialmente.

- ¿Estáis pensando ya en la descendencia?

- Creo que ya habló de eso con Draco. Por ahora no tenemos pensado tener hijos, ¡acabamos de casarnos!

- Sí, pero tampoco os retraséis demasiado. Podrías tener dificultades para quedarte embarazada.

- Esperaremos lo que haga falta.

- Pero tampoco mucho. ¿Conoces la ley?

- ¿Qué ley?

- Es familias nobles, como la nuestra, si aún no ha nacido ningún niño o no va a nacer en el primer aniversario de matrimonio, éste queda anulado, así como todas las condiciones dispuestas por el mismo.

- Hable claro.

- Hablando claro, como dices tú, volverías a Azkaban y tu esclava a su antiguo dueño.

Ginny sintió el pánico invadirla.

- Gracias por habérmelo dicho.

- ¡No es nada! Lucius y yo os queremos y esperaremos con paciencia el nacimiento de vuestro primogénito.

Ginny se levantó.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que volver a casa.

- De acuerdo, Ginny. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

- Sí, desde luego- contestó la pelirroja, impaciente por que la entrevista acabara pronto.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, Ginny empezó a sentirse mal; debía tener un hijo lo más rápido posible, no por ella, la muerte no la importaba, sino por Hermione. La joven no soportaría volver a ser la esclava de Goyle.

Ginny fue, entonces, a comprar algunas cosas que acababan de ocurrírsele, por lo que volvió a casa bastante tarde, llena de bolsas.

- ¡Ginny! Debiste haberme dicho que volverías tarde, estaba preocupada.

- ¡Lo siento! Es que tenía que hacer unas compras yo sola. Toma, te he traído los libros.

- Gracias- contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz, sobre todo al comprobar que la pelirroja había comprado el libro de quidditch.

A continuación, Ginny corrió a su dormitorio. Quería relajarse porque, aquella noche, se jugaría su futuro.

Cuando Draco volvió, por la noche, comprobó que su esposa lo estaba esperando en el salón.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

- Buenas noches- contestó, extrañado por la amabilidad de su mujer.

- ¿Quieres una copa?

- Sí, gracias… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- ¿Acaso no puedo recibir a mi marido después de una dura jornada laboral?

- Ginny…

- Si lo prefieres, me voy a mi habitación y no salgo hasta la hora de la cena.

- No. Me gusta mucho estar contigo, sobre todo si eres tan agradable como ahora.

La joven dama se sorprendió por estas últimas palabras.

Después de cenar, Ginny se fue a dormir y Draco no tardó mucho más en imitarla. Una hora después de acotarse el joven, Ginny se levantó de su cama y fue a la de Draco. Esta vez no le importó hacer ruido. Al tumbarse, la pelirroja se apretó a su marido y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Cuando Draco sintió los dulces besos de su esposa, se giró hacia ella.

- Ginny, ¿qué…

- ¡Shhh!- contestó ella tapándole la boca con un dedo, mientras seguía con sus besos y caricias.

- Ginny, ¿por qué haces esto?

- ¡No me quieres!- dijo ella, besándolo aún.

Sin embargo, los besos empezaron a gustar a Draco, cosa que llevaba deseando desde la boda. Pese a que Draco buscaba la boca de su mujer, ésta parecía evitarlo.

- Ginny, yo…

- Sshhhh

Ginny siguió con sus besos y caricias, pero rechazaba a Draco.

- ¡Para!- gritó Draco.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que quieres?- contestó, reanudando las muestras de cariño.

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Soy yo quien debería preguntártelo a ti! ¿Por qué haces esto?

La pelirroja cedió y se tumbó sobre la cama.

- Debemos tener un hijo- dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Los matrimonios de las familias nobles se anulan al cabo de un año si no han tenido al menos un heredero o no está en camino. Esto afectaría también a las condiciones del divorcio, así que yo volvería a Azkaban y Hermione con Goyle.

Draco estrechó a su mujer entre sus brazos.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces, Ginny. Te han engañado, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- …

- Ginny, ¡dime quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza!

- ¡Tu madre!

Draco la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Tranquilízate, ¿vale? Tranquilízate.

- ¿Entonces no devolverás a Hermione a Goyle?

- Nunca.

- ¿Y yo no volveré a Azkaban?

- Esa cárcel no es el lugar más indicado para una chica tan guapa como tú.

Ginny sonrió y empezó a levantarse, pero Draco la paró.

- ¡Te acuerdas!

La joven le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y se abrazó a Draco, sus manos sobre su torso y sus piernas sobre las del chico. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué haces normalmente a lo largo del día?

- Nada. Pensar.

- ¿En qué?

- En los que se han ido.

- Eso no es bueno para ti.

- Ya lo sé.

- A partir de mañana eso va a cambiar. Te lo prometo- dijo, besándola en la frente.

Ginny se despertó sobre las siete y media y observó que Draco aun seguía dormido, cosa rara en él.

- ¡Draco, Draco! ¡Tienes que levantarte, son las siete y media!

- No- gruñó el chico.

- ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

- Da igual. Les diré que estoy enfermo.

- ¡Pero no lo estás!

- No, pero para una vez que duermes conmigo quiero aprovecharlo.

- Si es por eso, me levanto ahora mismo.

- No- dijo él, intentado volver a tumbar a la joven en la cama. Sin embargo, la chica no le dejó y se apartó de allí.

Un cuarto de hora después, desayunaron juntos. Entonces Draco aconsejó a Ginny.

- No escuches a mis padres. Están dispuestos a todo para convertirse en abuelos.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, trajeron a casa de los Malfoy un caballete, lienzos, pinceles y pintura.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Lienzos!- contestó Ginny.

- Ya lo he visto… pero, ¿para qué?

- ¡Para pintar!

- ¿Pintas?

- Pintaba, hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo lo ha sabido Draco?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- contestó Ginny, antes de lanzarse al recibidor y contemplar todo lo que su marido le había comprado.

Cuando Draco volvió de trabajar, se encontró con Hermione leyendo en el salón.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, al verla sentada en el salón.

Hermione se levantó, confusa.

- Eeeehhh… eeeemmm…

- ¡Contesta!- exclamó Draco, impaciente.

- Estaba… estaba leyendo- respondió con honestidad.

Entonces Draco esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Perdóname por haberte molestado- dijo más tranquilamente, sin saber por qué se había puesto tan nervioso.

- No es nada. ¿Buscabas a Ginny?

- Sí.

- Está pintando, a solas.

- Ah.

- No te hagas el tonto, sabemos que has sido tú quien le ha comprado todo eso.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- En el desván.

Draco se alejó del salón, dirigiéndose al lugar que Hermione le había indicado. Entró sin hacer ruido en la habitación, para no molestar a Ginny. Entonces, contempló la obra que estaba pintando su mujer.

- Tu madre era muy guapa.

- Casi no me acuerdo de ella- dijo entre lágrimas- Sé que tenía un hoyuelo, pero no recuerdo dónde.

De repente Ginny, presa de un ataque destructor, cogió el lienzo y lo estampó contra la pared, cayéndose al suelo después.

- ¡_Reparo_!- soltó Draco, antes de coger a su mujer entre sus brazos.

- ¡Casi no me acuerdo de ella… ni de los demás! ¡Soy una vergüenza para ellos! ¡¿Cómo he podido olvidarlos tan rápidamente?!

- No te preocupes.

La joven necesitaba con urgencia ser abrazada, recordando que la vida continuaba a pesar de la ausencia de sus seres queridos.

- ¿Sabes? Quizá deberías acabar lo que has empezado.

- No. Está bien como está. Además, ya no encuentro nada más que pueda expresar en el dibujo. He cambiado.

Draco decidió entonces poner fin a la conversación. Sin embargo, observó que, en una esquina del cuadro, había un dibujo de Harry a medio terminar, como los demás.

- Venga, levántate. Ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa.

Draco no dejó nada de tiempo a su mujer para aceptar o no, puesto que, nada más proponerle la idea, la cogió de la mano y la sacó del desván.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron al hall, Draco llamó a su elfo.

- ¿Me ha llamado, amo?

- Sí. Tráenos los abrigos y dile a Hermione que se prepare; vamos a salir.

Ginny soltó la mano de Draco.

- No quiero salir.

Draco comprendió a su mujer; después de la fiesta, no deseaba tener ningún contacto con los demás.

- Sólo vamos a estar los tres.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- ¿Alguna vez te he engañado?

- ¡Sí!- respondió rápidamente Ginny aunque sin querer.

Draco no pudo replicar a su esposa, porque en ese momento llegó Hermione.

- ¿Me has hecho llamar?

- Sí. Vamos a salir y tú te vienes con nosotros.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí. Coge tu abrigo.

Al momento, los tres se transportaron a un lugar que sólo sabía Draco. Cuando llegaron, ni Ginny ni Hermione pudieron creérselo: estaban en su casa, estaban… en La Madriguera.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Ginny.

- Porque es tu casa.

- ¿Mi casa?

- Sí; cuando tus padres murieron y te encarcelaron, Percy recuperó vuestra casa. Sin embargo, ahora que eres libre y has recuperado tu personalidad jurídica, te corresponde la mitad del lugar. Bueno, en realidad te corresponde por completo, porque Percy te entrega su parte.

- No pienso darle las gracias. No se las merece.

- ¿Quieres entrar?

Ginny miró a su marido y se echó a llorar, mientras accedía. Sin darse ni cuanta, la pelirroja cogió a su marido de la mano de los nervios que tenía; estaba en su casa.

Draco abrió la puerta y dejó que las chicas entraran primero.

Lo primero que Ginny observó fue el famoso reloj que decoraba la cocina. Siete de sus agujas permanecían quietas en la palabra "muerte". Entonces Hermione estrechó a Ginny entre sus brazos y ambas se echaron a llorar, dejando a Draco preocupado. ¿Había hecho bien llevándolas allí?

Hermione fue la primera en separarse, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga.

- No tenemos que llorar, Ginny. ¡Estamos en casa!- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Sí!

Las chicas se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron a las escaleras; Hermione se encaminó a la habitación de Ron mientras que Ginny se dirigió a la suya.

Hermione notó que la habitación seguía oliendo a Ron, a aquél que tanto había querido y del que seguía enamorada. Mientras se paseaba por el cuarto, cogió una foto en la que salían los dos y la apretó muy fuerte contra sí. Después, se acostó en la cama que antaño había sido también suya.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba en esa habitación que tanto había echado en falta. Esa mezcla de aromas le recordaba episodios que había vivido allí: cuando Fred y George la despertaron en mitad de la noche para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, cuando Hermione dormía con ella y estaban toda la noche hablando de chicos, cuando su madre la consolaban en mitad de la noche,…

- Mamá…- murmuró Ginny, a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.

- Estoy aquí- escuchó la pelirroja, mientras un par de brazos la cubrían por detrás.

Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder sentir el bienestar que Draco la transmitía.

- Así que ésta es la habitación de Ginny Weasley.

- Sí. ¿Es tan triste como te la imaginabas?

- No. En realidad, la encuentro bastante acogedora.

- En mi casa no éramos muy ricos, como ya sabes. Pero, aún así, éramos felices.

Ginny se liberó del abrazo de su marido, pero lo cogió de la mano, se aproximó a la cama y se tumbó, invitando a Draco a imitarla.

Ginny esperó unos minutos y, al final, se echó a llorar.

- Ginny, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco.

- No viene.

- ¿Qué?

- A mamá no le gustaba que un chico y una chica durmieran juntos en una misma cama. Normalmente, cuando eso pasaba, lo sentía al momento y llegaba rápidamente para separarlos.

- Pero ya no está aquí.

- Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que hubiera algo que me dijese que siempre va a estarlo.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, dispuesto s consolarla.

- Siempre estará aquí, Ginny. Mientras la recuerdes, siempre estará aquí.

Ginny empezó a sentirse mejor. No sabía por qué, pero, entre los brazos de su marido, se sentía mucho mejor. Mientras Draco y Ginny estaban acostados en la cama, hablando de la familia Weasley, Hermione hizo acto de presencia sin llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento- se disculpó cuando los encontró en la cama.

Ginny se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

- Gracias.

Hermione no comprendió muy bien el agradecimiento, pero Draco le hizo ver que se lo explicaría más tarde.

Una hora después, Ginny pidió a su marido volver a casa, cosa que tanto él como Hermione aceptaron, no sin antes llevarse algunos objetos a la mansión Malfoy.

Cuando volvieron, Ginny se encerró en el desván, pasando toda la noche allí.

**Próximo capítulo: Feliz aniversario**

_Ya está. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Menos mal que me han arreglado el ordenador a tiempo, porke se me estropeó, ke si no... bueno, volviendo al fic, ¡por fin empiezan a entenderse! aunke no tanto como kisiéramos, pero bueno. Qué majo Malfoy,dándole la Madriguera, y ké perra Narcissa! Por no hablar de la "escenita" D&G XD... bueno, a ver ké nos deparan los próximos capítulos. besos y comentad!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: pues sí, en este cap parece ke las cosas empiezan a ir sobre ruedas... aunke no nos confiemos, ke aún keda mucho! XD. muxos besos y gracias por el coment._

_**Sheba7**: ké te ha parecido Draco en este fic? si es ke cada vez es más majo, aunke bueno, no deja de tener su carácter, como dijiste XD. y Ginny pues bueno, depende del cap está más o menos atenta de Draco... a ver si lo está del todo de una vez! muxos bess!_

_**Anilec**: gracias por tu review! pues, a ver; Hermione se hiere porke, al ser esclava, se supone ke es una obligación para ella hacerlo si desobedece a su amo. es como una norma impuesta a los esclavos. y Draco le da la poción porke, como sabe ke de todas formas Hermione se va a herir por no acudir a Ginny cuando se lo pidió, siendo su ama, para ke no sienta dolor y se le curen mejor las heridas. es como una poción preventiva o algo así. espero ke te haya resuelto las dudas, y si tienes alguna más pregúntame. besisnes!_

_**lunatipola**: gracias por el review! ya, a más de una nos encantaría consolar a Draco... encima Ginny, ke es la única ke puede, está cieguísima! . bueno, en este cap parece ke las cosas han mejorado (sobre todo para Draco en cierta escena) en fin, espero ke los demás caps te sigan gustando. bss!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: me alegra un montón ke te esté gustando el fic! la verdad es ke Ginny parece un poco "consentida" en este fic porke, como tú has dicho, Draco le da todo y ella no hace nada. es verdad que perdió a su familia... pero Draco la kiere un montón! bueno, a ver si las cosas mejoran definitivamente. bsines!_

_**JuliexJaney**: gracias por el review. como pedías, parece ke en este fic parecen, por lo menos, entenderse, no? aunke todavía no podemos cantar victoria; de hecho, he leído más caps y te aseguro ke todavía keda mucho, mucho, para ke consigan estar bien. pero bueno, esperemos ke lo consigan. bsines!_

_**potter-love**: gracias otra vez por el comentario! bueno, piensa ke Draco se lleva bien con Pansy y ke ella no ha mostrado interés hacia él más allá de la amistad... por ahora, claro! veremos ké ocurre en los próximos caps. muchos besos!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Felicidades

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os repito lo de siempre XD: la historia original es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Que os guste mucho el capítulo!_

**Capítulo 7: Felicidades**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Draco y Ginny visitaran la Madriguera, pero aquello no había conseguido cambiar la relación entre los esposos. Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su estudio, del que sólo salía para las comidas. Draco, por su parte, pasaba muchas noches fuera de casa, cosa que desagradaba enormemente a la pelirroja, pero que el rubio ocultaba muy bien.

Como la mayor parte de los días Draco también volvió tarde del trabajo aquel día.

- Buenas noches, amo.

- Buenas noches, Winzy. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

- Muy bien, amo, gracias. Winzy quiere invitar al amo a tomar algo de beber mientras espera la cena. De hecho, la copa ya está lista.

- Winzy, qué haría yo sin ti.

La elfina aceptó con gratitud el cumplido y regresó a la cocina para acabar de preparar la cena. Con la copa en la mano, Draco se dirigió al desván para ver a su esposa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny cuando sintió la presencia de su marido a su espalda.

- Felicidades.

Ginny se giró para encarar a su marido.

- Te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños es dentro de tres meses.

- Sí, pero hoy hace seis meses que nos casamos.

- ¡Seis meses ya!... qué rápido pasa el tiempo- contestó la chica, segundos antes de girarse y volver a la pintura.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero no está mal, Weasley- afirmó, contemplando el retrato de Ron.

- Es para Hermione. Sé que piensa en él constantemente.

- Seguro que le gusta- dijo Draco, sentándose en un taburete.

En ese instante, Winzy apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa, Winzy?- preguntó Ginny

- La cena está servida.

- Ahora vamos- respondió el rubio, sobresaltando a la elfina, que no había notado la presencia de su amo.

Draco abandonó la sala mientras su mujer retocaba algunos detalles del cuadro. Después se reunió con él.

Al acabar de cenar, Draco pidió dos copas de champán.

- No voy a beber- previno Ginny.

- Es nuestro aniversario- lo justificó él.

- No tengo ganas de celebrarlo- replicó la pelirroja, rechazando la copa que le ofrecía su sirviente.

- No importa- dijo Draco, dejando él también la copa sobre la mesa y abandonando el comedor.

Ginny sabía que había herido a su marido, pero tampoco entendía por qué Draco quería festejar un matrimonio que ninguno sentía de verdad.

Ginny seguía aún en la mesa, sentada, cuando escuchó a Draco bajar por las escaleras. Entonces fue hacia él.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Claro- contestó él, mientras Winzy le ponía el abrigo.

- Podríamos hablar.

- Hablaremos más tarde. Esta noche quiero salir, no soporto más este ambiente.

- ¡Sí, eso es, vete con ella!- chilló la pelirroja, antes de caer al suelo.

Alarmada por los gritos de su amiga, Hermione llegó rápidamente al vestíbulo.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó, cogiéndola por los brazos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Se ha ido con ella!- contestó la chica, entre sollozos.

- Pero, Ginny, ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¡Me está engañando delante de todo el mundo!

Hermione sabía, sin embargo, que su amiga la estaba mintiendo porque Draco era muy discreto respecto a su vida privada y le gustaba pasar las noches solo. Pese a esto, Hermione quería respuestas para todas las preguntas que formulaba.

- ¿Por qué te afecta tanto eso?

Entonces Ginny se separó de los reconfortantes brazos de su amiga y se levantó.

- Tienes razón, tendría que darme igual… Voy a acostarme.

Pese a que Ginny comenzase a subir las escaleras, Hermione aún no había acabado con ella.

- ¡Espera, espera!- gritó Hermione, corriendo por las escaleras para encarar a su amiga- Todavía no he terminado contigo. ¡Quiero que me digas por qué te molesta tanto que Draco se vaya con otras mujeres! ¿Por qué se ha casado contigo? ¿Cómo supo que te gustaba pintar? ¿Por qué está haciendo lo imposible para que lo quieras?

- ¡¡No te importa!!- escupió Ginny.

La pelirroja continuó subiendo, pero Hermione consiguió adelantarla antes de que llegara ante su puerta, impidiéndole pasar.

- Hermione, apártate.

Hermione sabía lo que le esperaba, pero se negó igualmente.

- Hermione, te estoy diciendo que te quites de la puerta y me dejes pasar.

- ¡Ginny, ya sé lo que me va a pasar si te desobedezco, pero me da igual mutilarme todo el cuerpo con tal de que contestes a mis preguntas!

Ginny miró entonces a su amiga a la cara, comprendiendo que, efectivamente, sería capaz de hacerlo. Esta convicción, entre otros, era uno de los factores que hacían de Hermione una maravillosa amiga.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

Entonces Ginny se sentó en las escaleras y Hermione la imitó.

- Está bien. Todo comenzó cuando estaba en quinto curso en Hogwarts. Tú estabas en sexto…

**Próximo capítulo: Flash back**

_¿Qué tal? Espero que mejor que yo, que ya tengo un estrés encima por los exámenes... bueno, centrémonos en esto, ke es mucho más entretenido. ¡Ginny de nuevo celosa! cómo me gusta traducir este tipo de escenas. Bueno, como os habréis imaginado el próximo capítulo se ubica en Hogwarts y básicamente va a explicar cómo empezó la relación de Draco y Ginny... qué ganitas de verlos de niños de nuevo. bueno, prometo no tardar mucho para el siguiente (eso espero XD). muchos besos!_

_**Sheba7**: bueno, no era un cumpleaños exactamente XD, pero espero que te haya gustado igual. pues no sé si habrá escenita entre ellos (me supongo que sí, son 38 capítulos!) pero si la hay me esmeraré en traducirla. por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con ver a Ginny celosilla. un beso!_

_**lara evans**: gracias por el comentario! ya, narcissa es bastante pécora, pero tal y como son los Malfoy de maniáticos con sus herederos no me extraña nada que le haya dicho todo eso a Ginny. espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y los demás! chau!_

_**Dama de Mirith**: hola! me ha gustado mucho leer tu opinión sobre los personajes. A mí también me da la impresión muchas veces de que tienen cambios muy bruscos en su personalidad, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque sólo traduzco y quiero respetar al 100 el fic original. de todos modos aún quedan muchos capítulos, así que alomejor las cosas se explican mejor más adelante. de todas formas gracias por el comentario. besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: pues sí, Draco es un buenazo. además, se nota que la quiere un montón. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque haya sido bastante cortito. muchos besos!_

_**Anilec**: de nada, para eso estamos! aquí Draco no ha estado muy "buenazo" que digamos, pero también hay que entenderlo; noe s fácil tener una Ginny así en casa! XD. espero tus coments. besines!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: sí que está gustando el "nuevo" Draco, sí. La verdad es que lo de la Madriguera ya despejó todas las dudas sobre su amor por Ginny. a ver si ella se da cuenta por fin de que lo quiere, que ahora están como el perro del hortelano. muchos besos!_

_**potter-love**: hola! no estaría nada mal tener un scorpius por aquí, aunque de tenerlo aún faltará algo (mira cómo se siguen llevando por ahora XD). es verdad, a ver si hermione se empareja con alguien, aunque dudo que sea con ron porque, por ahora, parece que está realmente muerto. aunque oye, igual la autora lo sobrevive XD. besines!_

_**danitza hoshi**: gracias por tu primer comentario! me alegra mucho que sigas la historia y que te llegue tanto. fue bastante triste lo de la Madriguera, pero Ginny se merecía tenerla de nuevo, la verdad (por fin Percy hizo algo honrado). vamos a montar un club de fans a favor de la neuva personalidad de Draco!! XDXD. es más majo... bueno, en el próximo capítulo se explica el origen de todo, así que me imagino que también el resentimiento de Draco hacia Harry. nos vemos!_

_**Luna Farién**: jajajaja!! yo también tengo unas ganas locas de traducir las "escenitas", así que a ver si llegan pronto. además, seguro ke lo están deseando Draco y Ginny, se nota en la tensión acumulada. además cuando uno kiere el otro no y eso seguro ke los provoca más XDXD. espero ke te haya gustado este capítulo. besines!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Flashback

_¡Hola a todos! Para no variar, os digo lo mismo de siempre, por los siglos de los siglos XD: el fic es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 8: Flash Back**

Un día de noviembre, Ginny recibió un mensaje que llevaba una lechuza: "_Necesito que me ayudes. Estate esta noche a las 9 en la Sala de Pociones_". Ginny se preguntó quién podría haberla enviado tal nota.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Harry, besándola en la mejilla.

- Bien…- respondió Ginny, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás segura? No pareces estarlo…

- Sí, es que… es que tengo muchos deberes y los llevo muy mal. De hecho, tengo que irme ya, debo revisar el tema antes de entrar en clase.

Durante todo el día, Ginny se preguntó por la persona que le había mandado esa nota y si debía acudir a la cita o no.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Ginny aún no se había decidido. Sin embargo, presa de la curiosidad, acudió de todos modos, aunque con cinco minutos de retraso para no llegar antes que el desconocido.

Así pues, a las nueve y cinco entró en la Sala de Pociones y, para su sorpresa, allí estaba Draco Malfoy.

- Llegas tarde, Weasley.

- ¡Tú! Pero… ¿por qué…

Draco se ajustó la corbata y se apoyó contra la mesa del profesor.

- Tengo que pedirte un pequeño servicio.

Ginny se estiró y cruzó los brazos, tratando de no sentirse acobardada por el rubio.

- Es lo que he creído entender.

- Deja ya esos aires de sabelotodo, Weasley.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Perdón?

- Mi nombre es Ginny, no Weasley.

- Si lo prefieres, está bien.

- ¡No es que lo prefiera! Si quieres que te ayude para… hacer eso que quieras hacer, deberías empezar por respetarme, llamándome por mi nombre.

- Está bien, _Ginny_- contestó el chico, enfatizando el nombre.

- Gracias. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar al quidditch porque cuando estuve jugando como buscadora atrapé todas las snitch, a diferencia de ti?

Viendo que se había pasado, Ginny se calló, pero el joven tampoco pronunció palabra.

- Lo siento… Bueno, dime qué quieres.

- Déjalo. Sólo quería que me ayudaras a ingresar en vuestro… no sé cómo se llama. El encarcelamiento de mi padre me ha ayudado a entender que por fin soy libre para decidir mi propio futuro, pero bueno, creo que se me han quitado las ganas.

Draco se dispuso a irse de la sala, pero Ginny lo paró.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?

- Que me ayudes a unirme a vuestro bando. Quizá podríamos empezar siendo amigos.

Ginny se sorprendió enormemente de la propuesta del que hasta ahora consideraba un enemigo.

- Esto… déjame un poco de tiempo para pensármelo. Mañana por la noche te daré una respuesta.

- Sí. ¿Sabes cuál es la Sala de los Menesteres?

- Sí.

- Allí a las seis.

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

El día siguiente, Ginny estaba en la luna, tratando de adivinar la trampa que le había tendido Malfoy. Puesto que siguió sin comprender, pese a todas sus reflexiones, decidió ver a Dumbledore para pedirle consejo. El mago le aconsejó que siguiera su instinto.

Ginny observó que ese día acababa las clases a las seis de la tarde, por lo que se retrasaría. Cuando la profesora Macgonagall permitió a sus alumnos que salieran del aula, Ginny se precipitó hacia la salida. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de encontrarse a Harry allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

- Venía a proponerte un paseo por el lago.

- Ah… Lo siento, pero ya he quedado.

Ginny lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó corriendo.

- ¡Llegas tarde, Weasley!- dijo el rubio, que no soportaba los retrasos.

- Adiós, Malfoy.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

- Estaba a punto de aceptar tu proposición, pero odio que me llamen Weasley.

- Está bien, perdona- dijo, con cara inocentona- Dame una oportunidad.

- Creo que estoy haciendo una gilipollez, pero está bien, acepto. He hablado con Dumbledore; por ahora, sólo me obedecerás a mí y más tarde, si te aceptan, ya te enterarás de todo.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga?

- Que me digas todo lo que puedas saber.

- ¿Y cómo te enviaré los mensajes?

- Todas las noches nos veremos sobre las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Así transcurrieron varios días sin que Draco se enterara de nada importante. Sin embargo, en una de las citas, Draco se encontró a Ginny hasta arriba de trabajo.

- Ah, estás aquí- dijo gentilmente la pelirroja- ¿Sabes algo?

- Lo siento, no tengo nada.

- No pasa nada. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas? Es que tengo muchísimos deberes. Gracias.

Draco se dispuso a irse pero, antes de hacerlo, se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Potter no puede ayudarte?

- Harry tiene muchas cosas que hacer ahora mismo, como para ayudarme con mis problemas de pociones.

Draco se sentó al lado de Ginny.

- Dime cuál es el problema.

Ginny miró a Draco, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Necesitas ayuda, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces voy a echarte una mano. Ya sabes que se me dan muy bien las pociones.

- ¡Gracias!- respondió una sorprendida Ginny.

Esa noche nació una verdadera complicidad entre los adolescentes. Puesto que Harry apenas tenía tiempo para su novia, la pelirroja empezó a pasar cada vez más noches junto a Draco; hablaban, hacían los deberes,… a veces, incluso llegaban a dormir en el aula, Ginny apoyada sobre Draco, sus manos sobre su torso y sus piernas sobre las de Malfoy.

Una noche, mientras Ginny estaba terminando sus deberes, Draco dibujaba.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la chica cuando vio el garabato de Draco.

- Un dragón, ¿no se nota?

- Pues no- dijo Ginny, un poco disgustada.

- Mira, si te fijas aquí está la cola y aquí…

Al momento, Ginny hizo un boceto.

- Esto sí es un dragón… bueno, se le parece- dijo dudando.

Draco cogió el dibujo.

- ¿Que "se parece"? ¡Está genial el dibujo!

- ¿Tú crees?- contestó ella, recuperándolo- Sí, tal vez tengas razón.

Así pues, al día siguiente, cuando volvió al lugar de la cita, la joven descubrió un caballete.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es para ti. Se te da muy bien dibujar, deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!- contestó, riéndose- Todo el mundo puedo hacer el dibujo que hice.

- Ginny, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

Ginny se sentó delante del caballete.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto?

- No sé… quizá podrías intentar plasmar lo que sientes. Podemos dejarlo aquí y si algún día…

Entonces Ginny se acercó a Draco y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por cuidarme.

- Somos amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero no eres tú quien debería hacerlo…

- Escucha, si Potter no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres- dijo, cogiéndola de las manos- allá él.

Ginny se arrojó sobre los brazos del chico, cosa que Draco sabía necesitaba.

Los días pasaron sin que Ginny tocara su regalo, hasta que un día en el que no tenía clase por la tarde, cogió un pincel y se puso a dibujar. Estaba tan absorta dibujando que ni siquiera fue a cenar. Harry no se dio cuenta de ello, pero Draco sí. Así pues, el rubio fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y se dirigió a la sala que se había convertido en su punto de encuentro.

- ¡El repartidor!- anunció, al entrar.

Se sorprendió enormemente cuando percibió a la pelirroja pintando.

- ¿Te has puesto a pintar?

- Sí, llevo desde mediodía. Ven a verlo.

El rubio se acercó al cuadro.

- ¿Y qué significa?

- El acercamiento entre dos casas: Slytherin y Gryffindor.

- el contraste entre rojo y verde.

- Claro. ¿Qué te parece?

Sin pensarlo, Draco la cogió entre sus brazos.

- Yo prefiero el acercamiento de verdad- susurró.

- Deja de mirarme así- dijo Ginny desviando la vista, pero sin apartar al chico.

Dado que Ginny no lo miraba, Draco se aproximó al cuello de la pelirroja. La chica no lo rechazó; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en los brazos de un chico, tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que estaba Harry, pero el moreno llevaba un tiempo sin prestarla atención, demasiado ocupado entrenándose para la batalla. Ginny rechazó esas ideas; no quería pensar en Harry, no ese día. Quería quedarse ahí, en los brazos de Draco. El chico empezó a besarla por el cuello y, después, sus labios encontraron la boca de la chica, que dejó hacerse por completo.

Cuando los labios de los jóvenes se encontraron, Ginny olvidó todo lo que la rodeaba y se dejó llevar por sus nuevos sentimientos hacia el Slytherin. Nada más sentir las manos de la chica acariciándole el pelo, Draco la cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama que había en la Sala de los Menesteres. La depositó con calma, mirándola fijamente.

Ambos dejaron de moverse, pero ninguno era capaz de alejarse del otro. Ginny fue, sin embargo, la primera en moverse, levantándose para llegar a los labios del rubio con picardía, algo que gustó mucho a Draco. Después de haber estado besándose durante más de una hora, los enamorados se durmieron abrazados.

Cuando Ginny se despertó, al día siguiente, se sintió terriblemente mal por haber traicionado a Harry. Entonces abandonó la sala sin despertar a Draco pero, cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró con Harry.

- ¡Ginny!

- Ah, Harry…- contestó ella, molesta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ayer estaba tan cansado que acabé durmiéndome aquí.

Harry se sentó, dando a entender a su novia que quería tenerla a su lado.

- Creo que te he abandonado un poco desde hace algún tiempo.

- No pasa nada- respondió- Lo comprendo.

Ginny se levantó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó Harry, que veía que su novia no estaba muy bien.

- Necesito estar sola ahora mismo. No sé ni dónde estoy.

- Te necesito, Ginny. No me dejes.

La joven aceptó en silencio y subió al dormitorio para ducharse.

Cuando bajó, pasada una media hora, observó que Harry estaba delante de la chimenea, pensativo. Ginny lo sorprendió por detrás.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Has conocido a alguien?

- No- contestó ella, obligándolo a mirarla- es sólo que… esta guerra me da miedo y necesito estar sola- se explicó entre lágrimas.

Harry la besó en la frente.

- Si eso es lo que necesitas, lo entiendo. ¿Te apetece ir a comer?

Ginny levantó el rostro con una dulce sonrisa y sonrió a Harry. En su interior, estaba enormemente agradecida de que fuera tan compresivo, pero también se odiaba a sí misma por hacerle sufrir tanto.

Mientras desayunaba con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se habían unido a ellos, Ginny observó a Draco entrando en el Gran Comedor y sentándose enfrente de ella. La chica se tensó al momento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

- Nada, es que… me he olvidado los deberes y tengo que volver al dormitorio a por ellos.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños, donde se encerró para ocultar sus lágrimas a los demás.

- Que sí, te lo digo en serio. Sólo quiere que deje a Potter para divertirse- anunció una voz que Ginny asoció a Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Y eso?

- Draco cree que si la Weasley deja a Potter tratará de desaparecer. Y eso sería muy beneficioso.

Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de rabia. Entonces volvió inmediatamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó al lado de Harry.

- ¿No tenías que ir a buscar tus deberes?- preguntó éste.

- Sí, pero me había olvidado de algo- dijo, antes de besarlo en los labios- Te quiero y daría mi vida por ti.

**Próximo capítulo: Jueguecito**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido el pasado de la parejita? Me da un poco de pena Harry, pero como dice Draco "allá él". Se veía venir que todo era un plan, pero está claro que acabó en algo más (´la rpueba está en el esto del fic XD). para cualquier cosa, comentad y opinad. besines!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: gracias por los ánimos (los necesito XD). ké tal el cap? ya tenía ganas de traducir algo así, de cuando eras pequeñines. espero no tardar mucho en renovar. bss!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! ya ves, el tiempo pasa volando! XD. Qué paciencia bendita tiene Draco, además de estar echo un lío por los cambios tan bruscos de Ginny. espero tu coment! bss_

_**Anilec**: hola! pues sí, se ve que su relación empezó ya en Hogwarts... bueno, ahora que lo pienso se notaba que el amor que siente Draco venía ya de antes XD. gracias por comentar. bsines!_

_**danitza hoshi**: ké tal? sí, fue un poco corto el capítulo anterior, pero bueno, espero ke éste lo compense. bueno, akí keda bastante claro el resentimiento de Ginny hacia Draco, no? la verdad es que ahora la entiendo un poco más, aunque a veces me desquicia. a ver ké pasa ahora. besines!_

_**lunatipola**: gracias por los ánimos! (maldita universidad, esta época es la peor!!). espero ke este capítulo te haya quitado el mono durante algunos días XD. Después de esto, sólo falta ke Ginny espabile de verdad. gracias por leer. besines!_

_**lara evans**: gracias por tu coemntario y por los ánimos. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo! XD. Ay, a mí también me gustan esas escenitas de celos, desvelan tanto! espero que haya más y mejores y que te gusten tanto como a mí. bss!_

_**Sheba7**: dios, ké razón tienes!! odio junio!! (bueno y septiembre, claro... porke en junio todo no se puede aprobar XD). Espero que este cap te haya aclarado algunas cosas, además tiene una mini escenita de celos! XD. bss!_

_**potter-love**: jajaja, me alegra mucho ke te haya dejado intrigada!! ké te ha parecido el cap, resuelve algunas dudas?? espero tus próximos comentarios y opiniones. nsines!_

_**angelica malrry**: gracias por tu coment. sí ke te veo enganchada XD. bueno, espero de verdad ke este cap te haya gustado y te haya quitado esas ansias XD. muxos besos!_


	9. Capítulo 9: Jueguecito

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, antes ke nada kería daros las gracias a todas las ke me comentáis porke, gracias a vuestro apoyo... LA HISTORIA YA TIENE MÁS DE 50 REVIEWS!! vivaaa!! Os lo agradezco de verdad, me anima un montón para seguir traduciendo!! Bueno, dicho esto, os recuerdo lo de siempre: el fic es de **chaton weasley** y los personaje sy demás de J. K. Rowling. Espero ke os guste este acpítulo; os aseguro ke está muy muy interesante!!_

**Capítulo 9: Jueguecito**

- No le volví a hablar desde aquel día- terminó Ginny, sentada en las escaleras.

- ¿Nunca le has pedido explicaciones?- preguntó Hermione, sentada a su lado.

- Se burló de mí, no me hace falta saber nada más- contestó Ginny, al borde del llanto.

- ¿Le querías?

- …

- Ginny, ¿le querías?

- Draco Malfoy me sedujo para que dejara a Harry, jugó con mis sentimientos. No hace falta saber nada más.

- Pero, ¿le querías?

- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué nada volvió a ser igual con Harry?! ¡¿Qué lo pasé peor viéndole a él luchar que a Harry muerto?!

- Ginny…

- Draco Malfoy jugó conmigo y me hizo sufrir.

- Ginny- dijo Hermione, cogiendo a su amiga de las manos- todo lo que Draco está haciendo por ti ahora no lo hace por nada; lo hace para que seas feliz, para que vuelvas a sonreír, para que le des una oportunidad. Le miro a los ojos cada vez que le sonríes y le brillan.

- …

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado que, aunque al principio fuese un plan típico de Slytherin, después pudo haberse enamorado de ti?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te salvó? ¿Por qué me compró? ¿Por qué te ha comprado todo este material de dibujo?

Ginny miró a Hermione.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ginny, ¿por qué te niegas a creer que Draco haya podido cambiar… por amor?

Ginny se separó de su amiga, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- ¡De todos modos no sé dónde está ni con quién!- dijo, al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¡Pero yo sí lo sé! ¿De verdad crees que tu marido te abandonaría? Sé dónde encontrarlo y sé que está solo… como cada vez que le llevas al límite.

- ¿Dónde está?

Hermione se levantó.

- Vamos, pero antes que nada tienes que cambiarte.

Ginny se levantó, a continuación, y siguió a su esclava hasta su cuarto.

Por su parte, Draco se encontraba en la barra de un bar casi vacío, bebiendo. Le gustaba pasar las noche así, donde nadie lo conocía, tratando de olvidar sus problemas, mientras algunas mujeres trataban de ligárselo.

Draco estaba, pues, ahogando sus penas, cuando se sintió acosado de nuevo.

- Buenas noches.

Draco levantó la mano para enseñar su alianza.

- Pues qué bien, porque yo también- contestó ella, mostrándole la mano izquierda.

Draco no la prestó atención, no tenía ganas de seguir el juego. Incluso tra reconocer la alianza de Ginny, permaneciendo impasible. La joven se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te ha dicho dónde estaba?

- ¿Ni siquiera me ofreces una copa? Es lo mínimo de cortesía…

- Creía que no te apetecía beber.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Ginny.

Draco, sin comprender la actitud de Ginny, la miró. Entonces, al notar la picardía en su expresión, decidió seguirle el jueguecito.

- ¿Qué pensará tu marido si te descubre ligando conmigo?

- No creo que diga nada. Ha preferido pasar la noche fuera de casa que conmigo.

- Quizá tenga sus razones.

- En realidad, ambos las tenemos… pero no hablemos de mi marido, hablemos de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí solo, sin tu mujer?

- Beber- contestó señalando el vaso y tomando un trago.

- ¿Me invitas a una copa?

- ¿De qué?

- De lo mismo que tú.

- Edward, un whisky-cola.

El camarero le sirvió la copa guiñándole un ojo al rubio, para animarlo; era la primera vez que veía al joven hablando con una mujer.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco.

- Mi mejor amiga me ha dicho que aquí podría encontrarme con un chico que conocí hace tiempo.

- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

- Draco Malfoy.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó.

- Pero me engañó- dijo fríamente Ginny, antes de beber un trago- Por una apuesta me sedujo y me alejó de mi novio de aquel entonces.

- ¿Quién te habló de la apuesta?

- Veo que ni siquiera lo niegas- añadió la joven, bebiendo de nuevo.

- No. Es verdad, hice una apuesta con Pansy, pero nunca me arrepentí; gracias a ella conocí a Weasley y… me enamoré.

Ginny bebió otro trago de la copa.

- Pero aposté y perdí- dijo Draco, bebiendo a su turno.

Ginny lo miró, divertida.

- ¿No dices nada más?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- No sé. Has empezado a explicarte, así que podrías acabar.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me enamoré de ti? ¿Que me transformaste en alguien mejor? ¿Que me hiciste ver que alguien podría quererme, que no era sólo un Malfoy, sino también Draco?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ginny, pero el rubio, absorto en sus pensamientos, no lo vio. Sólo cuando la pelirroja le acarició el muslo, Draco se dio cuenta. Ambos se miraban, la mano de ella sobre su pierna y la mano de él sobre la de ella, cuando el camarero interrumpió ese momento mágico.

- Hum, hum- tosió.

Ginny apartó su mano de la pierna, pero Draco agarró con más fuerza la otra mano de su mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward?- preguntó secamente.

- Hay una mesa libre, por si os interesa.

Draco sabía que no podía decidir nada, sino que le tocaba actuar a su mujer. Ella aceptó. Así pues, el matrimonio se levantó y se acercó a un sitio más tranquilo. Después de sentarse Draco, Ginny se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa?- preguntó Draco, antes de besarla en la frente.

- No. Aquí estoy bien- murmuró ella.

- Yo también- contestó él, besándola de nuevo.

Entonces Ginny levantó la vista, inmersa en la felicidad por estar con Draco. El joven acercó sus labios a los de su mujer. Sintiendo que ella no lo rechazaba, depositó un casto beso sobre los suyos, antes de apretarla con más fuerza. Cuando Draco separó su rostro de su mujer, observó que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Al poco ella los abrió, sintiendo el aliento del rubio y mirándolo.

- Di algo, por favor- dijo el chico, al poco tiempo.

- …

- Ginny…

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer la cara de la pelirroja.

- Ginny…- dijo el chico, abrazándola- dime, ¿qué pasa?

- No me dejes. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás.

Draco la tomó del mentón para levantarle la cara.

- Te quiero y nunca te dejaré.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre las rodillas de su marido. Al hacerlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio.

- No deben prometerse cosas que no se van a cumplir- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

- Ginny, te prohíbo que pienses así. Si me dijeses que me quieres, te esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Ginny besó a Draco encima de los labios, bajo la nariz.

- Ya no quiero esperar más- confesó Ginny, mientras besaba apasionadamente a su marido quien, a su vez, dejó llevarse por el fulgor de su esposa- ¿Satisfecho de la respuesta?- preguntó, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza pelirroja sobre la rubia.

- No del todo. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

- Con mucho gusto- murmuró Ginny, antes de volver a besarlo.

Los amantes permanecieron besándose durante una hora, hasta que la música los interrumpió.

- ¿Quiere bailar, señora Malfoy?

- Con mucho gusto.

Ginny se levantó seguida de Draco, mientras éste le tendía la mano. Una vez sobre la pista de baile, Draco atrapó a su mujer entre sus brazos. Varias canciones lentas empezaron a sonar.

- Imagínate que éste es nuestro primer baile- dijo Ginny, besando a su marido en el cuello- Nuestro primer baile como recién casados.

- ¿Recién casados?... Llevamos ya seis meses.

Ginny lo besó.

- Para mí es como si lleváramos algunas horas.

- Te quiero- confesó Draco.

- Yo también.

- ¿Tú también qué?

- …

- No quieres decirlo- añadió tristemente el rubio, mientras se alejaba de la pista.

- Te quiero, Draco- soltó Ginny, mientras sentía la mano de su marido soltar la suya.

Entonces Draco se giró hacia su mujer y la besó con pasión.

- ¿Volvemos a casa?- preguntó el chico, cuando el beso hubo terminado.

Ginny se quedó pensativa.

- No quiero volver a casa. Todavía no.

- El bar está a punto de cerrar.

- ¿Dónde pasas las noches normalmente?

Draco miró fijamente a su esposa.

- Sé que a veces no duermes en casa, y…

- ¡Edward!

- Edward parecía bastante sorprendido cuando te vio acompañado de una mujer… así que, igual es que prefieres la compañía masculina, quién sabe…

- ¿Quieres comprobar si me gustan las mujeres?- preguntó Draco, mientras cogía a su esposa y la abrazaba fogosamente.

- Esto no demuestra nada, puedes ser bisex…- añadió Ginny.

- Ginny.

- Demuéstramelo.

- ¿Quieres provocarme?- dijo, antes de besarla por enésima vez- Pues lo has conseguido- añadió, antes de subir a su mujer sobre sus hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas.

- ¡Eh!- gritó Ginny mientras su marido pasaba delante de los vigilantes que, sin embargo, parecieron no verlo. Eran amigos de Draco y nunca lo habían visto así… parecía feliz.

- ¡Draco Malfoy, bájame de inmediato!

- …

- No está bien tratar así a una dama.

Draco la bajó al suelo.

- ¿Tú una dama? Por supuesto…

- ¡Sí! ¡Soy la señora Malfoy y exijo que se me trate como tal!

- ¿Cómo tal?

- Exacto. Así que, si no le importa, lléveme en brazos.

Draco así lo hizo.

- ¿Y dónde tengo que llevar a la señora?

Ginny lo besó con ternura.

- A su cama, mi señor esposo.

- A sus órdenes- contestó Draco, besándola.

Draco la llevó a un hotel, no muy lejos del bar en el que estaban. Era un pequeño hostal de barrio, nada que ver con los gustos refinados de Draco. Allí todos los clientes eran conocidos y habituales; de hecho, Draco apoyó a su mujer sobre el mostrador, cogió su llave, recogió a su mujer y se dirigió a su habitación con ella en brazos.

- Espero que hayas reservado la suite principal- sugirió ella.

- He preferido la suite nupcial. Espero que no te importe.

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

- Mientras estés tú ahí me da igual- contestó, antes de besar con pasión a su marido.

Por suerte, Draco conocía hasta los rincones más oscuros de aquel hotel; de lo contrario, no habrían llegado muy lejos. Una vez delante de la puerta, separó sus labios de los de su esposa, pero con Ginny todavía en sus brazos, tuvo problemas para meter la llave en la cerradura.

- ¿Quieres que me baje?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- No, tranquila- contestó él, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber cogido la varita.

- Bájame, Draco. Será más fácil así.

- Que no.

- Draco, prefiero que me bajes y que abras la puerta, antes que pasarnos tres horas aquí fuera.

Pese a su orgullo, Draco hizo caso a su mujer y consiguió abrir la puerta. Cuando se dispuso a subirla de nuevo en sus brazos, se la encontró sentada.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien?

La mujer asintió.

- ¿Piensas… piensas en él?- preguntó Draco, receloso.

Ginny miró a Draco con ternura.

- No- dijo, besándolo- pienso en nosotros.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco, quien la abrazó y la besó.

- ¿A qué esperamos para entrar, señora Malfoy?

- ¡A que me coja, señor Malfoy!- dijo Ginny quien, en unos segundos, ya estaba sobre los brazos del rubio.

- ¿Lista para nuestra noche de bodas?

Ginny lo besó son ternura, antes de responder:

- Hazme tu mujer.

Draco no se hizo de rogar y entró en la habitación. Nada más depositar a su mujer en la cama, continuó besándola al tiempo que la desvestía.

Por su parte, Ginny estaba inmersa en las dudas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Había hecho bien escuchando sus sentimientos? Su cabeza le decía que no, pero las caricias de Draco la incitaban a no escuchar a una razón que nada sabía del amor. Además, Ginny quería disfrutar por completo el cuerpo de su marido, cuerpo que muchas antes que ella ya habían aprovechado. Pero, de ahora en adelante, como su marido que era, ese cuerpo le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Cuando Draco se incorporó para quitarse la camisa, Ginny, como hipnotizada, lo imitó, descubriendo así un torso perfecto que pedía a gritos ser tocado, besado, acariciado, algo que Ginny hizo al momento. Primero con las yemas de los dedos y, después, con las manos enteras, Ginny empezó a sobar y sentir el cuerpo de su marido. Éste, pese a toda la experiencia con la que contaba, jamás se había sentido tan feliz de estar en la cama con una mujer. Así descubrió el significado de hacer el amor con la mujer de su vida y no acostarse con cualquier mujer bella y experimentada.

Los amantes, desnudos, se acostaron sobre la cama sin poder apartarse la vista ni despegar los labios el uno del otro. Entonces, Draco se dispuso a penetrarle pero, mientras lo hacía, sintió un impedimento y, después, unos pequeños gritos saliendo de Ginny.

- Ginny, estás…

- ¡Calla!- contestó ella, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del rubio- No digas nada.

Draco sintió ira hacia sí mismo: se había dejado llevar por su pasión y placer, sin tener en cuenta el que pudiera haber sentido ella. Así pues, continuó pero con más delicadeza, esperando a que Ginny estuviera lista, abrazando y acariciando aquel cuerpo virginal, que la pelirroja no había ofrecido a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Draco sintió que Ginny se relajaba, así que aumentó el ritmo, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el "nirvana". La pareja se relajó sobre la cama y, al poco tiempo, ambos se durmieron.

Dos horas después, Ginny se despertó rodeada por los brazos de su marido. Mientras su corazón estaba feliz por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, su razón le decía lo contrario, que aquél había sido el peor error de su vida. Esta vez fue la razón quien ganó. Así pues, Ginny se separó de los brazos de su marido, se vistió y salió de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible, antes de que Draco se despertara.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar tan fácilmente?

**Próximo capítulo: El crimen de Draco**

_¡¡Ayyy!! ké capitulito!! espero ke los siguientes sean así, o mejores!! XD. por fin!! yujuuuuu!! aunke tal y como ha reaccionado Ginny no sé si es pronto para cantar victoria XD. _

_**Sheba7**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, parece que la historia de amor-odio de Draco y Ginny ya empezó desde Hogwarts, aunke ahora parece más enamorado él que ella. bueno, en cierto modo se lo merece, después de lo ke la hizo. pero esperemos ke dejen de lado los rencores de una vez por todas! bsines!_

_**Anilec**: hola! ké te ha parecido la reacción de Hemrione, te ha gustado? Yo creo ke ha puesto firme a Ginny (lo necesitaba). la verdad, no me esperaba menos, tratándose de Hermione. espero ke la historia te siga gustando! besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! jaja, a mí también me sorprendió mucho el capítulo cuando lo traduje XD. En realidad, creo ke Ginny se sintó mal por las dos cosas: por engañar a Harry y porke Draco la engañó a ella, pero lo de Draco sobre todo la afectó más (el beso final va más dirigido a Draco ke a Harry... pobre Harry U.U). Y bueno, creo ke Draco se acercó al principio por la apuesta, pero acabó enamorándose de ella... y, si no, míralo ahora!! muchos besos!_

_**lara evans**: gracias por el review y tus ánimos! Tuvo ke ser bastante duro para Ginny enterarse así, pero también me encantó la venganza!! XD. y bueno, ya parecía un poco sospechoso que Draco se acercara a ella de buenas a primeras, había algo raro ahí... pero ahora está completamente loco por ella (sobre todo en este cap ). bsitos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: ¡buenas! gracias por los ánimos!! bueno, acabo de empezar con los exámenes, así ke aún es pronto para decir nada U. la verdad es ke entre la guerra, Draco, Harry y demás parece ke Ginny va de desgracia en desgracia. aunke, por suerte, ahora mismo Draco parece estar peor ke ella... si es ke se complementan en todo!! bsines!!_

_**potter-love**: hola otra vez! ay, yo también espero ke las cosas no se líen más, por Dios! XD. por ahora parece todo aclarado, pero son 39 capítulos, no sé yo... bueno, recemos para ke acabe bien XD. espero ke te siga gustando muxo la historia. besos!_

_**Corneille**: hola!! jaja, me alegra ke el gusanillo siga ahí, me anima nmucho para traducir XD!! Espero ke este cap te haya gustado (para mí, es uno de los mejores!!) pero bueno, como los lees de dos en dos, espero ke el 10 sea mucho mucho mejor. beines!_

_**Luna Farién**: gracias a ti por el review! ya me dirás ké te ha parecido el capítulo. si prefieres leerlos de uno en uno te diré ke suelo subirlos a principio de semana (normalmente el domingo) y a mitad (miércoles, jueves...). gracias por tu apoyo!! bsines!_


	10. Capítulo 10: El crimen de Draco

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya está aquí el capítulo 10! La historia, como ya sabéis, pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad del cap!_

**Capítulo 10: El crimen de Draco**

Ginny fue directamente a casa. Nada más llegar, Hermione la vio y sonrió.

- Bueno, señora Malfoy, ¿qué tal la noche? Draco ni siquiera…

Sin embargo Hermione no pudo acabar la frase, porque enseguida observó que las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja, pero la joven no hizo caso.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- la gritó a la cara, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Por su parte, Draco se despertó en la habitación del hotel. Miró la hora: las 10 de la mañana. Aquel día el juez Malfoy llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero le daba igual; acababa de conquistar a su esposa. Entonces se giró para despertar a su mujer, pero no estaba. Se fijó un poco más, pero tampoco encontró su ropa ni escuchó el posible ruido de la ducha. Sin embargo, se cercioró igualmente, descubriendo que no había rastro de Ginny. ¿Dónde podía estar? El rubio se vistió con rapidez y volvió a su casa, con el objetivo de saber el paradero de la pelirroja.

Draco entró en casa sin ni siquiera esperar a que el elfo lo recibiera.

- Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Déjame en paz- sentenció él mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Ginny.

Entonces Hermione comprendió que la situación había empeorado notablemente desde la víspera. Según su ama, la culpa era suya, así que Hermione se retiró para castigarse.

Draco entró en la habitación de Ginny sin llamar, completamente furioso.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? No te he dado permiso para entrar y, según lo que me prometiste, esta habitación es sólo mía- dijo ella fríamente, mirando por la ventana.

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué no estabas en la habitación cuando me he despertado?

- Tenía cosas que hacer.

Draco se aproximó a ella y la cogió del brazo.

- ¡¿Qué tenías cosas que hacer?! ¡¿Me tomas por imbécil o qué?! ¡¿Por primera vez pasamos la noche juntos y a la mañana siguiente tienes cosas mejores que hacer que despertarte a mi lado?!

- ¿No me digas que siempre has esperado a que se despertaran todas a las que te has tirado?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de cómo estás hablando de nosotros, de nuestra primera vez… de _tu_ primera vez?!

- ¡Sí, y no entiendo por qué debería de habar de otro modo!- bufó una altanera Ginny, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por las palabras de su marido.

- Creía que esta noche había sido tan importante para ti como lo ha sido para mí… que marcaría el comienzo de un verdadero matrimonio con amor.

- ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Acaso te crees que podría querer a alguien como tú?!

- Tampoco te importaba mucho que fuera "un hombre como yo"- continuó Draco- cuando venías todas las noches a dormir en mi cama ni ayer, cuando hicimos el amor.

- Ha sido un error.

- ¡¿Un error?! ¡¿Y por qué has perdido tu virginidad conmigo y no con Potter?! ¡Porque me quieres, me lo dijiste ayer y estoy seguro de que así lo sientes!

- Eso era antes.

- ¿Antes?

- Antes de recordar tu crimen- dijo Ginny antes de intentar irse de su habitación, aunque su marido se lo impidió.

- ¿De qué crimen me estás hablando?

- ¿De qué crimen te estoy hablando? ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!- dijo la chica, antes de encaminarse al vestíbulo.

- ¡¿Qué crimen?!- gritó Draco- ¡¿De qué coño me estás hablando?!

Ginny lo escuchó en las escaleras.

- ¡¿Que de qué estoy hablando?! ¡Espero que estés de broma! ¡¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas?!- preguntó la chica, llorando- ¡¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta de tu error?!

- ¡No!- respondió el chico, sinceramente.

Al momento, Ginny se aproximó a su marido, llena de ira.

- ¿No recuerdas haber matado a mi madre?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Te vi luchando en la batalla final. Te vi lanzándole la maldición letal.

- No estaba.

- Creo que necesitas ir a un especialista, porque estás perdiendo la memoria, Malfoy.

Draco se dispuso a replicar, pero la elfina apareció.

- Amo- lo llamó, con miedo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- contestaron tanto el rubio como la pelirroja, a coro.

Winzy dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo la reprimenda.

- Es Hermione… ha ido demasiado lejos en su castigo…

- ¡Hermione!- chilló Ginny, antes de dirigirse a las cocinas junto con el elfo.

Nada más llegar a la zona reservada para los esclavos y sirvientes, Ginny encontró a Hemrione envuelta en un mar de sangre.

- ¡Hermione, ¿qué has hecho?!

- Sólo tengo lo que me merezco.

- Hermione- continuó Ginny, cogiendo el paño que le ofrecía Winzy- ¡Te prohíbo que hagas esto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- Pero los amos estaban disgustados conmigo, tenía que hacerlo…- se explicó la esclava entre lágrimas, mientras Ginny la cogía en brazos.

- Se acabó, amiga, se acabó. No es tu culpa, sólo es un problema entra Draco y yo.

- Fui yo quien te convenció para pasar la noche con él.

Cuando Ginny iba a responder, el joven rubio apareció.

- He llamado a un medimago. Está de camino.

Ginny se separó de Hermione, pero seguía vigilando que Winzy apretara bien el paño alrededor de la muñeca de la castaña.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Esto no te incumbe.

- Me incumbe tanto como a ti.

- Es _mi_ esclava y te prohíbo que te acerques a ella. Si está sufriendo es por tu culpa. En realidad, lo único que saber hacer es causar daño a los que te rodean.

Draco prefirió no contestar por miedo a arrepentirse de sus palabras y prefirió irse de allí. Tenía que pedir explicaciones.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es este circo?!- preguntó Draco, entrando en el despacho de su padre.

Lucius, que estaba en una cita, se despidió de sus invitados.

- ¿De qué hablas, Draco?

- ¡¿Que de qué hablo?! ¡Hablo de que mi esposa me vio en la batalla final!

Lucius no contestó.

- Veo que no estás diciendo nada.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Por qué supuestamente estaba ahí cuando, en realidad, estaba junto a madre?

- No creerías de verdad que iba a poder mantener mi reputación con tus… ideales- Draco estaba confuso- Básicamente, pedí a alguien que te sustituyera.

- ¿Y ese alguien aceptó sin problemas?

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Draco? ¿De verdad crees que necesito pedir ayuda para obtener lo que quiero? Me basto y me sobro yo solo.

- ¿Quién?

- Si lo supieras…

- ¡¿Quién?!

El medimago salió de la habitación de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien?

- Todo va bien, señora Malfoy. Le he dado una poción de energía sanguínea. Mañana por la mañana estará como siempre.

- Muchas gracias. Por cierto, en lo que respecta a que es mi esclava…

- No se preocupe, señora Malfoy; no diré nada sobre el trato que le da. El secreto profesional me impide hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias otra vez. Le acompaño.

- No importa. Estoy seguro que prefiere estar junto a ella.

Ginny sonrió y regresó a la habitación de Hermione. Cogió una silla sobre la que se sentó, junto a la cama de su amiga.

- Duerme. Tienes que descansar.

- Fue… por mi culpa…- murmuró la esclava.

- No, no fue culpa tuya- contestó Ginny, besándola en la frente.

Ginny permaneció junto a su amiga durante todo el día. Cuando Draco volvió a casa, fue directamente a preguntar por el estado de la joven.

- ¿Cómo está?- murmuró a Ginny.

La pelirroja no quiso despertar a Hermione, así que salió del cuarto, seguida de Draco.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?

Ginny, tratando de evitar otra discusión, respondió.

- Se pondrá bien. El medimago le ha dado una poción energética. Mañana estará mucho mejor.

- Menos mal. Sobre lo de…

- No hablemos más de eso, será lo mejor- sentenció Ginny, mientras volvía a su dormitorio.

Draco la atrapó.

- Ginny, te juro que no fui yo. Fue otra persona bajo el efecto de la maldición _imperius_.

- ¡¿Entonces quién?!- preguntó Ginny, con un atisbo de esperanza.

- No puedo decírtelo.

- No puedes decírmelo- repitió, divertida- seguro que no, porque en realidad sólo dices una mentira tras otra.

- Ginny…

- No, no hay "Ginny" que valga. O me dices lo que sabes o no eres más que un mentiroso. ¿Y bien?

Draco reflexionó sobre la mejor respuesta que podía dar a su mujer.

- ¡¿Y bien?!- repitió ella.

- Y bien… fui yo… quien mató a tu madre- dijo entre lágrimas- ¿Me perdonarás?

- No… no creo que lo haga…- contestó ella igual de afectada, antes de ocultarse en su habitación. Una vez allí, dejó salir su tristeza por completo.

Draco dejó resbalarse a lo largo del muro, sentándose en el suelo y pensado. Iba a perderla, pero sería peor si supiese la verdad… pasado un rato, decidió acostarse.

Tres horas después, Draco salió de su cuarto porque no conseguía dormirse. Primero fue a cerciorarse de que Hermione estaba bien, comprobando que Winzy estaba durmiendo al pie de su cama. Divertido por la situación, salió y cerró la puerta. A continuación, se encaminó a la habitación de su mujer y entró.

- Ya sé que no puedo entrar aquí sin tu permiso- se disculpó, observando que su esposa dormía- No puedo dormirme- continuó con la voz entrecortada- Bueno, en realidad no puedo dormirme sin ti; ya me he acostumbrado a tu olor, a tu presencia- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Entonces empezaron a escucharse sus pasos encaminándose a la cama.

- No te pido que me quieras- continuó- ni que me perdones, ni siquiera que intentes comprenderme… sólo que me dejes dormir contigo.

Ginny, que seguía fingiendo dormir, se recostó sobre un lado dejando espacio a su marido quien, rápidamente, se metió bajo las sábanas. El joven rubio también se tumbó de lado, pudiendo así mirar a su esposa.

- No fui yo quien lo hizo, Ginny- confesó- pero tampoco puedo decirte quién fue.

Entonces, la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de su marido a quien le gustó la iniciativa, aunque su esposa lo hiciera inconscientemente puesto que, en teoría, estaba durmiendo.

Draco se levantó al alba para evitar que Ginny se lo encontrara junto a ella. Antes de irse, el rubio la besó en la frente.

- Buenos días, mi amor. Hasta esta noche, espero.

Ginny esperó a que Draco se fuera para levantarse. Al hacerlo, se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, que también empezaba a despertarse.

- Buenos días.

Al ver a Ginny tan triste, Hermione se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su amiga.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- No hay nada de lo que hablar- respondió Ginny- Draco no puede hacerme feliz. Me ha hecho demasiado daño.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- A mí personalmente no… pero fue él quien mató a mi madre.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para Hermione, dado que había sido ella la que había empujado a la pelirroja a los brazos del asesino de su madre.

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber hecho que te enamores de él.

Ginny sonrió.

- No te disculpes. Además, no me arrepiento en absoluto de la noche que pasé con él- dijo Ginny, mostrando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿La señora Malfoy no habrá hecho cosas indecentes antes de ayer, verdad?- preguntó Hermione, divertida.

- Hum, hum- asintió Ginny, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡No!

- Sí…

- ¿Y es verdad lo de la reputación que tenía en Hogwarts?

- Sí: es un auténtico dios del sexo.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Oh, sí- afirmó Ginny, haciendo que las chicas se echaran a reír.

En ese momento llegó Winzy.

- ¿Hermione y la señora ya se han levantado?

- Sí, Winzy.

- ¿La señora quiere tomar el desayuno?

- Sí, Winzy. ¿Puedes traérnoslo aquí?

- Sí, señora.

La elfina se retiró pero, antes de hacerlo, Ginny lo paró.

- Winzy, vas a traer tres desayunos y los tomaremos las tres juntas.

La sirvienta enrojeció por la propuesta y fue directa a preparar los desayunos. Sin embargo aquello no fue todo, puesto que Hermione y Ginny estuvieron largo rato hablando de las proezas sexuales de Draco, lo que enervó increíblemente a Winzy.

- Winzy, ¿estás bien?

- Winzy no debe saber esas cosas sobre su amo.

- Perdónanos- dijo Hermione.

La elfina se levantó.

- Winzy no tiene derecho a desayunar con sus amos. Winzy ha sobrepasado sus funciones. Winzy va a castigarse.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, Ginny la cogió, frenándola.

- Cálmate, Winzy. No quiero que te castigues; Hermione y tú tenéis derecho a hacer lo que queráis en esta casa y aunque cometas errores no quiero que te castigues. Después de todo, todo el mundo se equivoca.

- La señora es demasiado buena.

- No, tan sólo quiero que todos seamos iguales en esta casa.

La elfina se retiró en silencio a su habitación, para llorar. Sus amos eran demasiado buenos con ella.

**Próximo capítulo: Una sorpresa para Draco**

_Vaya, vaya con el capitulito XD. Bueno, menos mal que el buenazo de Draco no era el asesino de Molly, pero ¿quién será? ¡Y menuda conversación final, delante de la elfina nada menos! Se ve que la fama de Draco le precede (¿alguien ha dudado alguna vez que fuera malo en... ese tema? XD). Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo. besos!_

_**Anilec**: ¡Hola! Bueno, parece que Draco no se tomó muy bien la huida de Ginny, pero es normal, ¿no? Aiss qué celosón se ha puesto XD. Bueno, ya tendremos más escenitas de éstas, seguro que sí. gracias por los saludos. besines!_

_**Princebe**: ¡gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te guste Draco; la verdad es que es un encanto, no sé cómo lo ha hecho la autora, pero le ha dado un encanto "distinto", personal XD. Pues el fic se llega por el capítulo 39, a puntito de acabar (quedarán unos pocos capítulos). Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia. besos!_

_**Sheba7**: ¡síiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin! XDXD. Parece que todas lo estábamos deseando (qué pervertidas somos XDXD). La reacción de Draco era un poco previsible, no? Pero bueno, parece que las cosas se han solucionado (bueno, no del todo ). muchos besos!!_

_**lara evans**: hola de nuevo! ya era hora de que "consumaran el matrimonio" XD. Aunque con la que se ha montado en este capítulo no sé yo cómo acabarán. bueno, ya sabemos que Draco no mató a Molly y eso ya es un punto XD. En fin, espero ke te siga gustando la historia; fijo ke se vuelve más interesante! besines!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola y gracias de nuevo! pues sí, Ginny sigue en su línea y ahora más con todo lo de su madre (aunque la conversación del final parece que la ha relajado un poco XD). a ver si consiguen arreglarse por fin. besines!!_

_**Luna Farién**: ¡espero que hayas pillado este capítulo únicamente también! XDXD. Bueno, si no da lo mismo. Gracias por los ánimos, aunke vosotras también hacéis mucho mandándome todos estos reviews. gracias de nuevo y besines!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Una sorpresa para Draco

_¡Hola otra vez! Este espacio se repite un poco, pero en fin : la historia es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 11: Una sorpresa para Draco**

Cuando Draco regresó a casa, por la noche, no vio a su esposa.

- ¿Ginny no está aquí?- preguntó Hermione, que leía uno de los libros que Ginny le había comprado esa mañana- Hermione, ¿dónde está Ginny?

La esclava, sin embargo, se levantó sin dirigirle la palabra, lo que exasperó al rubio.

- ¡Winzy!- gritó, llamando a la elfina. Ésta se acercó, creyendo que eran sus amigas quienes la llamaban. No obstante, al encontrarse a Draco, se alejó corriendo, avergonzada de lo que había escuchado aquella mañana- ¡¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí?!

Todavía enfadado, Draco escuchó una pequeña risita. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de su mujer quien, al percatarlo, se calló y lo miró con frialdad. Draco la ignoró y fue a servirse un café; no estaba como para aguantar a tres locas.

Draco permaneció en el salón toda la tarde hasta que Winzy trajo la cena, aún avergonzada.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Winzy?

- Na… nada, amo.

- ¿Entonces por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

- No, amo. Winzy le pide disculpas- dijo la elfina, saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

- ¡Mierda!

Draco escuchó de nuevo una risita; se giró y esta vez vio a Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué coño te hace tanta gracia?

Hermione se puso seria inmediatamente.

- Sé lo que le hiciste a Molly.

Draco se relajó pero, al momento, se echó a llorar.

- No fui yo. Te lo juro, Granger, no fui yo.

- Se lo has confesado.

- ¡Porque no soportaría saber la verdad!- gritó él.

- ¿Quién es?

- …

- ¿Es él?

Draco asintió en silencio y se instaló en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos. Hermione se acercó a él y le levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces vas a sacrificarte?

- Prefiero que me odie antes que borrarle el mito.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y, a continuación, se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, enfadado por la risa de la esclava.

- ¿Sabes por qué… Winzy… huye de ti?- alcanzó a preguntar Hermione.

Ante la negativa del hombre, la chica rió de nuevo.

- Las tres hemos desayunado juntas y…

- ¡¿Y?!

- Hemos hablado de tu reputación…

- ¡¿De qué?!

- Draco, tenías una reputación bastante merecida en Hogwarts…

El joven empezó a sofocarse.

- ¡¿Habéis hablado de mis costumbres sexuales delante de Winzy?!- preguntó, eufórico.

- Bueno, creo que tengo trabajo en la cocina…- dijo Hermione, precipitándose al piso de abajo.

- ¡Granger! ¡Granger!

- ¡Malfoy!- gritó Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué?!- contestó Draco, exhausto.

- ¡No llames así a Hermione, ¿me oyes?! ¡Es_ mi_ esclava, así que respétala!

- ¡Será porque tú también lo haces conmigo, ¿no?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que por culpa de tus estupideces mi elfo no me respeta?!

Ginny se calló un instante, antes de responder.

- Tienes razón, ha sido una estupidez… todo esto es una estupidez, incluso este matrimonio… casarme con el asesino de mi madre… desde luego que es una estupidez.

- ¡No fui yo!

- ¡¿Entonces quién?!

- ¡No puedo decírtelo!

- Si no puedes decirme quién ha sido es porque fuiste tú- finalizó Ginny, subiendo a su habitación.

- ¡La comida está servida!

- ¡No tengo hambre!- dijo la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco se dirigió del mismo modo al primer piso, cerrándose en su dormitorio.

El amo de la casa salió de allí cuatro horas después, encaminándose a la habitación de su mujer. Al llegar, golpeó ligeramente la puerta para no despertar a Ginny que, sin embargo, lo esperaba. Entonces entró y se acostó junto a la pelirroja, ahora más animada.

- Estúpida Ginny, mira que contar nuestros asuntos de alcoba a los sirvientes… Por eso Winzy no es capaz de mirarme a la cara.

La joven se mordió los labios para no estallar de risa.

- Te quiero y lo sabes. Estoy harto de esta situación; me gustaría cogerte entre mis brazos y dormirme contigo, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas? Respecto a eso, tengo algo que confesarte: ¿recuerdas cuando te quedabas dormida encima de mi muslo? Pues… no sé, quizá porque éramos pequeños,… pero el caso es que me citaba muchísimo. Era… terrible.

Ginny se mordió de nuevo los labios y adoptó la clásica postura, incómoda para Draco, que daba a entender que la chica no dormía pero tampoco quería que él lo supiese, porque, si no, todo se estropearía. El rubio la besó en la frente y se durmió, contento de saber que a su mujer le gustaba tanto como a él olvidar los problemas durante la noche.

Draco abandonó la habitación de su mujer en silencio, al alba, entristecido por saber que, hasta la noche, Ginny no querría saber nada de él.

Los días pasaron en total monotonía, sin diferenciarse unos de otros. Draco y Ginny prácticamente no se hablaban y, al hacerlo, casi siempre acababan discutiendo.

Una tarde, Draco volvió a las ocho, acompañado de una invitada.

- Ya verás, Winzy prepara la mejor pasta a la carbonara.

- Draco, ¿estás seguro de querer que coma aquí?

- Pansy, eres mi amiga; es normal que te invite a cenar a mi casa.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Digamos que Ginny no tiene opinión que cuente en este tema- contestó la susodicha.

Draco se sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse a su mujer en el salón, esperándolo, perfectamente vestida.

- Ginny, ¿a qué debo tu presencia?

- Tenía la esperanza de poder cenar con mi marido, pero ya veo que él ya la ha reservado con otra persona- se explicó la pelirroja, mirando fijamente a la Slytherin.

Ginny se dispuso a salir del salón, pero Pansy lo evitó.

- Puedes perfectamente cenar con nosotros.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó sobre los labios de la señora Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Winzy!

La elfina apareció.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Añade tres cubiertos. Tenemos invitados esta noche.

- ¿Tres?- repitió Draco, pero Ginny no lo respondió. En su lugar, salió de la sala.

No volvió hasta pasados cinco minutos, vestida más informal y acompañada de Hermione. Justo en ese momento Winzy anunció que la cena estaba lista, de manera que todos se dirigieron al comedor. Cuando Winzy se dispuso a salir, Ginny se lo impidió.

- Quédate, Winzy, y cena con nosotros.

La elfina, escéptica, dirigió la mirada hacia su amo; éste asintió, aceptando los deseos de su esposa.

- ¡Qué cuadro tan maravilloso!- continuó Ginny, cuando Winzy ya se hubo sentado a la mesa- "Draco y sus amiguitas": sus sirvientas, su mujer,… y su amante.

Draco golpeó la mesa, mostrando así su desagrado por el comentario, pero no pronunció palabra.

- Pansy, espero que no te moleste que te tutee. Somos, como si dijéramos, de la misma familia.

- Ginny…- interrumpió Draco, pero la pelirroja no lo escuchó y decidió seguir.

- ¿Piensas pasar aquí la noche?- preguntó a su enemiga.

- ¡Ginny!- repitió Draco.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a saber si nuestra invitada va a dormir aquí o no.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices, sí- prosiguió Draco, decidido a seguir con el juego de su mujer- Como no me dejas tocarte, he pensado pasar un buen rato con Pansy.

La afectada lo miró sorprendida, igual que las sirvientas. Ginny se levantó y salió del comedor, seguida de Draco.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- preguntó Draco, entrando en la habitación de Ginny.

- Ninguno.

- ¡¿No me digas que después de ignorarme durante un mes, hoy, de repente, te han entrado ganas de cenar conmigo?!

- ¡Pues la verdad es que sí! ¡Pero está visto que el señor prefiere a su amante!

Entonces Draco la agarró de la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas; si Ginny hubiera sido un hombre, lo habría pegado sin dudarlo.

- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡¿Estás con la regla o qué?!

- ¡No, ése es el problema!

Sorprendido por las palabras de su mujer, Draco la soltó.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntó, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Vamos a tener un hijo…

Ginny lo empujó.

- No, sólo he dicho que estoy embarazada… pero no que vayamos a ser padres. Con mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero.

- No vas a abortar. Te lo prohíbo.

- No eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

- También es mi hijo.

- ¿Y bien? Mejor, así comprenderás lo que es perder a un ser querido.

Ginny se acercó a la ventana, cuando Draco repuso:

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a matar a tu hijo, a tu única familia sólo para hacerme sufrir?... entonces no eres la Ginny de la que me enamoré- confesó el rubio, antes de volver junto a su invitada que, en ese momento, estaba preparándose para irse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me voy. No ha sido una buena idea venir aquí.

- Tienes razón- contestó Draco, cogiendo él también su abrigo- Vayámonos de aquí. Disculpadme- finalizó, dirigiéndose a sus sirvientes.

Draco regresó pronto por la mañana pero, en vez de dirigirse al dormitorio de su mujer, fue al suyo, sentándose en el sofá.

- No mates a nuestro hijo, por favor… Yo no maté a tu madre, te lo juro.

A diferencia de las noches anteriores, Draco no durmió con Ginny. Comprendió que sus esperanzas quizá estaban infundadas, su mujer nunca le perdonaría haberla traicionado… y, además, perdería la única oportunidad de tener una familia.

Draco se dirigió después al salón, donde, al lado de la ventana, bebió una última copa. El cristal daba a uno de los jardines, donde Draco empezó ya a imaginarse un pequeño columpio. Él mismo quiso tener uno, pero nunca lo había conseguido.

- ¿Así que Draco Malfoy va a ser padre?

El joven se giró y percibió a Hermione en una sombría esquina del salón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

- "Granger"… hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.

- Déjame en paz. Quiero estar solo.

- No lo hará.

- Sí.

- ¡No! Te prometo que no lo hará.

- ¡Lo he hecho todo por ella! ¡Enfrentarme a mi padre, controlar su _imperius_ lo mejor que he podido, consolarla, conseguir que se enamore de mí…! ¡Y todo para que mate a nuestro hijo!

- No lo hará.

- Eso espero- murmuró Draco, antes de dirigirse a la ducha. No había dormido en toda la noche.

Durante la mañana, Hermione salió son avisar a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre a cuya casa había llegado la esclava.

- Ginny está embarazada.

- …

- Pero por tu culpa ni ella ni Draco son felices. No fue él quien mató a Molly Weasley, y su asesino debería tener el valor de confesarlo.

Acérrima defensora de la lealtad ante todo, Hermione partió sin, ni siquiera, recibir las gracias. En realidad, los esclavos nunca las recibían.

Por la noche, nada más llegar, Draco se aisló en su despacho.

- ¿Amo? El señor Weasley quiere hablar con vos.

- ¡¿Qué quiere?!

- Tan sólo desea hablar con el señor… o con la señora.

Al escuchar esto último, Draco se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió junto a él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

Justo en ese momento Ginny volvía de su estudio y reconoció la voz de su hermano.

- Quiero decírselo.

- ¡No vas a decirle nada de nada!

- ¿Prefieres que lo vuestro se estropee?

- ¡Lo nuestro no te incumbe! Si lo supiera se hundiría.

- Tiene que saberlo.

- No.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

- Ginny- dijo su marido, lo más tiernamente que pudo, mientras se acercaba a la joven. Pero la chica se alejó de él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

- Nada, mi amor.

- ¡No me llames así!

Draco y Ginny estaban enfrentándose con la mirada, pero Percy los interrumpió.

- Sé quién mató a mamá.

- ¡No!- aulló Draco.

Ginny lo calló con la mirada, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su hermano.

- ¡¿Quién?!

- ¡No!

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡¿Quién?!

- …

- ¡¿Quién?!

- Fue… fui yo.

En ese momento las piernas de Ginny flaquearon pero, por suerte, Draco la sujetó a tiempo.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, ¿estás bien?!

La joven estalló en lágrimas.

- … se vaya…- alcanzó a decir.

Draco levantó la vista y Percy comprendió el mensaje. A continuación el rubio abrazó a su mujer, tratando de reconfortarla.

**Próximo capítulo: Un gran apoyo.**

_¡Bueno, vaya capítulo! ¡Resulta que fue Percy y Ginny embarazada! Respecto a lo de Percy, ké perspicaces sois! lo habéis acertado todas, enhorabuena! XD. Ay, si es que no ganan para sustos. a ver qué pasa al final con el niño, ke no la veo muy convencida. aunke bueno, ahora ke se sabe que Draco no fue el asesino kizá se lo piense, no? en fin, a ver ké pasa!_

_**lara evans**: hola! exacto, has acertado! XD. al final resulta ke Draco no kería decírselo a Ginny porke lo hizo su hermano, así ke prefirió que pensara que había sido él. ké majo!! y lo de la elfina sí ke es bastante vergonzoso, sobre todo ahora ke Draco ya se ha enterado U (la verdad, tanta chica en una sola casa es lo ke tiene XD). gracias por los ánimos. besines!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! ya está, ké te ha parecido? Al final el asesino era... Percy! será cabrón ¬¬... pero bueno, 10 puntos para Draco por kerer escondérselo a Ginny para ke no sufriera!! de verdad, Ginny lo está pasando realmente mal en este fic, cada vez la entiendo más. pero bueno, a ver si esto les une un poco más. gracias por el coment. muxos besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola de nuevo! tal y como dices, Draco es bastante benévolo en este fic: Hermione, la elfina... y Ginny, por supuesto. La verdad es ke las trata muy bien a todas. en cuanto al asesino, efectivamente era un familiar de Ginny. Ya sabía yo ke no se podía esperar mucho de él desde la fiesta. en fin, gracias por comentar. muxos besos!_

_**Anilec:** hola, vecina!! (yo tb soy española XD). Pues sí, el asesino era Percy (ya veo ke has barajado todas las posibilidades, a lo L de "Death Note"! :P). Mira que nunca le tuve mucho aprecio, pero es ke en este fic me está poniendo del hígado!! Bueno, no hay mal ke por bien no venga, así ke esperemos ke Ginny y Draco se acerken más ahora ke Ginny sabe la verdad. gracias por comentar! un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola de nuevo! bueno, no te preocupes por el review, mujer!! me alegro mucho de que los dos capítulos te hayan gustado, espero ke éste también. Pues sí, ha sido Percy, pero espero ke no cumplas de verdad lo ke dijiste sobre pegarte un tiro!! XDXD. Bueno, pensándolo bien era de esperarse ¬¬. Y Draco dios del sexo, sí, jejejeje!! Hombre, no perdonaría ke se dijera lo contrario XDXD. muchas gracias por comentar. bsines!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola otra vez!! jeje, ya estás cogiendo el ritmo!! aunke la verdad es ke sí ke gusta entrar y encontrarse con 2 capítulos nuevos de los fics o!! (me encantan esas carillas que pones XD). Espero ke te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y ke te haya sorprendido el asesino, amí bastante, la verdad, no me lo esperaba! besines!_

_**potter-love**: hola!! ké tal? pues sí, akí Ginny y Draco sólo tienen problema tras problema... y de los gordos, además! respecto al asesino, efectivamente era Percy (jué, es ke lo habéis acertado todas! O.O!!). pero bueno, por lo menos ha tenido al dignidad de confesárselo a Ginny, no? espero ke sigas leyendo. muchos besos!_


	12. Capítulo 12: Un gran apoyo

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ya sabéis: la historia original es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 12: Un gran apoyo.**

Draco retuvo a su mujer entre sus brazos, que parecía en estado de shock. Pasado un cuarto de hora, decidió llevarla a su cama para que se acostase; nada más tumbarla, la tapó.

- Lo siento, Ginny… no deberías haberlo sabido- dijo el rubio, acariciándole la cara con la mano.

Draco se sorprendió gratamente cuando su mujer aceptó el gesto, la dulce caricia, acostándose a continuación junto a ella. Permaneció a su lado para vigilarla, pero no era vigilancia lo que la pelirroja necesitaba, sino apoyo y, sobre todo, el de su marido. La joven se giró, acomodándose en los brazos de Draco, que la abrazaba. Draco puso la pierna de Ginny sobre la suya, como en los viejos tiempos; ante este gesto, Ginny se echó a reír antes de estallar en lágrimas y esconderse en el pecho de su marido, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

- Pensándolo bien, quizá haya sido lo mejor. Tenías derecho a saber la verdad.

La joven lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, antes de volver a ocultarse y dormirse, aliviada porque su marido no era el asesino que ella creía.

Draco se despertó a las siete y media de la mañana. Ya llegaba media hora tarde, así que, con delicadeza, se separó de su esposa y salió del dormitorio para prepararse.

- Vigílala y si pasa cualquier cosa o no quiere que lo hagas, avísame y lo haré yo mismo. De todos modos, volveré a la hora de comer.

- De acuerdo, Draco.

El joven salió de la casa cerrando la puerta, pero la abrió de nuevo.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella, girándose.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvar mi matrimonio. Tenías razón, era lo que había que hacer.

La joven le sonrió como agradecimiento y, a continuación, el joven desapareció por la puerta.

Hermione decidió ir a ver a su amiga, pero ella prefería quedarse sola. La esclava, comprendiéndola, decidió respetar su voluntad.

Cuando Draco volvió a las doce, fue directamente a las cocinas.

- ¿Cómo está?

- No se ha movido en toda la mañana.

- ¿Y no has hecho nada?

- Draco, necesita estar sola para asimilar todo esto… Además no me necesita a mí, sino a su marido.

El joven rubio asintió, en silencio, y se dirigió a la habitación de su esposa. Nada más entrar, comprobó que la mujer no había salido de la cama.

- Hola, cariño.

Ginny se giró y vio a su marido. A continuación, le extendió los brazos y el hombro se recostó a su lado.

- Te he echado de menos- dijo, besándola en la mejilla- Me he tomado la tarde libre, así que me quedaré aquí, contigo.

Ginny lo abrazó muy fuerte, sin querer soltarlo.

- Parezco tu prisionero.

La joven asintió, antes de esconderse de nuevo en el torso de su marido. El matrimonio Malfoy permaneció en la habitación el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, antes de salir a trabajar, Draco le pidió a la pelirroja que se animara lo que, además, lo animaría también a él. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la hora de comer, comprobó gracias a Hermione que Ginny no había salido de la habitación en todo el día aunque, por lo menos, había salido de la cama.

Draco se precipitó al dormitorio de su mujer, observando, nada más entrar, que su mujer estaba sentada en el sofá cercano a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. Draco se dirigió hacia ella, se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿No has comido en todo el día?

- No tengo hambre- murmuró la pelirroja.

- ¿Tampoco has pintado?- preguntó de nuevo el chico, levantándole la cabeza.

- … … No se si le sentará bien al "bebé Malfoy"- continuó.

- ¿"Bebé Malfoy"?- preguntó Draco, divertido.

- Es que aún no sabemos su sexo…

- "Bebé Malfoy" es perfecto- dijo Draco, llorando de alegría por tener semejante conversación con su esposa.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ginny, borrándole las lágrimas con la mano.

- Porque te quiero.

- Un Malfoy no debería llorar nunca. Mejor bésame.

La joven no repitió la propuesta porque, nada más decirla, sus labios atraparon los de su marido. Éste se incorporó para profundizarlo.

- Te quiero más que a nada- confesó Draco, antes de besar furtivamente a su mujer, de nuevo- pero tienes que comer. El "bebé Malfoy" tiene que coger energía y tú también.

Entonces cogió la mano de su mujer y ambos bajaron así las escaleras. Cuando Hermione los vio bajando así, se alegró enormemente de ver a su amiga feliz. Ya delante de ella, la pelirroja soltó la mano de su marido para abrazar a la esclava.

- Gracias por haberme devuelto a mi marido.

- Tan sólo quería verte así de nuevo y yo también- contestó con una sonrisa- venga, señora Malfoy, vete con tu marido.

A diferencia de lo habitual, Ginny sonrió al escuchar su status y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Draco. Sin embargo, en vez de instalarse en la mesa del comedor, se sentó sobre las rodillas del rubio.

- No quiero dejarte- dijo ella, besando de nuevo a Draco.

- Ni yo tampoco- respondió él, contestando al beso, contento de ver mucho mejor a Ginny.

Mientras Draco y Ginny compartían el postre, Ginny se puso cariñosa.

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí esta tarde?

- ¿Por qué?

- El "bebé Malfoy" quiere que te ocupes de mí.

- ¿Seguro que es el "bebé Malfoy" quien lo pide?

- Sí, y más te vale no escaquearte.

- Eso suena más a una orden.

La joven dama se levantó y se acercó aún más a su marido.

- Pues sí, cariño; soy una Malfoy y, como tal, debes obedecer mis órdenes.

Draco, divertido, la besó con pasión. Cuando el ambiente empezaba a calentarse por la pasión del matrimonio, una tos interrumpió el momento.

- ¿Sí, Winzy?

- ¿Los amos desean un café?

- No, gracias Winzy- respondió Ginny- Draco y yo vamos a echarnos la siesta.

Hermione, al escuchar esto último, rió para sí. ¿Una siesta, decían? Por supuesto que sí… Bueno, estaba claro que, fuera lo que fuera, se lo merecían. Entonces Hermione observó a Draco y Ginny subiendo las escaleras, de la mano. Hacían una bonita pareja.

A las tres de la tarde, cuando Draco se despertó, buscó a tientas a su mujer, pero no la encontró.

- ¿Ginny?- la llamó.

- Estoy aquí- murmuró ella.

El rubio se levantó, comprobando que su mujer miraba por la ventana, sentada. Entonces se acercó a ella y la cogió en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Soy una Malfoy!- exclamó la chica.

- ¿Te parece tan malo?- preguntó el joven, besándola en el cuello.

La pelirroja se giró y se aferró al cuello de Draco.

- Bueno, tiene algunas ventajas- mencionó, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó él, besándola también.

- Tener un marido como tú, tan… cariñoso- respondió la chica, besándolo largo y tendido.

- ¿Cariñoso?- dijo, saboreando los labios de su esposa- En realidad no sé quién de los dos lo es más.

A continuación, Draco cogió a su mujer y la tendió sobre la cama.

- Dime, Ginny…- empezó el rubio, mientras Ginny seguía besándolo- ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa que no sea el amor?

Ginny dejó de besarlo y miró fijamente a su marido.

- No- respondió con malicia, antes de volver a poseer los labios del rubio- ¿No me digas que no te gusta?

Entonces el joven se tumbó sobre ella.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo poco que me disgusta?- preguntó.

Dos horas después, Draco y Ginny salieron por fin de la habitación.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Hermione, con picardía- me estaba preguntando si algún día ibais a salir de la habitación.

Hermione estaba muy contenta de ver que sus amos rebosaban felicidad.

- ¿Queréis comer algo?

- No- respondió Ginny- Draco y yo vamos a ir dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon.

A continuación, el matrimonio salió de la vivienda. Mientras paseaban dándose la mano, Draco y Ginny se encontraron con Pansy.

- Hola- saludó Draco.

- Buenas- respondió Pansy.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Ginny a su turno, aunque sin entusiasmo.

Draco notó que su mujer estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

- Me vuelvo a casa- finalizó la pelirroja, antes de besarlo en la mejilla y trasladarse.

Pansy lo miró, molesta.

- Lo siento, he interrumpido vuestra cita.

- No pasa nada- contestó el chico, besándola en la frente.

- Parece que los señores Malfoy están aprovechando al máximo su vida conyugal- Pansy estaba igual de feliz que Hermione por ver a su amigo tan contento- Me alegro por ti.

- Y eso no es todo- la interrumpió Draco, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al Caldero Chorreante- Ven, tengo algo que decirte.

Tres horas más tarde, Draco volvió a la mansión, pero allí no encontró a nadie.

- ¡Winzy!

- ¿Sí, amo?

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- En su estudio, amo.

La elfina se retiró al tiempo que Draco se dirigía al estudio de su mujer. Nada más entrar, observó que Ginny estaba manos a la obra, pintando.

- ¿Qué tal está Pansy?- preguntó la chica.

Draco se sorprendió por el tono que había utilizado en la pregunta: era educado.

- Bien- respondió desconcertado- Le… le he dicho lo del niño.

- Bien hecho.

Draco se levantó para encarar a su mujer.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mujer?

Ginny sonrió dulcemente y dejó caerse contra el toroso de su marido.

- Es tu amiga. Además, tú has aceptado a Hermione, así que ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo con Pansy.

- Gracias- dijo Draco, antes de besarla en la mejilla- ¡Vaya! Es muy bonito el cuadro.

- Somos nosotros dos.

- Está muy bien hecho. Podríamos colgarlo encima de la chimenea del salón, cuando lo acabes.

- Si quieres…

- Pero creía que no pintarías más durante el embarazo…

- Ya lo he hablado con Hermione y me ha dicho que no hay problema si no me estreso y me pongo cerca de la ventana, para tomar el aire. Además, me hace falta.

- Lo entiendo. Pero ten cuidado.

- Te lo prometo- respondió la joven, antes de dejar el pincel y abrazar a Draco- ¿Te apetece comer?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Es que el deporte en cama es bastante cansado… Además, cuanto antes cenemos, antes nos iremos a la cama- se explicó la pelirroja, con malicia.

- Ya decía yo- prosiguió Draco, antes de besar a su esposa- entonces será mejor que cenemos cuanto antes.

- Desde luego- respondió Ginny.

Los amantes se acostaron pronto porque Draco, al trabajar al día siguiente, necesitaba descansar. Son embargo, hacia las doce de la noche, Ginny seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó y se encaminó al salón, donde siguió con el cuadro.

- Draco tenía razón al regalarte el caballete. Tienes un don.

Ginny se giró y se encontró con Hermione

- Hace mucho que no hablamos las dos- confesó Ginny.

La esclava se sentó en el sofá.

- Eres una mujer casada y tienes obligaciones que cumplir.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Sí, es verdad, no puedo olvidar mis obligaciones… además, estoy bastante retrasada en ese tema.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Me gusta mucho verte reír.

- Sí, pero yo prefiero verte a ti hacerlo- contestó la chica, sonriendo- Entonces, ¿eres feliz?

- Sí. En realidad no pensé que…

- ¿Qué?

- Que pudiera volver a serlo, pero estás aquí. Y él también.

- Y él también- continuó Hermione, poniendo la mano en la tripa de Ginny.

- Sí…- respondió la pelirroja, a punto de echarse a llorar- ¿te has dado cuenta de que voy a ser mamá? ¡Caray!

- Y vas a ser una súper mamá. Después de todo, fuiste educada con la mejor familia.

- Y tú serás una súper tía.

- Sí- presumió Hermione- a no ser que me lo prohíbas.

- Nunca te impediré hacer nada. Salvo hacerte daño.

Hermione permaneció en silencio al oír esta última frase.

- Bueno, señora Malfoy, su cama la espera.

Ginny, divertida, subió las escaleras ayudada por Hermione y se acostó. Nada más tumbarse, se abrazó a su marido.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el rubio, medio dormido.

- En el salón, con Hermione.

- ¿Y no podéis hablar en otro momento?- preguntó de nuevo, divertido.

- No, querido, porque tengo un marido al que satisfacer- contestó, besándolo tiernamente.

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado.

Entonces la pelirroja se puso cada vez más cariñosa: si no se lo creía, se lo iba a demostrar.

- Ginny, no es que no quiera, pero estoy cansado.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella- ¿Y qué pasa con tus obligaciones conyugales?

Draco, que empezaba a dormirse, abrió un ojo.

- ¿De verdad quieres que cumpla con mis deberes conyugales a las tres de la mañana?- preguntó el rubio, saboreando los besos de su mujer.

- Sí, además, no se le puede negar nada a una embarazada.

- Si es por eso- respondió Draco, subiéndose encima de la pelirroja- entonces tendré que ponerme al trabajo.

- Pero no acabes muy pronto; Quiero disfrutar de ti un poco más.

Una noche más, la pareja no durmió en toda la noche, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido desde la boda.

**Próximo capítulo: Los esfuerzos de Ginny**

_¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? Bueno, este capítulo ha estado bastante tranquilito (ya era hora, después de tanto sobresalto XD) y parece que ya se están entendiendo de verdad. Pero bueno, tampoco nos confiemos, que 39 capítulos (y más) dan para mucho!!_

_**Sheba7**: hola de nuevo!! ya, maldito Percy... espero ke no salga por el fic nunca nunca más!! XDXD. Bueno, por lo visto Ginny sí ke tiene intención de ser madre, espremos ke no le dé uno de sus prontos y kiera abortar .!! gracias por el comentario. muchos besos!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! pues sí, parece ke a Ginny le persigue la desgracia, pero como bien dices, Draco, que tiene más paciencia que un santo, siempre estará ahí. además ahora que Ginny ha decidido tener al hijo debe de estar contentísimo!! espero ke te siga gustando el fic. muxos besos!_

_**lara evans**: hola!! pues sí, no sé ké es peor: que fuera Draco o ke haya sido Percy :S (bueno, en realidad hubiera sido peor lo de Draco, supongo ke nunca lo hubiera perdonado U). no me extraña tampoco ke kisiera abortar, aunke ahora parece ke ya se lo ha pensado mejor XD. Pansy me gusta mucho cómo está en el fic, no es tan cabrona o guarrilla como suele ser XD (bueno, por ahora ¬¬). ahora a ver qué pasa con el bebé!! igual es scorpius y todo. gracias por comentar. bsines!_

_**lunatipola**: hola otra vez! pues sí, parece ke a estos dos les ha mirado un tuerto, porke vaya cantidad de problemas! bueno, ahora parece ke las cosas se están calmando un poco (ya era hora). gracias por comentar y besos!_

_**Mane**: hola y bienvenida!! vaya, te has metido los 11 capítulos en una mañana?? ké pike!! XDXD. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, espero ke el resto no defraude!! muchos besos!_

_**Anilec:** hola camarada! la verdad es que sí, lo de Percy ha sido un poco fuerte (joé, cargarse a su madre tiene tela). pero weno, desde lo de la fiesta no se podía esperar nada bueno de él, la verdad. Sin embargo, parece ke a Ginny y Draco les ha sentado hasta bien ke confesara, porke ahora están la mar de tranquilos. Ayyy, ké envidia me das!! en tu islita, con el mar... ké suerte!! TT. yo soy de Castilla y León, ahí, bien al norte, a pasar frío XDXD (vaya mayo hemos tenido). a ver si el año ke viene me escapo pa'ya algún día, ke siempre he kerido ir!! muchos besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola de nuevo! jajajaja, me ha hecho gracia lo de "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos". nunca lo había oído XD. Pues sí, se ve que Percy es malo hasta la médula!! pero bueno, Ginny no está enfadada con Draco, así que mejor que mejor. A ver qué tal llega el pequeñín, porke con tanto disgusto no sé yo. pero bueno, por ahora ya parecen más calmados así que perfecto XD. gracias por el coment!! bsines!!_


	13. Capítulo 13: Los esfuerzos de Ginny

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, ya sabéis : la autora original es **chaton weasley** y la creadora de todos los personajes y demás J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 13: Los esfuerzos de Ginny**

Desde hacía dos semanas, Draco y Ginny parecían la pareja perfecta. Sin embargo una noche, mientras los brazos del rubio cubrían a la pelirroja, éste parecía tenso.

- ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Ginny.

- No, nada.

- ¡Draco! A mí no me mientas, sé perfectamente que te está rondando algo por la cabeza.

- …

Ginny se separó de él y lo encaró.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?

- …

- Como no me lo digas…

- "¿Cómo no te lo diga…?"

- Como no me lo cuentes dormiré en mi habitación… sola.

Entonces el rubio la abrazó y besó en lo labios con ternura.

- No lo vas a hacer.

- Le diré a Hermione que me encierre y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

- En realidad no me pasa nada, es sólo que… mañana hay una fiesta y tengo que ir lo quiera o no y…

- ¿Y te gustaría que fuese contigo?

- Sí- respondió, algo incómodo.

- No lo sé, Draco. No me siento capaz de estar cerca de los mortífagos todavía, ni siquiera de tu familia.

- Sólo habrá burócratas, pero no te preocupes- añadió, besándola en la frente- te entiendo, pero yo tengo que ir de todas formas.

- Gracias- suspiró Ginny, increíblemente agradecida por la comprensión de su marido.

A la mañana siguiente, a diferencia de lo que sucedía normalmente, Draco despertó a su mujer antes de marcharse.

- Buenos días- murmuró él.

- Hola. ¿Te vas ya?

- Sí, ya llego tarde.

- ¿Vuelves a la hora de comer?

- Sí.

- ¡Ah!- respondió ella, sonriendo- come algo antes de venir.

- O sea, que no vamos a comer, ¿no?

- Tal vez- comenzó ella a abrazarlo.

- Hasta las 12- se despidió Draco- Llego muy tarde.

Después de besar furtivamente a su mujer, Draco salió de la mansión y se dirigió al Ministerio.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Hermione se acercó al estudio de Ginny.

- ¿Ya has terminado el cuadro? ¡Si lo habías empezado esta mañana!

- Sí, es que necesitaba mantenerme ocupada.

- Si quieres ver a Draco, siempre puedes ir con él a la velada.

La esclava sintió cómo su ama se tensaba.

- Ginny, no tienes nada que temer. Draco estará allí, contigo, además… él ha hecho mucho por ti, deberías compensárselo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

- No tengo nada que ponerme.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Y todo el muestrario que tienes en tu habitación?

- ¿Crees que debo ponerme algo de ahí?

- No- respondió Hermione- Tu marido, ése que te conoce tan bien, te ha regalado toda esa ropa precisamente para que la dejes ahí- continuó, irónica.

- Ya, pero es que he engordado.

- Por un buen motivo, así que creo que deberías mostrar esa tripa.

A continuación, Ginny cogió la mano de su esclava para que la ayudara a elegir vestido, y ambas se encaminaron a la habitación.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, Ginny llegó a la sala donde tenía lugar la fiesta. No había avisado a Draco, para darle una sorpresa, pero la pelirroja también desconocía por completo que era necesaria una invitación para entrar.

- ¡Os digo que soy la señora Malfoy!

- Si no tiene invitación no puede pasar.

- Pero si llamarais a mi marido…

- Nos han ordenado no molestar a los invitados.

- Pero…

Sin embargo Ginny no pudo completar la frase porque alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Quería darle una sorpresa a Draco. ¿Y tú?

- Vengo con un amigo.

- Un amigo…- repitió Ginny, decepcionada.

- Un amigo que no es Draco- aclaró Pansy- Él vendría o con cu mujer o solo.

- Pues tendrá que quedarse solo, porque no tengo invitación- respondió la triste pelirroja, antes de marcharse.

- Ginny- la frenó Pansy.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo tengo una invitación y… bueno… podemos pasar las dos.

La joven Malfoy sonrió.

Draco estaba hablando con un grupo de burócratas pero, en realidad, no estaba atento a la conversación. Tan sólo pensaba en su mujer, a quien había dejado en casa y que tanto le faltaba en ese momento.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién es el monumento que va con tu amiga?- preguntó uno de los magistrados a Draco, dándole un codo a la vez.

Entonces el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con Pansy y… Ginny. Al verla, su rostro se iluminó.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó otro.

- Sólo un poco- contestó un irónico Draco que, nada más decirlo, fue hacia ella.

- ¡Hola! Bueno, yo os dejo.

- Vale- respondió Ginny- Ah, ¡Pansy!... Gracias.

La Slytherin sonrió y se juntó a su pareja.

- Vaya, vaya. Si no lo veo no lo creo.

- ¿Has visto?

- Tú… aquí… con Pansy.

- Sí. Estaba dudando entre ella y tu padre, pero me he decidido por ella.

La pelirroja se echó a reír y besó a su marido apasionadamente.

- ¿Vienes? Quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

La joven lo siguió.

Una vez allí, estuvieron hablando largo rato de todo un poco y de nada a la vez. De repente, uno de los magistrados tocó un tema un poco delicado.

- Parece ser que una esclava vuestra es bastante atractiva…

- ¿En serio?- preguntó otro.

Draco sintió a Ginny tensarse.

- ¿Seríais tan amables de prestárnosla?

El amigo de Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder, puesto que Ginny contestó en su lugar.

- En primer lugar, es _mi_ esclava y, en segundo lugar, no, no pienso dejárosla.

El ambiente se enfrió al instante. Ginny buscó consuelo en los brazos de Draco.

- ¿Volvemos a casa?

- ¿No os iréis ahora?- preguntó un compañero de Draco.

- Sí- respondió éste.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu mujer te ordena algo y tú obedeces, como un perrito?

- No- rectificó Ginny- Es sólo que su mujer- continuó, prestando mucha atención a las palabras- ha propuesto terminar la noche de una forma más… interesante.

Draco la sonrió.

- Disculpadme, pero hay ciertas proposiciones que no puedo rechazar- contestó, acompañando a su mujer a la salida- Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche?- preguntó el rubio, llegando a casa, besando a su mujer.

- Nada- contestó ella, empujándolo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, mientras su mujer subía las escaleras de la puerta principal de la mansión.

- Me has entendido perfectamente. De hecho, esta noche cada uno dormirá en su cama.

- Estás de broma.

- Para nada- respondió la pelirroja, cerrándole la puerta de su habitación en las narices.

- Ginny, ábreme… Ginny, abre la puerta. Sabes que no voy a entrar sin tu permiso, así que ábrela.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Ginny, no puedes cabrearte conmigo por llevarme bien con ellos. No soy como tú, no me gusta aislarme de los demás.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Hermione, que acababa de despertarse por los gritos de su ama.

- Nada, Hermione. Vuelve a la cama- contestó Ginny, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Ya me he desvelado, así que no me puedo volver a dormir. Y bien, ¿qué pasa?

- ¡Nada!- respondió Ginny, bastante molesta.

- Ginny, dímelo- dijo Hermione, exasperada.

- Los amigos de Draco- se explicó Ginny, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigos"- han pedido tus favores y este idiota no ha dicho nada- finalizó Ginny, fulminando con la mirada a su marido.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Hermione… Hermione, no me digas que…

Ginny sufría tan sólo con pensarlo.

- ¿No lo habrá hecho? ¡Hermione, ¿no lo habrá hecho?!- chilló la pelirroja.

Hermione, aún avergonzada, se echó a llorar.

- Oh, Hermione…- dijo Ginny, cogiéndola entre sus brazos- Adelante, llora. Te sentará bien.

Draco, sintiéndose de más, se dirigió a su habitación. Por su parte, Ginny secaba las lágrimas de su amiga.

- Se acabó. La pesadilla se acabó. De todas formas, les dije que no estaba dispuesta a prestarte; eres mía y sólo mía… Además, no me apetece que haya gente de más en tu cama- ironizó la chica.

La esclava sonrió.

- Uf, me has asustado. Pero… Draco tampoco me alquilará, ¿verdad?- bromeó ella.

- He dicho que no estaba por la labor de hacerlo, y eso también afecta a Draco.

- ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

- No- respondió Ginny categóricamente, antes de echarse a reír.

- Gracias- respondió Hermione, agradecida.

- De nada. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas… pero antes te vas a tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar, ¿de acuerdo?

La esclava asintió en silencio y se encaminó a su habitación, seguida de Ginny.

Dos horas después, la pelirroja salió del dormitorio, aliviada de comprobar que su amiga dormía apaciblemente. Nada más llegar a su habitación, se percató de que su cama estaba vacía; Draco estaría durmiendo en su cuarto. Sin embargo, la joven señora Malfoy no quería dormir sola, puesto que se había acostumbrado ya a la compañía del rubio. Además, gracias a la conversación mantenida rato atrás con su amiga, llegó a la conclusión de que Draco no compartía las ideas de sus amigos.

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó el rubio, al tiempo que la pelirroja se metía bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

- Es que no puedo dormir si no es contigo- se explicó la joven, acomodándose en los brazos de Draco. Esto hizo muy feliz al chico, comprobando así que, por fin, habían conseguido poner fin a todas sus sospechas.

**Próximo capítulo: La elección de Draco**

_¡Ais, qué bonito! Aunque han vuelto a discutir pero bueno, es el pan de vada día! XD. Me ha gustado sobre todo la actitud de Pansy, parece que en este fic va a ser maja y todo. Ay, pobrecita Hermione... pero, la verdad, era de esperarse siendo esclava, ¿no? ¡Por cierto! Aprovecho este hueco para hacer publicidad de mi nueva traducción, "Mal &Co". Así que si os apetece leerla, ya está subida!_

_**lara evans**: gracias por el comentario y los ánimos! realmente para ke todo empieza a ir bien... pero no sé yo, que la calma precede a la tempestad. ké te ha parecido Pansy? la verdad es ke parece una amiga de verdad, no una lagarta como suele ser XD. Y en cuanto a Percy... mejor ni nombrarlo!! . ké malo maloso!! bueno, por ahora parece ke no va a volver a salir, así ke mejor que mejor. muchos besos!!_

_**Jane Malfoy-028**: hola de nuevo!! ké alegría volver a leerte, me alegra mucho ke sigas enganchada al fic! Yo también soy una total partidaria de las traducciones! me encanta leerlas. respecto a mis fics pues sí, debería retomarlos pero ya! bueno, concretamente tengo un borrador prácticamente acabado sobre "un día más", así ke me imagino ke cuando empiece las vacaciones será la primera ke retome. una vez más, gracias por tu apoyo. espero ke sigas disfrutando la historia. besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola de nuevo! XD, lo sé, soy una inculta de las expresiones!! La verdad es ke al ser una traducción me cuesta menos renovar (te ahorras todo el proceso de pensar la historia, ke lleva su tiempo!!XD) Bueno, en este cap parece ke han vuelto a la rutina de discutir, pero ya se han reconciliado. así da gusto! espero ke hayas disfrutado del capítulo. muchos besos!_

_**wiccancat**: hola y bienvenida! cómo me alegra ke te haya atrapado XD!! Draco está encantador en este fic, tienes razón. Bueno, son 39 capítulos (por ahora), así ke espero ke te enganxes mucho mucho más!! muchos besos y ya me contarás ké tal te va pareciendo!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola de nuevo!! gracia spor tus coments, tanto en este fic como en los míos propios!! u!! jeje. bueno, en este cap no han estado muy "enamorados" ke digamos, pero es lo ke tienen las reuniones de Draco... si es ke vaya gente con la ke se junta!! XD. espero tus próximos coments. besines!_

_**Anilec**: ay, pues sí!! kiero ir, kiero ir!! a ver si el año ke viene me las saco todas en junio (recemos) y me monto un buen viajecito. akí tb serás bien recibida!! (aunke por el tiempo ke hace no sé yo). por cierto, he leído en tu perfil ke te gusta conocer a los autores, pero como yo no sé ké poner en el mío está vacío!! XD. así ke si kieres saber algo, adelante, ke ya hay confianza! XD. bueno, respecto al fic me alegra ke te siga gustando y, al igual ke tú, también espero ke les siga yendo bien. muxos besos!_

_**LUNA-NIS**: hola y bienvenida!! me alegra ke te guste la pareja Draco-Ginny (es mi favorita u), aunke he pensado traducir fics de otras parejas ke también guste (sería una pena no traducirlos si son buenos). tu comentario me despertó el gusanillo de la curiosidad, así ke he husmeado un poco los capítulos más avanzados. bueno, no me he enterado de mucho, pero te adelanto ke Hermione sigue estando y, además, tendrá una historia propia. yo creo ke la autora hace bien porke, como tú dices, ahora mismo Hermione no tiene nada ni tiene un "lugar" propio (Ginny tiene ya su vida). pero de todos modos no creo ke se haga nada porke es una esclava y, ante todo, tiene ke obedecer a su amo, así ke si Ginny le prohibe hacerse daño no puede hacerlo. pero vamos, son 39 capítulos por ahora, así ke no sé realmente lo ke puede pasar! me alegra ke te haya gustado la historia y espero ke la sigas leyendo. besines!!_

_**Luna Farién**: wenas! me alegra ke te haya gustado, aunke hayas pillado los dos caps a la vez! pues sí, parace ke Ginny por fin se está sando cuenta de lo ke tiene... aunke en este cap parece ke todavía no lo tenga claro XD. espero ke me firmes tb en este capítulo. bsines!_


	14. Capítulo 14: La elección de Draco

_La historia pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 14: La elección de Draco**

Draco se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, no porque la noche anterior hubiera sido espantosa, sino porque el día que se le presentaba sí lo era. Se dirigió entonces al salón, donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

- ¿Ya empiezas a beber alcohol a las seis de la mañana?- El joven se dirigió a su interlocutora y asintió, en silencio- El día no se te presenta muy bueno si has decidido dejar a tu mujer por la bebida.

El joven asintió de nuevo y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- Cuando Ginny sepa lo que estoy a punto de hacer no me lo perdonará nunca- confesó el chico.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer y que va a suponer perderla?

En silencio, Draco se levantó, se preparó sin que Ginny se diera cuenta y salió de la casa tan pronto como pudo.

Ginny, sin saber porqué, se sentía triste.

- Bueno, señora Malfoy, pareces deprimida.

- Sí, y no sé porqué.

- ¿Tan dependiente eres ahora de tu hombre?

Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera me ha besado antes de marcharse.

- Es normal; tendría mucha prisa de encontrarse con su amante- ironizó Hermione.

Entonces Ginny cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo tiró a la cara.

- Debería darte vergüenza decirme esas cosas.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Ya son las doce pasadas.

- No- contestó la pelirroja.

- Ginny, necesitas distraerte. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la señora Malfoy, mientras se levantaba y salía precipitadamente de la mansión.

Draco estaba sentado en su despacho, con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los gritos de su secretaria, peleándose con alguien que quería ver al juez Malfoy.

- ¡Le digo que estará encantado de verme!

- Lo siento, pero no tiene cita con él y el señor Malfoy no quiere ver a nadie.

- Pues me va a ver de todas formas- respondió la desconocida, entrando rápidamente en el despacho.

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio la puerta abrirse de golpe.

- Lo siento mucho, señor Malfoy, pero no he podido impedírselo- se disculpó la secretaria.

- No es nada, Mary. No se preocupe.

La secretaria miró sonriente a la recién llegada, con expresión triunfante, mientras abandonaba el despacho de su jefe.

- ¿Cómo es que no quieres recibir visitas?- preguntó Ginny.

- Menos las tuyas- respondió Draco.

La joven dama avanzó lentamente hacia la mesa de su marido.

- Me he sentido muy sola esta mañana… en esa cama tan grande- dijo Ginny.

- Lo siento. Necesitaba estar solo.

Ginny se arrojó en sus brazos.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la chica.

Draco se sentó.

- ¡Draco, contéstame!

- …

- ¿Por qué no me hablas, Draco?- imploró la chica- ¡Creía que íbamos a contárnoslo todo! ¡Somos pareja, ¿no?!

Entonces, de repente, Draco se echó a llorar.

- Lo siento, Ginny.

La joven pelirroja sujetó el rostro de su marido con las dos manos.

- Pero, ¿por qué te disculpas?

- Me he vuelto como ellos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó la chica, con miedo- ¿Qué has hecho?- Draco pegó su cabeza a la de su mujer- Draco, ¿cómo quieres que te perdone si no sé lo que has hecho?

- He condenado a un hombre a sentencia de muerte- confesó el chico, entre lágrimas.

Ginny se crispó, pero no se separó de los brazos de su pareja.

- No he tenido elección, mi amor- se disculpó, besándola en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Podrías haberlo absuelto…

- ¿Para que se escapara y cumpliera con sus amenazas?

- ¿Amenazas?

- Amenazó a los Malfoy…- confesó el rubio de nuevo, entre dientes- que lo hiciera contra mi padre, mi madre o yo mismo me daba igual… pero no he soportado que las amenazas también fuesen contra ti y el bebé. Sois lo más importante para mí y haría cualquier cosa para protegeros.

Ginny se sorprendió ante aquella declaración de amor.

- Lo peor es que he dejado a su hijo huérfano; su mujer está muerta y él pronto estará con ella. ¿Qué he hecho?

La pelirroja volvió a abrazarlo.

- Ya está. Se acabó, mi amor. Pero prométeme una cosa: ésta ha sido y será la última vez que hagas algo así.

- Te lo prometo.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente.

- Te quiero- murmuró ella.

- Yo también- respondió el marido con el mismo tono, mientras su mujer se cubría entre sus brazos- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- preguntó Draco un rato después. Ginny sonrió- ¿Qué quiere decir esa sonrisa?

- He hecho una locura- confesó ella, apartándose de su marido- He ido de compras.

- Ay…- respondió Draco- ¿Y va a salirme muy caro?

- Un poco…- confesó Ginny. Al verlo sonreír, decidió mostrárselo todo- ¿Quieres ver lo que he comprado?

Draco asintió en silencio. A continuación, Ginny se desabrochó la camisa, mostrando no sólo la ya incipiente tripa, sino también un bonito sujetador de encaje.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó la joven.

- Hmmm… me encanta este tipo de locuras- confesó él, divertido.

La joven llegó rápidamente hasta su marido.

- Nuestro hijo me ha hinchado bastante la tripa.

- Da igual, me encanta.

- Y resulta que el embarazo me está dando ganas de… todo.

- Vaya, continúa- respondió el rubio, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Sí. Concretamente, tengo unas ganas locas de hacer el amor, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda ayudarme?

Draco se levantó y empujó a su esposa contra él.

- Teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi hijo, tendré que satisfacerte yo- dijo, antes de besarla.

- Oh, sí- respondió la pelirroja, apretando los labios de su marido- me encantará que lo hagas tú.

- No sabes hasta qué punto.

De pronto Draco cogió a su mujer entre sus brazos y la sentó en la mesa. Mientras seguían besándose, Ginny se deshizo de la camisa del rubio. No obstante, cuando empezó a ocuparse de los pantalones, Lucius Malfoy entró de repente en el despacho, sin llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Padre! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco, tratando de ocultar a Ginny de la mirada de su padre.

- He venido a felicitarte por tu magnífico juicio.

Mientras Lucius seguía examinando a su nuera, Draco la cubrió con su camisa.

- Me alegro de veros tan… juntos.

La joven forzó una sonrisa y se abrazó a Draco.

- Espero que el heredero llegue pronto.

Entonces sonrió fríamente y se retiró del despacho de su hijo. Ginny, por su parte, se abrazó más fuerte a Draco.

- Se acabó. Se ha marchado. Y, por una vez, no ha estado tan mal.

- Tu padre es horrible- se quejó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo ha estropeado todo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, levantando la cabeza de su mujer.

- Tu padre… amenazó al medimago que me atendió para que le avisara cuando me quedara embarazada. Es posible que lo supiera incluso antes que tú.

Draco la abrazó y consoló lo mejor que pudo.

- Oye, ¿te apetece volver a casa para continuar lo que hemos empezado?- le murmuró al oído.

Sin embargo, pese a la atractiva propuesta, Ginny no parecía muy entusiasmada.

- ¿No podríamos ir a comer, mejor?

Draco la besó en la cabeza, riéndose.

- Claro que sí. Vayamos a comer.

- Podríamos llevar algo a casa; les dije a las chicas que no prepararan nada.

Draco besó de nuevo con ternura a su mujer, antes de devolverle la camisa.

- Ponte esto. Estarás más presentable.

Ginny sonrió con ironía, antes de pedir un beso. Una vez lista, los Malfoy fueron a comer, antes de demostrarse una vez más lo mucho que se querían.

**Próximo capítulo: Se acabó**

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, este capítulo tampoco ha tenido mucha emoción, excepto por el juicio de Draco. Pobre, si es ke le toca todo lo malo! menos mal que Ginny empieza a apoyarlo, ke ya era hora. Aunque por el título del próximo capítulo no sé yo cuánto va a durar la calma... en fin, ¡espero no tardar mucho en traducirlo!_

_Por cierto, **el próximo capítulo cierra la primera parte de la historia** que, por lo visto, está dividida en tres. Así que no os preocupéis por el "Se acabó" del título XD._

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola de nuevo! ya ves, por fin juntitos!! de nuevo ha tenido lugar un episodio de "cabreo-reconciliación", con presencia de Lucius incluida, así ke espero ke te haya gustado XD. En fin, a ver ké nos depara el próximo capítulo. bsines!_

_**lara evans**: hola de nuevo! creo ke tienes razón el de Draco, supongo ke le afectaría mucho a su orgullo que los demás supiesen que no "lleva los pantalones" en casa XD. pero bueno, menos mal que Ginny no se puso muy gallita. qué ganas tengo de ke la autora ponga algo sobre Hermione!! alguna historia o algo; es que se ve tan sola, la pobre... y sí, desd eluego Pansy la han puesto como mejor persona. menos mal XD. gracia spor comentar!! bsines!_

_**Princebe**: hola! me alegra mucho que te hayas aficionado al fic. pues por ahora no he leído mucho, pero creo ke Hermione sí ke va a tener algo; aunke, eso sí, bastante más adelante. Espero que le salga bien, ke la pobre siempre está ahí sujetando la vela XD. gracias por los ánimos. espero ke sigas leyendo!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola de nuevo! ya ves, los mortífagos siguen en su línea de superioridad... en fin, era de esperarse no? menos mal que Draco no nos ha salido rana XD. Bueno, disfruta d ela calma porke me da a mí que la tempestad no va a tardar mucho en llegar (más que nada por el título del próximo cap). weno, mejor me callo y te dejo con la intriga :P. bsines!_

_**Sheba7**: sí,sí, sí!! las peleillas de celos son lo mejor!! si es ke se kieren un montón pero claro, son de un orgullosos los dos ke... bueno, por suerte siempre estará ahí el sentido común de Hermione para calmarlos. espero ke te haya gustado el capítulo. bsines!_

_**potter-love**: wenas de nuevo! a mí, la verdad, tampoco me emocionan los capítulos tan trankilos. esta pareja necesita más emoción! weno, estoy segura ke de ahora en adelante la tendrán. me alegra ke te siga gustando. muchos besos!_

_**Luna Farién**: así me gusta, ke estés al día!! XD. bueno, parece ser que en este capítulo Lucius ya se ha enterado de la noticia (hay ke ver los contactos ke tiene este hombre). ahora sólo falta ke lo sepa también Narcissa, a ver ké cara pone XD. espero ke pilles este capítulo solo también!! muchos besos!_

_**cristiinaa**: gracias por los ánimos!! u!! yo también estoy deseando saber qué va a ser; espero ke tengan un mini Scorpius XD. la verdad es ke todo el mundo está muy simpático en estos capítulos, no sé yo cuánto durará la calma... gracia spor leerme. bsines!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Se acabó

_**Aviso importante:**__ con este capítulo se acaba la primera parte, según indica la autora original y según la trama. Os adelanto que la nueva se situará dos años después del presente capítulo pero tranquilos, la trama será la misma (aunque con nuevos personajes XD). _

_Dicho esto, recordaros lo de siempre: la historia original pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 15: Se acabó**

Hacía ya tres meses que los Malfoy vivían un romance muy apasionado. Ginny pasaba ya por su cuarto mes de embarazo y rebosaba felicidad, aunque sólo la mostrara a unas pocas personas debido a su encierro en la mansión. Ya no pintaba, pero leía mucho, lo que la acercaba enormemente a Hermione. Ésta se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, pero a la vez la envidiaba; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el aliento de un hombre contra su piel, sus labios contra los suyos,… en definitiva, echaba de menos la sensación de ser amada. De hecho, aunque no pudiera quejarse, todas las noches Hermione lloraba porque no podía evitar sentirse así.

Una noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, Hermione se echó a llorar en la cocina. ¿Por qué lo hacía si era una esclava feliz? Entonces una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrar la respuesta: efectivamente, era una esclava. Mientras seguía lamentándose, Draco apareció vestido tan sólo con el pantalón del pijama.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

- Nada- respondió ella, tratando de disimular las lágrimas.

- Hermione, a mí no me mientas. Nunca te he visto en un estado como ése.

- Te digo que no es nada. Me voy a la cama, estoy cansada- añadió ella, levantándose de su esquina.

- ¡Hermione, dime lo que te pasa, por favor!

- Sólo es que estoy cansada.

- Hermione, no me obligues a despertar a Ginny para que te sonsaque.

- ¡No! No la despiertes para algo así. en serio que no me pasa nada, sólo es que estoy cansada.

- Dímelo.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su mesa de trabajo, mientras Draco se sentaba en una silla, justo en frente de ella.

- Dímelo- repitió el joven.

- Desde hace tiempo estoy… celosa. Me da mucha envidia que seáis tan felices.

Draco se incorporó, muy interesado por lo que la joven le estaba contando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hemos dicho o hecho algo que no te haya gustado?

- Es mi vida lo que no me gusta- dijo, echándose hacia atrás, tapándose la cara contra la pared.

Draco se levantó, poniéndose delante de ella.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió él.

- ¡Porque soy una esclava! ¡No tengo derecho a ser feliz, a que alguien me quiera! Soy propiedad de mi ama y, precisamente por eso, no puedo quejarme de mi suerte.

Draco al estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Ya está. Sshhh. Se acabó. Ya sabes que no vamos a prohibirte nada, así que si quieres enamorarte de alguien, podrás hacerlo.

- No, tengo que serviros- puntualizó ella, antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Draco- Es mi deber.

El joven la apretó aún más fuerte.

- Adelante, llora si quieres- dijo, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar las lágrimas en su hombro.

Mientras el rubio la acariciaba para consolarla, Hermione lo besaba dulcemente en el cuello. Draco la dejó hacer, comprendiendo que la chica lo necesitaba y que aquello que sentía tan sólo era platónico. No obstante, mientras Draco ayudaba lo mejor que podía a su nueva amiga, Ginny llegó.

- Dios mío… qué gilipollas he sido.

Mientras se precipitaba hacia su habitación, seguida de Draco y Ginny, la pelirroja se cayó por las escaleras. Llegó inconsciente al pie de las mismas, pero la sangre le corría por las piernas.

- ¡¿Cómo está?!- preguntó Draco presa del pánico, mientras el medimago salía de la habitación de Ginny.

- Le he dado una poción calmante, así que estará durmiendo hasta mañana. Creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

- ¿Y el niño?

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy. No hemos podido hacer nada por él.

A continuación, el medimago le dio una palmadita de consuelo a Draco en la espalda y se encaminó a ver a los demás enfermos. Draco, por su lado, salió de San Mungo y volvió a su casa. Allí, Winzy lo acogió.

- ¡Amo, es terrible! ¡Es Hermione!... ¡Se ha vertido agua hirviendo!

- ¡Llama a un medimago, rápido!- gritó el joven, corriendo hacia la habitación de la esclava.

Winzy, que tan sólo esperaba el permiso, se trasladó de inmediato.

Una hora después, el medimago salió de la habitación de Hermione y se dirigió al salón donde estaba Draco.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el rubio, mientras bebía un trago de su cuarto vaso de whisky.

- Las heridas son profundas, pero se curará. Deberá permanecer en reposo algunos días, hasta que cicatrice bien.

Draco asintió y bebió de nuevo.

- Gracias.

El medimago asintió y abandonó la morada de los Malfoy. Tras otros dos vasos de whisky, Draco se encaminó a su habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que Hermione estaba durmiendo. Una vez comprobado esto, se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, pasado un rato y viendo que no podía dormirse, el rubio se levantó.

Después de tomarse varios cafés para aclararse las ideas, volvió a San Mungo. Una vez allí, cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Ginny, un medimago lo interrumpió.

- ¿El señor Malfoy?

- Sí.

- Lo siento mucho, pero su esposa no desea verlo en este momento.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, señor Malfoy.

- ¿Cuándo podré verla?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cuándo va a salir de aquí?

- No puedo decírselo.

- ¿Puede decirle que la quiero?

- Se lo diré. Adiós, señor Malfoy.

De vuelta a casa, Draco se encerró en su despacho, llamando a Winzy únicamente cuando la botella estuvo vacía.

Tres días después, Ginny salió de San Mungo, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie. En realidad, no tenía a nadie a quien decírselo; lo había perdido todo. Entonces se dirigió al Ministerio, donde pidió una cita con Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo éste estaba muy ocupado, así que la pelirroja lo esperó.

- ¡¡No, se lo suplico!! ¡¡Deje a mi hijo con vida!!- suplicó una joven mujer, mientras salía del despacho de Lucius. Sin embargo, aunque implorase por la vida de su hijo, tan sólo obtuvo como respuesta un portazo.

- Señora Malfoy, el señor Malfoy la espera.

Ginny asintió y siguió a la secretaria.

- Buenos días, Ginny.

- Buenos días- dijo ella con timidez.

- Siento mucho la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

- No importa. ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

- Que esperara que diera a luz antes de cumplir con su condena de muerte.

La pelirroja se sintió muy mal por aquella mujer.

- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu presencia?

Ginny no respondió hasta unos minutos después, aún impactada por las palabras de su suegro.

- He venido a hacerte el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo al poco rato.

- ¿No me digas que estás embarazada?- preguntó Lucius, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No.

Lucius, sorprendido por la respuesta, se giró.

- Por culpa de su hijo he perdido al mío… así como la posibilidad de volver a quedarme embarazada. Así que, he venido personalmente a decirle que voy a cumplir con su mayor deseo: quiero el divorcio.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. No puedo seguir viviendo con el hombre que me ha estado engañando y que me ha quitado la única posibilidad que tenía de ser madre.

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

- Nada. No quiero nada de su parte, tan sólo la casa de mi familia, que me pertenece de todos modos, y que me deje vivir mi vida. No quiero volver a oír nada respecto a su hijo o su familia. Espero que se lo explique.

- No voy a darte ninguna pensión alimenticia- aclaró él.

- No se la he pedido- replicó la joven- Bueno, parece ser que ambos estamos de acuerdo, así que me marcho.

- Adiós, Ginny.

- Adiós, señor.

Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola, pero antes de salir se dirigió de nuevo hacia Lucius.

- En realidad, sí que hay algo que quiero pedirle…

**Próximo capítulo: Noticias de Ginny**

_¡Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía! ¡Qué capítulo! Jue, cómo ha dado la vuelta todo!! adiós al niño, adiós al matrimonio... adiós a todo!! ayy, me extraña ke Draco siga vivo después de esto XD. bueno, así la trama tiene más acción, no? Por cierto, sinto haber tardado más de lo normal pero espero ke haya merecido la pena la espera. ¡Ah! ¡Mil gracias por los **100 reviews**! se dice pronto XD. muchas gracias, de verdad. espero ke sigáis apoyando la historia... sobre todo ahora que promete!! XD._

_**Luna Farién**: ¡Hola de nuevo! por cierto, gracia spor escribir el review número 100 XD. qué alegría me ha dado verlo! y quién mejor que tú, ahora que ya has cogido el ritmillo de la historia? :P. bueno, ké te ha parecido? a mí me ha dejado con la bocaabierta según lo traducía!! pero ya se veía que tanta calma presagiaba algo gordo. en fin, ahora sólo queda esperar que todo se arregle!! espero ke sigas leyendo la historia y gracias de nuevo. muchos besos!_

_**Sheba7**: buenas! bueno, no decías que te gustaba más cuando había problemas? pues akí tienes la ración XD!! aunke kizá hayan sido más graves d elo que esperabas :S. bueno, estoy segura de que todo va a arreglarse, ya verás. espero ke te haya gustado. muxos besos!_

_**cristiinaa**: qué tal? bueno, me da a mí ke las dos nos hemos kedado con las ganas de ver un mini Scorpius pelirrojo . esta Ginny, mira que accidentarse así!! bueno, esperemos ke perdone, ke no es lo que ella cree!! ay, ké lío. encima Lucius con recochineo, si es ke... bueno, espero ke no te haya defraudado mucho el final de la primera parte. además, aún keda mucho mucho. bsines!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! ké tal, ké te ha parecido? se acabó la calma y a lo grande! bueno, si te sirve de consuelo en los siguientes capítulos se aclarará lo ke pasó con el niño huérfano así como el futuro de Draco y Ginny. aunke va a ser un cambio radical! espero ke te haya gustado y ke sigas leyendo. muxos besos!_

_**Princebe**: hola y gracias por los ánimos! la verdad es ke me tiene tan enganxada ke no puedo parar de traducir, sobre todo ahora! XD. me alegra mucho ke te guste y espero ke la segunda parte no te defraude. muxos besos y gracias de nuevo!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: buenas! akí tienes el primer final!! XD. ké tal, te lo esperabas? yo no, ni sikiera me había imaginado lo del aborto!! - no epnsé ke podía acabar tan mal la primera parte, aunke hay ke enganxar al lector XD. espero no tardar mucho en traducir la continuación, ke me imagino ke ahora más ke nunca kerrás saber ké pasa. gracia spor tu apoyo y muxos besos!_

_**lara evans**: hola! bueno, ya te habrás aclarado las dudas, aunke me imagino ek no ha sido como te esperabas, no? bueno, no te preocupes, ke estoy segura de ke va a solucioanrse todo (aunke ahora se pinta horrible!! XD). además, hay ke aclararle las cosas a Ginny, no puede seguir creyendo lo ke no es! en fin, espero ke sigas leyéndolo y apoyándolo como hasta ahora. muxos besos!_


	16. Capítulo 16: Noticias de Ginny

_En este apartado os recuerdo lo de siempre: la historia pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad la lectura!_

**Capítulo 16: Noticias de Ginny**

Draco estaba enclaustrado en su casa, como todos aquellos días que tenían algo que ver con Ginny o con su familia. Aquel día era Nochebuena, la segunda desde que Ginny lo había abandonado. En efecto, hacía dos años su padre había entrado en su casa, triunfante, anunciando que Ginny había firmado los papeles que anulaban el matrimonio. Draco cogió entonces el papel de las manos de su padre, lo quemó e invitó a Lucius a abandonar la casa.

Draco había mantenido la promesa que su padre le hizo a la pelirroja, aunque, en ocasiones, solían pasearse por la Madriguera. Una vez consiguió ver a Ginny a través de la ventana; parecía feliz. Draco, por su parte, intentaba lo imposible para ello.

Mientras Draco se consumía en su tristeza, una persona llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Winzy, abriéndola.

- Me gustaría hablar con tu amo.

- Hoy no quiere ver a nadie.

- Dile que es algo referente a la señorita Ginny.

Entonces Winzy abrió la puerta por completo, dejó entrar al invitado y corrió a avisar a su amo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Draco, mientras bajaba rápidamente por la escalera- ¡Respóndeme!- ordenó.

- Dobby ya no es el elfo doméstico del señor y no soporta que le hable así.

Draco, enervado, empezó a resoplar, tratando así de conseguir de nuevo la calma.

- Por favor, Dobby, ¿puedes decirme lo que pasa?

- Dobby quiere decir, en primer lugar, que es el elfo doméstico de la señorita Ginny desde que fue liberado por el antiguo amo de Dobby y que Dobby prometió a la señorita Ginny no volver a hablar con su antiguo amo. Sin embargo, Dobby ha desobedecido porque la señorita Ginny está muy enferma y Dobby no puede ocuparse de la casa él solo.

- ¡¿Cómo que está enferma?!- preguntó instintivamente Draco.

- La señorita Ginny lleva en la cama dos días enteros; no hace más que dormir.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no has venido antes?!

- Dobby no tenía permiso. Además, el antiguo amo de Dobby ha traicionado otra vez a la nueva ama.

- ¡Nunca la he traicionado!

- La señorita Ginny hace tres meses que no recibe dinero.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Atraída por los gritos, Hermione irrumpió en la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

- Ginny está enferma. Vete a buscar un medimago y dile a Winzy que vaya a la Madriguera. Tú también irás- ordenó el rubio, cogiendo el abrigo para transportarse.

Nada más llegar a la Madriguera, Draco se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, gracias a las instrucciones que Dobby le había dado. Una vez allí, se encontró con un niño que vigilaba a la pelirroja que, nada más ver al hombre, se apartó, muerto de miedo.

Draco se precipitó hacia su ex mujer y le acarició el rostro, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

- estoy aquí, mi amor. No te preocupes, un medimago está de camino y te va a curar.

Mientras Draco la reconfortaba, una niña pequeña de apenas dos años, medio dormida, entró en la habitación.

- ¿Ginny está "epierta"?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- preguntó a su vez Draco.

Justo en el momento en el que Dobby sacaba a la niña de la habitación, Hermione y el medimago entraron en la misma.

- Déjenme, voy a auscultarla.

- Pero…

- Déjenos, señor Malfoy- repitió.

Hermione y Draco salieron del cuarto, encontrándose a Dobby y Winzy dando de comer a los siete niños que Ginny estaba criando. Sin embargo, la pequeña que había entrado anteriormente en la habitación parecía no tener hambre.

- Come, Molly- dijo el chico que vigilaba a Ginny cuando Draco llegó y que parecía el mayor de todos ellos.

- ¡No!- respondió la niña rotundamente, bajándose del banco.

- ¿Qué haces, Molly? Preguntó el chico.

- Voy a "ve" a Ginny.

Mientras corría hacia la habitación de su madre adoptiva, se tropezó con las piernas de Draco. Al verlo retrocedió, intimidada por el hombre, pero, con picardía, intentó pasar por debajo de las piernas del rubio, aunque éste se lo impidió.

- ¡No!

- Sí- ordenó él.

La pequeña, aún intimidada, se echó a llorar en los brazos del mayor de los chicos. Hermione la siguió y la cogió entre sus brazos.

- Ssshhh. Ya está.

- Molly skjlfjs lkjsfjsq fsklqfd fkqkfqm Ginny- dijo llorando, sin que se le entendiera nada.

- Ssshhh. Primero vamos a vestirte, ¿de acuerdo?

- "I"- respondió ella.

Las dos subieron al primer piso, seguidas de otros tantos niños. La esclava bajó unos minutos después, reuniéndose con Draco.

- Es Navidad, Draco.

- Ya lo sé- respondió secamente, mirando a través de la ventana.

- Y Ginny estén enferma.

- También lo sé- continuó.

- Ginny lleva meses ahorrando para ellos, así que no creo que tengan regalos…

- Vete con Dobby a comprarlos, él los conoce mejor que nosotros, y pondrás todas las compras a mi nombre. También quiero que compres comida; los armarios de la cocina están vacíos.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estás seguro?

Draco empezó a temblar.

- No quiero pederla, todavía no. Sólo quiero…

Hermione lo abrazó.

- Vas a recuperarla, estoy segura.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y miró a los tres niños, que estaban en el patio. El joven estaba fascinado; realmente parecían una familia. Todos los niños parecían divertirse excepto uno que estaba más ocupado mirando a Draco con ira. Sin comprender a qué venía aquella actitud, Draco decidió acercarse a él, justo después de coger su abrigo.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia el niño, éste se marchó.

- ¿Eh?

Finalmente Draco consiguió atraparlo, apretando muy fuerte sus brazos para inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti?

- …

- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

- Yo no hablo con asesinos- contestó el niño, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Draco se sentó en el banco donde, minutos antes, estaba aquel niño y empezó a reflexionar. Él nunca había matado a nadie… bueno, sólo una vez mató a una familia para proteger la suya propia…

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la decisión que tomó hace años, Hermione se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica, inquieta.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace dos años condené a un hombre a sentencia de muerte?

- Sí.

- Pues ese hombre tenía un hijo… y creo que es el mayor de todos los de Ginny.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que Ginny ha criado a ese niño como si fuera suyo, sabiendo que fui yo quien destruyó a su familia.

- Entonces no tuviste elección.

- ¡Sí! En realidad, siempre me he estado preguntado… si no fue mi padre quien sometió a ese hombre a la maldición _imperius _para que intentara asesinarnos.

- ¿Ese hombre intentó matar a tu padre?

- Sí, una razón de más para acusarlo. Además, mi padre sabía perfectamente que haría lo imposible para proteger a Ginny y más estando embarazada.

- Pero él nunca supo que Ginny…

- En realidad sí: amenazó al medimago de Ginny para que le avisara cuando lo estuviera.

Hermione estaba impactada por la noticia.

- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

- ¿Con quien?

- Con el niño. Quizá si hablases con él podríais arreglar las cosas.

- ¡¿Crees que aunque me disculpe va a perdonarme así como así?!

- No, pero tal vez llegara a comprender que siempre se hace lo imposible por la gente que se quiere.

Mientras Draco se levantaba y se encaminaba al principio del bosque, Hermione entró en la casa para preparar una verdadera cena de Navidad, a pesar del estado de Ginny.

Cuando el rubio volvió, el se encontró al medimago yéndose.

- ¿Y bien?

- Necesita descansar y permanecer en un sitio caliente. Su elfo me ha dicho que llevaba un tiempo sin comer y sin calefacción para dárselo a los niños.

- Ya lo sé y por eso quiero que no le falte de nada.

- Lo sé- respondió dulcemente el medimago.

Mientras se alejaba, dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda de Draco.

- Me alegro de que haya vuelto. Avíseme si sucede algo.

Draco asintió, antes de quedarse solo delante de la puerta de la casa. Sabía que, si entraba, tendría que hacer frente a los antiguos fantasmas del pasado. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, encontrándose a los niños sentados delante de una mesa llena de comida. El rubio se sentó justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba el mayor de todos.

- Venga, niños, comed, después abriremos los regalos.

Nada más decirlo, todos los niños se lanzaron a comer, menos la más pequeña de todos.

- Vamos, come- sugirió gentilmente Hermione- si no, no podrás abrir tus regalos.

- "Oly" no "quiede" "degalos". "Oly" "Quiede" Ginny.

- Molly, come- ordenó el mayor.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!- repitió la niña y añadió, echándose a llorar- ¡"Oly" "Quiede" Ginny!

Hermione y Draco se quedaron paralizados, sin saber qué decir.

- ¡Molly, come!

- ¡No!

- Si no comes… ¡ya no seré más tu novio!

- ¡"Oly sadshjksshjsjnk sjssdkllo Ginny!

Hermione se levantó y se sentó al lado de la niña.

- ¿Sabes? Ginny está cansada y necesita recuperar sus fuerzas, así que cuanto más comas más fuerte se sentirá ella.

- ¡"Oly" no come. "Oly" duele la "tipa". "Oly" "quiede" Ginny!- contestó la niña, entre lágrimas.

- Come un poquito. Aunque sea muy poco.

- "Oly" no puede.

Hermione la besó en la frente y la cogió entre los brazos.

- Está bien. Entonces abriremos tu regalo y después iremos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

- "I"- respondió Molly, cansada.

Al ver a los demás niños exaltarse, Draco propuso otra idea.

- Todos abriréis los regalos ahora y comeréis el postre después, ¿vale?

Nada más decirlo, toda la tropa se levantó de la mesa y se lanzó a por los regalos. Molly, cuyo regalo era una muñeca, se precipitó hacia el dormitorio de Ginny nada más abrirla, pero en su camino Draco la frenó. Trató de esquivarlo por la derecha, pero Draco la paró igualmente. A continuación, lo intentó por la izquierda, pero el rubio siguió siendo más rápido. La pequeña empezó a ponerse nerviosa de verdad, hasta que acabó cogiéndose una buena rabieta. Draco la miró pero no trató de pararla, cosa que sorprendió a los demás niños. Hermione, por su parte, trató de acabar con aquella situación calmando a la niña, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente fue el mayor quien lo consiguió. Una vez calmada, los niños fueron a jugar con sus nuevos regalos.

- Cálmate, no te dejes llevar así- tranquilizó Hermione a Draco, sentándose a su lado.

- Ya lo sé- respondió el rubio, fastidiado por la reprimenda que le estaba echando la esclava.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has actuado como lo hubiera hecho tu padre?

Entonces Draco se levantó y se encerró en la habitación de Ginny. Hermione tenía razón y él lo sabía.

**Próximo capítulo: Los hijos de Ginny**

_Hola a tods!! qué ganas tenía de volver!! ké mono de leer y subir XD!! pero weno, este increíble retraso tiene una explicación: mi puto ordenador!! esta vez me ha tocado cambiar el disco duro y hasta piezas de la torre, así ke no sé yo ké será lo próximo :S. además me he ido de vacaciones con la familia y los amigos, así que tampoco habría podido actualizar mucho igualmente. de todos modos, siento mucho el retraso!! me pondré al día rápidamente XD._

_Cambiando de tema, ké tal el cap? la verdad es que me preocupa un poco la continuación porke la historia da un giro radical y muchos aspectos cambian. De todos modos espero ke os siga gustando. En fin, ké tal os ha parecido? a mí me ha encantado ver a Draco así de destrozado, por muy cruel que suene. si es ke Ginny lo es todo para él. Y menudo cambio que ha dado la chica, por cierto, acogiendo tantos niños; ahra parece mucho más madura. Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios con muchas muchas ganitas. un beso!_

_**lara evans**: buenas y gracias por tu coment! pues sí, el capítulo pasado rompió toda la tranquilidad que se había conseguido. esperemos que las cosas se solucionen! aunque con tanto niño de por medio, entre los que se encuentra aquél cuyos padres Draco condenó, no sé yo si tardarán lo suyo. gracias por seguir la historia. un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: volví y esta vez para quedarme!! XDXD. siento mucho el retraso, pero tranquila, te prometo ponerme al día hoy mismo. espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y haya mejorado un poco el desastre que pasó en el cap 15 XD. gracias por seguir leyendo. besines!_

_**Sheba7**: hola y gracias por el coment! ay sí, a ver si tienen un hijo natural porke, después de todo, los niños que tiene Ginny son sólo suyos, no de Draco también. aunke tal vez eso cambie en los otros capítulos y se conviertan en una familia feliz XD. espero ke este cap también te haya gustado. muchos besos!_

_**potter-love**: gracias por el comentario. hombre, hay ke dejar un poco la intriga en el aire, no? XDXD. pero me da a mí que la intriga se ha alargado más de lo previsto (maldito ordenador). en fin, espero que te haya gustado el principio de la segunda temporada y que sigas leyendo la historia. muchos besos!_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**: buenas! bueno, tengo que confesar que me ha costado un poco entender tu comenatrio porke pensé que te referías al niño que ha perdido (tanto tiempo sin ordenador me ha provocado serias lesiones XD). pero al final lo he entendido: sí, adopta al huérfano! ahora habrá que ver cómo se toman Draco y los niños este cambio de vida. espero que sigas leyendo. muchos besos!_

_**Princebe**: hola y perdón por el retraso! pues sí, por culpa del carácter de Ginny todo se ha estropeado, aunke claro, la imagen que se encontró no era demasiado agradable. si tan sólo hubieran hablado... pero bueno, ahora ya ha pasado un tiempo, así que ya pueden arreglar las cosas! XD. en fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia. muchos besos!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, parece que ni mini Scorpius ni nada de nada TT!! pero bueno, quizá más adelante vualvan a intentarlo, no? eso si se reconcilian, claro, porke llevan un ritmo... XD. por ahora Ginny parece que va a estar ocupada con sus otros nenes y Draco, visto que sigue tan loco por ella como el primer día, imagino que la apoyará... eso si Ginny lo perdona antes, claro. ay, ké lío! en fin, espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora. muchos besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: uy, ké me vas a contar a mí de no poder conectarse y cosas así, ke llevaba casi un mes sin poder leer nada de nada TT!! pero bueno, espero que no haya más percances. me imagino cómo te quedaste cuando leíste el capítulo, supongo que como yo U!! así que habrá que ver qué tal se llevan en esta segunda temporada, ahora que Ginny ha madurado un poco. espero que sigas leyendo la historia. un beso!_

_**LUNA-NIS**: buenas, cuánto tiempo! pues sí, todo ha pasado bastante rápido. además esta temporada va a cambiar mucho respecto a la anterior. Respecto a Hermione indudablemente se ha visto muy afectada por lo que ocurrió; después de todo, Ginny era tanto su dueña como su única y mejor amiga, así que imagino que está tan mal como Draco. espero no tardar mucho con la siguiente traducción. muchos beos!_


	17. Capítulo 17: Los hijos de Ginny

_¡Hola a todos! La autora original de esta historia es **chaton weasley** y la creadora de todo J. K. Rowling. espero que disfrutéis el capítulo_

**Capítulo 17: Los hijos de Ginny**

Draco no volvió al salón hasta las diez y media de la noche, por lo que tan sólo permanecían allí Hermione y Thomas.

- Buenas noches.

Nada más verlo, el niño abandonó la habitación.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó Hermione.

Sin embargo Draco no contestó, sino que siguió al niño hasta su habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el rubio en el umbral de la puerta.

El niño aceptó mientras preparaba la cama.

- Bueno… tú sabes quién soy y yo creo saber quién eres tú, así que…

- No hace falta que me expliques nada. Ya lo hizo Ginny- explicó el niño.

Draco lo miró con atención.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Que lo hiciste para proteger a tu familia y que te costó mucho tomar esa decisión.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Yo también, si tuviera alguien a quien quisiera mucho, estaría dispuesto a todo para protegerla.

- Tienes a Ginny.

- Sólo me cuida para sentirse mejor.

Al escuchar esto, Draco se encaró al niño.

- Estoy seguro de que no; si Ginny te ha estado cuidando es porque tiene mucho amor que dar, el mismo que tú tienes que recibir.

En ese momento, el pequeño se echó a llorar.

- ¿Qué será de nosotros si se muere?...

- ¡Eh!- exclamó Draco, levantando la cara del chico- Te prohíbo que hables así. va a ponerse bien.

- ¡Ya, pero ¿qué pasará si no lo consigue?! ¡Vosotros os marcharéis y nosotros volveremos al orfanato!

- De eso nada. Si, por suerte, Ginny me da otra oportunidad te prometo que me dedicaré por completo a vosotros.

El niño esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, seguido de Draco que lo imitó.

- ¿Puedes hablarme de vosotros?- preguntó el rubio, al poco tiempo.

- ¿De nosotros?

- Sí, de todos los niños que hay aquí. Háblame sobre ellos.

- ¿Por quién quieres que empiece?- preguntó el niño.

- Pues no lo sé… por la más pequeña.

El pequeño sonrió.

- Molly. Es la hija de Ginny.

Al escuchar esto, Draco se tensó.

- ¿Cómo que "su hija"? ¿Ginny ha tenido a esa niña?

- No, pero ella fue la primera que acogió Ginny. Al dejarte, Ginny conoció a una mujer embarazada que estaba condenada a muerte, así que le pidió a tu padre quedarse con su hijo. Tiene un año y medio y es la niña bonita de Ginny; no es que no haga caso a los demás, es sólo que, como fue la primera, tienen una relación muy especial. Después está Emma. Tiene dos años y es la segunda más pequeña. Llegó aquí hace dos meses. Como Ginny tenía problemas de dinero no podía quedarse con ella, pero es la hija de alguien que conocía, así que…

Draco sonrió.

- Y por eso su regalo ha sido una muñeca con el pelo rosa.

- Emma nos contó que su madre tenía el pelo rosa. Es lo único que nos ha dicho sobre ella. De todas formas, Ginny nos ha dicho que no la obliguemos a hablar. También está Jack, que tiene siete años y vino aquí hace uno. Es el hermano de los gemelos Henry y Ely, de nueve años. Sus padres eran aurores y murieron durante la última guerra. Después está Liam, de diez años y yo, que tengo once.

- Vaya. Desde luego, parecéis una auténtica familia Weasley.

- Y bueno, también esta Dobby, que cuida de nosotros. Es bastante feliz.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, Draco arropó a Thomas. Éste no estaba acostumbrado, porque Ginny solía estar ocupada con las más pequeñas. Nada más bajar, Draco se encontró con Molly en brazos de Hermione y a punto de dormirse.

- ¿Aún no te has acostado?- preguntó el rubio a la niña.

- ¡"Quiedo" "ve" mamá Ginny!- exclamó la niña.

- Molly, tienes que dormir- suspiró Hermione, agotada.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Draco.

- No quiere dormir. Tampoco quiso dormirse esta tarde, ni ayer por la noche… hay que hacer algo.

- Estás agotada- dijo, mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Sabes lo que es ocuparse de siete niños cuando no estás acostumbrado?

- Dámela y vete a acostarte. Hay una cama de sobra en la habitación de Ely.

- Gracias- suspiró de nuevo, dándole la niña a Draco.

Una vez con Molly entre sus brazos, Draco se sentó en el sofá.

- Bueno, pequeña. Va a haber que ir a dormir.

- ¡No "domi"! ¡"Oly" "quiede" Ginny!

- Aún así hay que dormir.

- ¡No "domi"! ¡"Oly" no "ta" cansada!

- ¡Claro que sí! Y vas a ir a dormir enseguida.

Entonces la niña se separó de los brazos de Draco.

- ¡"Quiedo "cuedo"!

- ¡Quieres que te lea un cuento?

- "I"

- De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Molly se levantó una vez más.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- "Oly" ha "ovidado" bebé.

- ¿Y dónde lo has olvidado?

- En la "habiación" de "Oly".

En ese momento, Molly echó a correr hacia su cuarto, pero el rubio la atrapó.

- No, pequeña. Vas a dejar dormir a Emma.

- ¿"Sabe" que Emma "dueme" con "Oly"?- preguntó al niña, sorprendida.

- Sí. Me lo ha dicho Thomas.

- "Oma" "namorado" de mí.

- ¿Es tu novio?

- "I"… ¡Mi bebé!- gritó ella, entre llantos.

- Espera- la paró Draco de nuevo- ¡_Accio_ bebé de Molly!

La niña se maravilló cuando la muñeca llegó a sus manos y, en ese estado, miró a Draco.

- ¿Nunca habías visto un _accio_?- preguntó el rubio, a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza.

- ¿"Cuedo"?

- ¿Dónde están los cuentos?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de la niña.

- En el "cueto" de "Oly".

- Entonces hará falta otro accio.

- ¡"Acio" "cueto"!

Después de echarse a reír, Draco accionó los libros de cuentos. Mientras el hombre prestaba su atención en contar bien la historia para la niña, ésta se deleitaba con los dibujos, parándose en cada uno de ellos para contar su propia historia al respecto.

- Y ya está, pequeña, el cuento ha terminado. Ahora hay que ir a dormir.

- ¡No! ¡No "domi"!

- Sí. Ya es más de medianoche.

- ¡No! ¡"Oto" "cueto"!

- Molly, me voy a enfadar.

- ¡Una más!- dijo la niña, mostrando dos dedos.

- ¿Una?- preguntó Draco, enseñando también dos dedos.

- "I".

- Una- aclaró él, bajando uno de los dedos.

La pequeña sonrió con picardía.

- Ups… ¿"Cueto"?

- Uno muy corto.

- No, "ande".

- Molly.

- "Daco", una pequeña así- aclaró, abriendo los brazos.

- Parece grande, más bien.

- ¡"I"!- respondió la niña alegremente, antes de tirarse a los brazos de Draco- "Po fa", "Daco", un "cueto".

- Y después a dormir.

- "I"- respondió la niña, con dulzura.

- ¿Cuál quieres?

Entonces la niña abrió un libro, al azar.

- La "Ienita"- anunció, descubriendo una imagen.

- Está bien, "La Sirenita".

Sin embargo, cuando Draco acabó el cuento, la niña seguía sin querer acostarse.

- Molly, habíamos dicho una historia más.

- No, no, no, no. "Oly" no "quiede" "domi".

- ¿Por qué?

- "Oly" "depieta", no como Ginny.

- Sí, cuando Molly se despierte Ginny también lo hará.

- No, Ginny no "depieta".

- Porque está cansada, como Molly… pero cuando se despierte y vea que no te has dormido, se enfadará contigo.

- Da "gual". "Oly" no "dueme" y Ginny "depieta".

Draco suspiró, agotado por la energía de la niña. No obstante, pensó que, en un momento u otro, la niña se dormiría, teniendo en cuenta que no lo había hecho en dos días.

- Bueno, ¿quieres que te lea otro cuento?".

- No más "cueto". "Cación".

- ¿Una canción?

- "I"

- No sé ninguna canción.

- ¿Ni "siquera" _La "muneca" de "azú"_?

- No, ¿cuál es?

Entonces Molly se serenó y comenzó a cantar, acompañando la canción de los gestos pertinentes.

- _´Teno una "muneca" "vetida" de "azú"; con su "amisita" y su "anesú"; la saqué paseo, se me "cosipó"; la "teno" en la "ama" con mucho "doló"; "eta" "mananita" me dijo el "dotó"; que la dé "arabe" con un "tenedó"; "binca" la "tabita" que ya la "binqué"; "bíncala" tú ahora que ya me "ansé"; "do" y "do" son "cato", "cato" y "do" son "ses"; "ses" y "do" son "oto" y "oto" "diecisé"…´_

Mecido por la nana de la pequeña, Draco empezó a dormirse.

- "Dago", "ecuta".

- Mmm…- respondió el rubio.

- "Dago", ´_Teno una "muneca" "vetida" de "azú"; con su "amisita" y su "anesú"; la saqué paseo, se me "cosipó"; que la dé "arabe" con un "tenedó"…_

- Mm…- repitió el hombre.

- ¡No, "Dago", "Oly" "quivocao"!- exclamó la niña, dándole un golpe en la tripa.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy, medio dormido.

- "Dago" no "ecutao" "Oly".

- Perdona, Molly.

La pequeña, extenuada, se echó a llorar.

- ¡"Dago" no "ecutao" "Oly"!

- Lo siento, estaba dormido. Tú también deberías dormirte.

- No, no, no, no- respondió Molly.

- Molly, son las seis de la mañana, tienes que dormir un poco- sugirió Draco.

- "Oly" "domi" cuando Ginny "depieta".

- Molly…

La niña lo miró y comprendió que ambos sentían la misma pena. En ese momento, Draco se levantó hacia la cocina.

- Vamos a preparar el desayuno. ¿Qué comes por la mañana?

- ¡"Bibeón"!

- ¿Y de qué es el biberón?

- Pu…- respondió la niña, que nunca se lo había preguntado- ¿"Ocolate"?

- De acuerdo- respondió Draco, que era también un completo desconocedor del tema- Por ahora te vas a comer un bollo y esperaremos a que Dobby se levante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña, a quien le encantaban los bollos. Ya con el dulce en sus manos, Molly pidió a Draco que la cogiera en sus brazos.

- ¿Así mejor?

- Mmm- respondió ella, con la boca llena.

Mientras la pequeña acababa su segundo bollo, Dobby y Winzy llegaron a la cocina. Parecían bastante molestos.

- ¿El amo ya se ha levantado?- preguntó extrañada Winzy.

- Sí- confesó Draco, con la niña todavía en sus brazos- y esta pequeña quiere tomarse su biberón. ¿Podrías decirme cómo se hace?- preguntó a Dobby.

El elfo, asombrado por el cambio de su antiguo dueño, permaneció quieto, sin contestar. Al poco rato, Winzy le propinó un golpe en la tripa, haciendo que volviera en sí.

- Lobby va a encargarse, señor.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres.

- No, no. Dobby va a preparar el desayuno para todos.

- Gracias.

El elfo miró de nuevo a su antiguo amo, aún sorprendido, y se dirigió a la cocina, de la que regresó al poco tiempo con el biberón preparado. Draco la dejó con él y subió a ver a Ginny, volviendo a la media hora al salón. Nada más llegar, el rubio se percató de que el biberón estaba exactamente igual que cuando se marchó.

- ¿Y tu biberón?

- No "ambe"

- ¿Quieres más bollos?- preguntó el hombre, tratando de que la niña comiera algo.

- ¡No!- respondió ella.

Draco decidió dejarla tranquila pensando que, quizá, quisiese comer después.

- ¿Tú tampoco comes más, Emma?- preguntó Hermione a la otra niña, que jugueteaba con la cuchara.

- …

- ¿Emma?

Entonces la niña se echó a llorar.

- ¡He matado a Ginny!- soltó ésta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- chilló Molly- ¿Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"?

- No digas esas cosas- intervino Draco.

Mientras la mayor seguía llorando en los brazos de Hermione, Draco se acercó a la menor.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- preguntó Hermione.

- Mi mamá está muerta y Ginny está enferma porque tiene que cuidarme.

- No es culpa tuya, cariño.

- Sí. No quiero que Ginny se muera, como mi mamá.

- No se va a morir.

- Mi mamá también me dijo que no se iba a morir, pero se murió.

Entonces Hermione la apretó más fuerte contra sí y la meció.

- Está bien, ¿vale? Ginny se despertará pronto.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo. ¿Quieres comer?

- No, quiero mi muñeca.

Entonces Hermione acompañó a la niña a coger su muñeca de pelo rosa.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Nymphadora, como mi mamá.

- ¿Te llamas Emma Tonks?

- Sí. ¿Conoces a mi mamá?

- Sí, la conocía.

De repente, el rostro de la pequeña se entristeció, al ver que Hermione hablaba de su madre en pasado.

- ¿Y conoces a mi papá?

- ¿Quién es tu papá?

- No lo sé. Mamá me decía que era una persona muy buena, pero que se fue a vivir lejos por la guerra.

Entonces Hermione se acordó de que Remus se había marchado hacía algunos años junto con los hombres lobo por consejo de Dumbledore, y sonrió al recordar a su antiguo profesor.

- A lo mejor él también está muerto- susurró la niña.

- No pienses en esas cosas, Emma. Mejor piensa que tu padre vive lejos, pero se acuerda de ti todos los días.

- Mentira.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mamá me dijo que papá se marchó sin saber que había nacido…- confesó tristemente.

Hermione continuó consolándola, mientras Draco trataba de calmar a Molly, de nuevo en una crisis nerviosa.

- ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"!

- Cálmate, Molly.

- ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"! ¡Mamá Ginny ha "mueto"!- conitnuó.

- ¡Molly!- gritó el rubio.

La niña, sorprendida, dejó de llorar.

- Molly, Ginny está durmiendo, pero no está muerta.

- Sí- resopló ella.

- No. Emma sólo está triste, como tú, por eso ha dicho algo así.

- ¡Emma mala!

- No, sólo está triste.

- "Oly" también "tiste"

- Lo sé.

- "Oly" "quiede" mamá Ginny- empezó a llorar ella.

Draco tuvo que contarle dos nuevos cuentos a la niña para que dejara de llorar. Por su parte, Ginny permaneció igual.

Durante la mañana, Draco le preguntó a Dobby por los cuadros de Ginny.

- Los vendió, señor. Para comprar comida.

- ¿Sabes a quién?

- Sí.

- Está bien; está tarde irás a comprarlos. No te preocupes, te daré el dinero que necesites.

- Bien, señor.

Al ver las miradas que le echaba a Winzy, añadió:

- Winzy irá contigo.

Al escuchar esto, la pareja de elfos se alegró enormemente.

A mediodía, Dobby y Winzy prepararon la comida preferida de Molly, pero ella seguía sin querer probar bocado.

- Molly, come- ordenó Draco, llegando a su límite.

- ¡No!

Entonces Draco se puso de pie, dispuesto a sermonear a la niña, cuando ésta se echó a llorar.

- ¡"Oly" "quiede" morir como mamá!

Al escuchar a Molly llamando a Ginny simplemente "mamá", Draco permaneció estupefacto. A los pocos segundos, cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

- ¿Estás cansada?

- "I"

- Vale, entonces después de comer te irás a la cama.

- No, no "domí" "Oly".

- Sí, después de comer vas a ir a dormir… con Ginny.

Draco vio entonces que Hermione reaccionó.

- Draco.

- Necesita dormir. Además, Ginny no tiene nada contagioso.

Finalmente Hermione cedió.

- Pero antes tiene que comer.

Draco se sentó de nuevo, con Molly sobre sus rodillas.

- Venga, Molly, come.

- No.

- Si no comes no vas a poder ir a dormir con Ginny.

La niña consintió finalmente en comer. Una vez acabado el plato, Draco la condujo junto a la pelirroja.

- Ahora tienes que dormirte- murmuró el chico.

- Bebé "Oly".

- ¿Dónde está tu bebé?

- En la "habitació" de "Oly".

Draco percibió la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de la menor, entendiendo perfectamente lo que realmente quería.

- _Accio_ bebé de Molly.

La muñeca llegó rápidamente a las manos de Draco, como un imán.

- Venga, ahora duérmete.

- ¿"Cueto"?

- Molly, no empieces. O te duermes aquí o en tu habitación.

Al observar la severidad con que Draco pronunció esto último, Molly se tapó rápidamente y se durmió a la misma velocidad, junto a su madre del alma.

**Próximo capítulo: Mamá está despierta**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha alegrado mucho que el capítulo anterior os gustase tanto (estaba bastante preocupada porque la historia cambia por completo :S). Pero os ha gustado mucho, qué bien! _

_Bueno, aquí ya empiezan a conocerse mejor los hijos de Molly. Ay, qué paciencia tiene Draco... esperemos que cuando Ginny se despierte se dé cuenta de que Draco aún la quiere mucho... y de lo que ha tenido que aguantar. muchos besos! _

_**lara evans**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, la historia ha cambiado por completo XD. De hecho, creo que está dividida en tres partes, pero no estoy muy segura. y menos mal que Dobby avisó a tiempo a Draco, que si no... en fin, esperemos que Ginny vea lo que ha hecho Draco por ella, aunque estando Hermione cerca no sé yo... muchos besos!_

_**Anilec**: hola! pues sí, ya estoy de vuelta, y esperemos que por mucho tiempo! XD. efectivamente, Ginny ha adoptado a siete niños (como dice Draco, como un auténtica familia Weasley), así que no sé cómo acabarán todos con tanto crío por ahí XD. gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando la historia. muchos besos!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, la historia cambia radicalmente XD. ahora queda saber si Draco se acostumbra a esa nueva vida. gracias por comentar y espero que pilles el capítulo pronto! XD. muchos besos!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! qué bien que te esté gustando el nuevo bloque del fic. espero que este capítulo haya contestado a tus dudas respecto a los niños! XD. por lo visto los adoptó a todos y, por desgracia, parece que Molly no es hija natural de Ginny :(. y más la vale que perdone a Draco, porque con todo lo que hace por él... respecto a la pregunta de "Mal & Son" creo que Draco sí que se acuerda de Harry, aunque sólo en la medida en que era amigo de los Weasley, supongo. Tampoco es que fuera su enemigo acérrimo, pero está claro que en aquella época no se llevaban bien y ahora tampoco. pero no creo que ni Draco ni Harry se hayan olvidado mutuamente. muchos besos!_

_**Sheba7**: hola y gracias por la bienvenida! XD. espero que el ordenador no vuelva a darme problemillas :(. me alegra que te esté gustando esta nueva temporada (estaba poco convencida al respecto :S). bueno, en el próximo cap ya se despierta! un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! pues sí, yo también espero que mi ordenador me deje de dar problemas... esperemos que cuando despierte Ginny las cosas se aclaren definitivamente y sea agradecida con Draco... después de lo que ha hecho por ella! muchos besos!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! me alegra que te esté gustando la segunda parte de la historia! XD. Yo creo que Ginny ha madurado bastante, pero no sé yo cómo va a ponerse al volver a ver a Draco y Hermione... bueno, ya va siendo hora de que aclaren lo que pasó, no? y Draco qué majo, ayudándola en todo... ayy, lo que hace el amor XD. muchos besos!_

_**Luzz Malfoy**: hola! bueno, no te preocupes, que los capítulos seguirán ahí. tú léelos con calma! XD. me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que puedas coger pronto el ritmo! muchos besos!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Mamá está despierta

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el 18º capítulo de este fic, perteneciente a **chaton weasley**. por supuesto, los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo 8: Mamá está despierta**

- ¿Mamá "etá" "depieta"?

Ginny se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó a su pequeña llamándola "mamá" pero, al verla tan emocionada, no le dijo nada.

- Hola, cariño.

- Espera.

Entonces Molly bajó a duras penas de la cama y, rápidamente, salió de la habitación.

- ¡"Dago"! ¡"Dago"! ¡"Dago"!

- Molly- escuchó la pelirroja- Vas a despertar a Ginny.

- Es que mamá "etá" "depieta".

Al escuchar esto, Draco se precipitó al dormitorio de la mujer.

- Draco…- murmuró ésta.

- Calla, no hagas esfuerzos.

La pelirroja, de pronto, empezó a pensar en lo peor.

- ¡Los niños! ¿Dónde están los niños? ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellos?! Los niños no, por favor… Te prometo que los criaré bien, pero devuélvemelos…

- Ginny- murmuró el rubio, cogiéndola entre sus brazos- Los niños están bien. Están jugando. Tranquila, nadie va a quitártelos.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, si no es para estropear de nuevo mi vida?

- Dobby me avisó de tu estado.

- ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- preguntó de nuevo, enfadada.

- Porque sabía que estabas al límite.

Entonces Ginny se echó a llorar.

- No puedo con esto, Draco. Pensaba que sí, pero no puedo.

- Claro que puedes, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Todo es culpa de mi padre, que dejó de pasarte la pensión.

- No he acogido a estos niños por dinero.

- Ginny, deberías de haber recibido ese dinero porque te lo mandaba yo.

La pelirroja sonrió con dulzura.

- Tenía mis dudas sobre eso, pero creía que… la nueva señora Malfoy no habría soportado que siguieras manteniendo a tu ex, así que…

- Ginny, tú eres la única señora Malfoy, sin contar a mi madre.

- Tú…

- No estamos divorciados. Nunca llegué a firmar los papeles.

La joven se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esto.

- Los niños. Quiero verlos.

- Primero descansa un poco y después vendrán a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale- respondió, mientras Draco la besaba en la frente.

Dos horas después, Molly se acercó a la pelirroja.

- Mamá, ¿estás "domida"?- murmuró.

- Sí- contestó Ginny, divertida.

- No- replicó la niña- Hablas.

La niña abrió la puerta del todo y se abalanzó sobre Ginny.

- ¡Mamá!

- Mi pequeña.

- Te he echado de "meno", mamá.

Ginny la besó.

- Ya se acabó, cariño. Estoy aquí.

- ¿Ya no vas a "domi" más?

- Te prometo que sólo por la noche.

Mientras Ginny hacía arrumacos a la más pequeña, los demás niños dudaban entrar en la habitación.

- Venid, niños.

Nada más escuchar esto, todos se precipitaron hacia la pelirroja.

- ¿Has "vito" bebé "Oly"?- preguntó, enseñando su muñeca.

- Es muy bonita.

- "I". Bebé Emma "tambén".

- ¿Tú también tienes una muñeca, Emma?

La susodicha asintió, en silencio.

- Draco nos ha regalado cosas a todos- aclaró Liam.

Ginny se sintió orgullosa del rubio. Cuando los niños percibieron el cansancio de Ginny, se dispusieron a marcharse. Sin embargo, Ginny agarró a Thomas.

- ¿Habéis hablado?

- Sí. Le dije que me lo habías explicado todo y que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes estar con él?

- Sí. Además, es muy bueno con Molly.

- Hablando de Molly, ¿desde cuándo me llama "mamá"?

- El día después de que te pusieras mala, empezó a llamarte "mamá Ginny" y, desde este mediodía, te llama simplemente "mamá". Estaba tan triste que no quise decirle nada.

- Has hecho bien.

- Emma se tomó muy mal tu enfermedad; se sintió responsable y tuvo miedo de que te murieras, igual que su madre. Pero Hermione se ocupó de ella.

Ginny se enervó al escuchar aquel nombre. Levantó los ojos, justo para ver a Draco en el marco de la puerta. Entonces Thomas salió de la habitación.

- ¿Así que está aquí?- preguntó fríamente.

- Sí.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traerla a mi casa?!- chilló Ginny, de tal manera que toda la casa pudo oírla, incluida Hermione.

- De modo que a mí me dejas estar aquí pero a ella no.

- Ella te estaba…

- También fue culpa mía- la interrumpió el rubio.

- ¡No!

- Sí. Simplemente dejé que Hermione se desahogara conmigo y fui cariñoso con ella… pero nunca nos habríamos acostado.

- Por supuesto- respondió la pelirroja, entre lágrimas, mientras recordaba aquel triste momento.

- Ginny, tuvieron que pasar meses, incluso años, para recobrar tu confianza. ¿De verdad crees que lo habría mandado todo a la mierda sólo porque tu mejor amiga estaba triste?

Ginny se acostó en la cama.

- Te quiero, Ginny, y me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

- Nada puede volver a ser como antes. Por vuestra culpa ahora soy estéril; nunca podré tener hijos. Por eso… adopté a Molly.

Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Entonces, ¿no vas a perdonarme nunca?

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

- Ahora tengo una nueva familia…

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que ya no hay sitio para mí? ¿O que deberé aceptar esa nueva vida?

Ginny no supo qué responder, hasta que un grito de Thomas rompió la conversación.

- ¡No, Hermione!

¡Bam!

Rápidamente, los Malfoy se precipitaron a la cocina, donde se encontraron con Hermione con las manos quemadas.

- ¡Hermione!- se precipitó Draco- ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! ¡Prometiste no volver a hacerlo!

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía la vista fija en Ginny, esperando cualquier gesto de la pelirroja.

- Thomas, coge la poción contra las quemaduras- ordenó ésta- Creí haberte prohibido que te autolesionaras.

- Yo creí haberte prometido no decepcionarte nunca- contestó la esclava, desafiante.

En ese momento, Thomas llegó con la poción.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- preguntó.

Hermione no supo qué responder.

- Es que ha confundido sus manos con cerillas y se las ha quemado- bromeó Draco.

Al escuchar esto, los presentes se echaron a reír.

- Thomas, no quiero que cuentes nada de esto a los demás. Y tú, Hermione, vete a descansar. Te ha debido doler mucho- finalizó Ginny, con dulzura.

Thomas acompañó a Hermione, mientras Draco miraba fijamente a Ginny, de lejos.

- ¿Y nosotros?

Entonces la mujer se giró y encaró al que, aún ese día, seguía siendo su marido.

- No quiero recuperar la vida en la que era tu esposa.

Aquella frase sentó a Draco como una patada en el estómago, pero trató de ocultárselo a Ginny.

- Lo comprendo, así que voy a dejarte con los niños. Winzy se quedará contigo algunos días, mientras te recuperas. En cuanto a Hermione…

- Prefiero que se quede aquí; su estado me preocupa mucho y tengo que hablar con ella.

- De acuerdo- murmuró el rubio, mientras cogía su abrigo- Si algún día quieres…

- Conozco la dirección, no te preocupes.

Justo cuando iba a salir de la casa, Dobby y Winzy volvieron, con las manos llenas.

- ¿Habéis podido recuperarlos todos?- preguntó Draco.

- No- respondieron los elfos, honestamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No hemos podido comprar el retrato de la señora Weasley.

- Teníais dinero suficiente.

- Lo sentimos mucho.

Draco lanzó una mirada a su mujer, quien acababa de coger a Molly en sus brazos.

- Tu regalo de Navidad acaba de llegar. Espero que te guste, aunque no haya podido recuperarlo entero.

La pelirroja sonrió dulcemente, mientras el hombre se alejaba.

- "Daco" "sa" ido.

- Sí, cariño. Se ha ido- repitió tristemente, mientras hacía mimos a la niña.

- Regalos.

- ¿Quieres que los abramos?

- "I"

- Llama a los demás

-¡"Ema", "Zak", "Ely", "Oma", "Miam"! ¡Mamá, regalos!

Al momento, todos los niños se dirigieron a la escalera.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuántos regalos!

- Y para mamá.

- Molly- la interrumpió Ginny, bajándola al suelo- Entiendo que tengas miedo, pero ya te he dicho que yo no soy tu mamá. Tu mamá está en el cielo. Yo soy Ginny.

- No, tu "ere" mamá.

- No.

- "I".

- No.

- "I".

- Te he dicho que no, Molly. Y no me contestes.

- "Oly" "quiede" tú mamá.

Ginny se agachó, hasta ponerse a la altura de la pequeña.

- Ya lo sé, pero tú ya tienes una.

- Tú mamá. "Oly" "siempe" dice tú mamá.

- Molly, basta.

- ¡No! ¡Mamá ha "deputado" "poque" "Oly" ha dicho "mamá"- dijo la niña, entre lágrimas.

- Molly…- contestó dulcemente la pelirroja, cogiendo a la niña en sus brazos.

- ¡Mamá de "Oly"!

Ginny la consoló frotándole la espalda.

- Ya está, cariño. Tenías miedo, ¿a que sí?

- "I".

- Bueno, ahora sécate esas lágrimas y vete a abrir los regalos.

- "I".

Rápidamente, los niños abrieron los regalos.

- Son cuadros- indicó Ely.

Ginny no respondió, aunque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle.

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero ni Dobby ni Winzy han podido recuperar el cuadro de su madre, la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley no ha querido venderlo- anunciaron los elfos.

- No importa- respondió Ginny- ahora sólo es un asunto entre él y su conciencia.

- ¿"Eto" es dibujo de "Oly"?

- Sí, Draco ha traído el cuadro de Molly. Vamos a ponerlo en tu habitación.

- "I". "Cima" cama.

- Sí, cielo, encima de tu cama.

La pequeña, con la ayuda de Thomas, cogió el cuadro y lo llevó hasta su cuarto.

Cuando Ginny avisó a los niños para cenar, Liam se sorprendió de no encontrar a Draco.

- ¿Draco no está aquí?

- No- contestó Ginny, honestamente- Ha vuelto a su casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es su casa.

Sin embargo, los niños parecían tristes y comieron en silencio. Al poco rato, antes de que todos hubieran terminado, Thomas se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces, Thomas? Sabes que no me gusta que os levantéis de la mesa antes de que los demás hayan acabado.

- Quería llevarle la comida a Hermione.

- Está bien- respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja.

Entonces el niño se levantó y llenó un plato.

- "Oly" "jugá" también.

- No. Primero termina de cenar.

- "Oly" "jugá" con "Oma".

- Thomas, no juegues. Y tú, termínate la cena.

La pequeña se enfadó cuando escuchó la respuesta y, minutos después, estalló en un mar de lágrimas.

- Estás muy cansada.

- No.- Sí. Tus ojos se te cierran solos.

- "I".

Ginny la cogió entre sus brazos, de nuevo, y la besó.

- Di adiós a los demás.

- "Dió"- respondió la niña, antes de que Ginny la llevara a la cama. Emma las acompañó, puesto que siempre se acostaba justo después de su hermana adoptiva.

Nada más salir de la habitación de las niñas, la pelirroja se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

- Thomas, va siendo hora de que te vayas a la cama- murmuró, entrando en el cuarto.

- No ha comido nada.

- Ya me ocupo yo, no te preocupes.

Antes de salir por la puerta, el niño se volvió hacia Ginny.

- ¿Draco va a volver?

- ¿Te gustaría?

- La verdad es que sí. Con él parecemos una familia de verdad.

Ginny sonrió, antes de que el niño se acostara definitivamente.

- Deberías comer- murmuró Ginny a Hermione.

- …

- ¿Cómo están tus manos?

- …

- Sé que te sientes responsable de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero era cosa del destino; fue él quien hizo que Draco y yo nos separáramos, para poder así criar a todos estos niños.

Hermione se levantó y encaró a su ama.

- Maté a tu hijo.

- Y devolviste la sonrisa a otros siete. Siete niños maravillosos que llevaban una vida miserable en el orfanato.

- ¿Eran maltratados?

- Psicológicamente sí, físicamente no… bueno, por los responsables del centro, no. Pero ya sabes cómo son los niños…

- Sí. Recuerdo cierto rubio que era una verdadera pesadilla.

- No quiero hablar de él.

- Pero…

- Te necesito para hacerlos felices. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué, precisamente nosotras dos, sobrevivimos? Pues yo sí: fue para hacer felices a estos pequeños en memoria de todos aquellos que murieron.

- Entonces lo haremos- contestó Hermione- Y serán los niños más felices del mundo.

- Sí- murmuró Ginny, antes de abrazar a su esclava.

**Próximo capítulo: Te necesito**

_Perdonad de nuevo el retraso, pero OTRA VEZ ha sido por Internet (en fin, esto no acaba mucho). además ahora mismo estoy enganchadísima a "Bleach" y casi no hago otra cosa en el ordenador que verlo! pero intentaré darme prisa para los demás caps._

_Bueno, por fin Ginny se ha despertado! Y al parecer las cosas no van del todo mal (por lo menos ya ha habido alguna que otra reconciliación, no?). Qué majo Draco comprando los regalos... hay que ver, después de dos años parece mentira que siga tan enamorado! En fin, habrá que ver cómo se desenvualve todo en los próximos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo cap!!_

_**lara evans**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, a mí me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa la niña, la verdad. pero parece que Draco tiene mucha más paciencia! por lo visto Remus sigue vivo, así que fijo que trade o temprano aparece por aquí. pero lo de Tonks me da a mi que no tiene remedio... qué te ha parecido el despertar de Ginny? bueno, como era de esperarse, ha sido bastante más dura con Hermione que con Draco (esos celos...), pero parece que ya están más o menos bien. espero que te siga gustando. muchos besos!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! qué tal? bueno, aunque Molly no sea hija biológica de Ginny, tal vez la parejita tenga alguno en el futuro, no? por imaginar, que no quede! además, el fic es muy largo y no sé yo si Ginny será estéril de verdad. la verdad es que Draco es un bendito, sobre todo con siete niños! pff, qué pereza sólo de pensarlo XD. vaya, tus hermanos son muy peques? espero que no te den mucho la brasa! y a ver si sale un nuevo cap de "Mal & Son", que me tiene en ascuas! . un besin!!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! qué tal te ha parecido el despertar de Ginny? bueno, por lo menos ya se vuelven a hablar los tres (me esperaba que tardarían más, la verdad). y Remus fijo que aparece... tiene que saber que es padre, no? es una pena que no esté con Tonks, pero bueno... a mí el nombre tampoco me hace mucho, pero viniendo de Ginny era más o menos predecible . espero que te siga gustando el fic. muchos besos!_

_**keyla**: hola! a mí también me gusta mucho ver a Draco de padre, le da un toque muy atractivo! XD. Al principio yo también creía que el esclavo iba a ser Harry o cualquiera de la familia Weasley, pero me llamó mucho la atención que fuera Hermione, no sé por qué. Imagino que a mucha gente también le habrá pasado. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic. muchos besos y gracias por el review!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, Draco y Hermione volvieron! Imgino que ambos lo pasaron bastante mal en esos dos años que estuvieron separados de Ginny, pero parece que ahora las cosas se van arreglando. Y espero que salgan nuevos personajes (que ya toca otro adulto para Hermione, no?), además de Remus, claro. un beso y espero que sigas leyendo!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! a mí la niña me pone un poco nerviosa, todo hay que decirlo XD. ya se que e smuy maja y pequeña... pero es que a veces es muy pesada! y sí, esperemos que Ginny no vuelva a echarlo de su vida... aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que ella no lo pasó demasiado bien. bueno, el caso es que los dos se necesitan. gracias por escribir. besines!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola otra vez! vaya, no sabía que estuvieras en cama! cómo estás? espero que te recuperes pronto! aunque, como dices, ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para estar todo el día en fanfiction XD. me alegra que esta traducción también te guste. realmente lo que ocurrió fue culpa de Hermione, pero si lo hubieran hablado entonces... pero bueno, el caso es que ahora parece estar todo más o menos bien, aunque no sé hasta cuándo durará la calma! espero que te haya gustado este cap y que te recuperes pronto! besines!_

_**potter-love**: muy buenas! a mí también me ha gustado ver a draco en esa situación... aunque vaya paciencia que tiene! seguro que acabaría agotado! XD. gracias por los ánimos y espero que losd emás caps te parezcan tan buenos como éste. muchos besos!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! jeje, sí, parece que va a haber un conflicto Draco-Molly por el amor de Ginny XD (aunque no sean incompatibles, pero bueno). qué tal tus vacaciones? espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien y que sigas disfrutando del fic. muchos besos!_

_**Hermy**: hola y gracias por el review! bueno, no te preocupes, que prometo traducir este fic hasta el final (con lo que queda todavía XD). Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Ginny (yo me la temía mucho peor XD) al igual que el resto del fic. trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. muchos besos!_


	19. Capítulo 19: Te necesito

_¡Buenas! Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 19 de "Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo". Ya sabéis, los personajes originales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia a **chaton weasley**. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 19: Te necesito**

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó con timidez Emma.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó la pelirroja, ofreciéndole de todos modos un sitio en la cama.

- Molly canta para dormirse.

- ¿Canta?- repitió, sonriendo.

- Sí. "Tengo una muñeca".

- Pobre.

- Encima canta mal.

- Bueno, duérmete un poco más. Aún es pronto.

- Sí. Oye, Ginny… ¿Draco va a volver?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es muy bueno.

- Ya veremos, cielo. Pero ahora tienes que dormirte.

La pequeña se durmió en los brazos de su madre adoptiva, al tiempo que ésta pensaba en Draco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarse guiar por su corazón y recordar el pasado u olvidar tanto a sus recuerdos como a Draco?

Hacía ya una hora que Ginny recordaba su vida con Draco, cuando Molly entró llorando.

- ¡"Ema" no "tá"!

- Sí.

- ¡No, no "tá" en la cama!

- Emma está aquí- respondió la pelirroja, levantando las sábanas para mostrar a la susodicha.

- "Ema"- murmuró la menor.

- Sshh. Vas a despertarla.

- "Ema" no "quiede" "domí" "Oly"- lloriqueó la niña.

- Claro que quiere dormir contigo- aclaró la madre- Lo que pasa es que se despertó y vino a dormir aquí.

- "Oly" "tambén"- respondió ésta, trepando hasta la cama.

Ginny la ayudó y la pequeña se durmió en sus brazos.

Cuando los niños se despertaron, preguntaron por Draco. Sin embargo, Ginny no supo qué responderles. Hermione, por su parte, estaba encantada de ocuparse de los niños, sobre todo de Thomas, con quien había desarrollado una fuerte complicidad. Aquel día, el niño no se había quejado por hacer los deberes, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione.

- Vaya, le has caído en gracia a Thomas- bromeó Ginny, mientras tendía la ropa junto a la esclava. Observando que no se sentía muy bien, decidió continuar- Me alegro mucho. Por fin sonríe. Ahora que estás tú aquí voy a poder prestarles más atención.

- ¿No crees que has adoptado a muchos?

- No lo sé. Tal vez debería haberme tomado más tiempo para acogerlos, pero quería volver a ver vida en esta casa… y en mí misma.

- Ginny, siento de veras lo que te hice.

- Quedamos en no volver a tocar el tema.

- ¿Me culpas por ello?

- Hermione…- suspiró Ginny- Sí, te culpo porque gracias a ti sé lo que es perder a quien llevas dentro. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que no debo ser tan egoísta. Además, los niños me llenan por completo. Incluso, de no haber tenido aquel… accidente, Molly no estaría viva y los demás serían muy desgraciados.

Mientras Ginny se perdía en sus ideas, Molly la devolvió a la tierra.

- Mamá, te "quiedo"- anunció, antes de regresar con Emma para jugar.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando a las pequeñas.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Pfff…- suspiró Ginny, dejándose caer en un banco- No sé qué hacer. Los niños se han encariñado mucho con él.

- ¿Y tú?

Ginny la miró fijamente y, después, cogió su abrigo y salió de la Madriguera.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, ¿qué desea?

- Me gustaría ver al juez Malfoy.

- Lo siento mucho, pero el juez Malfoy no está disponible hoy.

- No importa. Ya… ya volveré. Gracias.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que se disponía a salir de allí, el rubio terminó su cita.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo, pero ya veo que estás ocupado. No importa, volveré en otro momento.

La joven se dispuso a salir nuevamente, cuando su marido la frenó.

- Ven- indicó, conduciéndola a su despacho.

- Pero tu secretaria me ha dicho que…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ginny?

- Yo… los…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? Quiero decir… sin Winzy ni Hermione.

- Sobreviví. Ya no soy el niño de papá que no sabía hacer nada por sí mismo.

- ¿Cuándo cenaste?

- Ginny, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Los niños me preguntan por ti continuamente. Quieren verte.

- ¿Y tú?

- …

- ¿Sólo haces esto por los niños?

- No lo sé. Tu vuelta revivió el pasado y…

Draco percibió que la pelirroja no podría hablar durante mucho tiempo más, de lo emocionada que estaba.

- Me pasaré algún día. Si no quieres verme, puedo hacerlo cuando tú no estés.

- No te preocupes por eso.

- Muy bien. Entonces iré esta noche… bueno, si tú quieres.

- Gracias.

Mientras la mujer se alejaba del despacho, murmuró unas palabras.

- No sólo los niños te echan de menos…

Por su parte, Draco la dejó marchar, odiándose por haberla hecho sufrir tanto.

Cuando Draco llegó a la Madriguera, por la noche, no se atrevía a abrir la puerta.

- Has vuelto- afirmó Jack-

- ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera?

- Esperar.

- ¿A qué?

- A que se den cuenta de que no estoy dentro.

- Es estúpido.

- Hace ya una hora que estoy fuera y nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

Draco se acercó al pequeño y se puso a su altura.

- Estoy seguro de que te están buscando.

- No. Los mayores están jugando a las cartas y Hermione y Ginny están con las pequeñas. Nadie quiere jugar conmigo.

- Yo sí quiero.

- No sientas pena por mí.

- No lo hago- sonrió Draco.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres jugar conmigo?

- Porque yo no he tenido la suerte de tener hermanos y hermanas con los que jugar y siempre me he prometido que, algún día, lo haría con mis hijos.

- Pero yo no soy tu hijo.

- Es verdad, pero eso no quita que quiera jugar contigo.

El pequeño sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Entramos?- propuso Draco.

Jack asintió y se dirigió a la casa, seguido de Draco. Cuando entraron, Ginny estaba poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Jack? ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera?

El pequeño dirigió una mirada a Draco, queriendo decir "te lo dije", y se encaminó a su habitación.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo fuera? Creía que estaba en su cuarto.

- Parece que quería que lo echaras de menos.

- Pobre…- añadió Ginny, sentándose en una silla- Por las pequeñas no puedo prestarle toda la atención que necesita.

Draco se le acercó.

- Si necesitas que te eche una mano, pídemelo. Siempre estaré aquí para los niños… y para ti.

Ginny se enrojeció y se dispuso a contestarlo, pero justo en ese momento los niños aparecieron.

- ¡¡Draco!!- chillaron, tirándose a sus brazos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Emma.

- Esta noche sí- respondió el rubio.

- No quiero que te vayas- añadió, apretándose contra él.

- Tranquila, volveré- la consoló.

- Entonces, quédate.

- No es posible.

- Sí, puedo dejarte mi cama para que duermas.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento- contestó divertido.

- Venga, niños, a cenar- anunció Ginny.

Emma no se separó de Draco en toda la noche, pidiéndole, incluso, que le contara un cuento, cosa que el rubio hizo encantado.

- Ya está, las pequeñas están durmiendo- anunció, al volver al salón- ¿Los demás se han acostado?

- Sí. Hasta he podido acostar a Jack; estaba tan contento que se ha dormido en mis brazos.

- Bueno, creo que yo también voy a marcharme.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Ginny.

- Sí. Es tarde y debes de estar cansada.

- Sí, pero… no quiero dormir sola- respondió con determinación.

- Ginny…

Sin embargo, la joven no dejó que acabara la frase puesto que le tapó los labios con los suyos.

- No vuelvas a dejarme.

- Te lo prometo- respondió, antes de volver a besarla.

Los amantes se besaron durante largo rato, hasta quedarse abrazados.

- Creo que voy a marcharme de todas formas- murmuró Draco, sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué? Acabas de decirme que…

El joven le tapó la boca con el dedo.

- Tenemos que ir más despacio.

- No quiero seguir viviendo lejos de ti, no puedo. Te necesitamos.

Al escucharla, Draco la besó en la frente.

- Yo también, pero no quiero ir demasiado rápido y estropearlo todo.

- Si me dejas sola esta noche lo estropearás todo.

- Entonces me quedaré.

Ginny se separó un poco de su marido, le cogió la mano y lo condujo a su habitación. Allí retomaron los besos y caricias, al tiempo que se quitaban la molesta ropa.

Pasado un rato, mientras Draco saboreaba el bien merecido descanso en brazos de la pelirroja, ésta se levantó.

- Vístete- ordenó la mujer, mientras se levantaba para coger un camisón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que me vaya?- preguntó él.

- No- contestó Ginny, antes de robarle un beso- No quiero que te vayas. Es sólo que los niños a veces vienen a dormir conmigo cuando tienen pesadillas y…

- ¿No quieres que nos encuentren desnudos?

- Exacto.

Así pues, Draco se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos.

- Mañana volveré a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, a su vez.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

- Porque no voy a dormir en calzoncillos todas las noches. Además, teniendo el miembro que tengo, podría traumatizar a los niños.

- Imbécil- respondió ella, dándole una torta amistosa- Además, quiero ser la única que lo vea.

- Te prometo la exclusividad- murmuró él, besándola a su turno.

Después de atrapar el tiempo perdido en cuanto a besos, los señores Malfoy se quedaron en la cama, en silencio.

- Ginny.

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también- respondió ella, antes de dormirse en los brazos de su esposo.

**Próximo capítulo: Por los niños**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta vez la espera ha estado un poco más justificada puesto que he renovado fics de cosecha propia... ¡aunque espero no haber tardado mucho! Bueno, ¿qué tal el cap? Ahora sí que sí han vuelto juntos, aunque ya sabemos que la calma entre estos dos no suele durar mucho... en fin, a ver qué pasa. a ver si no tardo mucho con el capítulo siguiente. un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: buenas! qué majo es Draco con los niños... si es que está hecho un padrazo! pues sí, aprece ser que Percy no devolvió el cuadro. hombre, era su madre, algo tiene que seguir sintiendo, no? pero no creo que nada justifique que se cambiase de bando... y respecto a los amores de Hermione, te adelanto que sí que habrá alguien XD. aunque tengo que asegurarme bien de quién será. tranquila, no creo que tarde mucho en notarse. un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! qué tal? bueno, menos mal que la niña se ha calmado mínimamente, porque si no sería la absoluta deseperación! XD. pobrecita, cómo nos pasamos con ella... y por fin parece que Hermione y Ginny hablaron (ya era año). menos mal que lo han aclarado porque, realmente, tan sólo se tienen la una a la otra como amigas. espero que te haya gustado el cap. un beso!_

_**lara evans**: buenas! pues sí, parece que Hermione y Ginny por fin lo han aclarado todo. respecto a Draco, parece que el pobre no gana para males, pero tal y como se ve en este cap parece que lo han perdonado, no? después de todo, no actuó con maldad ni respecto al niño ni a Ginny. en fin, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. un beso!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy**: hola! sí, parece que las cosas ya han vuelto a la normalidad... aunque a saber por cuánto tiempo XD. espero que te haya gustado el cap. un besin!_

_**keyla**: buenas! ahora sí, con este cap, parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... sobre todo entre Draco y Ginny, que ya tocaba. disfruta del cap. un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola!! qué tal estás de la mano? vaya, no sabía que tocaras la batería, qué guay!! (es mi instrumento favorito XD). tenéis algo de vuestra música por Internet? si es así dímelo, que quiero veros! respecto a Draco... es un sol! menos mal que Ginny se ha dado cuenta (una vez más) de lo que vale y de que sólo él puede hacerla feliz. ahora, a esperar hasta cuándo durará la calma. Y en lo referente a Hermione, yo tampoco veo bien lo que hizo, pero ahora que ya han hablado todo casi es mejor así; después de todo, Hermione tan sólo tuvo un descuido y se dejó llevar. Lo que necesita es un chico para ella! y sí, lo habrá ;). espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. un beso!_

_**cristiinaa**: buenas! qué tal? jo, qué suerte, yo no tengo playa!! aquí, en plena castilla ni playa ni ná!! XD. me imagino que te habrá gustado el Draco de este cap, no? aiis, qué enamorado está. Ahora tan sólo queda saber si pueden volver a tener hijos, porque sería toda una alegría para él. Yo ahora estoy libre de hermana, que se ha ido por ahí, así que más feliz que un regaliz! XD. espero que te haya gustado el cap. un beso!_

_**Anilec**: hola! espero que te haya gustado muchoi el nuevo capítulo y tb espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente. un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! vaya, qué es lo que no entendiste? (tendré que volvérmelo a leer XD). pues sí, resulta que Draco no firmó los papeles del divorcio, así que siguieron casados durante esos dos años. claro, que Ginny pensaba que ya no lo estaban. si hay algo más que no te haya quedado muy claro dímelo. me alegra que te siga gustando el fic! ay, Bleach me tiene loca!! no sé por qué me gusta tanto! estoy pensando en escribir algo sobre esa serie, que ya toca XD. de qué trata Code Geass R2? un beso!_

_**potter-love**: hola! gracias por el review! bueno, no te preocupes por los comentarios, tú escríbe cuando puedas! :P. un besín!_

_**Sheba7**: buenas! bueno, casi que es mejor que Hermione y Ginny hayan hablado cuanto antes, porque si no a ver quién las aguanta con tanto niño suelto! XD. Y qué más decir de Draco, aparte de que es el mejor!! XD. bueno, en este cap parece que Ginny ha recuperado lo que sentía (que ya era año, por cierto). espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. muchos besos!_


	20. Capítulo 20: Por los niños

_¡Hola! El fic pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. ¡Disfrutad!_

**Capítulo 20: Por los niños**

Cuando Draco se despertó, se sorprendió bastante al recordar, durante algunos segundos, los acontecimientos del día anterior. Entonces el joven besó a su esposa y se volvió a dormir, feliz por saber que estaba de nuevo con él.

- Mamá- la llamó Molly con timidez, entrando en la habitación- ¿Estás "dumiendo"?

- No, cariño- respondió Ginny, a la vez que indicaba a la pequeña que podía pasar.

La pelirroja la ayudó a subirse a la cama. Molly, por su parte, se sorprendió enormemente de encontrarse a Draco durmiendo junto a su madre.

- ¿"Dago" "domido" con mamá?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mamá y Draco se quieren. Además, va a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora.

Mientras las Weasley seguían hablando, Draco gruñó.

- ¿Podéis dejarme dormir un poco?

La pequeña se aferró a la tripa de Ginny, lejos se Draco.

- Mamá, "Oly" te "quiede".

- Yo también a ti.

Ginny trató de adormecer a la niña, pero ésta no parecía por la labor de hacerle caso.

- ¡Arriba, mamá, arriba!

- Grr…- gruñó el rubio, de nuevo.

Molly tembló y se escondió en los brazos de su madre.

- Vamos a levantarnos y dejar a Draco durmiendo, ¿vale?

- "I"- respondió Molly.

Nada más llegar a la cocina, se encontraron con Hermione desayunando.

- ¡Hola, "Mione"!

- Buenos días, Molly.

Mientras Ginny preparaba el biberón de la niña, ésta se sentó al lado de la esclava.

- ¿Draco se dejó aquí el abrigo anoche?- preguntó con malicia la castaña. Al ver a Ginny sonreír, continuó- Así que, por fin os habéis reconciliado…

Ginny asintió en silencio, a tiempo que el protagonista de la conversación aparecía por la puerta.

- Buenos días- saludó a Hermione.

- Hola. ¿Has dormido bien?

El matrimonio Malfoy clavó su mirada en ella. Segundos después, Draco trató de dar un beso a la pequeña, pero ella se negó.

- ¿No vas a darle un beso a Draco?- preguntó Ginny.

- ¡No!- contestó rotundamente la niña.

- No pasa nada- replicó Draco- Mamá va a darme uno mucho más grande.

- Con mucho gusto- respondió Ginny, antes de unir sus labios a los de su esposo. No obstante, el beso no duró mucho dado el ruido que empezaba a escucharse.

- ¡Draco!- chilló Emma- ¡Estás aquí!

- Hola, princesa.

Emma se tiró a sus brazos y se sentó a su lado. Minutos después, el resto de niños se unió a los presentes y comenzaron a desayunar todos juntos.

- Tengo una noticia que daros, niños- anunció Ginny- Draco va a venir a vivir con nosotros.

El joven se sorprendió de ver a los niños tan encantados con la noticia. De hecho, le dio pena hasta irse a trabajar.

Durante la mañana, mientras trabajaba en un caso particularmente difícil, recibió una visita.

- ¡Hola!- saludó Emma, contenta de ver a Draco.

- Hola- respondió éste.

Entonces la pequeña se tiró a sus brazos para besarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hemos ido a comprar ropa para mi muñeca, porque no tenía. La muñeca de Molly puede ponerse su ropa, pero la mía no.

- Entiendo- respondió Draco.

- ¿Te molestamos?- preguntó Ginny, después de besarlo brevemente en los labios.

El rubio bajó a la pequeña al suelo quien, por su parte, empezó a investigar el despacho.

- Preferiría que no vinierais al Ministerio.

- Ah…- respondió Ginny, decepcionada.

Al ver este gesto, Draco la abrazó y besó.

- No es un sitio para los niños. Además, no quiero que algún acusado a quien vaya a juzgar los amenace.

- O sea, que quieres protegerlos.

- No, quiero protegeros- respondió, antes de besarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, Emma los interrumpió.

- Se parece a mí.

La pareja se acercó a la niña para comprenderla mejor.

- Mira, Draco. La señora de la foto se parece a mí.

El joven la miró, divertido.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- Pues no…

- Es tu abuela. La madre de tu madre.

- ¿Y por qué tienes una foto de mi abuela?

- Porque es la hermana de mi madre. Mira, es ésta. Pero están enfadadas.

- ¡Entonces somos de la misma familia!

- Sí- se percató al momento Draco- Eres la hija de mi prima.

La niña rebosaba alegría por la noticia. Pasados algunos minutos, las chicas se fueron. Emma estaba bastante decepcionada por saber que Draco llegaría tarde; el rubio tenía que coger su ropa.

De vuelta a la Madriguera, por la noche, los pequeños ya estaban dormidos. Draco aprovechó para estar un rato con los mayores y la noche acabó con una batalla campal entre Hermione y Ginny.

- Venga, niños, va siendo hora de irse a la cama- señaló Ginny.

- No- respondieron al unísono.

- Sí, es tarde.

- Pero son vacaciones…- respondió Liam.

- Sí, pero mañana las pequeñas se despertarán pronto. Además, Draco trabaja.

- Pff…- bufó Henry- Seguro que vosotros ni siquiera vais a dormir.

Los tres adultos se miraron sorprendidos, pero tampoco quisieron indagar más en los pensamientos del niño. Al ver que los niños remoloneaban, Hermione decidió acostarse también.

- Entonces yo también- respondió Thomas.

Al ver que su compañero de habitación se iba a la cama, Ely y Liam lo imitaron, así que el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos también.

- Por fin solos- dijo Ginny, rodeando el cuello de su marido.

- Vete subiendo. Ahora voy yo, tengo algo que hacer.

La pelirroja, sorprendida, obedeció y dejó a su marido ahí solo. Éste cogió algo de su abrigo y se dirigió a la habitación de las niñas, donde las besó en la frente, tratando de no despertarlas. Allí, dejó una foto sobre la mesita de noche de Emma, donde salía una niña de unos ocho años que se le parecía enormemente.

Los días transcurrieron de forma muy parecida. Los niños se encariñaban cada día más con Draco quien, a su vez, asumía cada vez mejor su rol de padre. Entre otras cosas, trataba de volver pronto a casa para poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, aprovechando las vacaciones.

Draco observó que el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido cuando se era feliz y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el mes de febrero ya había llegado. Durante ese mes invernal, Thomas pareció mucho más triste, cosa que Draco no comprendió en absoluto. Había tratado de hablar del tema con Ginny un par de veces, pero ella tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a responderle. Por fin, decidió acudir a la confidente del niño.

- ¿Qué está pasando… con Thomas?

- Nada.

- Hermione, por favor. ¿Es por mí? ¿Por lo que le pasó a su padre? ¿Es eso?

- Claro que no, él te adora. Es cierto que aún no lo ha superado del todo… lo de ser educado por el hombre que condenó a su padre, quiero decir. Pero aún así te quiere.

- Entonces, ¿qué es?

- Once años. Hoy hace once años y…

- No le han mandado la carta. ¿Es eso?

- Sí- murmuró la chica.

- ¿Crees que podría ser un…

- ¿Un squib? No, ya ha estado practicando un poco con la magia, así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces?

- Resulta que es el hijo de un traidor a la sangre- aclaró Hermione con dureza, antes de escaparse.

Dicho esto, Draco vio aclaradas todas sus dudas. El rubio salió a trabajar, pero tuvo la cabeza en otra parte durante todo el día. En un momento dado, Draco salió de su despacho camino a otro lugar.

- Buenos días, Draco- lo recibió el director.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, no?

- Sí. Vayamos a su despacho.

- ¿Es una orden?

- Sí.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron, pues, al despacho del director.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Por qué no le ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts a mi hijo?

- No sabía que tuvieras un hijo. Debiste ser padre muy joven.

- Deja ya ese tono irónico, Snape. No te pega nada. Quiero que mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts en septiembre.

- ¿Y si no fuera posible?

- Entonces encontraría más de un motivo para enviarte a Azkaban y quién sabe cuándo saldrías de allí.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- No, no es mi estilo- ironizó Draco, a su turno- Te doy una semana para que lo pienses y encuentres una buena excusa para el retraso de la carta.

Draco se retiró del despacho sin despedirse y volvió directamente a su casa, donde se encontró con su familia. Thomas parecía mucho más contento al estar rodeado de tanta gente. Poco después, cuando Draco salió de su habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Thomas sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy estás tan contento?- preguntó Draco, agachado delante del niño.

Entonces el niño le cogió de la mano y le obligó a seguirlo. Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que Snape se hubiera dado tanta prisa, sin saber que la felicidad del niño se debía a… un libro.

- Mola, ¿a que sí?

- Sí, pero… ¿por qué lo escondes debajo de la cama?

- Porque es un regalo de Hermione. No ha podido hacérselo a todo el mundo, así que no quiere que los demás lo sepan. No se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

- Te lo prometo. Creo que yo también lo tengo, aunque a mí me lo regaló mi mejor amiga por Navidad. No parece nuevo.

- Ya, pero es muy importante para Hermione. ¿Crees que eso significa que me quiere mucho?

- Sí, creo que así es. La verdad es que no me extraña, eres muy buen chico.

- Gracias.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Víctor Krum!- exclamó Draco, al encontrarse con una página dedicada a él.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el niño, sentándose junto a Draco en su cama.

- Seguramente no lo conozcas, serías muy pequeño por aquel entonces. Era un buscador muy bueno.

- ¿Por qué ya no juega?

- Un día Voldemort lo amenazó y, desde entonces, no ha vuelto a jugar. Pero si quieres saber algo más de él, pregúntale a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eran amigos.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Hermione era amiga de un jugador de quidditch profesional?!

- Puede que incluso algo más, pero eso ya te lo contará ella. Por ahora, vayamos a cenar.

Entonces Draco y Thomas se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina. Durante el postre, justo cuando el niño acababa de soplar las velas, una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Ginny la abrió y cogió la carta del pico del animal.

- Es para ti, Thomas.

El joven se lanzó hacia la pelirroja, cuyo rostro se iluminó antes de gritar.

- ¡¡Me han admitido en Hogwarts!!

**Próximo capítulo: La promesa**

_¡Buenas! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Por fin, ya era hora, pero entre exámenes, mi enganche a "Ouran High School..." y "Darker than Black" (ya pasó Bleach XD) y ayudar a los erasmus casi no me ha quedado tiempo para nada! Pero ahora que se acerca el principio del curso (snif) tardaré menos en renovar. Por cierto, el fic ya tiene 45 capítulos (vamos, que hay fic para rato XD) y está muy cerquita del final. Ya veremos qué pasa! En fin, qué os ha parecido? Ya está Draco ganándose puntos, para variar XD. Tampoco ha tenido nada interesantísimo, pero bueno, por lo menos ya se va conociendo mejor a los niños; sobre todo a Thomas, que es el que más va a dar que hablar (no digo nada...). Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Alba Diggory-Black**: hola! pues sí, no han tardado mucho en reconciliarse. pero bueno, ya sabes cómo son estos dos, seguro que dentro de nada vuelve a pasar algo. Y bueno, respecto a Hermione... te adelanto que una parte importante de la historia va a centrarse en ella... pero ya no digo nada más! XD. en fin, gracias por comentar. un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! qué tal todo? y la banda? me imagino que bien XD. espero con ganas ver algún vídeo! espero que el título del capítulo te haya aclarado más o menos el tema de que trataba. No ha pasado mucho entre D&G pero bueno, ya cobran algo más de importancia los niños. Y bueno, aún habrá que esperar un poco para ver la historia de Hermione, pero creo que tiene muy buena pinta. Espero no tardar tanto con el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! qué tal el capítulo? Ya, lo de Draco y su "desnudez" fue demasiado XD. Bueno, por lo menos los niños no han llegado a ver nada, que si no... ayy, qué gusto da ver a Draco de padre y encima en este capítulo se ha portado muy bien con Thomas, la verdad. Gracias por el review. un beso!_

_**Sheba7**: hola de nuevo! qué te han parecido los niños en este capítulo? ay, a mí me tiene loca la niña de Tonks, es tan mona!! a ver si aparece Lupin pronto y le da una alegría. Y bueno, veremos a ver cuánto les dura la felicidad a estos dos... muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! bueno, lo primero de todo, estuve investigando sobre "Code Geass" y tiene muy buena pinta! a ver si pillo la serie por alguna página. Y bueno, respecto al fic yo también creo que a veces la autora va demasiado deprisa y hay cosas que deberían estar un poco más descritas (las caricias, por ejemplo XD) pero bueno, por otro lado así pasan más cosas. un beso!_

_**lara evans**: buenas! bueno, no estoy yo tan segura de que no vaya a pasar nada, tanta calma precede la tempestad, no? pero bueno, después de todo lo que han pasado tampoco les viene mal un poquito de tranquilidad XD. Además, con 45 capítulos que lleva la historia me imagino que pasarán bastantes cosas de ahora en adelante XD. un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! anda, así que de Madrid? cerquita entonces XD. ais, yo ya tengo a mi hermana de vuelta y, por tanto, también las discusiones por el ordenador XD. En fin, es lo que hay... y sí, yo creo que dentro de unos caps la calma se terminará (ya toca), pero bueno, tanto mejor, así esperamos con más ganas las reconciliaciones. muchas gracias por el review!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! sí, sí, ahora con los niños la cosa parece más tranquila, pero tardarán bastante poco en meterse en líos, seguro. Por lo pronto, el mayor de todos se va a Hogwarts, así que a saber qué la ocurre allí. Además, entre unas cosas y otras seguro que D&G vuelven a discutir... pero bueno, todo se arreglará (eso espero! XD). un beso!_


	21. Capítulo 21: La promesa

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 21º capítulo del fic. Recordad que la autora original es **chaton weasley** y que los personajes originales pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 21: La promesa**

Thomas no dejaba de leer la carta.

"_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA._

_Director: Severus Snape._

_Estimado señor Howell, tenemos el placer de informarle de que ha sido usted aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Encontrará adjuntada a la carta una lista de libros y útiles que necesitará utilizar._

_La presentación e inicio del curso están previstos para el 1 de septiembre, así que esperaremos la confirmación por medio de su lechuza hasta el 31 de julio._

_Por último, le damos nuestra más profunda enhorabuena por haber sido admitido._

_Atentamente: Millicent Bulstrode, directora adjunta."_

El niño aún no conseguía creérselo. Quiso enviar la confirmación inmediatamente, pero Draco lo paró, recordándole que aún faltaban cinco meses y se necesitaban algunos documentos administrativos. Finalmente, Ginny y Hermione lograron que el pequeño aceptara irse a dormir.

- Niños, es hora de levantarse- anunció Hermione, por la mañana- Thomas, ¿ya estás despierto?

La joven se acercó a la cama del niño.

- ¿Has conseguido dormir, al menos?

- No- respondió con sinceridad- Me han aceptado en Hogwarts gracias a Draco, ¿verdad?

- No. Te han admitido en Hogwarts porque eres mago.

- Sí, pero no soy un "buen" mago.

- ¿Y qué entiendes tú por ser un "buen" mago?

- Pues… eh… ser…

El joven dudó unos instantes, pero prosiguió.

- Un "sangre-limpia", como Draco. ¿Sabes? Mi madre era una "sangre-sucia"

- Estoy segura de que eres un "buen" mago.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber dicho que no eres una "buena" bruja.

Hermione sonrió.

- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo- dijo ella, antes de abrazarlo con cariño- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si despertamos a la marmota de tu compañero de habitación?

El niño aceptó y, rápidamente, ambos se tiraron sobre el perezoso para poner en práctica la "operación cosquillas".

Antes de ir al colegio, Thomas le pidió un enorme favor a Hermione.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con mi carta? No quiero llevármela al colegio.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas en tu mesa?

- Porque…

- ¿Por qué temes que se arrepientan y te la quiten?

El niño no se atrevió a responder.

- Thomas, nadie va a quitarte la carta. Te lo prometo.

El pequeño se sintió mucho más seguro con la respuesta de Hermione, decidiendo por fin guardarla enano de los cajones de la mesa.

Ginny y Hermione disfrutaron enormemente de la tranquilidad de aquella tarde de febrero: los niños estaban en el colegio infantil y Molly se echaba la siesta.

- Ginny.

- ¿Sí?

- Estoy preocupada por Thomas.

- Tranquila, Hermione. Podrás ver a tu novio durante las vacaciones- bromeó la pelirroja.

- Hablo en serio. Tiene miedo de que… de que no lo acepten en Hogwarts al llegar.

- Me imagino, pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Estará bien.

- Sí, pero…

- Hemos pensado ir el sábado de paseo con los niños y, de paso, empezar a comprar algunas cosas para Hogwarts. Así se dará cuenta realmente de que no pasará nada.

- Muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué. Es mi hijo, al fin y al cabo.

Al escuchar esto, la esclava se sintió algo molesta.

- Tranquila, sé que sientes lo mismo por él y no me molesta. De todos modos, dos madres adoptivas no conseguirán suplantar a la verdadera.

Hermione le agradeció estas últimas palabras.

- ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros?- preguntó Thomas a Hermione.

- Ginny ya te lo ha explicado: soy una esclava.

- Pero a veces sales a comprar…

- Sí, pero no me voy de paseo. Además, no me gusta mucho salir, ¿lo comprendes?

- ¡Si, pero Draco nos ha prometido ir a comer un helado!- refunfuñó el niño.

- Lo siento de verdad, Thomas.

- ¡Estoy harto de que seas una esclava!- exclamó por último, antes de juntarse a los demás niños.

Winzy y Dobby, por su parte, habían decidido salir a pasear por los alrededores. Los dos elfos estaban mucho más felices desde que se habían conocido. De hecho, Dobby ya le había invitado a dormir en su cama alguna vez, cosa que la elfina había aceptado muy tímidamente.

Por tanto, Hermione tenía la casa para ella sola durante toda la tarde, así que aprovechó para leer uno de los libros que Ginny le había comprado. Sin embargo, alrededor de las siete de la tarde, llamaron a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes. Me gustaría ver a Draco Malfoy, por favor.

- Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no se encuentra en casa. Puede volver otro día- contestó la chica, cerrando la puerta.

- Espera- repuso él, bloqueándola- Podría esperarlo dentro.

Su mirada no indicaba nada bueno.

- Preferiría que se marchase, por favor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo importa lo que quiera una esclava?

Hermione empezó a atemorizarse. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque, casi al instante, el hombre ya estaba sobre ella.

Cuando la familia regresó a casa, escuchó los gritos de Hermione.

- Quedaros aquí- ordenó Draco. Nada más entrar en la casa, se encontró a su compañero de trabajo intentado violar a Hermione.

- ¡Déjala, gilipollas!- chilló el rubio, antes de apartar al violador de la víctima y echarlo fuera- ¡Y no vuelvas por aquí!

- ¡Está bien! No hace falta que te pongas así…

- ¡Que te largues, imbécil!- chilló de nuevo el rubio, empujándolo.

Comprendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ginny pidió a los niños que esperaran fuera de la casa, mientras ella entraba. Draco, al verla entrar, recordó que los niños estaban fuera y decidió soltar al agresor.

- Vete de aquí.

Entonces el rubio regresó a la casa, donde encontró a Ginny cerca de la mesa en la que aún permanecía Hermione.

- Voy a llevarla a su habitación, no quiero que los niños la vean así- murmuró Draco. Pese a sus intenciones, no pudo evitar que Thomas se le adelantara y la viera, porque acababa de entrar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

- Nada, cariño. Está cansada. Draco va a acompañarla a la cama.

Cuando el rubio se acercó a la esclava, ésta se asustó al instante.

- Hermione, soy yo, Draco. Voy a llevarte arriba para que te acuestes, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió débilmente. Por su parte, el niño acompañó al adulto mientras subía la escalera con Hermione.

- Thomas, quédate aquí- ordenó Ginny, antes de avisar a los demás niños que permanecían fuera para que entraran.

- Pero…

- No hay nada más que decir. Ayúdame con los niños, por favor.

El niño obedeció, sintiéndose Ginny más tranquila.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo acostado, Thomas se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

- Hermione- murmuró- Soy yo, Thomas. ¿Estás dormida?

El niño se acercó muy despacio a la cama de la chica, sentándose en el borde. Sintiéndose mejor, Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas del pequeño.

- De ahora en adelante voy a protegerte. Te lo prometo. Y, algún día… serás libre, Hermione.

**Próximo capítulo: Celos**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? De nuevo, disculpad la tardanza (ya sé que no tengo perdón U.U). Ya he empezado las clases, ké askito... me imagino que estaréis más o menos igual, no? Bueno, que seguro que las vacaciones llegan pronto XD. qué tal el capítulo? movidito, eh? ya era hora! Vaya con el niño, menudas cosas promete. a ver qué tal le va en Hogwarts, aunque seguro que Hermione le echa de menos. y esos maleantes que han llegado tocando las narices (amigos de Draco tenían que ser ¬¬). A ver qué tal se nos da la traducción del cap siguiente. un besín!_

_Ah! se me olvidaba una cosa importante: el fic terminó hace unas semanitas, con su capítulo nº 45. ké penita, con el cariño que le tengo ya! pero bueno, en español todavía quedan muchos capítulos, así que no pasa nada, aún tenemos para rato! XD_

_**Sheba7**: hola! qué tal? bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque no haya sido muy calmado. Bueno, entre Draco y Ginny sí, pero parece que han estado un poco a parte en este cap, no? todo el protagonismo se lo ha llevado el niño, pero bueno como es majete se lo perdonamos XD. espero tu opinión sobre el cap. un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! pues sí, los niños han salido simpáticos, menos mal. a ver qué tal le va al mayor en Hogwarts, aunque me da a mí que Hermione le va a echar mucho de menos. bueno, quizá así la autora se centre más en contar cómo les va a los demás. espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola de nuevo! aún no sé cómo estará Hogwarts, pero me supongo que habrá pocoa gente como dices, porque no creo que hagan muchas excepciones. bueno, esperemos que a Thomas no le hagan mucho la vida imposible allí. espero que la autora cuente más cosas de los niños en los capítulos que vienen. espero que te haya gustado el cap (para compensar la tardanza XD). un beso!_

_**ukyryo**: hola! pues sí, la historia va bastante rápido a veces, pero supongo que será la forma de escribir de la autora. de todas formas, en los capítulos siguientes me imagino que seguirá aclarando cosas, como lo de las cartas, por ejemplo. muchas gracias por el review y ya e contarás qué tal el cap! un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! ya, Draco es tan monooo! y aquí ha salido su vena protectora, sí es que lo tiene todo. parece que, por ahora, a Ginny se le ha quitado la inmadurez que tenía antes y por fin ha aprendido (aleluya!). de todos modos creo que la historia se centrará de aquí en adelante en los niños, así que no creo que tengan tanto protagonismo D&G (espero que sí!!). un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusión! y siento la tardanza de veras !! bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, para compensar. Para no variar, espero con ganas tu opinón para este cap. un beso!!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: buenas! acabas de entrar en la universidad? qué estás estudiando? bueno, como habrás visto este cap también se centra bastante en Thomas, aunque la intervención de Draco es genial! ahora que el niño se marcha veremos qué pasa con los demás personajes... y con Thomas cuando vuelva, por supuesto, que ya volverá hecho un hombretón! Efectivamente, Thomas va a tener un papel importante para bien, no más problemas! XD. bueno, espero tu opinión, como siempre. un beso!_

_**Abin**: hola y gracias por el review! a mí también me parece un fic raro, no sé por qué. tal vez sea porque, al ser tan largo, la autora ha llegado a crear una especie de "mini universo" con la historia, apartándola un poco de las demás. yo ambién creo que debería de explicar mejor algunas cosas, pero qué se le va a hacer! me alegra que te guste. un beso!_

_**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**: gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando! espero que no te decepcione de ahora en adelante. un beso!_


	22. Capítulo 22: Celos

_¡Hola! Por fin os traigo el 22º capítulo de la historia. el orginal, como ya sabéis, pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. rowling. disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 22: Celos**

Después del ataque, Thomas se convirtió en un gran apoyo para Hermione. El chico casi no se alejaba de ella, cosa que emocionaba enormemente a Ginny. Los niños, por su parte, no cesaban de repetir que Thomas estaba enamorado.

Pasaron quince días, al cabo de los cuales Thomas tomó una decisión importante, que decidió comunicar al resto antes de la cena.

Cuando llegó el momento fatídico, Molly se abalanzó sobre Ginny.

- Thomas "quiede" decirnos algo.

La pequeña siguió parloteando, pero Thomas se aclaró la voz y la interrumpió.

- He decidido que no voy a ir a Hogwarts.

- Vale- contestó Molly, sin comprender realmente lo que significaba aquello- Ahora a cenar.

- Thomas, ¿por qué no quieres ir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Ginny.

- Pff…- suspiró Molly, que se moría de hambre.

- Bueno, mejor lo hablamos después de cenar- inquirió la matriarca, cosa que todo el mundo aprobó.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Draco, cuando todos los niños, excepto Thomas, estaban ya acostados- ¿Por qué ahora no quieres ir a Hogwarts? Creía que te morías de ganas.

- No quiero alejarme de Hermione.

La susodicha permaneció muda. De hecho, desde el incidente, no había pronunciado palabra.

- No creo que Hermione esté de acuerdo contigo- añadió Ginny.

- Pero se lo he prometido.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que te acepten?!- gritó Draco.

- Cálmate- pidió Ginny, posando una mano sobre el brazo de su marido- Busquemos una solución. Thomas, tienes que ir a Hogwarts; es importante para ti y tus padres así lo hubieran querido.

- Pero, ¿y Hermione…?- preguntó, llorando.

Entonces la castaña se levantó y se agachó delante de él.

- Tienes que ir, Thomas. Allí vivirás momentos maravillosos y aprenderás a usar la magia.

- Tú podrías enseñarme.

- No, tienes que ir.

- ¿Y mi promesa?- preguntó el niño, entristecido.

- Draco me cuidará por ti.

- Te lo prometo- aseguró el rubio.

- Se supone que ya tendrías que haberlo hecho…

- Thomas, si no fueses a Hogwarts no me lo perdonaría nunca. Por favor, vete.

El niño se levantó, enfadado, y se acostó; no quería volver a hablarlos, sobre todo a Hermione.

Las semanas pasaron sin que nadie tocara aquel tema. Concretamente, uno de esos días tuvo lugar otro problema importante: Molly contra Draco.

La causa se encontraba en que la niña no veía con buenos ojos la importancia que estaba teniendo Draco, sobre todo en el corazón de su madre. El rubio, por su parte, había intentado acercarse a ella numerosas veces, pero todas ellas fracasaron: los juguetes no la interesaban (de hecho, había dejado de jugar con la muñeca que Draco le regaló), rechazaba los mimos y se enfadaba cuando Draco trataba de contarle algún cuento. Sin embargo, Draco seguía intentándolo, dando incluso un paso más: quería adoptarla. Aún recordaba la primera discusión que tuvo con Ginny sobre ese tema, aproximadamente dos meses después del reencuentro.

_Flash Back_

- Tengo… tengo que pedirte una cosa- comenzó Draco, una noche que el matrimonio estaba solo en el salón.

- Te escucho.

- Para empezar… me gustaría que adoptaras mi apellido otra vez.

- No lo sé…- contestó ella- No es que no quiera llevar tu apellido, es sólo que también es el de tu padre.

- Entonces, ¿no quieres?

La pelirroja lo encaró y sonrió.

- Te prometo que me lo pensaré. ¿Qué más quieres pedirme?

- Molly. Quiero que sea mi hija.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?

- Porque quiero que me llame "papá" igual que a ti te llama "mamá", porque quiero cuidarla y porque quiero tener un hijo… contigo.

- No, será mejor que no.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo cabreado- ¡Molly es tu hija pero no puede ser la mía, ¿es eso, no?! ¿Quieres castigarme por hacer que perdieras a nuestro hijo?

Arrepintiéndose de lo dicho, Draco dejó el tema y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Draco, escúchame- dijo Ginny, entrando tras él.

- Siento lo que he dicho. No quiero que nos peleemos. No quiero… perderte de nuevo- aclaró, abrazándola.

- Escúchame- comenzó Ginny, obligando a Draco a sentarse en la cama y haciendo ella lo mismo sobre sus rodillas- Lo hago por los demás niños, para que no se sientan discriminados. Si lleva mi apellido es porque tu padre nunca me dijo el suyo y porque no pensaba adoptar más niños. Pero ahora, fíjate, ¡hasta me llama "mamá"!.

- Pero los demás no parecen molestos con eso.

- Estoy segura de que lo pasan mal cada vez que lo escuchan, pensando que ellos nunca podrán volver a decirlo.

- Lo entiendo. Perdóname.

Ginny lo besó en la cabeza.

- Me lo pensaré de todas formas, ¿de acuerdo?- murmuró.

Draco asintió en silencio, antes de echarse a los brazos de su mujer.

- Oye, ya que estamos en la cama podríamos aprovechar para… acostarnos.

- ¿Acostarnos? En realidad no estoy muy cansado…

- ¿Seguro que no? En realidad me estaba refiriendo a un cierto deber conyugal…- respondió con malicia.

- Ginny…- respondió él, besándola rápidamente en la boca- Tranquila, el día que no quiera cumplir esos "deberes conyugales" contigo, tendrás que internare en San Mungo.

- Te quiero- añadió ella, besándolo apasionadamente.

- Yo también y pienso demostrártelo ahora mismo- respondió él, tumbándose en la cama.

_Fin del flash back._

Aquel día, Draco se ocupaba de los niños mientras Hermione y Ginny compraban algunas cosas para ellos. Por otro lado, los dos elfos recibieron órdenes de no ayudar al feliz papá excepto en caso de extrema necesidad. De hecho, Draco había asegurado a Ginny que cuidar de siete niños sería como un juego, así que su dulce esposa le propuso este trato.

- ¿Estás seguro de poder ocuparte de ellos tú solo? Es muy duro, ¿sabes?- le preguntó ella, antes de besarlo.

- Si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también.

- ¡Seguro! Te advierto que a mí me ha costado mucho conseguirlo. Además, te pondrán a prueba.

- Ginny, Ginny. Confía en mí por una vez- pidió él, antes de unir nuevamente sus labios con los suyos.

- Mamá, mamá- la llamó Molly.

- ¿Sí, Molly?- contestó Ginny, cogiéndola en sus brazos- Vas a ser buena con Draco, ¿a que sí?

Sin embargo, la niña se negó.

- "Oly" "quiede" mamá.

- Cariño, hoy Draco te cuidará.

Entonces Ginny le pasó la niña a Draco, pero ella se echó a llorar y chillar en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos.

- Dámela. La acostaré, así será más fácil.

Draco aceptó la ayuda. Cuando la niña se hubo dormido, las chicas desaparecieron, quedándose Draco solo con los niños. Aunque al principio fue bastante bueno con ellos, dejando que le gastaran bromas, al final acabó exasperándose.

- ¡¡Bueno, basta ya de todo este jaleo!!

Los niños se calmaron inmediatamente, aunque Jack y Emma se echaron a llorar por el grito. Ely y Henry se ocuparon del mayor, mientras Draco hacía lo propio con la pequeña.

- Lo siento, princesa. Perdóname, no tendría que haberte chillado.

- No- lloriqueó ella.

Ya más calmado, Draco cogió al niño entre sus brazos.

- Os prometo no volver a chillar, pero tenéis que portaros bien.

- Sí- respondieron a coro.

- Podéis seguir jugando, pero en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. ¿Os apetece jugar a las cartas?

- ¡Sí!- chillaron todos a la vez.

- Vale. Primero hagamos los equipos.

Tras cinco minutos discutiéndolo, los equipos definitivos se formaron: Draco y Emma, Liam y Ely, Thomas y Jack y Henry solo, aunque no le importó, puesto que se consideraba el mejor.

Aproximadamente a las cuatro y media de la tarde, Molly se despertó y quiso jugar con Thomas.

- No, Molly. Yo voy con Jack.

- No, con "Oly".

- No. Ponte con Henry.

- No, "Oly" "quiede" "Oma".

- ¡Molly!- gritó el adulto, cuando vio que la niña empujaba a Jack- Me voy a enfadar.

- ¡"Oly" "quiede" Thomas!- repitió ella.

Al momento, Draco se levantó y le dio una pequeña torta en la mejilla a la niña.

- Ahora vas a jugar tú sola. Si sólo quieres molestarnos es mejor que te vayas.

- ¡"Dago" malo! ¡"Oly" "quiede" mamá!

- Ya lo sé- respondió él, mientras volvía a la partida.

Una vez la partida acabada, Draco decidió dar un baño a las pequeñas. Sin embargo Molly se opuso y Draco, harto del comportamiento de malcriada de la niña, desistió en obligarla.

- Molly está siendo muy mala contigo- declaró Emma.

- No hay que decir esas cosas.

- Sí. Si tú quisieras ser mi papá yo no me portaría tan mal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Si Molly no quiere que tú seas su papá, puedes ser el mío.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que quiero una hija?

- Te escuché cuando hablabas con Ginny- confesó ella.

- No está bien escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores.

Entonces la niña se puso a llorar. Draco la sacó de la bañera y la abrazó mientras la secaba.

- Está bien, Emma.

- Yo quiero que tú seas mi papá.

- Pero tú ya tienes un papá.

- No.

- Sí que lo tienes y, ¿sabes qué? Te prometo que un día lo encontrarás y seréis muy felices juntos.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No- mintió- pero te prometo buscarlo y encontrarlo. Mientras tanto… yo seré como un padre para ti.

- Te quiero, papá Draco.

- Yo también te quiero, Emma. Pero no quiero que me llames "papá"; es mejor que lo reserves para tu verdadero padre.

- ¿Entonces cómo puedo llamarte?

- Bueno, busca otro nombre.

Entonces la niña le dio un beso bastante sonoro en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny y Hermione volvieron a la Madriguera.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó Molly, nada más verla.

- Oh, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡"Dago" es malo! ¡Ha pegado "Oly"!

- ¿Cómo que te ha pegado?

- ¡"I", muy "fuete"!

Después de besar a la niña, Ginny fue en busca de Draco.

- Hola, cariño- dijo en cuanto la vio.

- Emma, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- respondió la pelirroja con rotundidad.

La niña obedeció y, después de besar a Draco, salió de la habitación, aunque no se alejó mucho para poder oír la conversación.

- ¿Has pegado a Molly?

- ¿Pegado? ¿Estás de broma? Ha sido una tortita de nada. Además, se la tenía merecida: casi tira a Jack.

- Merecida o no, no se pega a los niños, ¿me oyes?- aclaró Ginny.

- ¿Entonces tengo que hacer todo lo que a una niña, de apenas dos años, le venga en gana?

- ¿Sólo podías resolver el problema pegándola?

- ¡Ah, ¿así que era eso?! Vaya, qué gilipollas soy por no haberme dado cuenta.

- Mira, Draco, acabo de tomar mi decisión respecto al tema de Molly: no.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo por una estúpida torta?

- No sabes controlarte, algo que un padre sí debe hacer.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

Al escuchar esto, Draco prefirió irse de la casa.

Cuando Molly se dirigió a su cuarto, para ponerse el pijama, se encontró con Emma y Ely quitando las sábanas de la cama de la primera.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó ésta.

En ese momento apareció Ginny, preparada para vestir a la pequeña.

- No quiero dormir más contigo, eres mala. Por tu culpa Draco se ha ido. Además, él tenía razón.

- Pero…

- Ya no quiero ser más tu amiga- anunció seriamente.

Entonces la pequeña se giró hacia su madre, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras pedía que la cogiera.

- Molly, ¿hiciste que Draco se enfadara adrede?

- "I"- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Y que intentaste empujar a Jack?

- "I".

- Y encima acusas a Draco, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- Mamá…- lloriqueó la niña, buscando el abrazo de su madre.

- No, Molly, nada de abrazos. Ahora vete a la cama.

- ¿"Oly" "domí" mamá?

- No, ya te lo he explicado. Es Draco quien duerme conmigo.

- Pero no "etá" aquí.

- Aunque no esté, sigue siendo su cama y tú no puedes dormir ahí. De todas formas, visto tu comportamiento con él, dudo mucho que quiera que duermas en su cama. Ahora, veta a la cama. No quiero verte más.

- ¿Mamá "fadada"?

- Sí. Y ahora, a dormir.

Al ver la severa mirada de su madre, la niña cedió.

Draco, por su parte, volvió bastante tarde por la noche, prácticamente al alba. Había dormido en casa de Pansy, a la que llevaba sin ver hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando el rubio se dispuso a subir al primer piso, se encontró con Molly en las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces ahí a estas horas?

- "Oly" pide "pedón".

- ¿Quieres pedirme perdón?

- "I".

- ¿Y por qué?

- Mala.

Draco la cogió en brazos y se sentó en el sofá con ella.

- Es verdad que has sido mala. Al principio eras muy buena, ¿por qué ahora te portas tan mal?

- "Oly" no "quiede" "ninos" malos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡"Oly" no "quiede" "ninos" malos!- chilló entre lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiero yo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero ser tu papá para ocuparme de ti, cuidarte, contarte cuentos como al principio, ¿te acuerdas?

- "I".

- Entonces, ¿por qué no intentamos portarnos bien los dos?

- "Ale".

- Venga, dame un beso.

La pequeña aceptó sin hacerse de rogar, justo antes de pedirle un cuento.

- Se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos- finalizó Draco, mientras que la pequeña dormía desde hacía un rato. Entonces la acostó y la besó. Cuando se dispuso s abandonar la habitación, se encontró con Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny sonrió con timidez e indicó a su marido que saliera de la habitación.

- Parece que os habéis reconciliado.

- Sí, ya he hablado con tu hija y me ha contado algo de unos niños malos. ¿Sabes a qué se refería?

Ginny reflexionó por un momento, pero comprendió enseguida.

- Cuando fui a buscar a Emma al orfanato, Molly me acompañó. Mientras rellenaba los papeles, la dejé con los niños, para que jugara con ellos. Sin embargo, al intentar coger algunos juguetes, los niños la tomaron con ella. De hecho, cuando fui a recogerla, estaba llorando.

- Así que es eso; tiene miedo de volver al orfanato. Ahora lo entiendo.

- Pero eso se acabó- concluyó ella, besándolo en el hombro.

- Sí, parece que me ha dado una oportunidad- contestó él, con orgullo.

Entonces Ginny lo besó con pasión.

- Te quiero y espero que todo vaya bien de ahora en adelante- murmuró, mientras desvestía a su marido, dispuesta a hacerse perdonar por la discusión de aquella tarde.

**Próximo capítulo: El padre de Molly**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, esta vez he tardado menos que de costumbre XD. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Uy, uy, uy, no sé si Thomas está empezando a sentir algo… aunque aún es pronto para afirmarlo con rotundidad XD. Y qué maja Emma, qué mona… ahora, la otra (Molly) me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Vale que es muy maja y todo eso… pero hay capítulos donde está insoportable!! (Además cuesta mucho traducirla así XD). En fin, a ver qué nos cuenta el siguiente capítulo. Un besín!_

_**Sheba7**__: hola! Qué tal? Bueno, la verdad es que no sé quién era el hombre del capítulo anterior, pero me imagino (espero) que no tendrá mucha más importancia. Además, creo que la historia se va a centrar un poco más en Thomas y los demás niños a partir de ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un besín!_

_**Abin**__: hola! Pues sí, 45 capítulos en total… pero bueno, aquí aún queda bastante!! XD. Gracias por los ánimos y espero no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones. Un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**__: hola! la verdad es que Hermione tiene que estar casi curada de espanto, con todo lo que le lleva pasando desde siempre. Pero bueno, parece que Thomas esta más que dispuesto a ayudarla XD. Gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: hola! Sí que ha estado muy bien, el niño. Seguro que Hermione debe de estar contentísima, no hay más que ver lo que le está demostrando Thomas poco a poco. Bueno, por lo menos le habrá quitado algo del susto que se ha llevado con el súper "amigo" de Draco. Y sí, la historia ya ha terminado (qué penita), pero bueno, aquí aún nos queda mucho!! Un beso!_

_**lara evans**__: hola! Pues sí, a ver cómo se lo monta Thomas para liberarla. La verdad es que he estado pensando sobre ello, pero no me imagino qué puede hacer y más teniendo en cuenta que es un sangre-sucia. En fin, esperemos que, de todos modos, mantenga la promesa! Aunque fijo que lo hace, visto este capítulo XD. Muchas gracias por escribir y ya me contarás qué tal el cap. Un beso!_

_**Klaudia-de-Malfoy**__: hola! Espero no haber tardado mucho (bueno, la verdad es que sí XD), pero aquí está el capítulo! Pues sí, Thomas es un cielo, ya veremos cómo le va en Hogwarts y cómo vuelve… y si sigue tan encariñado con Hermione! Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Qué bien que hayas vuelto, con lo que me gusta leer tus largos comentarios! XD. Me alegra que te guste tu carrera, ya me contarás qué os enseñan en "redacción". Yo sigo en Derecho y a ver qué tal se me da este año. Y respecto al fic, la verdad es que yo también creo que le va a costar mantener la promesa, pero estoy segura de que lo conseguirá (se le ve muy firme). Y bueno aunque Draco y Ginny no tengan muchos problemas últimamente, la verdad es que se agradece un poco de calma XD. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias de nuevo por los ánimos!! Un beso!!_


	23. Capítulo 23: El padre de Molly

_¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Lamento mucho el retraso con la historia! Bueno, sólo recordaros que el fic pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. un beso!_

**Capítulo 23: El padre de Molly**

Toc. Toc.

- ¿Mamá "etá" "depieta"?- preguntó Molly mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Molly, qué te tengo dicho…- murmuró Ginny, aún medio dormida.

Pese a todo, la pequeña se aproximó a la cama… del lado de Draco.

- ¿"Dago" sigue "efadado"?

- ¿Qué quieres, Molly?

- "Oly" "quiede" "domí" con mamá y "Dago".

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

- "I".

Entonces Ginny, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación, se giró hacia su marido.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te recuerdo que hace algunas semanas discutimos acerca del lugar que correspondía a los niños para dormir…

- ¿"Dago"?

El hombre se giró hacia su mujer, entristecido.

- Sólo por una vez. Es que si no…

Ginny se echó a reír.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas diciéndome que soy muy blanda con los niños.

Draco la besó son rapidez, antes de coger a la niña.

- Venga, pequeña. Pero sólo por esta vez.

- "I"- respondió la niña, lanzándose a los brazos del joven y trepando a la cama con su ayuda. Después se acomodó entre sus brazos, chupándose el dedo.

El ambiente había mejorado notablemente en La Madriguera desde que Draco y Molly se hubieron reconciliado; ella había vuelto a ser la chica alegre y educada que Draco había conocido y él deseaba que llegara la noche para poder volver a su casa y ejercer de padre.

- ¡"Dago"!- chilló Molly, tirándose a sus brazos.

- Hola, cariño.

- ¿Ya "tás" aquí?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No sabes por qué?

- Nop.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños: haces dos años.

- "Do" "Año"- repitió ella, mostrándole tres dedos.

- No, cariño. Eso será el año que viene. Mira, estos son dos años- explicó el rubio, bajando uno de los dedos.

- Soy "mayó".

- Sí, ya eres muy mayor. Y el año que viene irás al colegio.

- No, con mamá.

- Mamá te llevará y te irá a buscar al colegio todos los días.

- ¿Y "Dago"?

- También- respondió.

- Aquí estáis- apareció Ginny- os estábamos buscando para tomar el pastel.

- Yo "quiedo" mucho.

- Sí, cariño, porque hoy es seis de mayo.

- Sí, el día de Santa Prudencia. Menudo día para nacer…

- Draco- lo reprendió Ginny.

- Perdona, no debí de haber dicho eso. Perdóname.

- Sólo si beso.

- Está bien- respondió, besándola con fuerza.

- A mí también me ha molestado lo que has dicho- anunció Ginny.

- Entonces tendré que besarte a ti también- se quejó él- Me alegra haberte molestado- confesó, besándola con pasión, antes de que Molly los interrumpiera.

A continuación los tres se dirigieron al salón, donde el pastel y los niños estaban esperando.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Molly!!

Después de recibir todos los regalos, Ginny le entregó el último a la pequeña.

- Toma, cariño, éste es el mío. Ten cuidado porque puede romperse.

- Sí, mamá- contestó la niña, rompiendo el papel- ¿Qué es?

- Tú mamá, cielo- murmuró la pelirroja- Es lo único que tengo de ella.

- Mamá "ielo".

- Sí, cariño, tú mamá está en el Cielo.

- Gracias, mamá.

Ginny, emocionada, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Bueno, niños, es hora de ir a jugar- propuso Draco.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos a coro.

- Y en silencio- añadió, pensando en su esposa- Ha sido un regalo muy bonito.

- Sí. Tenía el derecho de tenerlo, para así acordarse de que tiene otra madre.

- Te quiero- contestó Draco, antes de besarla con dulzura.

- Lo sé- respondió ella- También tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó sorprendido.

Ginny le obligó a sentarse.

- He estado pensando en tu propuesta.

- Lo sé- respondió él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Draco- dijo ella, cogiéndole de la mano- He cambiado de opinión. De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que…

- Sí, papá.

- Y…

Sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, Draco la besó con pasión. Acto seguido, sin poder contenerse, empezó a buscar más.

- Draco- consiguió murmurar Ginny- ¿Y los niños?

- Están jugando- respondió él.

- Si, pero pueden entrar en cualquier momento.

- Entonces, subamos.

Ginny se separó de él.

- Hace cinco minutos que eres padre y ya quieres dejar a tu hija por ahí para hacer el amor- le reprochó.

El joven rubio se avergonzó.

- Estoy bromeando, Draco. Pero me sorprende lo serio que te lo has tomado.

- Te prometo ser el mejor padre del mundo.

- Lo sé. Aunque a veces cometas errores, sé que serás el mejor padre para tus hijos.

- Mis hijos- repitió.

- Tanto tú como yo los queremos, por eso vamos a ser una familia muy feliz.

- ¿De verdad crees que seré un buen padre? Porque no he tenido el mejor de los ejemplos, que digamos- se preocupó el rubio.

- Por supuesto. Además, aquí estaremos para pararte los pies si te vuelves muy "Malfoy".

- ¿Entonces tú quién serás? ¿Ginny Weasley o Ginny Malfoy?

- Eres tú quien tienes que decírmelo.

- No puedo hacerlo. Significaría o que te estoy obligando a ser mi mujer o que te estoy rechazando.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

- Esperar a que estés preparada, si algún día lo estás. Pero, para mí, siempre serás mi esposa y la madre de mi hija.

- Gracias- respondió ella con sinceridad.

Hacía dos semanas que Ginny había propuesto a Draco convertirse en el padre de Molly. Sin embargo, antes de anunciárselo a la concernida, los padres decidieron pedir la opinión del resto de sus hijos; a todos ellos les pareció una idea fantástica menos a Emma, que se sintió algo triste al pensar que Molly por fin tendría padres mientras que ella no volvería a verlos más. No obstante, no se quejó puesto que Draco se tomaba muy en serio su rol de padre con ambas niñas, acostándolas cada noche después de leerles un cuento.

Pese a toda la atención que Draco prestaba a Molly, la niña seguía sin llamarlo "papá", y eso que todos los demás hacían lo imposible para que la niña lo llamara así. Sin embargo, ella seguía con su "Dago". Hermione pensó que tal vez se debiera a que ninguno de los niños había llamado antes a nadie "papá", por lo que Molly tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. Incluso podría llegar a tener miedo de pronunciarlo, pensando que, quizá, algo cambiaría.

Así pues, el rubio decidió dejar de insistir.

- ¡Hola, somos nosotros!- exclamó Hermione, con Molly en brazos.

- "Dago"- dijo la pequeña, reclamando sus brazos.

- ¡Molly!

- ¿Dónde "tamos"?- preguntó la niña.

- En mi despacho- contestó él- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Ginny ha dicho algo?- preguntó a Hermione.

- Nos hemos escapado, aprovechando que Ginny había salido a buscar a los niños.

- "Escaparos"- contestó Draco, divertido- Ni que fuera una cárcel. ¿La has avisado?

- Sí, le he dejado una nota. Bueno, yo voy a volver. Después de todo, sólo querías que te trajera a tu hija.

La joven besó a la niña y se fue del despacho.

- "E" "Oly"- dijo la niña, señalando un cuadro de la pared en el que estaba su foto.

- Sí, eres tú. Y aquí está Emma, aquí Liam…

- Todos.

- Sí, cariño, os tengo a todos aquí. Así os puedo ver cuando quiera- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Dónde?

- A comprarle un regalo a mamá.

- Mamá- repitió la niña, contenta.

Justo cuando Draco estaba guardando sus cosas y preparándose para salir a comprarle a Ginny su regalo del Día de la Madre, Lucius entró en el despacho.

- Así que era cierto: hay una niña en tu despacho.

- Padre, ésta es Molly. Mi hija.

Igual de imponente que siempre, Lucius asustó a la niña.

- "Dago"- lloriqueó ella, aferrándose a su padre.

- ¿Tu hija? ¿Y tu hija te llama "Dago"? Patético.

- Es mejor que llamarme "padre"- contestó secamente Draco- Discúlpame, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas con ella. Molly, di adiós a tu abuelo.

Igual de asustada que antes, la niña fue incapaz de despedirse de su abuelo y se escondió detrás del rubio.

- ¡Mamá!- chilló la niña en mitad de la noche, tambaleándose a la habitación de sus padres, que estaba cerrada con llave-Mamá- murmuró a continuación.

Draco, acostumbrado a que Molly tratase de dormir con ellos, no se movió.

- "Da…" Papá, papá, ¡papá!

Sorprendido por que la niña lo llamara así y tan tarde, Draco cedió y se levantó él mismo a abrirle la puerta. Nada más hacerlo, la niña se tiró a sus brazos.

- "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá.

- Cálmate, cariño. Ya está, ya está. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

- "I" y papá, y papá, y papá, y papá…

- Sshh, cálmate.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó la niña, recién despertada por los llantos de su hija.

- Vuelva a dormirte, Ginny. Ha tenido una pesadilla.

- "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá- repitió ella.

- Dámela- dijo Ginny, sin comprender lo que decía la pequeña.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco se dispuso a pasarle a la niña, ella se aferró al rubio.

- Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá.

- Quédate durmiendo- indicó Draco, mientras besaba a su mujer, antes de bajar al salón con la pequeña.

Tres horas después, Ginny los encontró en el salón; Molly parecía estar completamente ida, repitiendo sin cesar: "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá, "Olly" y papá.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Ginny, sentándose al lado de su marido.

- Mal- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Una pesadilla?

Draco no respondió, aunque parecía enfadado.

- Draco, contéstame- añadió la pelirroja- Estáis empezando a darme miedo entre los dos.

- Mi padre es su pesadilla.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes que se me da muy bien la legeremancia, así que he leído su mente para ver lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Y?

- Ayer, cuando Hermione salió con Molly…

- Te la llevó.

- Sí. Teníamos que hacer unas compras, así que recogí rápidamente lo que me quedaba.

- ¿Y?

- Mi padre llegó justo en ese momento.

- ¿Vio a Molly?

- Sí. Además se dio cuenta de que me llamaba por mi nombre.

- Draco, explícate mejor.

En un principio se mostró dubitativo, pero viendo que el mal ya estaba hecho, prefirió confesárselo todo a su mujer.

- Esta noche mi padre ha entrado en su mente y le ha metido la idea de que si vuelve a llamarme Draco moriré de una forma terrible.

Ginny se cubrió la boca con las manos, impidiendo que un grito saliero.

- Dios mío. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

- Es un Malfoy y un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere.

Ginny no respondió, sino que besó el hombro de su marido.

- ¿Sabes lo que menos me gusta de todo esto?- murmuró Draco, con la mirada perdida- que… en el fondo… Dios mío, vas a pensar que soy un monstruo.

- Draco, dímelo.

El hombre tomó todo el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su esposa.

- Que estoy le estoy agradecido a mi padre por haberlo hecho.

Ginny enmudeció.

- Lo siento, ya sé que suena horrible, pero… por fin me llama "papá". Sé que esto no ha sido la mejor solución, pero…

- No te martirices. Nunca habrías imaginado que algo así iba a suceder.

- Da igual. Estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

Ginny lo besó con dulzura.

- Olvidemos todo esto. Tanto tú como yo y sobre todo ella.

Mientras Draco acunaba a la pequeña, Emma apareció en el salón.

- ¿Qué hacer tú aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Molly no estaba arriba. ¿Qué le pasa?

Ginny la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Ha tenido una pesadilla. Es muy pronto todavía, así que volvamos a dormir.

Al ver que la niña no quería apartarse de Draco, Ginny tuvo una idea.

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

- ¿Contigo y Draco y Molly?

- ¡Sí, "odos"!- exclamó la menor, levantándose, seguida de Draco.

Los cuatro subieron, pues, al dormitorio de los Malfoy. Cuando Draco intentó zafarse de los brazos de la niña, ésta se enfadó, por lo que permaneció allí toda la noche.

- Vas a llegar tarde- anunció Ginny por la mañana, observando que su marido aún no estaba listo para irse a trabajar.

- Me tomado la mañana libre para estar con mi hija- contestó el rubio, desayunando.

- Yo también quiero quedarme- intervino Emma.

- No puedes, princesa. Tienes que ir al colegio.

- No. Draco se queda en casa, así que yo también.

- Tienes que ir al colegio. Te prometo que me tomaré otra mañana libre cuando estés de vacaciones.

- Eso ya se lo dijiste a Jack y no lo has cumplido- contestó la niña, decepcionada, antes de levantarse de la mesa para ir a vestirse.

Cuando todos los niños estuvieron listos, Draco propuso llevarlos al colegio junto a Molly. Una vez allí, el padre fue a pasear junto a su hija, aprovechando para explicarle que todo lo que había vivido no había sido más que una pesadilla y que no pasaría nada di seguía llamándole por su nombre de pila.

- No, tu papá de "Oly"- contestó ella.

- ¿De verdad quieres que sea tu papá?

- "I", papá de "Oly".

- Te quiero mucho. Te prometo ser el mejor de los padres.

- "Oly" también "quiede" papá.

Draco besó a su hija y la llevó de nuevo al colegio. Cuando volvió a La Madriguera, se sorprendió al no encontrar allí a Ginny.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó el rubio a Hermione.

- Ha ido al colegio. Ha pasado algo con Emma.

- ¿El qué?

- Desde luego, es hija de su madre.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

Justo cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de responder, Ginny apareció por la puerta con una rubia y llorosa Emma.

- Draco- lloriqueó la niña, alzando los brazos hacia su padre adoptivo.

Él tendió a Molly a Hermione y cogió a Emma.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira- dijo, cogiendo sus cabellos que, al momento, se volvieron rojos.

- "Onito"- contestó Molly, fascinada por el don de su hermana.

- No lo toques- ordenó ella, viendo las intenciones de la menor.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que los toque?- preguntó Ginny, que se había acercado a su marido.

- No es mi pelo.

- Emma, ya te lo he explicado: es tu pelo, pero cambia de color. A tu madre le pasaba lo mismo.

- No, mamá tenía el pelo rosa.

- Sí, pero también podía tenerlo azul, verde…

- ¿Morado?

- Sí, respondió Ginny, divertida.

- ¿"Aranja"?- preguntó Molly.

- Sí.

- Emma, "aranja".

- Molly, Emma todavía no puede cambiarse el pelo cuando quiera. Tenemos que dejarle un poco de tiempo para que domine su don. Así podrá cambiarse el color de pelo cuando quiera, como su madre.

Más tranquila, el pelo de Emma volvió a su color natural.

- ¿Ves? Ya está- señaló Ginny- Ya verás, algún día estarás muy orgullosa de tu poder. Pero hay que dejar que pase un poco de tiempo. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a encerrarte en el servicio del colegio si pasa otra vez.

- Pero…

- Sí, ya sé que te da un poco de miedo y lo entiendo- la tranquilizó Ginny, besándola en la mejilla- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con Molly?

- ¿Y Draco?

- Irá enseguida, después de darme un beso.

- Vale- respondió la niña, bajando de los brazos del rubio y saliendo junto a la pequeña.

- ¿Sólo uno?- murmuró Draco, cuando abrazó a Ginny.

- Era para que cediera. Si hubiese dicho más seguro que no te dejaba ir.

Draco sonrió.

- ¿Crees que le ha afectado descubrirlo?

- No, sólo creo que debió de enfadarse porque pasaste la mañana con Molly y así salió su poder. Después tendría miedo, pero ahora que sabe que vamos a ayudarla a dominar su poder creo que está mejor.

- Yo también- contestó Draco, apoderándose de los labios de su mujer.

- Venga, vete ya, que si no nuestras hijas me van a matar.

Draco la besó una vez más, antes de reunirse con las niñas.

**Próximo capítulo: La pesadilla de Molly**

_¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y Halloween? Yo me lo pasé muy bien, espero que vosotras os disfrazaseis mucho! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ay, Draco está emocionado con lo de ser padre, pero claro, tuvo que aparecer el súper abuelo para estropearlo todo. Molly tiene que tener unos traumas ya!! Ay, Emma, qué mona cambiándose de color el pelo y todo!! Espero no tardar con el próximo cap. Un besín!_

_¡Ah! He renovado mi perfil y he puesto que si alguien tiene algún tema o parejas que le gusten, podéis decírmelo para buscar fics ingleses o franceses al respecto._

_**Sheba7**__: hola! Pues sí, este capítulo a mí también me lo ha dejado claro: prefiero mucho más a Emma que a Molly. Qué maja cambiándose de color el pelo! En cuanto a Thomas con Hermione, me imagino que algo acabará sintiendo por ella, aunque no sé si será recíproco. Lástima que no haya salido nada de ellos en este cap… muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**lara evans**__: hola! Sí, sí, la niña está siendo un poco molesta entre unas cosas y otras. Y bueno, parece que Thomas accedió a ir a Hogwarts (menos mal, después de todo lo que hizo Draco XD). Espero no tardar. Un beso!_

_**cristiinaa**__: hola! Cuánto tiempo! Yo también ando un poco liadilla ya con el curso, pero bueno, consigo sacar algo de tiempo para pasarme por aquí XD. Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que Molly es una pesadez, a ver si crece ya y se le quitan todas las tonterías XD. En fin, espero verte por aquí prontito. Un beso!_

_**Xime**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, más que tarea pesada es que da un poco de pereza ponerse a ello XD, pero una vez que me pongo a traducir un cap la cosa va rápida. A ver si me pongo las pilas otra vez, como al principio._

_**RociRadcliff**__e: hola! Yo también creo que los niños se sienten un poco solos, y más aún ahora que Draco es el padre oficial de Molly. Seguro que todos se ponen celosos! En cuanto a Molly, yo también creo que está muy mimada, pero bueno, tendrán que hacer algo al respecto, no? Y lo de Thomas no lo sé, es una duda que está en el aire. A ver si se aclara pronto. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Siento mucho haber tardado, pero ahora estoy bastante liada entre la universidad y las demás actualizaciones. Pero bueno, por lo menos te encontraste con dos caps nuevos! XD. Bueno, parece que con la presencia de Draco los niños se están calmando un poco (ya era hora). Gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Bueno, ante todo felicidades atrasadas! Espero que lo celebrases bien, a sólo dos días de Halloween!! Bueno, espero que los exámenes te estén yendo bien. En cuanto al fic, a ver cuándo sale Thomas de una vez, que yo también tengo ganas de saber qué pasa entre los dos! También creo que se enamorará de ella, aunque no sé cómo irá la relación. Y Molly a ver si cambia ya! Que es una pesada muchas veces! Y Draco, bueno, sigue siendo el mejor con diferencia. Desde luego que tiene suerte Ginny! Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Gin kiOhikari**__: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me ha animado mucho! Me alegra que te esté gustando la traducción, en serio. La verdad es que me gusta mucho que la gente que sepa algún idioma traduzca fics, sobre todo para acercarlo a los demás. En fin, muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que la historia te siga gustando. Un besillo!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario. Sí, por fin lo aceptó! Ya era hora, después de todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho el rubio por ella. Y en cuanto a Hermione… pondría la mano en el fuego a que ese alguien es Thomas. Un beso!_


	24. Capítulo 24: La pesadilla de Molly

_¡Hola a todos! Recordad que el fic original es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 24: La pesadilla de Molly**

Pasados algunas semanas, una noche, después de conseguir dormir a las más pequeñas después de dos horas, Draco consiguió reunirse con su mujer en el dormitorio.

- Por fin se han dormido- dijo el rubio.

- Muy bien- contestó la pelirroja secamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho mal esta vez?- preguntó, enfadado- Trabajo durante el día y por la noche me ocupo de los niños, ¿de qué te quejas entonces?

- No te ocupas de los niños, te ocupas de tu niña.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

- ¡Sí!

- No, estoy con Emma, con Thomas, con…

- Y con Molly. Te ocupas de Thomas porque quieres recuperarlo del todo y de Emma porque es tu prima y comparte habitación con tu hija.

- …

- ¿Te acuerdas de Jack, el niño de siete años al que le prometiste jugar con él? Pues no hace más que preguntarse por qué le mentiste. Le hiciste una promesa, Draco, y las promesas hechas a los niños jamás deben romperse.

Draco no contestó, sino que cogió una almohada y una colcha y se dirigió al salón. Ginny, aún orgullosa, decidió no ir a buscarlo y dejarlo dormir en el sofá.

Draco se levantó muy pronto, tanto que aún no había amanecido. Se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Cuando hubo terminado, fue a despertar a Jack.

- Buenos días, grandullón.

- Dormir.

- ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

Como respuesta, el niño empezó a despertarse.

- Te he preparado el desayuno. Hoy vamos a jugar al quidditch, ¿te apetece?

El niño asintió en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que te baje?

- Ya soy mayor- contestó el pequeño, algo triste.

- ¿Y? Yo soy muy fuerte y podría llevarte con un solo brazo si quisiera.

El niño sonrió y tendió los brazos hacia el rubio.

- ¿Vamos a estar juntos toda la mañana?- preguntó Jack, mientras bajaba las escaleras en brazos de Draco.

- Sí, sólo nosotros dos.

Al pequeño se le iluminó la cara.

- ¿No quieres?- preguntó Draco.

- Sí, pero… a lo mejor quieres estar más con Molly o los demás.

- No, quiero quedarme contigo. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

El niño lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Draco!

- De nada. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¡Fútbol!- contestó él.

- ¿El qué?

- Fútbol…- repitió, algo temeroso.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que es eso, así que tendrás que enseñarme.

- ¡Sí!- gritó, abrazando de nuevo a su padre adoptivo- ¿Vamos?

- Antes tenemos que desayunar.

- Vale- respondió, sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

Cuando Molly se despertó, se entristeció al ver que su padre no se encontraba allí, enfadándose también. Sin embargo Ginny no la prestó atención, negándose a ceder a sus caprichos.

Cuando el rubio volvió a casa, se tiró a sus brazos.

- ¡Papá "e" malo! ¡No "tao" Oly!

- He estado jugando con Jack.

- ¡No, Oly "jugá"!

- No, Molly, tienes que aprender a compartir- sentenció el rubio.

La pequeña se alejó mientras Draco besaba a su mujer.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

- Sí, pero no tanto como Jack. Como hemos jugado al fútbol- dijo orgulloso- deberíamos comprar algo más para jugar.

- Draco Malfoy haciendo regalos a sus hijos. Habrase visto.

- Estoy muy orgulloso, ya sabes. ¿Me acompañas, entonces?

- ¿Quieres que salgamos, como dos enamorados?

- Solos tú y yo- precisó.

- Me parece una buena oferta. De acuerdo- contestó ella.

- Podríamos marcharnos ya mismo.

- ¿Y dejar a nuestros siete monstruitos con Hermione?

- También están Winzy y Dobby.

- Está bien, pero tenemos que darnos prisa porque si Molly nos ve no creo que nos deje marchar- previno Ginny.

Draco miró con complicidad a su mujer y, acto seguido, el matrimonio echó a correr como si fueran ladrones, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. Ésta, aprovechando que Ginny y Draco no estaban, aprovechó para hablar con Thomas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has tomado ya una decisión respecto a Hogwarts?

- Creo que no tengo elección- contestó el niño mientras se levantaba para acercarse a sus hermanos.

- Thomas, Thomas. Ven, por favor.

El niño, sin poder negarle nada a Hermione, regresó.

- No te estamos obligando a irte- dijo ella- pero creemos que es lo mejor para ti.

- ¡Pero yo te hice una promesa!

- Ya lo sé, pero resulta que la gente que podría hacerme daño son magos muy buenos, así que tú también necesitas prepararte.

- Pero podríais enseñarme aquí…

- No, Thomas, no podemos.

- ¿Entonces tengo que alejarme de ti para protegerte?

- Exacto. Eres un chico muy listo, Thomas.

- Gracias a ti.

- Uy, no creo- contestó ella, dándole un beso en la frente- Venga, ve a jugar con tus hermanos.

El niño la sonrió con dulzura antes de hacerle caso.

Cuando Draco y Ginny volvieron, pasadas las doce, se sorprendieron al ver que los niños estaban jugando tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué les has dado?- preguntó Draco.

- Nada- contestó Hermione- Emma y Molly están durmiendo y los otros están bastante calmados hoy.

- Menos mal- comentó Draco, mientras se dirigía hacia los niños para enseñarles los regalos.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó Ginny, aprovechando que se encontraba a solas con la esclava.

- Muy bien. Thomas ha decidido ir a Hogwarts.

- Qué bien. Estoy seguro de que ha aceptado por ti.

- Más o menos- contestó Hermione- Pero el que realmente me preocupa es Henry.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé. Parece como ido. A veces creo que habla con gente, pero más tarde compruebo que no hay nadie.

- ¿Tendrá amigos imaginarios?

- No lo sé. Tendremos que echarle un ojo.

- Se lo diré a Draco.

- Gracias.

Las chicas dirigieron la vista hacia el rubio, que se encontraba jugando al fútbol con sus hijos, aprovechando toda la equitación que había comprado. Un rato después Molly se despertó pero, en vez de saludar a su padre como venía siendo habitual, se tiró a los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar con papá?- preguntó Ginny.

- No.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- "I".

- Hola, Molly- dijo su padre, acercándose a ellas- ¿Quieres venir a jugar al fútbol?

- No- contestó la niña, acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?

- "I". "Daco" es malo.

- ¿Ahora me llamas "Draco"?

- "I". Me "guta" más.

- Está bien. Entonces le diré a Emma que venga a jugar- contestó él para provocarla.

- "Oly", mamá y "Ione"- respondió ella.

- Muy bien- finalizó el rubio, herido, antes de volver al juego con los niños.

Emma se despertó en mitad de la noche, debido a la misma pesadilla de siempre: unos hombres de negro mataban a toda su familia. Mientras se recuperaba de la pesadilla, escuchó a Molly murmurar.

- Papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto".

- ¿Qué dices?

- Papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto".

Al ver que la niña volvía a estar traumatizada, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. No obstante, la puerta estaba cerrada.

- ¡Draco, Ginny! ¡Molly no está bien! ¡Draco, Ginny!

Dos minutos después, Draco abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Molly está como el otro día, cuando te llamó "papá".

- Mierda.

El rubio se precipitó a la habitación de su hija, seguido de Ginny y Emma.

- Molly, soy yo- dijo.

- Papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto".

- No, Molly. Estoy aquí.

- Papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto", papá "etá mueto", papá "etá" "mueto".

- Molly, soy yo- intentó Ginny.

- Mamá, papá "etá" "mueto" por Oly.

Ginny la cogió en sus brazos.

- Ya está, cariño. Has tenido una pesadilla, como la última vez.

- No, papá "etá" "mueto".

- No, cariño. Papá está ahí, mira.

- No, no "e" papá.

- Sí lo es.

- ¡No!- gritó finalmente, antes de echarse a llorar.

Loco de rabia, Draco se vistió y salió hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? Creía que no querrías volver a saber nada de nosotros.

Aún enfadado, Draco lanzó a su padre contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así? ¡Tiene dos años!

- Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó esta vez Narcissa, que acababa de entrar.

- Tu marido está volviendo loca a mi hija- aclaró el rubio, antes de encararse de nuevo a su padre- Te advierto que si vuelves a hacerlo una sola vez, te mataré.

- Si ha vuelto a empezar significa que ya no te llama "padre", ¿no?- respondió Lucius con ironía.

- Mi hija nunca me ha llamado "padre", sino "papá".

- Supongo que si ha vuelto a tener pesadillas significa que ya no lo eres.

- ¡Es una niña, es normal que haya dicho eso! Te lo advierto, como vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia ni siquiera mi madre será capaz de reconocerte. ¿Está claro?

Draco se volvió hacia su madre, completamente sorprendida por el arrebato d su hijo.

- Lo siento, mamá- aclaró Draco- pero tú has sido madre, sabrás lo que se siente- explicó, besándola en la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muerta de miedo!- gritó Ginny, cuando vio entrar por la puerta a su marido.

Draco la abrazó.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó llorando- ¡Te necesito y Molly también!

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mejor, pero sigue creyendo que estás muerto. Tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, Ginny. Se le pasará. Voy a ir a verla.

Draco besó en la frente a la pelirroja y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la pequeña.

- Hola, chicas.

Emma le sonrió con dulzura antes de dejarles a solas.

- ¿Cómo estás, Molly?

- Papá "etá" "mueto".

- Estoy aquí. Mírame.

- No "e" papá.

- Sí que lo soy.

- No, papá "etá" "mueto". El "señó" malo ha dicho "jajaja" y papá "sa" caído "mueto"- dijo sollozando.

- Se acabó, cariño. Ha sido una pesadilla.

- Oly "quiede" papá.

- Estoy aquí.

- Papá "etá" "mueto" por Oly y Oly "etá" "tiste".

- Yo también- respondió el rubio, acariciando a la niña.

Ginny, después de observar toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta, decidió dejarles a solas también; lo necesitaban. Draco no bajó hasta el almuerzo del día siguiente.

- ¿Molly no baja?- preguntó Emma.

- No- respondió con tristeza mientras salía a tomar el aire.

- ¿No tiene hambre?- preguntó Ginny, acercándose a su marido.

- No lo sé, no quiere hablarme. Piensa que soy una ilusión.

La pelirroja abrazó a su marido, que temblaba de los nervios. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra; era él quien tenía que hablar.

- Esta noche fui a ver a mi padre. Casi lo mato, pero cuando vi a mi madre me di cuenta de que tengo una familia y que, al fin y al cabo, él es mi padre… Tengo que dar ejemplo- finalizó, antes de levantar la vista hacia su mujer.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti- contestó ella- Saldremos de ésta, ya verás.

Mientras Draco se inclinaba hacia su mujer, Emma los interrumpió.

- Ey, vosotros, la parejita; no es momento de besarse, es hora de comer.

- De acuerdo, jefa. Detrás de ti- contestó la pelirroja, antes de besar a su marido y entrar.

Al llegar a la mesa, se sorprendieron de encontrar allí a Molly.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Molly.

- Papá ha dicho que "Oly" tiene que "comé"- contestó.

- ¿Te vas a echar la siesta después?- preguntó Draco.

La niña se asustó.

- No "domí".

- Sí, y papá irá a jugar contigo- propuso Draco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Ginny, sin comprender muy bien la situación.

- Terapia de choque. Confía en mí.

Al verlo tan seguro de sí, tanto Ginny como Hermione asintieron.

- Pero quiero estar presente- precisó Ginny.

- De acuerdo. Tú la dormirás.

- Está bien- respondió ella, aún sin entender totalmente el plan de su marido- Vamos a dormir, cariño- dijo la pelirroja, acunando a la niña.

- Y papá va a "jugá"- añadió la pequeña.

- Claro que sí- dijo Ginny, besándola en la frente. Tantos los ojos de la pequeña como los de su marido, que había tomado algunas pociones para el sueño, comenzaron a cerrarse.

Molly se encontraba en el mismo sueño de siempre; en él había un hombre lanzando maleficios a su padre hasta que uno de ellos acababa con él. sin embargo, antes de matarlo esta vez, alguien la llamó por detrás.

- ¡Papá!- exclamó la niña.

- Hola, pequeña. ¿Ves? He cumplido la promesa.

- "I"- respondió alegremente, aunque su mirada se entristeció de nuevo al ver la escena del sueño- Papá…

- No, Molly. Mírame. Mira a papá.

- No "e" papá. Ahí papá- contestó, señalando la escena de la pesadilla.

- No, papá soy yo- le recordó Draco- Ya verás, pregúntame lo que quieras.

- ¿Quién es la "ovia" de papá?

- Mamá- respondió el rubio, divertido por la situación.

- ¿Quién es el "ovio" de Oly?

- Thomas.

- ¿Quién es la "ovia" de "Oma"?

- Tú.

- No, es "Ione"- respondió la niña, mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su padre.

- Se acabó, pequeña, se acabó. Ahora, cuando te levantes, me verás a tu lado.

- ¿Y "jugá"?

- ¿Quieres que juguemos?

- "I".

- ¿Con Emma?

- "Jugá" a papás y mamás.

Draco sonrió, aunque no muy ilusionado por el juego.

- Mientras yo no sea el bebé, de acuerdo. Vamos a despertarnos, seguro que mamá está a nuestro lado- Mi pobre niña- continuó, una vez a solas- tu abuelo es un auténtico monstruo. Menos mal que no seré como él.

- Hola, cariño- saludó Ginny a su hija, mientras ésta se despertaba- ¿Has dormido bien?

- "I".

- ¿Has visto a papá?

- "I". ¿Dónde "etá" papá?

- Durmiendo. Mira.

La niña giró la vista hacia la cama contigua.

- ¡Papá!- chilló mientras saltaba de su cama hacia la de su padre- Papá, "depieta". Papá, papá.

- Ya estoy despierto- contestó.

Al ver a su padre despierto, la niña se arrojó sobre él. Ginny estuvo a punto de llorar al ver a su hija siendo la misma de siempre.

Mientras Molly hacía cosquillas a su padre, Emma se acercó sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver qué tal está Molly.

- Está bien.

- Mira quién ha venido, Molly- anunció Draco.

- "Ema", ven. Papá va "jugá" con "nosota".

El pelo de la mayor se volvió rubio al tiempo que se acercaba a Draco y Molly.

- Está bien, os dejo jugando- concluyó Ginny, antes de dirigirse al salón en busca de Hermione quien, seguramente, se encontraría leyendo.

**Próximo capítulo: Vacaciones en pareja**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Perdonad la tardanza, pero ahora estoy liadísima con trabajaso de la facultad, estudiar, buscar trabajo... Pero bueno, aquí está vuetra ración! XD. qué os ha parecido? Bueno, esperemos que Lucius no vuelva a tocar la moral, más que nada porque estoy harta de traducir a Molly!! En serio, es terrible. A ver si crece de una vez, que ya tengo ganas... Además, el capítulo 27 es el último de la segunda parte, qué ganas tengo de saber lo que pasa después! XD. Espero darme prisa y acabar cuanto antesesta parte, que ya queda poquito. Y bueno, qué decir de Draco, a parte de que ha estado increíble en este capítulo. Es el mejor, sin duda XD. Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el 25. Un beso!_

_**Princebe**: hola! gracias por el review y los ánimos! ya, Draco es un sol, se nota que ha madurado mucho a lo largo del fic. En cuanto a Lupin creo que sí que sale, pero ya en la tercera parte. En cuanto acabe la segunda parte escribiré a la autora para comentarle lo bien que va el fic, así que le mandaré saludos de vuestra parte XD. un besín!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! jeje a Emma ha vuelto a cambiársele el color de pelo aquí también! Y sí, Molly es un horror... bueno, en dos capítulos ya crecerá (eso espero XD). Gracias por el comentario y un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola! qué tal? bueno, parece que el trauma de Molly ha desaparecido por fin, esperemos que no vuelva a aparecer. Este Lucius, siempre tocando las narices de una manera u otra XD. Y Emma a ver cuánto tarda en cambiarse por completo y dominar sus poderes, espero que no mucho; me apetece bastante traducirla así, la verdad XD. un beso!_

_**Roci Radcliffe**: hola de nuevo! pues sí, la verdad es que sería fantástico verles en plan "familia feliz", sobre todo porque los niños seguramente tendrán celos de Molly (sería lógico, después de ver la atención que les presta Draco). pero tranquila, estoy segura de que o les adopta o aparecen sus padres. Y lo de Lucius la verdad es que fue bastante exagerado, aunque parece que por fin se ha recuperado la niña. Gracias por el comentario. Un beso!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: hola! jeje, se ve que te cae "muy bien" Lucius XDXD. Bueno, parece que Draco le ha cantado las cuarenta (cómo me ha gustado verlo así!!). Además, Molly parece totalmente recuperada, así que no creo que el abuelito vuelva a intentar nada. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! qué tal? bueno, no te preocupes si no puedes pasarte a menudo; con el ritmo que llevo seguro que pillas todas las actualizaciones XD. Espero que te haya gustado el carácter de Draco en este cap; la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no lo sacaba. Y bueno, se ve que Lucius no es el clásico abuelito XD. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! gracias por decirme lo de la frase, se me pasó por completo! Menos mal que tengo una correctora como tú XD. si ves algún error más dímelo, ok? Y lo de Lucius la verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa manera, como si intentase ayudar a Draco (aunque vaya métodos); pero después de este capítulo lo dudo bastante. Sin embargo, aún queda bastante fic, así que a lo mejor cambia para bien... quién sabe. gracias por el comentario. Un beso!_

_**cristiinaa**: hola! qué tal? bueno, ya sabes que Lucius es Lucius, así que alguna putadilla tenía que hacer XD. Y a ver cuándo crecen de una vez! bueno, ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para eso! sobre todo por Molly, que a veces se hace pesadísimo traducirla XD. Espero que la autora haya pensado alguna historia bonita para Emma, que me encanta!! Puf, no me recuerdes lo de la selectividad, qué mal lo pasé... bueno, menos mal que sólo dura tres días. qué piensas hacer depsués? Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic. Sinceramente, a mí también me gusta más la primera parte, ver cómo se enamoran Draco y Ginny y todo eso, pero bueno, la historia tiene que avanzar, no? A ver qué tal se da la tercera parte, que ya es la última! Respecto a tus preguntas, pues la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea porque los capítulos los leo antes de traducirlos. Aún así me parece que Lupin aparece (el padre de Emma) y no sé si Ginny tendrá hijos, tendré que investigar. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso!_


	25. Capítulo 25: Vacaciones en pareja

_¡Hola a todos! Disculpad el retraso, pero ya está aquí el 25º capítulo! Recordad que la historia original pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 25: Vacaciones en pareja**

Draco se había convertido en un padre muy atento; volvía temprano de trabajar todos los días para pasar más tiempo con los niños. Además, se había sentido increíblemente feliz cuando Ginny le propuso convertirse en su tutor legal, junto a ella.

Aquel día era el noveno cumpleaños de los gemelos. Después de comer, Draco invitó a toda la familia al jardín.

- Ely, ¿quieres subirte sobre mis hombros?

- Soy muy mayor- contestó la niña, algo extrañada por tanta atención.

- Yo "quiedo" "subí"- añadió Molly, alargando los brazos hacia su padre.

- No, Molly. Si quieres dile a mamá o a Hermione que te cojan.

- ¡No!

- Pues te fastidias. Ely, ¿quieres?

La niña acabó aceptando la propuesta de Draco y se subió a sus hombros, mientras la más pequeña se resignaba en brazos de su madre.

- ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Aquellas palabras originaron un montón de fuegos artificiales. Mientras Molly lloraba, los gemelos se maravillaban por el regalo.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó el rubio a la niña que tenía encima.

- …

- ¿Ely?

Extraña porque no respondiera, Hermione miró a la niña, encontrándosela llorando a lágrima viva.

- No llores, cariño.

Draco la ayudó a bajarse mientras Ginny volvía a casa junto a Molly, que se preguntaba por qué lloraba su hermana.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco, apoyándose en los hermanos de la niña- ¿No te ha gustado? Pensé que te haría ilusión…

- Gracias. Muchas gracias, Draco- llegó a decir ella.

- Uf- se relajó Draco- Por un momento pensé que te había decepcionado.

- Nunca nos había hecho un regalo así. Era como mamá y papá nos felicitaran el cumpleaños.

- Piensa que realmente fueron ellos. Eso lo convierte en un cumpleaños mejor.

- Gracias, Draco.

- No es nada, era vuestro cumpleaños.

- Sí, pero no les ha hecho este regalo a Molly.

- Porque sois todos distintos. Además no tiene nada que ver que Molly sea mi hija para tratarla mejor.

Draco se sentó en el banco del jardín junto a sus hijos, antes de que Ginny se les uniera.

- Ni Ginny ni yo tratamos mejor a Molly que a vosotros. Sois tan hijos nuestros como ella.

- Entonces, ¿podemos quejarnos tanto?- ironizó Jack.

- No, por favor- contestó Ginny mientras volvía.

Toda la familia se echó a reír ante el comentario. Al volver a casa, los niños pidieron a sus padres permiso para dormir todos juntos y que Draco y Ginny se quedaran con ellos, lo que ambos aceptaron. Dos horas después, la pareja salió en silencio de la habitación en dirección a la suya propia.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se sorprendió por ver a Henry levantado tan temprano. Cuando se reunió con él, en el jardín, observó que el niño estaba hablando solo.

- ¿Henry?

El niño se levantó, asustado.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

- Con nadie.

- Pero no estabas hablando solo, ¿no?

El niño dudó un instante en responder, hasta que optó por inventarse algunas excusas que Ginny no creyó.

- Henry, no me digas mentiras- dijo Ginny, seria.

- Bueno, es que hay una niña del colegio que me gusta y estaba ensayando para declararme.

Contento de haber conseguido engañar a Ginny, el niño volvió hacia su casa, hablando solo de nuevo.

- Casi se da cuenta, tendremos que tener más cuidado.

Ginny se giró al escuchar al niño hablando solo, pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba; al lado del árbol preferido de Ron, que parecía reconfortarla.

- Estabas aquí. Te he buscado por todas partes- dijo Draco, besando a su mujer en el cuello- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- No me mientas.

La joven lo miró a los ojos.

- No me siento bien hoy por la mañana. Estoy estresada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé- contestó, dejándose caer en brazos de su marido.

- ¿Sabes qué necesitas?

Ginny no contestó, aunque levantó la vista.

- Unas vacaciones en pareja. Solos tú, yo… y una cama- Ginny sonrió- Mejor así. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Lo decías en serio?

- Claro.

- Pero no podemos dejar solos a los niños.

- Tenemos criados. Además, no hace falta que nos vayamos muy lejos y si pasa cualquier cosa nos avisarán.

Ginny besó a su marido con ternura.

- Gracias por cuidar de mí.

- Para eso estoy.

Los amantes permanecieron abrazados por un momento, antes que Emma los interrumpiese.

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí fuera?

- Queríamos ver cómo salía el sol- mintió Draco, que no quería confesar que quería estar a solas con Ginny. A continuación, cogió a la pequeña en brazos.

- Mira- ordenó ella, antes de cambiar el color de su pelo.

- ¡Vaya!

- Y también rosa. Mira, ya me parezco más a mamá.

- Enhorabuena, Emma- dijo Ginny, antes de abrazarla.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- propuso la pequeña.

- Claro- contestó Draco, cogiendo a su mujer de la mano.

Tres días después, la pareja estaba preparada para marcharse. Los Malfoy pensaban disfrutar de su luna de miel, pero no habían empezado con muy buen pie. Para empezar, Molly, que ya había comprendido la situación, se negaba a alejarse de su padre.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Hermione?

- No, "quiedo" papá.

- Pero papá quiere estar un poco con mamá.

No obstante, la niña se negó a obedecer a su padre. Después de quince minutos negociando, Draco cogió a la pequeña y, por la fuerza, la obligó a soltarlo, dejándola en brazos de Hermione. Acto seguido, el rubio cogió a su mujer y ambos se transportaron.

Nada más llegar al castillo donde pasarían los siguientes tres días, Draco se alegró inmensamente de estar al fin solo con su mujer.

- ¡Por fin solos!

- ¿Estabas asustado?

- ¿De tener que traer al monstruito con nosotros? La verdad es que un poco.

- Bueno, has estado muy firme. Estoy orgullosa.

- Entonces creo que me merezco una pequeña recompensa- propuso Draco, que no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibirla con pasión.

Después de haberse acostado, Draco y Ginny se abrazaron en la cama.

- Son las diez- indicó Draco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que sean las diez?

- Nada, que son las diez, nada más.

Ginny se reincorporó, mostrándose desnuda ante su marido.

- ¿Qué intentabas decir con eso, que aún no hemos cenado con lo tarde que es o que…?

- Sí, que las niñas deben de estar dormidas a estas horas- confesó.

La joven pelirroja sonrió y se dejó caer sobre su marido.

- No sé cómo tomarme que Draco Malfoy sólo piense en sus hijas estando a solas con su mujer- comentó irónica.

- Perdóname- dijo él, cubriéndola de besos.

- Siguieres que te perdone tendrás que volver a hacerme el amor.

- ¿No piensas dejarme descansar?

- Para nada; voy a tenerte para mí estos tres días, así que pienso aprovechar al máximo.

- ¿Entonces no piensas salir de la cama en todos estos días?

- Claro que no- contestó ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Draco y Ginny no se despertaron hasta las doce, después de una noche bastante agitada. El rubio, como marido eficiente, tuvo que satisfacer a la pelirroja durante toda la noche, por lo que al día siguiente no tenía muy buena cara.

- ¿Y esa cara?- preguntó ella.

- Aún no me he recuperado del todo de nuestras actividades nocturnas.

- Pobrecito- ironizó ella.

- Vas a matarme, ¿lo sabías?

- Qué pena, muerto después de haber cumplido con su mujer.

- Sería la mejor muerte del mundo.

Ginny se tumbó sobre su marido, dejándolo reposar un poco más.

- Draco- lo llamó, pasado un rato.

- ¿Mmm?

- Me gustaría ser tu mujer.

Draco la sonrió y besó en la frente.

- Siento decírtelo, pero ya lo eres.

- Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo has propuesto?

- Bueno, no puede decirse que nuestra boda fuera la mejor del mundo; yo no acepté con ganas y ni siquiera tuvimos noche de bodas. Me gustaría volver a casarme en condiciones, con nuestra familia presente- propuso la pelirroja, emocionada.

- ¿Entonces voy a tener que volver a casarme contigo que nuestros amigos y familia estén presentes y tener una auténtica noche de bodas? Es lo mejor que me has dicho en la vida- confesó el rubio.

- Cuando hablas de nuestros amigos…

- Me refiero a Pansy, nadie más. No te preocupes.

Ginny besó a su marido con pasión.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo por segunda vez?- preguntó ella.

- Sí, acepto- contestó, antes de demostrarle de nuevo cuánto la quería.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, la pareja decidió salir definitivamente de la cama para comprar algunos regalos para los niños.

- ¿Los echas de menos?- preguntó la joven a su esposo, que estaba absorto en sus ideas.

- Un poco.

- ¿Quieres volver?

- ¡No, claro que no!- contestó al momento- ¿Y tú?

Ginny se paró.

- En parte, sí- respondió finalmente, después de algunos minutos en silencio- Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará.

- Podemos volver ahora mismo, si quieres.

- No. Todavía nos queda un día entero y quiero aprovecharlo.

- Ginny, podemos volver si quieres, te lo digo en serio. Podemos disfrutar de ese día en cualquier otro momento.

La pelirroja le sonrió con malicia.

- Tú también quieres volver, ¿a que sí?

- Pues sí, la verdad- contestó sonriendo, haciendo que su mujer lo imitara- Aunque podemos disfrutar por última vez de nuestra cama, antes de volver a casa.

- ¿A qué estamos esperando entonces?- preguntó ella.

Nada más volver a casa, la pareja se encontró con los niños jugando al fútbol.

- Molly, alguien ha venido a verte- anunció Hermione.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- chilló la niña, mientras corría hacia su madre.

- ¡Cariño!- contestó la pelirroja, abrazándola.

Emma llegó al momento al lado de Draco, que la cogió en brazos.

- Papá- lo llamó Molly.

Draco cogió a ambas niñas en brazos, abrazándolas con ganas.

- ¿Estás contenta, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione, feliz por su amiga.

- Completamente. Por fin he tenido una auténtica noche de bodas.

- ¡Vaya!

- Además, hemos decidido empezar de cero.

- ¿Os marcháis?

- Nos volvemos a casar- anunció, orgullosa.

- ¡No puede ser!- se sorprendió la castaña, abrazando a su amiga.

- Pero te necesitamos a nuestro lado, por supuesto. Tienes que ser testigo de la boda.

- Por supuesto.

- Papá dice "pincesa".

- ¿Papá ha dicho que eres una princesa?

- ¡No!

- Draco ha dicho que nos vestiremos de princesas- tradujo Emma.

- ¡Ah!- se sorprendió Ginny- ¿Ya les has hablado de la boda?

- Sólo de la ropa. ¿No me digas que tú no se lo has dicho a Hermione?

Al ver a su mujer sonriendo, Draco comprendió que llevaba razón.

- De todas formas lo hablaremos por la noche.

- Y después de acostar a los niños, nos iremos a la cama.

- Por fin podré dormir en condiciones- comentó Draco.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de dormir?- preguntó Ginny, antes de acercarse a los demás niños.

**Próximo capítulo: El secreto de Henry**

_¡Hola a todos! ué tal? Bueno, perdonad el retraso, pero es que ando liadísima con la facultad. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos para la tercera etapa? Qué pasará? Bueno, ya era hora de ver algo de Draco y Ginny que, para ser los protagonistas, hacía mucho que no salían en pareja. Aunque bueno, se ve que la luna de miel les ha cundido poquito, porque se han vuelto a casa enseguida! Espero no tardar mucho con el capítulo siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Princebe**: hola! cuánto tiempo! pues sí, Draco es todo un padrazo. Además tiene mucha, mucha paciencia! XD. muchas gracias por el comentario y un beso!_

_**Sisi**: hola! vaya, no sabía que supieras francés, una compañera! Bueno, si te animas traduce tú también algún fic, que hay muchos y muy buenos por ahí y es una pena que la gente no pueda leerlos por estar en otro idioma. No me ha salido tu email! bueno, déjalo en cualquier otro review XD. En cuanto al fic, muchas gracia spor los ánimos! Draco es realmente genial y bueno, en la tercera parte va a haber algo más que amistad entre Thomas y Hermione... pero ya no digo nada más! En fin, muchas gracias por escribir y un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola! jajaja, me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review, sobre todo eso de que a los niños se les va la olla. Bueno, la verdad es que es normal y también lo es que Luiucus esté metiendo las narices donde no le llaman. En fin, las buenas costumbres nunca cambian XD. Y sí, habrá un nuevo salto temporal porque creo que la nueva parte empieza con Thomas volviendo ya de Hogwarts, aunque no estoy muy segura. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! la verdad es que la primera parte es la mejor con diferencia, pero bueno, tampoco era plan de dejar el fic colgado XD. anda, no sabía que Draco y Ginny tuvieran una hija! Aunque sí que había leído algo sobre Hermione y Thomas. La verdad es que se vaía venir, más o menos, pero qué te esperabas tú que ocurriera? Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! espero que no hayas esperado mucho la actualización! XD. La verdad es que, aunque Molly sea muy cargante a veces, en este capítulo se la perdona porque lo ha pasado francamente mal. Pero la mejor es Emma, con diferencia! XD. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap y la relación Draco-Ginny, que ya era hora de que salieran de nuevo como apreja; aunque claro, con tanto niño, normal que casi no tengan intimidad. Me imagino que hasta que no empiece la nueva etapa no habra´demasiados problemas, así que aún tenemos que esperar un poco para verlos. Pero nada, sólo dos capítulos! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! pues sí, yo también tengo ganas de empezar temporada ya, que estos caps están siendo bastante aburridillos en ese sentido, porque no hay ni un solo problema! bueno, seguro que todos esperan para más tarde XD. un beso!_

_**usaky**: hola! vaya, sí que has cogido la historia con ganas! madre mía, cuánto tiempo leyendo! jeje. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que invito a cualquiera que sepa idiomas a traducir porque es una pena que no lleguen al español. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero traducir algo más de Harry Potter dentro de poco. Un beso!_

_**keyla**: hola! qué tal? espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho para ver la actualización; pero bueno, aquí está. Un beso!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy**: hola! espero que te haya gustado el cap, para compensar un poco la espera XD. un besín!_

_: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que os esté gustando la traducción. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, así como los que vienen. Un beso!_


	26. Capítulo 26: El secreto de Henry

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo! (Autor original: chaton weasley; creador: J. K. Rowling)_

**Capítulo 26: El secreto de Henry**

La Madriguera estaba bastante agitada desde que Draco y Ginny decidieran casarse antes de que Thomas se marchara a Hogwarts. Incluso las más pequeñas ayudaban como podían.

Sin embargo, Henry estaba cada vez más tiempo solo a pesar de Draco, que no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se sintiera así.

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

- Henry- llamó Hemrione al niño, encerrado una vez más en la vieja cabaña del señor Weasley- La comida está lista.

- Ya voy- contestó él.

Una vez seguro de que Hermione no se encontraba allí, el niño recogió sus cosas.

- Cuidádmelas, ¿vale?

Satisfecho, el niño salió de la caseta y se reunió con su familia.

- Henry, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo en la caseta?- preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

- Por nada.

- Henry, estás allí todos los días.

- Pero no hago nada.

- Henry, no me gustan las mentiras.

- Os estoy preparando un regalo de bodas.

Pasados unos minutos, Ginny dejó de insistir, aunque se mantuvo desconfiada. Habría que esperar hasta la boda, que tendría lugar quince días después.

Ningún chico se encontraba en La Madriguera; Draco había querido llevarlos a un partido de quidditch, pero ellos prefirieron ver uno de fútbol, lo que decepcionó al rubio levemente. Así pues, Ginny aprovechó esta ausencia para entrar en la caseta de Henry.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Ginny creyó haber viajado al pasado; la caseta era idéntica a la habitación de los gemelos, completamente llena de artículos de broma. No obstante, destacó una novedad importante: un proyecto de fuegos artificiales. La pelirroja empezó a sentirse mal, hasta que salió y vomitó cerca de un árbol.

- Ginny, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ely.

Ginny no contestó, sino que se encerró en su habitación. Molly también quiso ir a verla, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Al volver a casa, Ginny esperó a los niños en la puerta.

- Ha estado genial- comentó Jack.

- Hemos comido en un restaurante y hemos visto a los jugadores- continuó Liam.

- Chicos, iros a dormir- ordenó Ginny- No, tú no, Henry. Quédate conmigo un momento.

El niño no se movió mientras sentía las palmadas en la espalda de sus hermanos, apoyándole. Draco, por su parte, se acercó a su mujer.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tú no te metas.

Al ver a la pareja discutiendo, Henry empezó a preocuparse por la situación.

- He entrado en tu caseta.

El niño no contestó, sino que bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Henry, mírame cuando te hablo. Te prohibí que fueras al granero.

- Pero…

- No contestes.

- Pero…

- ¡Henry!

- ¡Ginny!- chilló Draco.

La pelirroja se giró hacia su marido y fue a acostarse.

- Lo siento, Henry.

- No he ido al granero, Draco, te lo juro.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

En silencio, el niño se dirigió a la caseta acompañado de su padre, donde le enseñó su secreto.

- Increíble.

- …

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esto?

- No puedo decirlo.

- Henry.

- Por favor, Draco.

- Venga, vete a dormir- contestó Draco, gentilmente.

El niño se dirigió a su habitación mientras Draco seguía admirando los inventos de Henry. Entonces cogió un caramelo.

- Yo no lo haría.

Draco se giró y observó a Hermione en el marco de la puerta.

- Son los peores caramelos que inventaron Fred y George.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque estuve muy pendiente de ellos en el colegio. Allí ofrecían probar cualquier cosa a los de primero y a Ron.

- ¿Y cómo ha podido inventarse Henry todos estos artículos de broma?

- Ginny guardó todos sus proyectos en el granero.

- Pero Henry dice que no ha entrado allí.

- Entonces no lo sé. Creo que deberías ir junto a tu mujer, te necesita. Al ver todo esto se ha acordado de su pasado y sabes perfectamente que ha debido de afectarla bastante.

El rubio se dirigió al momento a su habitación, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces se encaminó a la habitación de las niñas, donde Ginny dormía al lado de una rubia Emma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le susurró al oído.

- Necesitaba compañía y Emma no podía dormirse. Creo que está nerviosa por la boda.

Draco la sonrió con ternura.

- Creo que va siendo hora de dejarla dormir tranquila.

Ginny asintió en silencio y siguió a su marido.

- He estado hablando con Henry.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero…

- Si quieres alegrarme, hazme olvidar este día.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, que no tardó demasiado en poseer a su joven mujer.

Ginny se despertó en mitad de la noche y decidió aprovechar para aislarse en el granero, recordando su pasado, hasta que amaneció y salió de allí.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?- preguntó Hermione, viéndola aparecer en la cocina.

- No he dormido demasiado.

- Seguro que ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho- bromeó la esclava.

- No es lo que piensas. Bueno, en realidad sí… pero no durante toda la noche.

- Entonces es por Henry.

- Nunca me ha mentido y no me explico por qué lo ha hecho esta vez. Me siento decepcionada.

- Ginny…

La pelirroja, que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, decidió acercarse a su árbol favorito.

- ¿Ginny?- la llamó Henry, al acercársele.

- …

- Te prometo que no te he mentido, Ginny. No he entrado en el granero- dijo, sentándose al lado de su madre adoptiva.

- ¿Entonces cómo has sabido lo de los artículos de broma de mis hermanos?

- Me lo han dicho ellos.

Ginny se sorprendió.

- ¡No los has conocido nunca!

- Sí, los conozco.

- Imposible. Murieron antes de que…

- Están aquí, Ginny. Junto a nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Los oigo, los escucho.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tu madre está orgullosa de ti, dice que eres la mejor madre del mundo.

- No. Ella era la mejor.

- Ella no opina lo mismo. A tu padre le divierten mucho nuestros juegos; ha intentado jugar al fútbol con nosotros pero no puede tocar el balón. Ron está feliz por Hermione y los gemelos creen que esto está muy tranquilo, así que han decidido enseñarme a hacer bromas.

- ¿Muy tranquilo? Si a veces parece que reina la anarquía aquí.

- Quieren vernos sonreír más a menudo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que los ves?

- Desde hace un año más o menos. Al principio tenía miedo, sobre todo de los gemelos porque me despertaban en plena noche y de tu madre, que siempre los está riñendo. Pero me he acostumbrado.

- ¿Por eso tuviste pesadillas hace unas semanas?

- Sí.

- Gracias- concluyó Ginny, antes de besar al niño en la frente y volver a casa.

- Ginny- la llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo gemelos dicen que ha sido un suicidio llamar a tu hija "Molly", pero no te preocupes, tu madre les ha dado unas buenas collejas.

- ¿Y qué opinan de Draco?

- Se alegran mucho cada vez que te dice "te quiero" o cosas del estilo. A veces cansan bastante, pero están muy orgullosos de vosotros. Por eso los gemelos me han hecho trabajar tanto estos días, porque quieren que todas sus bromas estén listas para la boda.

Ginny se echó a reír.

- Diles que los quiero mucho.

- Ya lo saben y ellos también te quieren a ti.

Ginny se sintió viva de nuevo y decidió volver junto a la familia que había creado.

**Próximo capítulo: Hasta pronto, Thomas**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por fin se ha desvelado el secreto que guardaba Henry y… ¡vaya secreto, no me imaginaba que todos los Weasley estaban pululando por ahí! Pobrecillo, qué mal tuvo que pasarlo al principio, sobre todo por los gemelos XD. Bueno, con el siguiente capítulo se acaba la segunda parte, así que espero que os guste mucho. Un beso! Ah! Ya he traducido unos cuantos capítulos más (sí, sí, me estoy poniendo al día por fin XD). A´sí que no tardaré mucho en subirlos. Un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola! pues sí, al final habrá boda, aunque por lo que he traducido no aparecerán ni Lucius ni Narcissa; será algo más íntimo. Y por fin se ha desvelado el secreto de Henry! sorprendida? yo no me imaginaba para nada que todos los Weasley estuvieran allí! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy**: hola y gracias por los ánimos! Bueno, por fin he avanzado en las traducciones, así que la tercera parte está al caer. Un besín!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! bueno, espero que tengas mucha suerte en tus exámenes! Yo hasta febrero nada, pero bueno, hay que ponerse ya a estudiar! Y respecto al capítulo, sí que ha sido bastante corto; pero bueno, no te preocupes, que aún queda mucho. Qué ganas tengo de que llegue la tercera parte y Molly crezca un poquito (aunque he comprobado que tampoco cambia demasiado ¬¬. Y Emma es un encanto! Desde luego, es la hija que más me gusta. Draco es un cielo, como siempre, tiene una paciencia infinita! Muchos besos y suerte con los exámenes!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! qué tal? sí, la verdad es que están hechos unos padrazos XD. Y respecto a Hermione pues más o menos me imaginaba que Thomas se enamoraría de ella. Pero no te preocupes por la edad, que me imagino que no se sacarán demasiados, no? (bueno, sí, unos pocos XD). gracias por los ánimos y un beso!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! sí, Emma ya domina má so menos sus poderes! qué lastima que casi no salga en la siguiente parte por estar en Hogwarts. Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Un beso!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, espero no haber tardado demasiado. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! jeje, no te preocupes por nno haber escrito, ya sé que ers una fiel seguidora de la historia XD. sí, otra boda, a ver cuánto tardanlas cosas en complicarse otra vez. Un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! pues sí, qué regalo tan bonito le hicieron a la niña, aunque, para variar, ya estaba Molly enfadada ¬¬. Y bueno, por fin se ha sabido con quién hablaba Henry! qué raro ha tenido que hacérsele a Ginny escuchar que su familia está ahí. En fin, a ver qué ocurre en el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Yu xD**: hola! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. pues si quieres le pregunto a la autora si te deja traducirla al portugués, aunque me imagino que no habrá ningún problema. Espero que no tarde mucho en contestarme. Un beso!_

_**usaky**: hola de nuevo! hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí, así que me alegra que hayas recaído XD. me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, espero que también la próxima parte (que está muy, muy interesante). Sí, Molly parece que habla un poco mejor! por fin! Xd. gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	27. Capítulo 27: Hasta pronto, Thomas

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, os recuerdo lo de siempre: la historia es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Un beso!_

**Capítulo 27: Hasta pronto, Thomas**

El día señalado llegó por fin; aquel día, Draco y Ginny iban a unirse de nuevo. La pareja decidió celebrar la boda en un lugar tan increíble como el primero, optando por una colina en cuya cumbre había un árbol precioso. La pareja decidió vestirse igual que la primera vez. De hecho, Ginny había soñado con volver a ponerse ese magnífico vestido de seda.

Emma y Molly llevaban vestidos de princesa. Por suerte para ellas, los vestidos se compraron la semana anterior, así que las niñas pudieron llevarlos rápidamente. Hermione y Ely vestían un vestido similar al de Ginny pero en amarillo y los chicos llevaban un traje parecido al de Draco.

Henry estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando Ginny entró en la habitación.

- Estoy casi listo- señaló, abrochándose la camisa.

- No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo.

El niño asintió.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor- pidió ella.

- ¿Cuál?

- Verás, desde que descubrí tu… don, creo que hemos creado una relación muy especial entre los dos y… bueno, me gustaría que fueras tú quien me llevara hasta el altar, igual que hubiera hecho mi padre.

El niño reflexionó durante un tiempo, mirando a todas partes.

- ¿No quieren?- preguntó Ginny.

- Si, lo que pasa es que… a lo mejor no soy la persona indicada.

- Venga, dime que sí. Me sentiría muy mal si n quisieras.

El niño se tiró a sus brazos.

- Entonces acepto.

- Gracias, cariño.

Hermione se había encargado de la música. Lobby y Winzy estaban sentados junto a ella y Pansy, mientras que los niños iban por parejas: Jack y Molly, Liam y Emma y Ely y Thomas. Draco se sintió muy orgulloso de la familia que había construido junto a Ginny y cuyos miembros ocupaban un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Al llegar la novia del brazo de Henry, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. El niño parecía muy orgulloso. Al llegar a la altura de Draco, Henry dejó a la pelirroja junto al novio.

- Gracias, Henry- murmuró Draco.

- De nada- respondió él, antes de sentarse junto a sus hermanos.

A diferencia de todo el mundo, que se encontraba feliz por la boda, la pelirroja parecía entristecida.

- ¿Qué te pasa, señora Malfoy?- preguntó Draco, abrazándola por detrás.

- Nada, señor Malfoy- contestó ella, girándose hacia él para pedirle un beso.

- Creo que algo no marcha bien.

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Me siento orgullosa de haberme vuelto tu esposa una vez más.

- Yo también- contestó él- Además, no puede decirse que nuestra primera boda fuese feliz exactamente.

- Sí, no estaba muy dispuesta.

- Me alegra que lo hayas confesado. Además, al principio no fue demasiado tranquilo.

- Peor ya se acabó. Además, pareces quererme mucho más que antes.

- Desde luego. Ahora que tengo mujer e hijos puede decirse que somos una verdadera familia.

- Pero nuestros hijos son adoptados.

- Ginny- se lamentó él. Entonces cogió a su mujer y la alejó un poco- Lo siento mucho- murmuró, abrazándola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haber matado a nuestro hijo.

- Cariño, no te preocupes. Fue culpa mía, no debí dudar de vosotros cuando os vi…

- Dejemos el tema. No merece la pena hablar de él.

- Nunca seré una verdadera mujer.

- …

- Me hubiese gustado llevar a alguien dentro de mí, sentir que una vida está creciendo dentro…

Draco la besó con pasión.

- Eres una auténtica mujer, Ginny. Eres mi mujer. Tal vez no hayas llevado a los niños dentro, pero siguen siendo nuestros hijos.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de acostar a los niños y volver a ese hotel donde tú me pediste matrimonio para tener una auténtica noche de bodas.

- Es la mejor propuesta que he escuchado nunca- contestó ella, antes de besarlo- Bueno, démonos prisa, antes de que decida tener aquí nuestra noche de bodas.

- Es una pervertida, señora Malfoy.

- Ya pero tengo muchas ganas, así que…

- Vayamos rápido a acostarlos- ordenó el rubio, cogiendo a su mujer de la mano.

Hermione estaba agotada; Molly, a quien no le había gustado nada que sus padres se marcharan, decidió no dormirse hasta que la pareja le diera las buenas noches, por lo que Hermione tuvo que esperar tres horas a que la niña se durmiese. La esclava había dejado a Emma dormir en su cama, así que decidió acostarse en la de Draco y Ginny, después de cambiar las sábanas, claro estaba.

Dobby y Winzy, más enamorados que nunca, sustituyeron a Hermione al día siguiente, aunque su príncipe azul la despertó al día siguiente.

- Buenos días- murmuró Thomas.

- Buenos días- contestó Hermione, medio dormida.

- Te he traído el desayuno.

- Vaya- dijo Hermione, incorporándose- me tratas como una auténtica princesa.

- Parece que ha sido difícil acostar a Molly.

- Es cierto, pero si eso me garantiza un desayuno así al día siguiente, estoy dispuesta a soportarlo más veces.

- ¿Cuándo van a volver Draco y Ginny?

- Por la mañana. Draco ha cogido una semana de vacaciones para disfrutarla expresamente contigo. Además, quiere acompañarte a comprar las cosas que necesitas para el colegio.

- ¿Tú también vendrás?

- Thomas, ya sabes que…

- Lo sé. Lo siento.

Hermione besó al niño en la frente.

- Venga, ayúdame a comerme todo esto.

- ¡Sí!- contestó él, emocionado por poder pasar algo de tiempo con Hermione.

- ¡Papá!- gritó Molly, al ver aparecer a sus padres por la puerta.

- ¡Molly! ¿Te has portado bien?

- "I".

- ¿Seguro?

- "I".

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó el rubio a la chica, que acababa de unírseles.

- Se ha portado bastante bien, sin tener en cuenta que hicieron falta tres horas para dormirla.

- Molly- la riñó Ginny.

- Pero si enamorado la ha alegrado- interrumpió Jack.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Ginny, divertida- ¿Ha pasado algo con nuestro pequeño Thomas?

Algo molesta, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de los recién casados.

- Te escuchamos- dijo Ginny, sentándose sobre las rodillas de su marido.

- Pues resulta que esta mañana he desayunado en mi cama.

- ¡Vaya!

- Thomas me ha preguntado si podía ir con él a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts y me estaba preguntando si…

- Hermione, siempre te hemos dicho que podía venir con nosotros si querías.

- Muchas gracias. Va a ser muy raro no tenerle aquí la próxima semana.

- Bueno, aún puedes disfrutar de tu enamorado una semana.

- No digas tonterías.

Draco y Ginny se sonrieron mientras Hermione se alejaba de la cocina para juntarse a los niños.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros durante el resto del día, señora Malfoy?

- No tengo ni idea. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo a ti?

- Bueno, tal vez podríamos subir a nuestra habitación y encerrarnos allí.

- Sí, creo que nos vendría bastante bien una siesta- contestó ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Draco, Ginny, Thomas, Hermione y los niños fueron al día siguiente a comprar las cosas necesarias para el niño. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, la esclava se encontraba cada vez peor; en menos de una semana perdería lo más importante para ella. Ciertamente, seguían estando Ginny y los niños, pero el joven había conseguido un lugar especial en el corazón de Hermione.

Cuando las dos mujeres se encontraban comprando los libros escolares, Draco decidió comprarle una escoba al niño. Sin embargo, Hermione le recordó que los de primero no podían tener escoba. Finalmente, Draco insistió tanto que Ginny se lo permitió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

- Si, pero ¿por qué me la has comprado?

- Porque tu ingreso en Hogwarts es un acontecimiento muy importante y quería comprarte un regalo de bienvenida.

El niño sonrió dulcemente. Antes de juntarse con las niñas, Thomas observó un espléndido colgante en una joyería. El niño se paró delante del cristal, sin poder apartar la vista del objeto.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Después de mirar a su padre adoptivo, el niño comenzó a andar.

- ¿Thomas?

- Tenemos que ir junto a las chicas.

- Thomas- lo paró- Dime en qué pensabas cuando mirabas ese colgante.

- En que no estaré para el cumpleaños de Hermione, pero ella sí que estuvo en el mío.

Draco besó al niño en la cabeza.

- Ven.

- ¿Adónde?

- A comprarle un regalo a Hermione.

- Peor no podré dárselo.

- Yo lo haré por ti. Así estarás más cerca de ella.

El niño sonrió.

- Draco, ¿por qué haces esto?

- Porque somos una familia.

- Gracias, Draco.

Toda la familia se encontraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos para despedir a Thomas. Molly, que aún no había comprendido bien la situación, le advirtió que no llegara tarde a cenar, lo que redujo la tensión del momento. A tan sólo cinco minutos de salir el tren, el niño sólo tenía que despedirse de Hermione, lo que le horrorizaba. Se acercó con timidez a su mejor amiga.

- Adiós, Hermione- dijo llorando.

- Adiós, Thomas.

La esclava lo abrazó y besó en la cabeza.

- No hagas travesuras y apréndete las reglas. No te juntes con vagos y traviesos y haz todos los deberes que te manden.

- Hermione, no querrá marcharse si le sermoneas así.

Hermione lo besó en la frente.

- Prométeme que te portarás bien.

- Te lo prometo, Hermione.

La joven lo dejó marchar completamente dolorida. El niño se subió al tren, ante la triste mirada de Hermione.

Una vez que el tren se hubo marchado, Hermione expresó todo su dolor; había perdido lo más importante de su vida.

**Próximo capítulo: El regreso del héroe**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ¿qué tal el final de la segunda parte? ¿Os ha gustado? Ha sido bastante triste, la verdad, sobre todo para Hermione. Pero no os preocupéis, que lo mejor entre los dos aún está por llegar. Por cierto, me he equivocado porque no va a haber tres partes, sino cuatro, así que todavía quedan dos! Me imagino que las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes de ahora en adelante, así que no perdáis detalle! Un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola! yo también me imaginaba que la compañía de Henry sería mala, no sé por qué XD. pues no tengo ni idea de por qué sólo puede verlos él; me imagino que la autora lo dirá en capítulos más avanzados. Tal vez sea porque sólo él tiene poder suficiente o algo así. Y sí, ha sido una boda íntima, menos mal; de lo contrario, seguro que habría habido algún problemilla que otro XD. un besín!_

_**Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black**: hola de nuevo! me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que éste también. Y sobre todo la siguiente parte, que promete XD! un besito!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa lo de Henry, no creo que nadie se imaginara que hablara con los Weasley! XD. Pero bueno, mejor así antes que malos espíritus. Y bueno, respecto a lo del descanso de Molly me da a mí que de ahora en adelante nada de nada; aunque en la siguiente parte tenga 9 años, sigue bastante pesadita. Qué cruz! a ver si espabila ya! Un beso._

_**Lucia Bonna**: hola! me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. No puedo creer que te lo hayas leído todo de un tirón XD! espero no haber tardado mucho con este capítulo y que también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! espero que aún n o hayas empezado los exámenes y puedas leer este cap! XD. más o menos subiré uno a la semana, así que espero que tengas tiempo para leerlos! volviendo al fic, la verdad es que Thomas y Emma son los mejores. Ya verás en el próximo capítulo, donde Thomas ya es mayor... XD. y bueno, aprece lógico que Ginny se pusiera algo mal pero, como dices, ahí está Draco para ella. qué mono! espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap. Un beso!_

_**Yu xD**: hola! pues ya le mandé un mensaje privado pero todavía no me ha contestado. si tarda una semana más le mandaré otro, a ver si te deja! me imagino que no habrá ningún problema, de todas formas. espero que te haya gustado el cap y un besín!_

_**usaky**: hola! qué te ha parecido el capítulo? pobrecito Henry, qué susto debió de llevarse cuando vio a todos los fantasmas! XD. subiré un capítulo a la semana, a ver si saco tiempo y traduzco más. un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! pues sí, el secreto de Henry resultó ser hasta bueno XD. Espero que te haya gustado la boda, bastante tranquila, a que sí? pobre Henry, qué mal debió de sentirse al principio con las bormitas de los gemelos XD. un beso!_


	28. Capítulo 28: El regreso del héroe

_¡Hola a todos! Pues nada, lo d3e siempre: la historia es de chaton weasley y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 28: El regreso del héroe**

Ahí estaba, delante de la casa donde había sido tan feliz. Reinaba el silencio aunque era normal, teniendo en cuenta que todos los niños estaban en Hogwarts. No, todos no; él estaba de vuelta. Al acabar sus estudios, había hecho un viaje al pueblo donde nació y, finalmente, había regresado al lugar más importante para él.

Llamó a la puerta antes de recordar que, dado que era su casa, podía entrar sin permiso. No había nadie en la cocina. Antes de llamar a nadie, Molly apareció.

- ¡Thomas!- chilló, bajando las escaleras.

- Molly, cómo has crecido.

- Normal- explicó ella- Ahora tengo nueve años, no dos. Además, tú también has crecido mucho. ¡Mamá, Thomas está aquí!

Pocos minutos después, Ginny llegó a paso lento.

- Thomas- dijo boquiabierta- ¿Cómo no nos has dicho que llegabas hoy?

- ¿Puedo quedarme?- preguntó él, inquieto.

- Por supuesto, peque… Vaya, estaba a punto de llamarte "pequeño", pero veo que ya no lo eres en absoluto.

- Y tú estás…- el joven retrocedió- enorme.

- Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- Claro que sí. Te veo mucho más guapa que antes.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

- Debe ser la maternidad- dijo, acariciándose la tripa.

Al escuchar este comentario, Molly salió de la casa.

- ¿Celos?

- Se piensa que no la vamos a querer más. El otro día le dijo a Draco que sólo tendríamos que soportarla durante dos años más.

- Ya se le pasará- dijo el chico, abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Menos mal que estás aquí.

Thomas sonrió antes de verla bajando las escaleras. Ginny también la vio.

- Os dejaré a solas- dijo, alejándose.

- Hola, Thomas- comenzó ella.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Cómo has crecido.

- Gracias.

La castaña se tiró a sus brazos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos- confesó.

- Yo también a ti.

No obstante, un ruido en la chimenea estropeó el momento.

- Pillados con las manos en la masa- comentó Draco, haciéndoles separarse.

Molesta, Hermione se dirigió al salón donde empezó a guardar algunas cosas.

- Creo que os he interrumpido- confesó el rubio.

- No es nada, no te preocupes- contestó Thomas.

- Me alegro de verte tan bien.

- Yo también a ti. Por lo visto la familia Malfoy va a agrandarse.

- ¿Has visto ya a la ballena?

- No seas malo.

- Es que es muy divertido- respondió- ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras, Thomas?- preguntó con un tono más serio.

- Bien.

- Sé dónde has estado, Thomas. No ha debido de ser nada fácil…

- La verdad es que no. Mi antigua vida salió a flote durante ese viaje.

- ¿Aún me odias por eso?

- No, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Vamos junto a las chicas?

Sin responder, ambos salieron al patio.

- ¡Papá!- gritó Molly, tirándose a los brazos de Draco.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Te has portado bien?

- Claro, como siempre.

El padre miró a su hija con sospechas.

- Bueno, te quiero de todas formas.

Sabiendo que el tema de su futuro hermanito estaba al caer, Molly entró en casa bajo la mirada inquisidora de Ginny.

- ¿Cuándo va a comprenderlo?

Sintiéndose de más, Thomas se fue junto a la pequeña.

- No puedo más, Draco. No soporto esta situación. No debería haberme quedado embarazada.

- Ginny- dijo, abrazándola con dulzura- Hace diez años que esperamos esto. Es verdad que habíamos perdido toda esperanza, pero si vamos a tener un niño será por algo, ¿no? Además si hemos criado a siete niños sería estúpido no hacerlo con el nuestro propio.

- Tienes razón- contestó Ginny.

- Ya lo sé- contestó el rubio, antes de besarla.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Puedo pasar- preguntó Thomas a la pequeña, abriendo la puerta.

La niña se encogió de hombros mientras el joven se sentaba a su lado.

- Entonces, ¿estás contenta de tener un hermanito o hermanita?

Molly lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Puedes contármelo, no les diré nada ni a Draco ni a Ginny.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, Molly habló.

- Van a abandonarme.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ellos van a tener su propio bebé y será mejor que yo.

- Pero si tú eres una niña encantadora.

- No, papá dice que soy un diablo.

- Pero lo dice en broma.

- Van a formar una familia de verdad.

- Pero si ya somos una familia de verdad, sólo que va a agrandarse. Cuando Ginny y Draco te adoptaron, ¿crees que dejaron de querernos a los demás?

- …

- Por supuesto que no, nos quisieron a todos por igual, como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, así que tampoco van a querer más al bebé que a ti. ¿Sabes, Molly? Yo siempre te he querido como si fueras mi hermanita de verdad aunque no lo fueses y a tus padres les pasa lo mismo; hace tanto tiempo que estás junto a ellos que te quieren como si fueses su propia hija. Así que no te enfades con ellos ni con el bebé; es normal que la familia se agrande, después de todo.

Molly sonrió con malicia.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo.

- ¿El qué?

- Si tú eres mi hermano, ¿entonces ya no puedes ser mi novio?

- Lo siento, hermanita.

- No pasa nada, eres muy viejo para mí. Además seguro que te olvidaré cuando vaya a Hpgwarts.

- ¿Tú crees que me olvidé de ti cuando fui allí?

- No lo sé. Además tú quieres a otra chica.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que te gusta Hermione. La miras como mira papá a mamá o como mira Henry a la comida.

Thomas se echó a reír.

- Bonita metáfora.

- Tienes que ser feliz, Thomas.

- ¿Sabes lo que me haría feliz?

- No.

- Que te acercaras a tu mamá y le dijeras lo mucho que la quieres.

Molly lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Al bajar, se encontró con Hermione poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Está en la cama, descansando.

Así pues, la pequeña se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres.

- Mamá, ¿estás dormida?

- Sí- murmuró Ginny.

- No es verdad porque estás hablando.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

- Ven aquí, cariño.

La niña se tiró a los brazos de su madre.

- Siento haber sido mala- se disculpó.

- Pero si tú no eres mala.

- Sí, te pongo triste.

- Entiendo que estés triste, cariño, pero quiero que te sepas que te quiero mucho. Es verdad que tendré un lazo especial con el bebé por haberlo llevado dentro, pero tú fuiste mi razón para salir adelante cuando Draco y yo nos separamos, y eso nadie nos lo quitará.

- Te quiero, mamá.

- Yo también a ti. Dame un beso.

En silencio, Molly se acostó y apoyó la cabeza sobre la tripa de su madre, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Justo cuando la niña empezaba a quedarse dormida, el bebé dio una patada. Sorprendida, la pequeña se levantó y salió de la habitación.

- Molly- la llamó Ginny.

Molly se acercó a Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

- El bebé no me quiere. Thomas me ha dicho que fuese buena, pero el bebé no me quiere. Cuando mamá me estaba acariciando el pelo el bebé me dio una patada.

- Quizá sólo quería jugar contigo o gastarse una broma. Dale una oportunidad, ¿vale?

Escéptica, se levantó y regresó a la habitación.

Hacía ya tres días que la niña se había reconciliado con su madre pero, desde entonces, se había mostrado bastante distante. La pequeña pasaba los días sola, encerrada en su habitación.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Thomas uno de esos días, al comprobar que la pequeña bajase a desayunar cuando Ginny hubo terminado.

- No puedo hablar con la boca llena.

Thomas se enfadó y la obligó a encararlo.

- Escúchame; ya sabes que tus padres te quieren mucho, pero no ayudas nada si te comportas así con tu madre y con el bebé.

- No quiero al bebé. Por su culpa voy a perder a mis padres.

- Pues sí, tienes razón.

- ¡Thomas!- le riñó Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es verdad! Seguro que sus padres la abandonan cuando nazca el bebé.

- No lo harán- rectificó Hermione- No lo harán, Molly. Ellos te quieren mucho.

- Pero van a tener su bebé.

- Todas las familias se agrandan.

- Tú no tuviste hermanos.

- Ya, pero porque tal vez no pudieron ocuparse de más o no tuvieron elección. Además, fíjate: los gemelos y Jack son hermanos, tal vez porque sus padres sabían que podían tener más hijos y quererlos a todos por igual.

- Pero, ¿y si no me quieren después?

- Entonces yo te adoptaré- propuso Thomas, sonriente.

- Pero me hará falta una mamá.

- También me tienes a mí- contestó Hermione- Peor te prometo que tus padres te seguirán queriendo igual.

Justo cuando Molly empezaba a entenderlo todo, Ginny pegó un grito.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Llama a Draco!

- Ya me ocupo yo- dijo Thomas- Vete a ver qué le pasa.

Al ver a la niña poniéndose nerviosa, Thomas la reconfortó.

- No es nada, Molly. No te preocupes. Será que el bebé ya viene.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, el joven sabía que no se trataba de eso; hacía varios días que Ginny se encontraba bastante mal, así que decidió llamar a un medimago.

Hermione subió rápidamente al dormitorio del matrimonio, donde Ginny lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡El bebé! ¡He matado a mi bebé!

- Ginny, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Me lamenté por haberme quedado embarazada. Él lo ha sentido y se ha muerto.

Hermione decidió permanecer junto a su ama hasta la llegada del medimago. Éste observó que el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y se estaba ahogando, por lo que era necesario sacarlo cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Thomas seguía pendiente de Molly.

- Te lo prometo, lo lancé a un árbol.

- Mentira, seguro que fue por una ráfaga de viento.

- No, te prometo que lo hice yo. Hice magia- se emocionó ella.

Los hermanos continuaron hablando hasta que llegó Draco.

- Papá, Thomas dice que…

- Ahora no, Molly- respondió, subiendo las escaleras y dejando a su hija sorprendida.

- Molly…

- Creía que nada iba a cambiar- dijo la niña, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

- Molly…

- ¡No quiero volver a verte!- chilló, cerrando la puerta.

Tres horas después se escuchó un grito por toda la casa.

- Es una niña- anunció el medimago, mientras Ginny se dejaba caer en la cama.

- Una niña…- murmuró Draco, besando a su mujer en la frente.

Feliz por haber sido madre, Ginny lo fue aún más al saber que había tenido una hija; sabía que un niño hubiese sido el perfecto heredero de Lucius, pero ni ella ni Draco querían algo así para su hijo.

- Gracias- murmuró el rubio.

- Gracias a ti también.

- Ahora descansa- ordenó el medimago.

- Doctor…

- Sí, ya sé que no queréis decir nada a nadie, pero tenéis sólo tres días. Después tenéis que declarar.

- De acuerdo.

- Hermione está preparando a la princesita. ¿Cómo vais a llamarla?

- Maya. Maya Malfoy- contestó Draco con orgullo, mientras llegaba Hermione.

Mientras los padres se emocionaban con la pequeña Maya, Thomas apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto- contestó Draco.

- ¿Dónde está Molly?

- En su cuarto. estaba picándola cuando Draco llegó y quiso que le echase una mano…

- Voy- dijo Draco, comprendiendo la situación.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontró con Molly sentada sobre la mesa y junto a una maleta.

- ¿Ya está?

- Sí. ¿Por qué has hecho la maleta?

- Me voy.

- Siento no haberte ayudado antes, Molly, pero…

- Ya, tenías que estar con mamá. Bueno, con Ginny.

- ¿Por qué la llamas "Ginny"?

- Es la mamá de vuestro hijo.

- Pero nosotros seguimos siendo tus padres.

- Vosotros queríais un hijo vuestro y, ahora que lo tenéis, voy a ser como los demás y ellos no os llaman "papá" y "mamá".

- Molly, no soportaría que me llamaras "Draco". Al principio lo hacías y recuerdo que no lo soportaba. Quiero seguir siendo tu padre. Ahora tengo dos hijas y os voy a querer a las dos por igual, así que no nos abandones.

La niña se tiró a los brazos de su padre.

- Perdóname, papá.

- No pasa nada. Está olvidado.

- Te prometo portarme bien.

Draco sonrió.

- No creo que lo consigas, pero está bien así. Ven conmigo, mamá quiere presentarte a tu hermanita.

Molly se separó de los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Otra niña? No tienes nada de suerte.

- Gracias, Molly. Me resultas de gran ayuda- ironizó el rubio.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Mamá te lo dirá. ¿Vamos?

Draco se levantó, pero Molly permaneció en la cama.

- ¿Molly?

- ¿Mamá está bien?- preguntó la niña, llorando.

- Claro que sí. Mamá está muy bien.

- Me ha entrado miedo cuando la he oído chillar.

- Todos hemos tenido miedo, pero ya se acabó. Todo el mundo está bien y mamá quiere verte.

Draco cogió a su hija en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

- Molly- murmuró Ginny.

- Mamá- contestó ella cuando Draco la hubo dejado en la cama.

- Te presento a Maya, tu hermanita. ¿Quieres cogerla en brazos?

- La voy a romper.

Los cuatro adultos se echaron a reír.

- Si tienes cuidado no pasará nada. No te preocupes.

Draco la ayudó a sentarse, mientras Ginny dejaba a la recién nacida en sus brazos.

- Hola, Maya. Soy Molly, tu hermana mayor. Vamos a ser amigas, ya verás- murmuró ella, besándola.

- Gracias- dijo Ginny, besando a su hija mayor.

Thomas se disponía a acostarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Molly- murmuró- Pasa.

- ¿Te molesto?- preguntó Hermione, algo confundida.

- No, claro que no- respondió el joven, nervioso.

- Seguro que sí. Hoy querías acostarte pronto, después de todo mañana empiezas en la Escuela de los Medimagos.

- Es cierto, pero no me molestas.

Hermione se tiró a los brazos del joven.

- He tenido tanto miedo de que murieran las dos.

- Ya se acabó. Además, ellas están bien.

- Lo sé, pero…

Hermione se echó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Deja de llorar. No me gusta verte así, pequeña Hermione.

Entonces soltó una carcajada.

- Que seas más alto que yo no significa que sea tu pequeña Hermione- ironizó ella.

Thomas aprovechó aquel abrazo al máximo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó ella, temerosa.

- Por supuesto- contestó él.

Al separarse de Thomas, Hermione se acostó en la cama de Liam que el joven acababa de acercar a la suya.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Thomas- comentó Hermione, con las luces apagadas.

- Yo también a ti. Yo también.

**Próximo capítulo: La tentación de Thomas**

_¡Hola! Qué tal el principio de esta tercera parte, cómo lo veis? Bueno, parece que Thomas va directo al grano XD; por lo visto no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione en todos estos años. Qué silenciosa está la casa con los niños en el colegio! Y Ginny embarazada, qué sorpresa! bueno, la única que no ha cambiado es Molly, que se comporta igual que siempre. A ver si espabila ya! Espero no tardar con el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! qué tal? bueno, por lo visto la espera de Thomas no se ha hecho demasiado larga, porque en este capítulo ya ha vuelto! XD. espero que te haya gustado mucho la vuelta y sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y un beso._

_**Yu xD**: hola! pues la autora sigue sin responderme; pero bueno, supongo que mientras pongas que ella es la autora orginal y que sólo traduces la historia no pasará nada (es que fue lo que me dijo a mí XD). además, seguro que la ahlagará mucho que quieras traducirla al portugués. Espero que los lectores portugueses la reciban muy bien! Pues yo soy de España, y tú? Concretamente, de Castilla y León XD. un beso!_

_**usaky**: hola! qué tal? pues no, Thomas no es hijo de Hermione XD. por qué lo has pensado? si hay algún error o algo en el texto no dudes en decírmelo, que a lo mejor no me he expresado bien. Thomas era hijo del hombre aquél al que condenó Draco, así que no tiene ningún parentesco con Hemrione. Aunque quién sabe, lo mismo la autora nos sorprende con algo así (aunque no creo, porque parece que van a acabar emparejados). Un besín!_

_**villanitacullen**: hola! vaya, otra como yo; en cuanto nos enganchamos a un fic no hay quien nos pare de leer! XD. Pues lo del regreso del héroe era por Thomas, no por Harry. En principio Harry está muerto, pero no se le ha mencionado mucho, así que no sé si lo estará realmente o no. Y respecto a Hermione lo va atener bastante dif´cicil con Thomas, teniendo en cuenta que sigue siendo una esclava. Por desgracia parece que la disctadura de Voldemort va a seguir adelante, aúnque me pregunto cómo acabrá. Un beso!_

_**Yuuki Pan**: hola! qué tal todo? bueno, no te preocupes, que los capítulos te esparan XD. qué envidia, ya de vacaciones! TnT. a mí me queda un poquito todavía para que me las den. Espero que te haya gustado Thomas en este capítul, ahora que ya ha crecido. Un beso!_


	29. Capítulo 29: La tentación de Thomas

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, os recuerdo lo de siempre: la historia es de **chaton weasley** y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. ¡Un beso!_

**Capítulo 29: La tentación de Thomas**

Un grito despertó a todos los habitantes de La Madriguera.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!!

Draco se precipitó a la habitación de Molly.

- ¿Qué pasa, Molly?

- Tengo…

La niña no pudo acabar la frase puesto que estalló en lágrimas.

- No quiero que mamá y tú os muráis.

- No vamos a morirnos, ¿por qué deices eso?

- …

- ¿Ha vuelto?

Ella miró a su padre, sorprendida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada, cariño, de nada. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

- Un señor rubio me ha dicho que sabía que habíais tenido un hijo. Me ha preguntado si era niño o niña. Cuando le contesté que era niña, me llamó bastarda y dijo que éramos unos traidores y que tú y mamá pagaríais por eso- concluyó, llorando.

- Ya está, Molly. Se acabó.

- ¿Quién es el señor que quiere matarte?

- Mi padre- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Por qué es tan malo?

- Porque no soporta vernos felices. ¿Sabes? Mi padre no es buena persona. Yo tampoco lo era, pero cambié desde que os conocí a Ginny y a ti. Ahora estoy cada vez mejor y no dejaré que nada nos pase.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?- preguntó ella.

- Claro que sí. Venga, ven- contestó, cogiéndola en brazos y caminando hacia su habitación.

Ginny acababa de acostar a Maya cuando Draco llegó; había aprovechado ese momento para darle de comer.

- He traído a la mayor conmigo- anunció, dejándola sobre la cama.

- ¿Estás bien, Molly?

La niña asintió en silencio y se acostó, apoyándose sobre su madre.

- Tranquila, cariño. Era una pesadilla. Papá y yo estamos aquí.

Draco y Ginny se acercaron más a la niña. El rubio no tuvo que explicarle nada a su mujer; ella lo había entendido todo.

Hermione se levantó bastante temprano por la mañana. En realidad, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde que llegase a La Madriguera; era su sólo momento de paz.

- ¿Ya estás levantada?- preguntó Ginny, sentada en el sofá, con Maya entre sus brazos.

- ¿Tú también?

- Sí. La señorita tenía hambre y como las dos marmotas de la habitación siguen dormidas, pues…

- ¿Estás muy cansada?- preguntó Hermione.

- Un poco, pero se me pasará.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

- Gracias.

Mientras hablaban, Thomas apareció por el salón; sin embargo, el chico se dio media vuelta al ver a Ginny dando de mamar.

- Perdón- dijo, alejándose.

- No pasa nada- contestó ella mientras se ponía de nuevo el camisón- Puedes venir.

- Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo.

- No te preocupes. Es algo natural, ¿a que sí, Hermione?

Ésta parecía algo molesta.

- Sí… Bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno.

- Te ayudaré- propuso Thomas.

- No hace falta, gracias.

La esclava salió del salón rápidamente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Ginny.

- No.

- ¿Thomas?

- Voy a darme una ducha- se excusó, saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Thomas?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose a su amiga.

- No, nada.

- ¿Hermione?

La esclava se dejó caer sobre una silla.

- Hemos dormido juntos.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que ayer dormimos juntos. Después de todo lo que había pasado no quería dormir sola.

- ¿Y pasó algo?- preguntó la pelirroja, sonriente.

- Nada. Dormí en la cama de Liam.

- Qué bonito reencuentro de enamorados- ironizó Ginny.

- Ginny.

- Estoy bromeando, Hermione.

- ¡Pues yo no!- exclamó la castaña, emocionada, mientras salía al jardín.

Ginny siguió preparando el desayuno de Thomas, que empezaba aquel día en la Escuela de Medimagos. Draco y Molly se les unieron y, cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Ginny decidió acostarse, aprovechando la hora de tranquilidad que tenía hasta dar de comer a Maya.

Los días pasaron sin contratiempos. Thomas y Hermione recuperaron la relación de siempre, aunque sin mencionar aquella noche. Molly, por su parte, se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor, haciendo a sus padres inmensamente felices.

Una tarde, Thomas pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara de paseo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Hermione, al llegar delante de "Fleury & Boot"- Está cerrado.

- Ya lo sé- contestó él- Pero no para nosotros.

Después de besarla en la frente, la invitó a pasar.

- Por fin ha llegado, señor Howell. Señorita Granger, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

Hermione no pudo evitar tirarse a los brazos del librero, emocionada por haberla llamado así.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. En realidad ha sido el señor Howell quien me ha pedido que abra la librería.

Hermione miró a Thomas, sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- Por ti. Tienes dos horas para elegir. Escoge lo que quieras.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? Además, ¿quién va a pagarlo?

- Yo.

- Pero…

- Hermione- dijo, cogiéndole la cara con las manos- Déjame hacerte feliz, por una vez. Deja que te compre los libros que quieras. Además, me encanta verte leyendo- confesó.

- Está bien. ¿Así que haces esto sólo para mí, no?- ironizó ella

- ¿Tú qué crees? Venga, date prisa. Además, yo también tengo cosas que comprar.

Hermione abrazó al joven con ternura.

- Gracias, Thomas. Gracias por estar ahí.

- No es nada. Ya sabes que siempre estaré ahí.

Cuando Thomas llegó por la noche a La Madriguera, se encontró con Draco jugando con Molly en el patio. Al llegar él, Molly se alejó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Jugando a ser el príncipe azul?- ironizó Draco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ah, ya sé, los libros de Hermione…

- Sí, los libros de Hermione. Ya se ha leído dos. Ten cuidado, te saldrá cara.

A continuación, los jóvenes se sentaron en un banco.

- Qué silencio.

- Es verdad. Nada que ver con las ruidosas vacaciones.

- ¿Ni tú ni Ginny habéis pensado en adoptar más niños?

- Se lo dije a Ginny, pero me contestó que no quería que os sintierais rechazados. Además os consideramos como nuestros propios hijos y no queremos sustituiros.

- Nosotros también os vemos como nuestros padres. No sé qué habría sido de nosotros si no nos hubierais adoptado.

- Gracias, Thomas. No sabes lo que significa eso para mí. Pero no le digas nada de esto a Ginny; no es el mejor momento con lo hormonaza que está.

Los hombres se echaron a reír.

- Volvamos con las chicas.

- De acuerdo.

Las noches otoñales eran fantásticas. Hermione y Thomas solían pasear en los bosques próximos a La Madriguera y se contaban las novedades diarias. Thomas quería contarle todo lo relativo a sus estudios; después de todo, ella estaba estudiando para medimaga cuando la Segunda Guerra estalló. Al volver a casa todos estaban dormidos y ellos no tardaban demasiado en imitarlos.

Una de esas noches, Thomas decidió ducharse antes de acostarse. Al salir del cuarto de baño pasó por delante de la habitación de Hermione; la puerta estaba medio abierta y la vio poniéndose el pijama. No pudo evitar pensar en otra cosa que en su cuerpo; ese cuerpo que no salía de sus sueños ni de sus pesadillas. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó en silencio a la puerta y la empujó.

- Thomas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El joven la miró y se acercó a ella. A continuación, comenzó a besarla. Ella le correspondió con pasión. Poco a poco los labios no bastaron y cada uno empezó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, recorriéndolo por completo…

Pasada la medianoche, Thomas y Hermione se tumbaron sobre la cama, agotados.

- Te quiero- confesó Thomas, besándola en la frente.

- ¡¡Que te jodan, vete de aquí!! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Vete!

- Pero…

- ¡¡Que te den!!

Draco y Ginny se despertaron por los gritos y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione, de donde salía Thomas, vestido únicamente con un calzoncillo.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Lo has estropeado todo!

- Mamá, ¿por qué está Hermione chillando?- preguntó Molly.

- No lo sé.

- Ven, vamos a dormir, Molly.

Draco cogió a su hija de la mano y la acompañó hasta la cama. Mientras tanto, Ginny se acercó a la esquina donde se encontraba Hermione, completamente desnuda.

- ¿Hermione, qué ha pasado?

- Lo ha estropeado todo- murmuró- Todo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Thomas?

Hermione se echó a llorar.

- Me quiere.

- Ya está, cariño, ya está. Ven a la cama- propuso Ginny, tapándola con una manta.

- Me quiere, me quiere- murmuraba la esclava.

- No pasa nada porque te quiera. Además, todos lo sospechábamos.

- No puede… esclava.

- Claro que puede.

- ¡No, no y no!

- Tranquilízate, Hermione. Voy a ir a buscar una poción tranquilizante, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny salió de la habitación para volver al cabo de unos minutos.

- Bébete esto y duérmete. Ya hablaremos mañana.

- No puedo verlo. No puedo volver a verlo…

- Y hablaremos mañana.

Ginny la recostó y tapó.

- Buenas noches.

Después de haber acostado a su hija, Draco llegó a la habitación de Thomas, que se hacía el dormido.

- Sé que no estás dormido.

- …

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No habrás…?

- ¡No, no he intentado violarla, si es eso lo que piensas!

- Cálmate. Yo no he dicho eso.

- No la he forzado, ella también quería. Todo iba bien hasta que…

- ¿Hasta que qué?

- Hasta que le ha dicho que la quiere- intervino Ginny.

- Os dejo a solas- dijo Draco, dejando su lugar a su mujer.

- No la he violado- repitió Thomas.

- Ya lo sé- contestó ella, frotándola la espalda.

- ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? Ella también quería y…

- No es culpa tuya. Tan sólo ha sentido miedo cuando le has confesado tu amor.

- Pero la quiero. Siempre la he querido.

Ginny puso un dedo sobre su boca.

- Procura no decirle lo que sientes. Es eso lo que la asusta.

Después de secarse las lágrimas, Thomas se vistió.

- ¿Qué haces, Thomas?

- Voy a salir. Necesito tomar el aire. Aquí no puedo hacerlo- contestó, antes de marcharse.

**Próximo capítulo: La partida de Thomas**

_¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que os lo estéis pasando muy bien y bueno,a quí os traigo vuestro regalod e Navidad: un nuevo capítulo! XD. qué os ha parecido? vaya calentón y ritmo que tenía nuestro Thomas, eh? No ha perdido el tiempo ni nada! La reacción de Hermione resulta somprensible y a la vez chocante aunque bueno, ella siempre ha tenido muy presente que es una esclava. Pero pobre Thomas, tiene que tener un lío en la cabeza...! En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_ah! antes de que se me olvide tengo otro regalito que anunciaros: un nuevo capítulo de "Mal & son" (que ya tocaba). Espero no taradr demasiado en tradcirlo, que está muy, muy interesante._

_**villanitacullen**: hola! gracias por el review! Pues sí, ya tocaba una niña propia de la parejita. Y bueno, no te has equivocado demasiado respecto al título del capítulo XD; realmente ha pasado lo esperado! Aunque el final no ha sido demasiado agradable... no importa, seguro que lo arreglan! Un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! qué tal? ya era hora de que Molly comprendiera la realidad, la verdad, aunque no sé yo si dará algún que otro quebradero de cabeza más... y a ver qué ocurre con la relación de Hermione y Thomas, que seguro que tiene más altibajos que la de Draco y Ginny. aunque si ya has leído lo que ocurre, ya me contarás! XD. un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy**: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Espero no tardar demasiado con el resto de la historia, que ya tengo ganas de conocer el final. Un beso!_

_**lara evans**: pues sí, ya ves qué rápido pasa el tiempo en esta historia! siete años en un capítulo! bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Molly y que se pica casi por todo pero sí, esperemos que no le dé por competir. a ver si madura ya! respecto a la historia de Thomas y Hermione parece que se ha estropeado rápido. bueno, me imgino que Hermione tendrá que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza algún día, no? Después de todo ella le quiere mucho. mucha suerte con tus exámenes y un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! qué tal? los exámenes? ya verás como te han salido muy bien. Sí que pasa rápido el tiempo en esta historia, sí! siete años en un momento! y claro, las cosas han cambiado bastante, la verdad. Molly es un tema a parte, me da a mí que no crecerá nunca (pero qué malas somos XD). peroya va siendo hora de que vea la realidad d euna vez, no? Y Thomas, bueno, me imagino que siete años separado de Hermione son muchos años y habrá decidido no perder más el tiempo XD. Tengo ganas de ver a Maya un poco más mayor, a ver a quién de los dos ha salido más XD. y sí, tu mente no iba muy desencaminada con el tema del capítulo XD! Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien estos días y nos leemos. Un beso!_

_**Yu xD**: hola! pues ya me contarás qué tal va la traducción y qué piensan los lectores portugueses de ella. Espero que les guste mucho! No te preocupes, que hablas bastante bien en español. Un besín!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola! me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu comentario; no me imaginé que te hubiera emocionado tanto y de manera tan distinta. Qué ilusión! estoy segura de que la autora estará encantada de saberlo (tengo que escribirle pronto y ponerle al día sobre sus fans hispanos XD). Un beso!_

_**verito felton**: hola! qué tal? uy, pues no tengo ni idea de las edades! nada de nada! a ver, vamos a echar cuentas XD: al principio de la historia en teóría Draco, Ginny y Hermione tienen entre 17 y 20 años, porque Voldemort acaba de ganar la guerra y se supone que eso pasa en el séptimo libro; así que me imagino que Draco y Hermione tienen 17, mientras que Ginny tiene 16. transcurren dos años desde que Draco y Ginny se separan hasta que vuelven a unirse, así que al princiio de la segunda parte tienen 19 y 18, respectivamente. Finalmente, esta tercera parte se ha inicado 7 años después, así que tendrán alrededor de 26 años (suponiendo que no me haya equivocado). Thomas tiene 17 (eso seguro XD) y supongo que los niños más pequeños tienen alrededor de doce, unos más y otros menos. Espero haberte aclarado algo! XD. un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! pues sí, han pasado ni más ni menos que siete años! aunque bueno, parece que Molly sólo haya crecido físicamente XD. lo de Hermione y Thomas a mí también me parecía un poco raro al principio, pero a medida que avanzaban los capítulos las cosas se iban aclarando poco a poco... y se notaba que a él le gustaba ella! Aunque aún tienen que superar muchos problemas, claro. y el resto de los niños está en Hogwarts. Espero que ta haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Alissa L. Malfoy**: hola! qué tal? vaya, así que eras amiga de Lyne? qué bien que te haya recomendado la historia y que te guste, me alegro un montón. espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Un beso!_


	30. Capítulo 30: La partida de Thomas

_¡Hola! Bueno, dedico este apartado a lo de siempre: la historia pertenece a chaton weasley y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. un beso!_

**Capítulo 30: La partida de Thomas**

Como de costumbre, Hermione se levantó bastante pronto al día siguiente; no obstante, apneas treinta minutos después tenía los ojos llorosos. Pese a haberla ayudado a conciliar el sueño, Hermione no pudo olvidar los acontecimientos de la víspera. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, Thomas llegó a La Madriguera.

- Buenos días, Hermione- titubeó.

- ¿Estás borracho?

- Qué perspicaz eres- ironizó él mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, para no caerse.

- Creo que deberías acostarte- lo aconsejó ella.

- ¿Crees?- contestó Thomas, arrinconando a la castaña, encolerizado- Pues me importa una mierda lo que creas.

- Me estás dando miedo, Thomas- murmuró ella.

- Y tú me haces daño, Hermione- contestó, separándose- ¿Sabes qué? A partir de ahora considérame como un completo desconocido- concluyó, subiendo las escaleras.

Thomas no salió de su habitación. Puesto que era sábado, tanto Ginny como Hermione prefirieron dejarlo en paz. Por su parte, Molly tomó el papel de madre y le llevó tanto la comida como la cena, pero no los probó.

Al levantarse al día siguiente, Hermione se dirigió al cuarto del joven, pero lo encontró vacío. Deseando mantener una conversación con él, lo esperó hasta bien entrada la noche.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, cerca de las dos de la mañana, se negó a escucharla y se encerró en su habitación. Esta costumbre se alargó durante algunos días hasta la tarde en la que regresó a las cinco de la tarde; se encerró en su cuarto del que salió a la media hora, con una bolsa de viaje.

- ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?- preguntó Ginny.

- Mis cosas.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó Molly, con los ojos llorosos.

- Sí, cariño- contestó él, agachándose- Necesito alejarme de aquí por un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por algo que he hecho yo?- preguntó de nuevo- Me dijiste que no te volverías a marchar.

- Es que no me siento demasiado bien ahora.

- Pero yo puedo curarte- contestó ella, con inocencia.

- Necesito irme Molly. Necesito estar solo.

- ¡Te odio!- gritó ella, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Al correr, se encontró con Hermione en lo alto de la escalera, escuchando la conversación.

- No te vayas- imploró Ginny, mientras Thomas cogía la bolsa.

- No empieces tú también. Tengo que hacerlo.

- Ella te quiere- le confesó Ginny.

Al escuchar un ruido en las escaleras, Thomas levantó la vista y se encontró con Hermione. Después, giró la vista hacia Ginny, pero se dirigió a la puerta de todos modos.

- No te marches- pidió Ginny de nuevo, sin respuesta por parte del joven. Justo cuando Thomas estaba a punto de marcharse, añadió- Muy bien. Si te vas, te la llevas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él, sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- Ella te necesita tanto como tú a ella- precisó Ginny- se calló unos segundos, antes de continuar- Si te vas, te la doy.

Thomas sabía lo que significaba ese trato: si un amo repudiaba a su esclavo, éste estaba condenado a muerte. Hermione no pudo moverse tras escuchar la decisión. Thomas dejó la bolsa y salió de la casa.

Una vez las chicas solas, Ginny giró la vista hacia las escaleras por donde bajaba Hermione.

- ¿Me odias?

- ¿De verdad me regalarías a él?- preguntó ella, sentándose en un escalón.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es tu alma gemela.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué te ha contado?

Ginny se sentó a su lado.

- Me he estado fijando en ti desde la vuelta de Thomas y estás feliz. Has recuperado las ganas de vivir. Incluso has vuelto a cantar mientras limpias la casa, aunque no sé si eso es bueno- ironizó.

Hermione permaneció callada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te esforzaste para que le diera una oportunidad a Draco?

- Noi es lo mismo. Tú puedes querer a alguien.

- Sí, querer al hijo de una eminencia del Ministerio que no sólo destruyó a mi familia sino que, además, me encarceló en Azkaban.

Hermione la abrazó.

- No quiero que me odies, Hermione, pero estoy dispuesta a mantener mi palabra. Nunca te he tratado como una esclava, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si con eso consigo que vuelvas a sonreír. Oye, ¿no será… por Ron?- preguntó, al poco tiempo.

- Desde que Thomas está aquí casi no lo recuerdo. Pero cuando lo hago me odio a mí misma.

- Es normal, Hermione, pero creo que Ron querría verte feliz. Si tú hubieses muerto en su lugar, ¿no te gustaría que hubiese rehecho su vida?

- Aún así, soy demasiado vieja para él.

- ¡Tonterías! ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que se querían Remus y Tonks?

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el mayor era él, no ella.

- Hermione, deja de inventarte excusas: tú le quieres y él te quiere, ¿no crees que podríais llegar a ser felices juntos?

Hermione se levantó y salió de la casa; necesitaba pensar.

A las once de la noche, Draco entró en las Tres escobas y se sentó en la barra.

- ¿Piensas emborracharte todos los días?

- Me ayuda a olvidar.

- ¡Thomas!

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que vais a prohibir beber?- preguntó con maldad.

- Deja de comportarte como un crío.

Thomas se bebió un vaso de whisky de fuego de un trago.

- ¡Y deja de beber de una vez!

Sin embargo, el joven pidió otra cosa, que se bebió a la misma velocidad.

- Vale, ya está bien. Nos vamos- ordenó Draco, sacándolo del bar.

A continuación, se trasportaron a La Madriguera. Sin embargo, Thomas no pudo aguantar el viaje y vomitó en el patio. Draco encantó una fregona para que lo limpiara todo y lavó la cara de su amado hijo. Al levantarse del suelo, el rubio lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Deja de hacer gilipolleces!

- Me siento mal- dijo él, desplomándose en los brazos de su padre- ¿Por qué me hace esto?

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

- No quiero volver a verla. No soporto estar así con ella. Además, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza; recuerdo que cuando me proponían gastar alguna broma en Hogwarts me decía que no podía decepcionarla y me negaba a hacerlas.

- ¿O sea, que siempre te has portado bien?- preguntó Draco, intrigado.

- Hombre, tampoco eso, pero no hice ni la décima parte que los demás.

Draco sonrió.

- La necesito.

- Y ella a ti.

- ¡No!- contestó él, levantándose.

- Ella te necesita- continuó Draco, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Thomas se dejó caer en el banco.

- La quiero. No te imaginas cuánto. A veces, cuando pienso que la vida no merece la pena, pienso en ella y en un futuro juntos y recupero las ganas de vivir.

Después de darle unos golpecitos en la espalda, Draco volvió a casa. Poco después, Thomas sintió una mano en su espalda; pensando que se trataba de nuevo de Draco levantó la vista pero, para su sorpresa, era Hermione. La chica se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó duramente- ¿Quieres saber qué voy a hacer? Tranquila, no pienso convertirme en tu nuevo amo.

Hermione puso la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

- Buenas noches- murmuró, levantándose, pero la chica le cogió de la mano. Finalmente se volvió a sentar.

- Hay muchas razones que me impiden quererte: mi situación como esclava…

Thomas quiso intervenir, pero Hermione le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- … mi edad y mi pasado. Pero, aún así, te necesito.

Thomas la miró, observando las lágrimas, gracias al reflejo de la luna, a punto de salir. El chico le limpió la cara.

- Yo también.

Se miraron con dulzura durante algunos minutos hasta que el chico tomó la iniciativa; se acercó a la joven, ella cerró los ojos y se besaron, con ternura al principio y pasión al final. Hermione se sentó sobre las rodillas del chico para profundizar el beso, abrazándole por el cuello y jugando con su pelo. Pocos minutos después de besarse, Hermione empezó a temblar.

- ¿Tienes frío?

La esclava asintió y se aferró un poco más al joven. Realmente hacía fresco, pero Thomas no quería que ese mágico momento acabara.

- ¿Quieres regresar?

Hermione asintió, aunque dudó al ver al chico.

- ¿Prefieres quedarte?- preguntó ella.

- No quiero separarme de ti.

Hermione se acercó a él.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de separarse?

- No quiero pasar ni una noche más lejos de ti.

Hermione apoyó su frente contra la del chico y sonrió.

- Los dos estamos agotados y deberíamos acostarnos cuanto antes.

Hermione se levantó, pero Thomas la obligó a sentarse.

- ¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?

Ella asintió en silencio. El chico la miró con ternura y la abrazó, mientras la conducía a su habitación. Apenas unos minutos después de tumbarse en la cama, Hermione se había dormido. Thomas sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, durmiéndose después.

Como todos los días, Hermione madrugó mucho. Con cuidado, se separó de los brazos de su amante, que dormía profundamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó él, al verla yéndose.

- La vida sigue.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el chico, al observar una quemadura en el brazo de la esclava- No me digas que Draco y Ginny…

Hermione le tapó los labios con el dedo.

- No digas tonterías.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esta cicatriz?

- No tuve unos amos demasiado buenos al principio, que digamos. Fueron ellos quienes…

- Creía que pertenecías a los Goyle.

- Al cambiar de amo la marca también cambia…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase; el dolor seguía muy presente.

- Hice bien al rechazarte como esclava- contestó él.

Hermione decidió tapar la marca con la ropa.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Thomas.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Ha cambiado de parecer, no?

Hermione lo besó en los labios.

- Tengo que preparar el desayuno.

- No te marches- la imploró, tumbándola en la cama.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño. Además tenemos que hacer como si nada.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

Hermione lo besó de nuevo.

- No digas tonterías. Tan sólo quiero que vayamos despacio.

- Draco y Ginny ya lo saben.

- Sí, pero Molly no. Es pequeña y tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si lo descubre.

- ¿Si lo descubre? Entonces, ¿te avergüenzas de nuestra relación?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso. Es sólo que quiero ir con cuidado porque no quiero estropearlo.

El rostro de Thomas se iluminó.

- ¿Porque te hago feliz?

Ella asintió y lo abrazó dulcemente.

- Venga, acuéstate.

- Es sábado; no tenemos por qué madrugar. Venga, durmamos un poco más.

- Thomas- le sermoneó ella.

- Está bien- contestó, antes de besarla con pasión.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ir más allá, Hermione lo paró.

- Tengo que ir.

Se separó de los brazos del joven y se alejó de la habitación. Al llegar al salón, se encontró con Draco sentado en el sofá y Maya en brazos.

- Buenos días.

- Hola. ¿Levantada tan pronto?

- Debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara a ti.

- Ginny ha comprado esto para darle la leche a Maya. Nunca me ha gustado, pero así puedo pasar más tiempo con ella.

Hermione se sentó y vio a la pequeña Maya mirando a su padre fijamente.

- ¿No deberías estar con Thomas?

Hermione se levantó de golpe. Draco dejó a Maya en la cuna mientras le prometía ofrecerle el resto del biberón más tarde. Se colocó detrás de Hermione y la obligó a encararlo.

- Hermione, Ginny y yo podemos perfectamente hacernos el desayuno.

- Pero…

- Hermione, ya has hecho bastante por nosotros durante todo este tiempo. ¿No crees que vaya siendo hora de que pienses un poco en ti? Thomas sólo quiere hacerte feliz; dale una oportunidad.

Hermione abrazó a Draco.

- Gracias.

- Ve junto a él. Estoy seguro de que la cama le parece enorme sin ti.

- ¿Y si Molly se despierta?

- No te preocupes; seguramente nos pedirá un beso de buenos días.

Le besó en la mejilla.

Venga, vete ya. Estás estropeando el único momento que tengo de estar a solas con mi hija, así que no quiero verte por aquí hasta las once.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Pues creo que deberías darte prisa porque tu hija está quedándose dormida.

El padre se acercó a su hija al tiempo que Hermione llegó junto a Thomas, sonriendo como nunca. Al llegar, Thomas estaba tumbado en la cama. Ella lo imitó y lo besó en el cuello, haciendo que el joven sonriera.

- ¿Ya me echas de menos?- ironizó- ¿Quién va a preparar el desayuno, entonces?

- No sé- contestó- Pero yo sólo tengo hambre de ti- finalizó, besándolo en el cuello.

- ¿Ah, sí?- contestó él, imitándola.

Después de escuchar los gemidos de Hermione, metió su mano debajo de su camiseta y la acarició. Con delicadeza, levantó poco a poco la tela, hasta que finalmente tuvo que separarse del todo para lograrlo.

- Parece que no soy la única hambrienta- bromeó ella.

Thomas sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Thomas? ¿Thomas, estás dormido?

Molly trató de abrir la puerta pero, por suerte, Hermione la había cerrado con llave. Pasados unos minutos, la pequeña se alejó.

- Por poco- bromeó Thomas.

Mientras recuperaban la respiración, Hermione lo besaba por todo el cuerpo. Thomas la imitó mientras la quitaba el resto de la ropa. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, el chico se paró.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, acariciándole el rostro.

- Nada- dijo, esquivándole la mirada.

- ¿Thomas?

- Tengo miedo- confesó.

- ¿Miedo?

- La otra vez… fue mi… primera vez y…

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

- Estuviste increíble- le aseguró.

- Desde siempre sólo te he querido a ti. Estuve saliendo con algunas chicas pero no pude ir más lejos. De un modo u otro siempre me acordaba de ti.

- Si me quieres tanto como dices tendrás que demostrármelo- ordenó, con picardía.

El joven la cogió en brazos y comenzó a acariciarla, antes de demostrarse mutuamente lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Los amantes no se levantaron hasta las once de la mañana, aunque el resto de la familia aún no se había levantado. Thomas aprovechó ese momento de intimidad para disfrutar más de Hermione.

- No quiero alejarme de ti- dijo, besándola en el cuello- Hermione sonrió y se tiró a los brazos del joven- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Voy a preparar algo- contestó la castaña, separándose de él.

- No- la paró- Hoy te cocinaré algo yo.

Sin embargo, ella lo miró sospechosamente.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

El chico sonrió.

- No, lo siento. ¿Me enseñarás?

- Tal vez- contestó maliciosamente- Pero te saldrá caro.

- Saldaré mi deuda, te lo prometo- contestó él, cogiéndola en brazos y besándola.

Queriendo disfrutar de nuevo del cuerpo de la chica, la depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sin embargo, nada mas tumbarse, Hermione se reveló.

- ¡Espera! ¡Para, para!- chilló.

Asustados por los gritos, Ginny y Draco no tardaron en bajar. No obstante, al llegar Thomas ya había soltado a Hermione y ella se había refugiado en su habitación.

- No he hecho nada- dijo Thomas, levantando los brazos.

- Hemos…

- ¡No he hecho nada!- repitió, sentándose en el suelo.

Ginny se arrodilló delante de él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estábamos besándonos y cuando la puse sobre la mesa…

Al relatar lo sucedido, Thomas recordó el incidente que tuvo lugar sobre esa misma mesa años atrás. Pese a ser pequeño, aquella situación lo traumatizó profundamente. Thomas miró a Ginny, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él, y corrió hacia el primer piso. Al pararse delante de la puerta de su enamorada, dudó si le abriría. Efectivamente, pese a llamar repetidas veces, ella no le abrió.

- Hermione. Hermione, ábreme, por favor…

- …

- No me había dado cuenta; lo siento. Había prometido protegerte y al final he sido yo quien te ha hecho daño.

La esclava sintió la tristeza del joven mientras le hablaba, pese a no ser responsable en absoluto de lo que sucedió. Finalmente le abrió la puerta; nada más verla, el chico se tiró a sus brazos y ella se echó a llorar.

- Te quiero y te prometo que nadie va a hacerte llorar nunca más. ¿Me oyes? Nadie.

Hermione asintió en silencio, aún en brazos del joven. Sintiendo su cansancio, Thomas la recostó en la cama y permaneció a su lado.

Hermione no se levantó hasta después del mediodía. Thomas le propuso un paseo por el bosque y la chica aceptó, aunque no tenía ganas de mantener una de esas largas charlas como de costumbre. Al verla tan triste, Thomas la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta un lugar que había descubierto hacía poco: un maravilloso claro.

- La semana pasada descubrí este sitio, cuando te evitaba. Sin embargo, incluso esto me recordaba a ti, así que me dije que, si me dabas una oportunidad, te traería a este sitio.

- En realidad ya conocía este sitio; es donde vengo cuando quiero leer o estar sola. Aquí nos escondíamos Ron, Harry y yo de Molly cuando nos vigilaba.

Thomas la abrazó.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?

- No. Forman parte del pasado y no quiero hablar de eso.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que hablemos sobre nuestro futuro.

Hermione se giró.

- No tenemos ningún futuro juntos, recuerda que soy una…

La chica no pudo acabar la frase puesto que Thomas la sorprendió con un beso.

- Dejemos de hablar de eso y vivamos el día a día sin importarnos nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- murmuró ella, juntando la frente con la suya- ¿Qué pensabas exactamente de mí aquí?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Hermione asintió, haciendo que Thomas la besara con pasión. Después de lanzar un hechizo, una música comenzó a sonar y la pareja empezó a bailar.

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Ella sonrió y se tiró al cuello del joven.

**Próximo capítulo: El secreto de los enamorados**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero entre exámenes, trabajo y demás casi no tengo tiempo de adelantar fics. Además, ahora me ha dado por la película "Abierto hasta el amanecer" y estoy súper centrada en hacer un fic de la peli (sí, la del año 96... pero es que George Clooney con tatuaje es demasiado :P!!!) Bueno, __¿qué os ha parecido? Os confieso que me ha encantado traducirlo! Me gusta mucho traducir las situaciones así de tensas entre las parejas, qué queréis que os diga XD. pero bueno, parece que todo se ha resuelto; aunque no sé durante cuánto tiempo, claro, porque en este fic ya se sabe. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y no retrasarme demasiado (vamos, lo de siempre XD). un beso!_

_: hola! bueno, parece que Hermione ha dejado de lado lo de ser esclava, aunque no creo que la paz dure mucho. Pobre Thomas, medio borracho que estaba... aunque no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que lleva queriéndola. Dios, Lucius tiene que estar asqueroso, en plan decrépito! XD. Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**: hola! sí, Lucius contraataca... qué pesado es! bueno, espero que al final del fic recapacite un poco. Pues creo que Hermione tiene miedo sobre todo por su condición de esclava; después de todo, en el fic se supone que Voldemort ha ganado, así que tiene que ser bastante complicado tener una relación con un sangre limpia (aunque no recuerdo bien si Thomas lo es). En fin, un beso!_

_**lara evans**: hola! pues sí, la verdad, yo no me esperaba para nada la reacción de Hermione. pero bueno, este capítulo parece haberla explicado... menos mal, porque a ver qué hacía Thomas si no!! muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**The darkness princess**: hola! es cierto, ya va siendo hora de que Hermione deje el pasado atrás y sea feliz. Además, se le ha presentado una oportunidad de oro con Thomas! Ya ves, Lucius sigue como siempre... quién sabe, lo mismo aprovecha que está en su mente para comportarse como un abuelito (no creo, pero bueno XD). gracias por comentar. un beso!_

_**Yu xD**: hola! me alegra mucho que esté gustando a la gente!! aúnm no puedes subir los fics a fanfiction? es fácil, sólo tienes que ir a login-- publish-- document manager (upload)-- subir el capítulo buscándolo en tu ordenador. Quizá no puedas porque no está en uno de los formatos que te pide fanfiction. espero que puedas subirlo pronto!! jeje, espero que el diccionario te ayude mucho! aunuqe si tienes alguna duda con la traducción preguúntame :P. pásatelo muy bien en sao paulo!!! (qué envidia!!). un beso!! _

_**Sheba7**: hola! pues sí, ya se te echaba de menos! pero tranquila, aquí estarán los capítulos esperándote con paciencia. espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola! bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya quitado la angustia de encima! XD. a mí tampoco me gusta mucho que los capítulos acaben así, pero da mucha más tensión en verdad!! XD. la autora está muy contenta del éxito que está teniendo la traducción, así que cuando acabe de traducirla le haré un listado con todas las que la habéis apoyado!! un beso!_

_**Villanita Cullen**: hola! bueno, el título del capítulo ha engañado un poco, la verdad, aunque menos mal que no se va! parece ser que Hermione te ha hecho caso y se ha replanteado un poco su situación (menos mal). Espero que te haya gustado. un besín!_

_**Solange**: hola y bienvenida! vaya, en cuánto tiempo te lo has leído? porque me ha parecido que lo has hecho muy rápido! XD. Espero no ahber tradado mucho con este capítulo, pero aquí está! disfrútalo y un beso!_

_**usaky**: hola! me ha gustado muchísimo tu frase de "así es la vida de las lectoras de fanfics", tienes toda la razón!!! XDXD. si es verdad, tampoco pedimos tanto... pero bueno, al fin están justos! ahora, a ver cuánto nos dura la calma, que aún faltan muchos capítulos. un besito!!_


	31. Capítulo 31: Secreto de los enamorados

_¡Hola a todos! El fic pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. un beso!_

**Capítulo 31: El secreto de los enamorados**

Hacía ya tres semanas que Thomas y Hermione disfrutaban plenamente de su amor. Para evitar que Molly lo descubriera, la pareja, ayudada por Draco y Ginny, idearon un plan maestro; los amantes sólo se veían en la habitación de la joven cuando la pequeña dormía o no se encontraba en casa.

Desde hacía unas semanas, Thomas no estaba casi nunca en casa; salía pronto por las mañanas y volvía tarde por las noches. Uno de esos días, al volver a La Madriguera, Thomas se encontró a su amada dormida en el sofá. Al momento se arrodilló y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? Te he echado de menos- murmuró Hermione.

- Lo siento, no tenía elección.

- Lo sé- murmuró ella, mirándolo con ternura.

Hermione le había preguntado una única vez por sus constantes ausencias, pero él se había negado a contestarle, pidiéndole que confiara en él. sin embargo, Thomas se odiaba por traicionarla así. Mientras su conciencia le torturaba, Hermione empezó a acariciarle el cuello; después, él se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

- No, aquí no- le frenó ella.

- Te he echado de menos.

- Yo a ti también, pero no aquí.

Hermione empezaba a dejarse llevar, cuando se levantó de repente.

- ¡Para!- Él se levantó, aunque sabía que ella tendría la última palabra- Molly está aquí.

Justo en ese momento la niña apareció; sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre se escondió, aunque seguía pendiente del resto de la conversación.

- Estoy seguro de que se emocionará al saber que estamos juntos.

- Ya lo hemos hablado cientos de veces y no puede enterarse. Imagínate lo que pasaría si los mortífagos se enterasen. Sólo Merlín podría saber lño que nos pasaría… sobre todo a mí.

Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente Molly decidió marcharse, dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Lo siento, cariño. Soy un egoísta.

- No pasa nada.

Thomas sonrió antes de besarla rápidamente en los labios.

- Podría disculparme aún más… pero, para eso, tendríamos que subir a la habitación.

Hermione miró a ambos lados y, comprobando que no había nadie, le besó.

- ¿A qué esperamos?- preguntó con picardía.

En ese momento la pareja se dirigió a la habitación de Thomas.

Después de haber escuchado la discusión entre Thomas y Hermione, Molly estaba mucho más tranquila, lo que asustó a sus padres; la niña apenas jugaba ya con sus compañeros de clase y atendía mucho más, incluso más de lo que pedía la profesora. En casa estaba muy amigable al estar con más gente, pero más rabiosa cuando estaba sola. Sus padres hablaron con Thomas y Hermione, pero ninguno se explicaba ese cambio de humor; así pues, decidieron hablar con la afectada. Una noche, aprovechando que se encontraban todos en el salón, Draco sacó el tema.

- Thomas, Hermione, mamá y yo queremos hablar contigo porque te notamos bastante triste. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Después de mirar a los adultos uno a uno, la chica agachó la cabeza.

- Molly- dijo su padre, levantándosela.

- Ya lo sé- confesó ella, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, cariño?- preguntó Ginny.

- Lo de Thomas y Hermione. Les vi el otro día en el salón.

La pareja se miró fijamente. Justo después, Thomas se levantó y se puso delamnte de la niña.

- ¿Por eso estás triste? ¿Porque Hermione y yo estamos juntos?

- No, estoy contenta de que Hemrione sea tu novia. Si tuvieras otra te marcharías de casa.

El joven sonrió.

- Aunque tuviera otra novia no me alejaría de ti. Eres mi hermanita.

Molly se tiró a los brazos de Thomas mientras Hermione y Ginny se emocionaban por la escena.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste?- continuó Thomas, después de sentarse junto a Hermione con Molly sobre las rodillas.

- Es que no quiero decir vuestro secreto.

- ¿Por eso ya no juegas? ¿Para no decirlo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, no quiero que te pase nada. El otro día soñé que venían a buscarte y ya no volvías nunca más.

Hermione cogió a Molly en brazos.

- Estoy muy emocionada por lo que estás diciendo, pero no quiero que dejes de jugar por miedo a contar el secreto.

- Pero…

Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Confiamos en ti y sabemos que no dirás nada, así que quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

- Pero, si lo cuento…

- No pasará nada. Soy yo quien está violando las reglas, así que aceptaré mi castigo.

- Así que queremos que juegues y rías como antes, ¿entendido?- preguntó Thomas.

Molly asintió y abrazó a Hermione.

- Venga, vete a tu habitación a jugar- ordenó Ginny.

La niña obedeció y se marchó del salón, después de darles un beso a Hemrione y Thomas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo; no quiero que mi hija se sienta mal o se vuelva loca por vuestro secreto. Además, os recuerdo que dentro de un mes son las vacaciones de verano y los niños volverán- dijo Ginny.

Hermione cogió la mano de Thomas.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Thomas.

- Hace falta un guardián para el secreto.

- Alguno de vosotros dos- dijo Hermione.

- Mejor Ginny- propuso Draco- Yo conozco a demasiada gente por mi trabajo y muchos de ellos son expertos en oclumancia.

La pareja miró a la pelirroja, quien aceptó.

- Tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes. Después, tenemos que alterar la memoria de Molly para que no pueda decírselo a nadie.

- Podremos hacerlo en dos o tres días, después de repasar los libros.

Thomas sonrió.

- Lee cuanto quieras.

Hermione cogió el cojín más cercano que tenía y se lo lanzó a la cara.

- ¡¡Eh!!

- Así no volverás a burlarte de mí.

- Bueno, nosotros os dejamos- dijo Ginny.

- No- contestó Hermione, molesta.

- Tengo que bañar a Maya y Ginny tiene que ayudar a Molly con sus deberes- explicó Draco.

Nada más salir el matrimonio por la puerta, Thomas tumbó a Hermione en el sofá.

- Hay un libro que me gustaría leer contigo- señaló, besándola y desabrochándole la camisa.

- Creo que ya sé a qué libro te refieres- contestó Hermione- Thomas, aquí no- añadió, apartando la mano de la camisa.

- Ahora todos lo saben.

Ella se levantó al momento.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez a Draco y a Ginny en una posición parecida? Hay niños en esta casa.

Thomas la besó y abrazó.

- Lo entiendo.

- Voy a hacer la cena y esta noche, si quieres, seguiremos "estudiando el libro".

- Te echo una mano- contestó él.

Hermione le besó.

- Eres muy amable, pero prefiero hacerlo sola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada- contestó ella, dispuesta a marcharse, hasta que su amante la paró.

- No me mientas.

Hermione sonrió.

- Veo que cada vez me conoces mejor.

Thomas la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. Es sólo que… ahora todo el mundo está al corriente de nuestra relación y eso hace que se vuelva más…

- ¿Más seria?

- Sí. Quedamos en vivir el día a día, pero ahora que todos lo saben…

- Eso no cambiará nada. Te lo prometo. No porque todos lo sepan voy a hacerte el amor en el sofá.

Hermione sonrió.

- Pues hace pocos minutos me lo propusiste…

- Hablaban mis hormonas, no mi cerebro.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- A mí me encanta que hablen tus hormonas- añadió antes de salir, al tiempo que el joven sonreía.

Desde que había empezado su relación con Hermione, Thomas ansiaba que llegara la hora de acostarse porque era el momento en el que podía estar a solas con ella y ella podía comportarse tal y como era libremente. Aquel día el chico tenía más ganas que nunca de que llegara el momento, entre otras cosas porque Hermione no había dejado de hacerle rabiar con el tema; así pues, el chico se acostó poco antes de las nueve de la noche, deseando que su mujer lo acompañara cuanto antes. Sin embargo, pasada una hora, la casa estaba en silencio y la chica aún no había parecido. Muerto de curiosidad bajó las escaleras, pero no la encontró. Finalmente se encaminó hacia su habitación; allí estaba. Thomas se acercó a la cama y le acarició la mejilla, despertándola.

- Pensaba que dormirías conmigo.

Hermione se molestó de repente.

- No podía- contestó ella, cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿No podías qué? Explícate, Hermione.

- No puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma, sobre todo en temas como éste.

- Pero ya te has acostado conmigo antes.

- ¿"Ya te has acostado conmigo antes"? Eras tú el que me lo pedía a mí, siempre.

Thomas no respondió. La oscuridad impidió, además, que Hermione viera las lágrimas del joven. La besó en la frente, con dulzura.

- Te dejo descansar. Voy a salir, necesito tomar el aire.

Hermione lo dejó marchar, sorprendiéndose por que quisiese salir a esas horas. Media hora después lo encontró en el patio.

- Deberías entrar, Thomas. Es tarde y hace frío.

Thomas dio un balonazo a la pelota de Molly y lo encajó en el árbol favorito de Ron.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la esclava.

- Me enferma- dijo con rabia.

- Thomas…- murmuró ella.

- ¡Me enferma, joder!- la encaró- ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices, como los demás? ¿Qué hemos hecho de malo? Nos queremos y con eso basta.

Hermione le abrazó.

- Cálmate.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices los dos?

- Lo somos.

- De eso nada. Míranos, tengo que pedirte que te acuestes conmigo- Thomas se rió- Y ni siquiera tenemos habitación propia.

Hermione se le acercó y le acarició la cara.

- Deja de tratarme como un niño.

- Yo…

El chico la empujó y se transportó. Hermione suspiró. Odiaba dejarle marchar en ese estado; seguramente quedaría con sus amigos y aliviaría sus penas… congelada, volvió a su habitación.

Nada más levantarse, Hermione fue a comprobar si Thomas había vuelto, pero su habitación estaba vacía. Entonces decidió preparar el desayuno pero, nada más llegar a la cocina, encontró al joven dormido sobre la mesa.

- Thomas- murmuró, besándolo en la mejilla, tratando de juguetear para olvidar la discusión de la víspera.

- Déjame- contestó.

- ¿Has bebido?

- Mmsí.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

- Para olvidar.

Hermione se sentó al lado del chico.

- ¿Olvidar el qué?

- Olivdar que nunca seremos una pareja como las demás. Olvidar que nunca te veré viniendo a mí sin habértelo pedido antes. Olvidar que no podremos pasar una noche como los demás…

Hermione le frotó la espalada, reconfortándolo.

- Deberías acostarte.

Thomas obedeció, no sin antes besar a la joven en la frente.

- Te quiero- murmuró él.

Como de costumbre, Hermione no contestó a la declaración y optó por ponerse a preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga.

- No- contestó ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo está pasando mal por nuestra relación. Nunca seremos una pareja como las demás.

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Hermione sonrió.

- Tengo una idea.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Thomas confesase lo mal que se sentía, así que Hermione, gracias a la ayuda de Ginny, decidió prepararle una noche inolvidable.

Para empezar, fue a buscarle después de clase. Sin embargo, al comprobar que no estaba, dedujo que el chico pudo haber salido por otro sitio.

Nada más llegar a casa, Thomas se sorprendió al ver una mesa redonda con sólo dos cubiertos en lugar de la clásica mesa de cocina. A continuación decidió darse una ducha para olvidar el día tan espantoso que llevaba, pero Hermione le sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven, mientras la chica le cubría el cuerpo de besos.

- ¿No me habías pedido que te diera un masaje?

Thomas se echó a reír.

- Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado.

El chico la cogió y empezó a cubrirle de besos también. Hermione estaba tan feliz como su pareja.

- ¿Dónde estás los demás?- preguntó Thomas, unas horas después, reposando del ejercicio físico que había hecho entretanto.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que estamos solos?- preguntó ella, divertida. Thomas agachó la cabeza, fingiendo estar molesto- Se han marchado durante el fin de semana, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos hasta entonces.

- ¿En serio?

Hermione se emocionó al ver a Thomas tan contento por la noticia.

- Sí- contestó, haciendo que el chico se tirara sobre ella como si fuera su presa.

Poco después, la pareja bajó a la cocina.

- He pasado a buscarte a la Escuela de Medimagos, pero no te he visto.

Thomas dejó de comer durante unos segundos.

- Es que no tenía clase por la tarde.

Hermione se preguntó por qué, entonces, había llegado tan tarde a casa, pero no le dio importancia; seguramente estaría estudiando. En ese momento, la chica se percató de que nunca había visto a Thomas estudiar, algo realmente impresionante para un futuro medimago.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico.

- Claro- contestó ella.

- Cualquiera lo diría.

Thomas le tendió la mano y Hermione se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Te quiero- le dijo la chica, bastante seria.

- ¿En serio?- contestó él, besándola con pasión- ¿Te importa demostrármelo?

La sonrisa pícara de Hemrione lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Thomas y Hermione pasaron el resto del fin de semana en la cama. Resultaba difícil decir cuál de los dos sen sentía más feliz; Hermione había olvidado que era una esclava y Thomas se comportaba como cualquier chico enamorado. De hecho, había ido a comprar bollos por la mañana temprano para llevárselos a su amada. Finalmente, ninguno de los dos quiso levantarse, pero aprovecharon para dar un paseo.

Al volver a La Madriguera, la pareja comprobó que Ginny y Draco ya habían vuelto. Nada más ver a Molly, Hermione soltó la mano del joven.

- ¡Thomas!- chilló la niña.

- Hola, pequeña- contestó él, cogiéndola en brazos.

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho mamá?- añadió, bajándose de los brazos del joven y cogiéndole de la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Que estás enamorado de Hermione.

El joven se giró y observó a la susodicha, tendiéndole la mano para que se acercara a ellos.

- ¿Estás contenta?- preguntó el chico a la niña.

- Hacéis buena pareja- contestó ella.

La niña entró en la casa con una sonrisa en la cara, contenta por los dos enamorados, dejándolos a solas.

- Lo sabe- dijo Thomas con orgullo.

- Parece que así es.

- Quiero que dejemos de escondernos a partir de ahora.

- Pero aún faltan las vacaciones y…

Thomas puso un dedo sobre su boca.

- Se lo diremos también a ellos. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te quiero.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa y besó a Thomas.

- Yo también.

Thomas cerró los ojos y saboreó este momento al máximo; significaba mucho para él.

Al volver a La Madriguera, Hermione decidió seguir calentando a Thomas. Al acbo de diez minutos, el chico estalló, no soportando más aquella tortura.

- Me voy a la cama- dijo, aún en la mesa.

- Pero no has terminado de cenar- señaló Molly.

Draco, Ginny y Hermione contuvieron la risa.

- Estoy muy cansado- el joven rodeó la mesa y se acercó a su pareja- Más te vale acompañarme esta noche…

Hermione sonrió con dulzura y el chico se retiró para darse una ducha bien fría. Pocas horas después, nada más cruzar la puerta, Hermione sintió cómo alguien la empotraba contra la pared y empezaba a besarla el cuello.

- Vaya recibimiento.

- Bruja. Voy a enseñarte a no hacerme esto nunca más.

Hermione se echó a reír a diferencia de Thomas, centrado en otro tema. La chica adoraba cuando se volvía así, se sentía renacer.

**Próximo capítulo: Vacaciones de Navidad**

_¡Buenas! Perdonad el retraso, pero ando liadilla con los exámenes. Además, me estoy empezando a enganchar a "One piece" y a la tercera temporada de "Jigoku Shoujo", así que se me va el tiempo! (y claro, hay que estudiar un poquillo... XD). Ah! y me estoy comprabdo el manga de "Honey x Honey Drops"... me encantaaaa!!!! os lo recomiendo. Y he descubierto una canción que me inspira mucho para escribir: "The love game" de Lady Gaga._

_Bueno, después de contaros un poco mi vida, volvamos al fic XD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que estos dos por fin han pasado algo de tiempo a solas, aunque no será suficiente para convertirse en una pareja "normal", tal y como quieren. Por cierto, ¿dónde se habría metido Thomas cuando Hermione fue a buscarlo? Bueno, ya se explicará todo más adelante. Ah! en el siguiente capítulo ya salen los niños! Ya veréis cuánto se nota que han crecido... XD. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**: hola! gracias por el review y los ánimos! Tranquila, seguro que al final acaban siendo una parejita feliz; pero claro, hasta entonces tendrán que solucionar algunos problemillas... pero bueno, ahí está la intriga! XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el siguiente aún más, que promete! Un beso!_

_**usaky**: hola! bueno, no se me había ocurrido que Lucius pudiera aparecer de nuevo, pero ahora que lo has dicho no descarto la idea... seguro que si aparece será tan pesado como siempre! XD. Y sí, por fin están juntitos... pero ya sabemos lo "mucho" que duran las aprejas felices en este fic, así que a ver qué ocurre esta vez. Pásatelo muy bien en tus vacaciones y ya me contarás. Un beso!!_

_**lara evans**: hola! jajaja, "a ver hasta cuándo" XD. Exacto, no sé yo cuánto durarán sin discutir o romper... joé, Thomas actuó de la misma forma que Draco cuando discutía con Ginny; si es que se parecen más de lo que creen. Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría que Maya saliera algo maquiavélica, como Draco en el libro original. Menudo elemento! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_

_**Alyssa L. Malfoy**: hola! muchas gracias por el review! pues sí, yo tembién quería que Hermione tuviese a alguien; sobre todo después de ver a Ginny con Draco. pero a ver hasta cuándo duran, porque la chica no está muy muy convencida! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. un beso!_

_**Sheba7**: hola! bueno, aquí está la actualización! ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. un besín!_

_**NinaJaneMalfoy**: hola! pues me parece que Thomas tiene 17-18, porque la tercera parte empezaba justo cuando volvía de Hogwarts, así que me supongo que tendrá esa edad. es un pipiolo! un beso!_

_**danitza hoshi**: hola! bueno, no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que la leas! pues sí, menos mal que Ginny y Draco les han apoyado, porque si no se habría armado una buena. Pero bueno, seguro que dentro de nada aprece alguien que quiera estropearlo XD. un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Solange**: hola! menuda carrerilla cogiste al leerlo! XD. Pero eso significa que te está gustando, así que mejor que mejor! con lo de "no creo que la paz dure mucho" queríadecir que seguro que dentro de poco vuelven a discutir, rompen o aparece alguien para estropear la relación. Bueno, eso dará más emoción a la historia, no? XD. El fic ha acabado hace poco y tiene 45 capítulos. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! qué bien que hayas vuelto a comentar! ya lo echaba de menos! XD. yo tampoco me esperaba "esa" reacción de Thomas. Me habría imaginado algo así con Draco, pero Thomas me parecía algo más inocente... sin embargo, parece que tanto tiempo alejado de Hermione ha hecho que el chico se pusiera así. madre mía! pero bueno, se nota que la quiere y mucho, así que ya está XD. espero que tú también hayas empezado el nuevo año con buen pie y que te vaya muy bien. un besillo!_

_**Luna Faién**: hola! ya tenía ganas de leerte de nuevo! XD. Espero que todos los caps te hayan gustado mucho. Creo que todas nos hemos quedado un poco sorprendidas por el comportamiento de Thomas XD. Supongo que más adelante se hablará más de Maya, porque por ahora creo que es demasiado pequeñita XD. Por cierto, me dejaste un review en "Un día más", verdad? Bueno, ahora la historia está un poco parada, pero tengo pensado acabarla pronto. de hecho, tendrá como mucho dos o tres capítulos más, así que a ver si me pongo pronto con ella. un beso!_

_**bery-malfoy**: hola! espero no haber tardado demasiado con el capítulo, pero ando un poco ocupada con los exámenes. Qué te ha parecido? espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo! un beso!_

_**Villanita Cullen**: hola! exacto, el cap iba sobre Thomas y Hermione! bueno, por lo menos las cosas empiezan a ir mejor entre ellos, no? XD. Por ahra Hermione no está embarazada, aunque no sé si más adelante la cosa cambiará... ya veremos! gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_: hola! pues sí, ya estábamos deseando que estuvieran juntos en condiciones... aunque habrá que ver hasta cuando, claro XD. espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	32. Capítulo 32: Vacaciones de Navidad

_Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de la historia de **chaton weasley** con los personajes de J. K. Rowling. un beso!_

**Capítulo 32: Vacaciones de Navidad**

Hermione se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver a Thomas tan malhumorado aquel día.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has pasado una mala noche?- preguntó ella mientras le servía el café.

- ¿Después de haber dormido contigo? Eso nunca- contestó él, sentándola en sus rodillas y besándola.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

Thomas puso su frente contra la de ella.

- Liam y Ely vuelven hoy, así que no podremos hacer nada durante quince días.

- Qué tortura- irnoizó ella.

- Sí, tú ríete. Estoy seguro de que, dentro de tres días, estarás como loca por que te haga el amor.

- Ya veremos quién acaba loco por quién. Mientras tanto… me temo que tendrás que dormir solo- contestó la chica, antes de marcharse a hacer las camas de los niños.

Nada más salir de la habitación de Jack y Henry, Thomas la agarró y la llevó a la suya.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó ella.

- Llegarán dentro de una hora, pero no tenemos por qué ir a buscarlos.

- ¿Y?

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea para pasar el rato.

- ¿En serio?

Hermione se dejó hacer al sentir los besos de su amante.

Los niños llegaron al anochecer, contentos de estar en casa. Emma estaba muy contenta de volver a ver a Molly; al marcharse a Hogwarts, la pequeña se había enfadado bastante. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que habían sido inseparables desde siempre, Molly estaba impaciente cuando llegaba la hora de volverse a ver.

Los mayores eran, no obstante, mucho más discretos. Aquello no sorprendía a nadie; los adolescentes tenían muchos secretos.

Aquel año hubo una importante novedad: la presentación de un nuevo miembro a la familia, Maya. La pequeña sonreía a todo el mundo, mientras todos se peleaban por quién le daría el biberón. Por suerte se quedarían quince días, así que Ginny prometió que todo el mundo podría hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ely?

- Nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho que viniera?- la pequeña se sentó en su cama, con las manos apretadas- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la esclava. La menor levantó la cabeza, sorprendida por que su compañera hubiera comprendido de qué hablaba- Es por los chicos.

- No. Bueno…

Hermione se sentó en frente de Ely.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Liam… Liam y yo… estamos juntos desde hace dos meses- Hermione sonrió; ella llevaba el mismo tiempo con Thomas- y nos gustaría estar algo de tiempo juntos… pero no queremos que Draco y Ginny se enteren. Nos gustaría… estar juntos por la noche… para estar a solas, nada más.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le diría la chica a continuación.

- ¿No te importaría dormir con Thomas? Puedes dormir en la cama de Liam. ¡Por favor!

Hermione fingió pensarse las súplicas de la joven, aunque acabó cediendo.

- Está bien. Pero no hagáis nada en mi cama, ya me entiendes. Y sed discretos.

- Te lo prometo- contestó la pequeña, besando a la esclava en la mejilla. Acto seguido salió en busca de su novio para contarle la gran noticia.

Hermione se echó a reír al pensar en la situación, justo antes de que Ginny llamara a todo el mundo al salón. Hasta un cuarto de hora después no estuvieron todos allí.

- Os he mandado llamar para hablaros de estas vacaciones. Para empezar, cuando Maya esté dormida me gustaría que no hicierais ruido, para no despertarla.

Los niños asintieron, en silencio

- En segundo lugar, he hecho un planning con las tareas de la casa. No quiero que Hermione sea la única que las haga, así que ahora que sois mayores quiero que todos participéis; incluso tú, Molly.

La niña se enfurruñó.

- Y, bueno… hablando de Hermione, hay algo que quiero deciros.

La esclava se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, pero Thomas le cogió la mano y acarició los dedos, reconfortándola.

- Voy a contaros una cosa que no podréis decirle a nadie. Bueno, en realidad no podríais aunque quisierais, porque sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Los niños estaban increíblemente atentos a las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Tenemos una nueva pareja en la sala.

Liam y Ely se miraron al momento, justo antes de que la chica mirara a su compañera de habitación: ¿la habría traicionado?

- Thomas y Hermione son novios.

Ely miró maliciosamente a la aludida, mientras ésta le devolvía la mirada. Vaya, vaya, pensaba la pequeña.

- Si os lo he dicho es porque confío en vosotros y sé que no diréis nada. De hecho, si algunas personas se enteraran de esto, Hermione estaría en peligro así que espero que no divulguéis el secreto.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien. Creo que ha llegado la hora de repartir los regalos.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Ely, ayudando a Hermione a lavar los platos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

- Dímelo tú- contestó Ely, ayudando a la esclava a lavar los platos.

- No sé de qué me hablas- respondió ella con sinceridad.

- Menuda tortura dormir en la misma habitación que Thomas, ¿no?

Por vez primera, Ely observó una magnífica sonrisa dibujarse en la cara de su amiga.

- Pareces feliz.

- Lo soy- respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estáis juntos?

- Dos meses.

- Me alegro por los dos. ¿Sabes? Liam me contó que Thomas no hacía nada sin pensar en lo que podrías decirle al respecto. Le importas muchísimo.

- ¿Y tú con Liam?

- Bueno, nunca te lo he dicho, pero llevaba ya mucho tiempo enamorada de él. Sin embargo nunca me atreví a decirle nada porque creía que me veía como su hermanita.

- ¿Y por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Por Rose Wittman- dijo secamente- Una rubia asquerosa que quiso entrometerse.

- ¿Y…?

En ese momento, Liam interrumpió la conversación.

- Ve- dijo Hermione- Ya acabo yo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sólo me quedan los vasos, no te preocupes.

Ely besó a Hermione y le murmuró al oído.

- Nunca pensé que el hechizo de Ginny funcionara tan bien- confesó, antes de acercarse a su novio.

Hermione se echó a reír mientras la pareja subía las escaleras. Al acabar de fregar, ella se encaminó hacia la habitación de su enamorado.

Thomas se había acostado bastante pronto. La vuelta de sus hermanos no le había hecho demasiada gracia por no poder dormir junto a Hermione. Cuando la chica apareció, lo encontró dormido profundamente; algo normal, después de lo bien que se lo habían pasado la noche anterior. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio y le acarició la cara.

- Hola.

Medio dormido, el joven sonrió al ver a Hermione a su lado.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Has venido para verme a mí o a Liam?- preguntó divertido.

- ¿Sabías que Ely y Liam están juntos?

- Sabía que ella llevaba detrás de él durante bastante tiempo y que a él también le gustaba ella pero prefería evitarla; ya sabes lo tímido que es. Además, me imagino que también tendría miedo de la reacción de Draco y Ginny.

- Pues resulta que los novios querían dormir juntos, así que Ely me preguntó si me importaba mucho dormir contigo.

- ¿Te lo pensaste bastante?

- Lo suficiente como para que me suplicara- respondió riéndose.

- Así que has venido para dormir conmigo.

- Pensaba hacerlo con Liam, pero Ely me da miedo.

La pareja se echó a reír antes de besarse con pasión.

- No hubiera aguantado estar quince días separado de ti- confesó Thomas.

Hermione sonrió antes de besarlo.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco. Te has convertido en mi droga.

La miró con ternura y la besó.

- Me gusta que me digas esas cosas. Además, me das muchas ideas…- finalizó.

Una de aquellas mañanas, todos se sorprendieron por no encontrarse la mesa puesta, así que se pusieron manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno. Nada más acabar, Thomas bajó por la escalera.

- Hermione está mala, así que me gustaría que se quedara en cama por hoy. Yo no voy a poder estar con ella, así que…

- Tranquilo, tu querida no saldrá de la cama- le aseguró Ginny.

- Gracias. Intentaré volver pronto, pero no prometo nada; tengo que…

Thomas levantó la cabeza, comprobando que todo el mundo le escuchaba.

- … estudiar con unos amigos. Cuida de ella, por favor. Me preocupa mucho.

- Te lo prometo. Llamaré al medimago enseguida.

- Gracias- contestó, besándola en la mejilla- Eres una santa.

- Y tú un empollón- contestó ella, mientras él se ponía el abrigo.

- Dale un beso de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Venga, vete ya; te están esperando.

Thomas regresó bastante tarde aquel día. Había sido una jornada agotadora y sólo quería una cosa: encontrarse con ella.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, observó a Hermione medio dormida, gracias a una pequeña luz que seguía encendida. Se desvistió despacio y se tumbó a su lado.

- Por fin has vuelto. Estaba preocupada.

- Le dije a Ginny que volvería tarde.

- Lo sé, también me lo dije a mí. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué.

Thomas respiró tranquilamente.

- Debe ser por la fiebre.

- Sí, yo también lo creo.

Hermione abrió los brazos para Thomas.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. El medimago me ha dado una poción y me encuentro mejor.

Thomas la besó en el cuello y se durmió de inmediato. Hermione se abrazó a su amante mientras recordaba cuando, de niño, Thomas tenía pesadillas. Sin embargo Thomas ya no era aquel niño; ahora era todo un hombre. Un hombre que quería, que la respetaba y que le hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Una noche, Hermione despertó a Thomas a base de besos. El gesto sorprendió al chico, que no estaba acostumbrado a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

- Dos minutos más- murmuró.

- Thomas

- ¿Mmmm?

- Tengo ganas.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las dos.

Aquello despertó al joven de golpe.

- ¿Las dos de la mañana? ¿Y quieres hacer el amor? ¿Estás bien?

- Te he echado de menos durante todo el día y te deseo- contestó ella, acercándosele.

Él la abrazó.

- Mira que despertarte tu mujer en medio de la noche para cumplir… Vas a acabar conmigo- ironizó.

- Si tanto te molesta puedo buscarme a otro que me satisfaga.

Nada más incorporarse, Thomas la acostó.

- De eso nada. Si hay que satisfacerte, me sacrificaré- replicó él, antes de poseer sus labios- Dímelo otra vez- la imploró.

- Te deseo.

- Si insistes…- contestó, antes de cubrir a la joven con sus besos.

- ¿Aguantas?- preguntó Ginny a su mejor amiga.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De dormir lejos de Thomas desde hace una semana. Tienes que estar deseando que los chicos vuelvan a Hogwarts y volver con tu hombre.

- Está bien, no es para tanto.

- ¿La tentación no es demasiado fuerte?

- Aguantamos bien.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Aún cuando Ely y Liam están durmiendo en TU habitación y tú estás durmiendo con Thomas en la de los chicos?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido…?

- Vi a Liam entrando ayer en tu habitación y besando apasionadamente a Ely.

- Ginny, yo…

- No te disculpes. Liam ya es mayor de edad y Ely lo será dentro de poco tiempo. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que se gustaban.

- Sí, pero tendría que habértelo contado antes de haber accedido. Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo pensaste antes en ti misma?

Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- No, si creo que has hecho bien. Me alegra que pienses un poco en ti.

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Me gusta verte sonriendo así.

- Es gracias a él- contestó Hermione.

- Lo sé y me alegro por los dos.

La pelirroja creyó haber vuelto al pasado, cuando Hermione era aún su mejor amiga en el colegio, aquélla que estaba dispuesta a todo por amor. Ahora tenía de nuevo una razón para vivir, una razón para luchar.

El resto de las vacaciones se desarrolló sin contratiempos, aunque Thomas pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa y Hermione no comprendía el por qué.

Desde mediados de enero, Hermione comenzó a aislarse en su habitación cada vez más frecuentemente. Además comía poco y parecía bastante cansada. Ginny, incapaz de asumir que volviera a ser el fantasma de antes, decidió hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, sin rodeos.

- Nada- negó la esclava.

- No me mientas.

- No me pasa nada.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, seguida de su amiga. Allí, sentadas en la cama, la esclava se confesó.

- Me engaña. Sé que me está engañando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Conoces a algún estudiante de Medicomagia que no estudie? Además, siempre me da largas cuando saco el tema.

- Hermione…

- Me gustaría estar sola.

Ginny asintió y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Ginny- la paró.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando digo "sola" me refiero también a él.

- De acuerdo.

Nada más volver a La Madriguera, Thomas se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Al encontrársela vacía se encaminó a la de Hermione, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces regresó a su habitación y encontró una carta en la mesilla.

_Necesito que nos tomemos un tiempo_.

_Hermione_.

Thomas se precipitó a la habitación de su mujer, pero seguía cerrada con llave.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, ábreme!

Draco se precipitó hacia él.

- Thomas, deja de chillar. Vas a despertar a las niñas.

- Tengo que hablar con Hermione.

- Mañana.

- No, ahora. ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Quiero que hablemos!

- Necesita pensar en vuestra relación.

- Tengo que hablarla.

- Déjale un tiempo. Venga, bajemos y hablamos un poco.

Thomas aceptó y siguió al rubio.

Una hora después, Hermione bajó junto a ellos.

- Os dejo solos.

Thomas miró a Hermione, sin hablarla.

- Quiero dejarlo- dijo ella, secamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No confío en ti ni en nadie. Además, sé que me engañas.

- Hermione, no puedo contarte la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien más?

- Confía en mí.

- No- contestó ella, antes de volver a su habitación.

Las semanas pasaron y Hermione iba de mal en peor. Draco y Ginny creían que aquello se debía a su ruptura con Thomas. No hacía otra cosa que limpiar la casa, para intentar distraerse. A mediados de febrero y al borde del colapso, Hermione pidió ayuda a Ginny, pensando que estaban solas en casa.

- Ginny, te necesito.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy embarazada y… no puedo.

- ¿El qué?

- Tenerlo.

- Hay muchas mujeres que son madres a tu edad.

- No lo quiero; soy una esclava y Thomas y yo hemos terminado.

- Creo que deberías hablarlo con él.

- Quiero abortar.

- Creo que tengo algo que decir- las interrumpió Thomas.

Hermione se sorprendió de encontrárselo allí.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

- No cambies de tema, Hermione.

Ginny se sorprendió.

- Estás embarazada y quieres abortar.

- Sería una locura tenerlo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! Si tengo un hijo será un esclavo, como yo. Además, nosotros…

- Te quiero, Hermione. Sé que no he sido el novio perfecto, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que tenga la misma vida que yo? ¿Crees que será feliz?

- Encontraremos una solución.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé, pero la encontraremos. Te lo suplico, Hermione, no lo hagas- le suplicó, a punto de llorar- aunque no sigamos juntos no lo hagas, por favor.

- Quiero abortar.

Entonces Thomas golpeó la mesa y se marchó de La Madriguera, completamente furioso dejando sola a Hermione. Nada más llegar a casa, Ginny puso al día a Draco sobre la situación. Por su parte, Thomas advirtió que no dormiría en casa aquella noche.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Draco.

Hermione levantó los hombros, a modo de respuesta.

- Así que la primera discusión gorda, ¿eh? Tranquila, se arreglará.

- No, no se arreglará. Me odia. De todas formas, ya no estamos juntos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por él.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que discutí con Thomas me confesó que si él estuviera enamorado haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia. Y este bebé es la oportunidad para crear una familia.

- Déjalo, Draco. Si lo tengo será infeliz. No se merece ser un esclavo.

- ¿De verdad eres tan infeliz?

- Yo soy una esclava con suerte, pero no sé si mi hijo vivirá de igual manera que yo. Déjame, Draco. No tengo ganas de hablar.

- Hermione…

- ¡Lárgate!

Draco decidió dejarla sola y no forzarla a hablar con él. Ginny, por su parte, había pedido cita en un hospital al día siguiente.

Hermione no durmió en toda la noche. Nada más despertarse, Draco se la encontró sentada en el salón.

- ¿Has dormido?

- No.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

- No puedo quedarme con él. Sería una locura.

- No, sólo amor. Una prueba de amor hacia Thomas. Ser esclava no te impide ser madre.

- Déjalo, Draco, por favor.

- Lo siento. Voy a ver a Thomas hoy por la mañana, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Buena suerte.

- Gracias- murmuró ella.

Después de ducharse, Hermione se encontró a Thomas en la habitación.

- No pensé que te vería esta mañana.

- Quería saber si…

- No, no he cambiado de opinión. Tampoco quiero hablar de ello.

- Quiero que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, te quiero.

Hermione se echó a llorar y Thomas la abrazó.

- Te quiero, mi amor. Te quiero mucho. Y el niño es lo único que me falta. Ayer incluso me imaginé la vida que llevaríamos los tres.

- Si se enteran de que he tenido un niño vendrán a por él. y no quiero que viva lo mismo que he vivido yo.

- Encontraré una solución y nuestro hijo será feliz.

- Tengo que marcharme- murmuró ella, levantándose de la cama.

- Hermione…- le suplicó una vez más, antes de que se marchara.

Tres horas después, cuando regresaron, Thomas seguía allí. Ginny les dejó solos.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Lo has hecho?- preguntó, asustado.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- 14 de febrero.

- Debería ser nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.

Thomas asintió, en silencio.

- Es el primer San Valentín que estamos juntos. Para mí, seguimos siendo una pareja.

Hermione se sentó en una silla.

- Para mí también, pero…

- Sólo quiero saber si…

- No, no he abortado. Creo que tienes razón; este niño es una bendición y las bendiciones no pueden rechazarse.

Thomas se agachó y la cogió entre sus brazos.

- Te quiero. Si supieras cuánto te quiero…

- ¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando engorde?

- Te querré aún más.

**Próximo capítulo: Visita inesperada**

_¡Hola a todos! Por fin he terminado de traducirlo. Madre mía, qué largo ha sido! Bueno, por lo menos ha merecido la pena, ha pasado de todo! Desde el lío Ely-Liam hasta el embarazo de Hermione! Qué pasará con el niño? Me imagino que los mortífagos intentarán quedárselo, pero Thomas no lo permitirá! Por cierto, hay una alusión a la edad de Hermione; me imagino que debe de estar alrededor de los 30 y Thomas de los 20, aunque no estoy muy segura. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente! Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí, la actitud de Thomas es bastante sospechosa y en este capítulo todavía más. Claro que te extrañé! XD. La verdad es que llevo tanto tiempo contestándoos a los reviews que me da la impresión de conoceros un poquito XD. Y, para que veas que te hago caso, tengo ya el nuevo capítulo de "Un día más" a la mitad! A ver si lo publico pronto y el nuevo de éste también… es que el anime me quita mucho tiempo! (bueno, no tanto…). Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Jeje, la verdad es que se echaba de menos ver el largo review por excelencia! XD. Bueno, he empezado el año bien, gracias por preguntar! Bueno, respecto a tus dudas sobre Thomas y Hermione, este capítulo ha aclarado un poco las cosas; bueno, en realidad Thomas ha admitido que le está mintiendo, pero habrá que esperar un poco más para saber sobre qué. Y respecto a lo del guardián me imagino que lo habrán puesto para evitar que los niños digan que Thomas y Hermione están juntos. Creo que la situación de Ginny y Hermione es distinta simplemente porque la pelirroja es una sangre-limpia, pero Hermione no. Bueno, como dices, las dudas se resolverán más adelante. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso! Por cierto, tengo curiosidad: ¿quién de las dos chicas que salen en la foto eres tú? Un beso!_

_**CARMEN AIDE**__: hola y bienvenida! Qué ilusión que te esté gustando el fic; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la pareja principal no es de tus favoritas. Qué bien! Pues sí, muchos creíamos que el esclavo sería Harry o que volvería, pero no. Y claro, la pareja de Hermione es Thomas (ahora más que nunca, que van a ser padres XD). Lo de "XD" es una cara; se supone que la X son los ojos y la D la sonrisa. Es que en la página no me salen más caras que ésa, así que XD!! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Lara evans**__: buenas! Pues sí, cada vez están más unidos. Aunque ya se olía que la paz y el secreto no iban a durar mucho, pero no me imaginé que en este cap ella ya estuviera embarazada! Ahora sí que van a tener un problema de los gordos. Y respecto a Thomas, ya ha dejado claro que no puede decirle nada, así que ahora sólo queda saber en qué está metido. Sinceramente, no tengo ni la menor idea! Tal vez esté intentando sacarle de la esclavitud o algo así… en fin, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Pues sí, ahora que lo pienso han pasado muchas, muchísimas cosas. Aunque de ahora en adelante me imagino que seguirá un poco la misma línea con Hermione, Thomas, el hijo que viene… aunque quién sabe! Por cierto, ¿cuándo era infiel Thomas a Hermione? No lo recuerdo! XD. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el cap!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: hola! Hacía bastante tiempo que no te leía! Bueno, con los exámenes es normal. Qué suerte que por fin los hayas acabado! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps. A mí también se me hace muy rara la pareja Hermione-Thomas; pero bueno, mejor así a que se queden solos. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Precious MiNa**__: hola! Qué tal? Creo que todas tenemos la misma duda acerca de Thomas XD. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? A ver si se desvela algo más en el próximo capítulo! Bueno, como ves la clama ya se ha terminado (qué poquito dura en este fic), porque ahora viene un niño! Y encima esclavo! Me pregunto cómo lo evitarán... Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap y un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**__: hola! La verdad, yo también creo que Thomas está haciendo algo bueno. No sé, no me lo imagino haciendo algo que pudiera herir a Hermione… además, está muy ilusionado con tener un hijo! en fin, a ver qué pasa en los próximos capítulos. Un beso!_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	33. Capítulo 33: Visita inesperada

_Hola! Por fin os traigo el 33 capítulo de la historia de __**chaton weasley**__. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 33: Visita inesperada**

Llegado junio, Hermione se encontraba ya en su sexto mes de embarazo. Sin embargo, la futura madre trataba de no comer en exceso, puesto que durante las vacaciones de verano seguiría embarazada y no quería que los chicos se enteraran (salvo Molly, en quien había decidido confiar).

Uno de esos días, mientras leía tranquilamente un libro, llego una invitada inesperada.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. ¿Podría ver a tu ama, por favor?

Hermione se sorprendió de que la Señora Malfoy le hablara tan educadamente.

- Pase. La avisaré.

La Señora Malfoy entró en la casa algo dubitativa; tal vez no tuviera el mismo nivel que la suya, pero era acogedora. Nada más descubrir las fotos de los niños, se acercó a verlas.

- Buenos días, Señora Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Ginny.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita? Si ha venido a ver a Draco, he de decirle que está trabajando.

- Lo sé; está vez he venido a verte a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí; a ti y a… Molly.

- Lo siento, pero Molly sigue en el colegio ahora mismo. De hecho, iba a recogerla.

- Puedo hacerlo yo- propuso Hermione, que se había quedado en la retaguardia.

- No sé si…- respondió Ginny.

- No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Ginny asintió. Nada más irse Hermione, la pelirroja y Narcissa tomaron el té.

- Tengo la impresión de que tu esclava ha engordado un poco.

Ginny empezó a temblar.

- El embarazo embellece a las mujeres.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Nada, sólo comportarme como una madre y una abuela. Aunque no me entendáis sigo estando muy sola, así que he decidido empezar de cero y comportarme como una auténtica abuela.

- ¿Y por qué ahora?

- He estado pensándolo durante mucho tiempo, desde que Draco apareció en nuestra casa y amenazó a Lucius. Nunca me he peleado por mi hijo, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por mis nietas.

- ¿Quiere conocer a la última?

El rostro de Narcissa se iluminó.

- Con mucho gusto.

Ginny y Narcissa se dirigieron a la habitación de Maya, quien no tardó en despertarse para comer. La señora Malfoy alimentó con gusto a la niña, algo que nunca había hecho con su propio hijo puesto que Lucius se lo encomendó a una niñera. Mientras la pequeña comía con gusto la papilla, Molly volvió del colegio.

- Soy yo- anunció, entrando en la cocina.

- Hola, cariño. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La pequeña se sentó sobre las rodillas de su madre.

- Molly, te presento a tu abuela.

- ¿Es tu mamá?

- Molly, ya sabes que mi madre muró hace tiempo. Es la mamá de papá.

El rostro de la niña se endureció. A continuación, se precipitó a su habitación.

- ¡Molly! ¡Molly!

Ginny tan sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse como respuesta.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, lo comprendo. Lucius no se ha portado bien con ella.

- Hay que dejarle algo de tiempo.

- Sí- respondió Narcissa con una triste sonrisa- Mejor os dejo a solas.

Entonces Ginny se puso nerviosa; su suegra no había obtenido lo que quería y sabía el secreto de la esclava.

- En lo que respecta a Hermione, no te preocupes. Seré muy discreta.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- Ya te lo he dicho; no supe ser una buena madre, pero me gustaría ser una buena abuela.

Empujada por el instinto maternal, Narcissa abrazó a Ginny, quien no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Cuidaros bien.

Ginny volvió a mirar a Narcissa con miedo: lo sabía todo. Acto seguido, la mujer desapareció.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Draco.

Molly asintió en silencio.

- Me han dicho que mi madre ha venido a verte.

La niña asintió de nuevo.

- Sé que no has querido hablar con ella, pero no estoy enfadado contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Sé que, de toda mi familia, sólo has tenido contacto con mi padre y no ha sido muy bueno contigo, pero mi madre no es así.

- ¿Me he portado mal?

- Claro que no. Pero si vuelve algún día dale una oportunidad.

- Vale.

- Draco besó a la niña en la frente.

- ¿Vienes? La cena está lista.

Cuando Hermione bajó al salón, después de haber acostado a Molly, se encontró con Draco, Ginny y Thomas hablando. Este último parecía nervioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- contestó Thomas.

- No me mientas.

- Es por Narcissa. Sabe lo de tu embarazo- le mintió.

La futura madre palideció.

- Lo… lo sabe. ¿Pero cóm…? ¡No! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Prometiste que no el harían daño y ya está en peligro, incluso antes de nacer!

- Tranquilízate.

- ¡¿Que me tranquilice?! ¡Te dije que era un error quedarnos con el bebé pero no, era mejor no escucharme! ¡Y ahora…! ¡Aaaahhh!

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Thomas, precipitándose hacia su mujer, que se retorcía de dolor y no conseguía incorporarse- Te llevo a San Mungo.

- No.

- Hermione, tienes que venir. No quiero que os pase nada.

- No me pasa nada.

- Claro que sí, así que nos vamos ahora mismo.

Thomas cogió a Hermione en brazos y se transportó, seguido de Ginny. Nada más llegar al hospital, Ginny se puso nerviosa; en teoría, los esclavos no tenían derecho a ese tipo de cuidados. Por suerte, Thomas conocía a un medimago y fue a buscarlo.

- Está bien, la atenderá.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora mismo.

- Vas a tener que tomar reposo. ¿En qué trabaja?

Hermione y Ginny palidecieron.

- Hermione es una esclava- confesó Thomas.

- Está bien. Pues esclava o no va a tener que descansar.

- Lo hará.

- Muy bien. ¿Está teniendo algún tipo de seguimiento?

- No- contestó Thomas.

- Entonces me pasaré por su casa cada quince días.

- Gracias.

Hermione no se atrevía a mirar al medimago a la cara. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué la trataba tan bien.

- ¿Señorita?

La esclava levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Le gustaría ver a su hijo?

La joven asintió, emocionada y con los ojos brillando. Entonces el medimago le ofreció tumbarse en la camilla; ella siguió sus órdenes y tomó la mano de Thomas.

- Está ahí. ¿Lo ve?

Los futuros padres no podían quitar la vista de la imagen. Ginny saboreaba aquel momento; era raro verles así de juntos.

- ¿Le gustaría saber su sexo?

Hermione miró a Thomas.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?- le preguntó él.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo quiero que seas feliz.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Sí o no?- preguntó el medimago.

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es un niño.

- Un niño…- repitió Thomas, besando a la esclava en la frente.

- Espero que siga mis indicaciones y descanse.

- Claro que sí- contestó Ginny.

- Perfecto. Oficialmente ha sido usted, Señora Weasley, quien ha venido a mi consulta por un ataque de ansiedad.

- Intentaré tranquilizarme, se lo prometo- bromeó la pelirroja.

Nada más vestirse Hermione, Ginny se levantó.

- Gracias, doctor.

Mientras Hermione y Ginny salían de la sala, Thomas se dirigió al medimago.

- De nuevo, gracias por atenderla.

- No hace falta que me las de. Hemos pensado en su propuesta y hemos decidido aceptarla.

- Muy bien. Entonces me pondré en contacto con ustedes cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, cuide de ella y no se olvide de avisarme cuando llegue el parto; estaré a su disposición.

- Gracias.

Thomas se acercó a las dos mujeres y regresaron a La Madriguera. Nada más llegar, Ginny se metió directamente en la cama.

- ¿Contenta de tener un hijo?

- Sí- contestó ella, aunque no muy convencida.

- Voy a tener que marcharme. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Hermione se crispó.

- Adelante, ve con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?- preguntó Thomas, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras.

El joven tan sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse como respuesta. Quería darle explicaciones, pero tenía tanta prisa que tuvo que marcharse sin poder hacerlo.

Al volver por la mañana temprano, se encontró con la casa completamente en silencio. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, en silencio. al hacerlo observó que la mujer ocupaba toda la cama al dormir; algo sorprendente porque, normalmente, siempre le dejaba espacio.

- Hola, cariño.

- Mmmm- contestó ella.

- ¿Me dejas sitio?

- Vete con ella y déjame tranquila. También puedes decirle que no se preocupe, que dentro de unos meses tendréis a vuestro hijo. Ya no estás obligado de acostarte conmigo a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya lo he comprendido- continuó, llorando- Me has utilizado para tener un hijo.

- Hermione…

- No te me acerques.

- ¿Es eso lo que crees?

- Sí.

- Relájate. No es bueno para el niñoa.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Yo pensaba… que me querías.

- Y te quiero.

- ¡No! ¡Sólo me querías para tener un hijo!

Al ver que la joven empezaba a perder la cabeza, Thomas la abrazó con fuerza, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad para moverse.

- Para, Hermione. Para. Así sólo conseguirás hacerte daño. Te quiero, Hermione, y sólo te quiero a ti. A ti y al hijo que llevas dentro. Es verdad que me voy muchas veces, pero te prometo que sólo te quiero a ti y que no hay nadie más. Confía en mí.

Cansada después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, Hermione se relajó en brazos de su amante.

- Te quiero, Hermione. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

- No me dejes.

- Te prometo que no lo haré. Ahora acostémonos; necesitas descansar.

- Tengo que ir a…

- No, he dicho que tienes que dormir- dijo él, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Está bien, papá.

- "Papá"; me encanta esa palabra. "Mamá" te quedará muy bien a ti.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

- Aún falta algo de tiempo para que te hagas a la idea.

La embarazada lo miró agradecida, mientras él le besaba en la nariz. Al verla cayéndose de cansancio, Thomas la cogió y la acostó, durmiéndose casi de inmediato. El joven pasó una hora observándola; ella tenía sus temores, pues el embarazo se le notaba cada vez más. Thomas debía de vigilarla más desde ese momento en adelante.

Al levantarse tres horas después, Hermione se encontró a Thomas durmiendo a su lado. Lo quería tanto que no deseaba separarse de él. Entonces le acarició la cara, con suavidad.

- Dos minutos más.

Ella lo besó.

- Duerme tranquilo.

Al comprobar que su amada se había despertado, Thomas la imitó.

- Debes descansar, Hermione.

- Hoy no. Quiero aprovechar que estás aquí.

- Podemos quedarnos juntos y dormir.

- Si me quedo junto a ti no será para dormir.

Él se rió.

- ¿Entonces, qué quieres?

- No lo sé. Quedarme entre tus brazos.

- De acuerdo- respondió, besándola en la frente- Pero mejor en la cama.

- Vale.

Media hora después, la pareja bajó al salón. Allí se encontraba Maya gateando y, nada más ver a la esclava, le tiró del pantalón para que la cogiera en brazos.

- No, Maya. No le pidas a Hermione que te coja en brazos.

Después de mirar a su madre, la niña continuó con su objetivo.

- He dicho que no- repitió su madre.

La niña se enfadó.

- Se ve a la legua quienes son sus padres- ironizó Thomas- Ven conmigo.

Pero la niña se negó; ella quería estar con Hermione. La esclava, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá. Finalmente, la niña se enfadó.

- Dámela.

- No, no le des la razón- contestó Ginny.

Thomas la cogió y sentó cerca de la esclava. La pequeña se puso de rodillas y apoyó la cabeza contra la tripa de la futura madre.

- Desde que sintió al bebé el otro día, sólo quiere jugar con él.

Ginny y Thomas se sorprendieron al ver a Maya hipnotizada por la tripa de Hermione. Después de mirarla jugar durante un rato, decidieron ir a comer.

**Fin del capítulo 33**

_¡Hola! Por fin subo un nuevo capítulo, ya era hora! Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Me ha sorprendido bastante el cambio de Narcissa, aunque no sé si estará tramando algo… espero que no, porque ya era lo que le faltaba a Hermione! Aunque me da en la nariz que los mortífagos lo acabarán descubriendo… a ver qué pasa! Un beso!_

_**CARMEN AIDE**__: hola! Qué tal la visita, te la esperabas? Me imagino que nadie se pensaba que fuera Narcissa y que, encima, estuviera tan amable! Bueno, esperemos que no se traiga nada entre manos… creo que el resto del fic girará en torno a Hermione y su hijo, así que esperemos que Thomas actúe antes de que los pase nada! Un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**__: hola! Sí, menos mal que decidió no abortar; la verdad es que Thomas se hubiera sumido en una depresión tremenda o algo así XD. Me imagino que al final tanto el bebé como Hermione estarán liberados (menudo final si no :S); la cuestión es, ¿cómo hacerlo? Supongo que Thomas ya se ha puesto a solucionarlo todo. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Ya decía yo que la chica de la foto me sonaba bastante XD. No sabía que fuera ella! Bueno, fuera de bromas tú sales muy bien también! A mí también me gustó bastante la nueva parejita! Ya pensaba yo que saldría algo entre alguno de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno está emparentado entre sí. Poniéndonos en la piel de Hermione, lo más probable es que hubiera decidido abortar. De hecho, si no llega a estar Thomas seguramente lo habría hecho. Como dices hay que tener en cuenta su situación y la complicación de tener hijos. en fin, habrá que ver qué ocurre. Un beso!_

_**Precious MiNa**__: hola! Si te digo la verdad, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad en saber lo que ocurrirá con el niño, sobre todo ahora que Narcissa también lo sabe! Bueno, esperemos que no diga nada; aunque lo más probable es que todo el mundo se entere, tarde o temprano. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**lara evans**__: hola! Jeje, habrá que preguntarle a Thomas "cómo" se ha quedado embarazada Hermione XD. La Madriguera parece ya cualquier cosa, con tantas parejas y niños sueltos. Bueno, ahora sólo queda saber con más detalle qué se trae Thomas entre manos, aunque seguro que es algo relacionado con la esclavitud de Hermione. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Sí que te acordabas bien de la historia XD. Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este capítulo con la "visita" y su descubrimiento del embarazo. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Bueno, lo de Thomas sigue siendo un misterio, aunque lo de Lucius ha quedado más o menos claro en este capítulo. Aunque claro, a ver si Narcissa mantiene su palabra y no dice nada… espero no tardar mucho con el cap siguiente. Un beso!_


	34. Capítulo 34: Último cara a cara

_¡Hola! Por fin he conseguido subir el capítulo, así que disfrutadlo. Recordad que la historia pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes a J. K Rowlong. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 34: Último cara a cara**

Según pasaban los días, el estado de Hermione fue empeorando. Los niños volverían en poco tiempo, así que la esclava estaba decidida a limpiar la casa por completo antes de que llegaran. Uno de esos días, mientras limpiaba la habitación de Thomas, se durmió en la cama y le resultó imposible levantarse. Después de pedir ayuda, Draco la socorrió.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? No me puedo levantar…

- Creía que necesitabas descansar.

- Por favor…

Draco, sin embargo, cogió una almohada y una manta.

- Ahora que por fin estás acostada vas a descansar.

- Draco… Draco… ¡Draco!

Él acabó dejándola sola con su bebé durante toda la tarde. Cuando Thomas llegó, se encontró a su mujer llorando.

- Se acabó, cariño.

- No puedo más.

- ¿Es el bebé?

- No. Sé que nunca seré una buena madre para este niño. Prométeme que, cuando llegue, te marcharás con él y…

- Cállate.

- No, escúchame. Necesita una madre, una madre de verdad. Una madre que pueda ayudarlo, acunarlo y llevarlo al colegio.

- Tú lo harás.

- No, no puedo. Soy una es…

- Eres su madre y eso es lo que importa.

Al verla llorando, Thomas la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Ya está. Se acabó. Dejemos de hablar de esto.

- Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor.

Nada más ponerse en pie, Hermione se tiró a sus brazos.

- ¿Te marchas?

- Sí

Entonces ella escondió su cara en su torso.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó él.

- No. Tus amigos te están esperando.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo. Estás cansada, así que túmbate conmigo.

Nada más levantarse, la futura madre creyó que su marido se había marchado.

- ¿Thomas?

- Estoy aquí- contestó él.

- Me necesitas en estos momentos, así que pasaré más tiempo contigo de ahora en adelante.

- Pero…

- ¡Ssshh! Eres mi prioridad así que voy a ocuparme de ti. De hecho, tengo una sorpresa preparada.

El joven la cogió de la mano y llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí le había preparado un baño con espuma y pétalos de rosa alrededor.

- Date un baño, te relajará. También he preparado la cena, para después.

- ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho para merecerme esto?

- Quererme.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, antes de besarlo. A continuación, Thomas le quitó la ropa.

- Eso puedo hacerlo yo. Aún soy útil, ¿sabes?

Thomas continuó, sin embargo, besándola y desnudándola. Hermione se metió después en la bañera. El joven cogió la esponja y la mojó, relajándola al momento. Mientras saboreaba aquel momento, Thomas decidió acabar de preparar la cena; al volver, se la encontró medio dormida.

- Despierta- la susurró en el cuello.

- Me he quedado dormida- murmuró ella.

- Lo necesitabas.

La esclava trató de salir sola de la bañera, pero fue en vano. Su amante le echó una mano.

- He cambiado de planes para esta noche. Tengo ganas de salir.

- No importa- contestó ella- Me acostaré pronto.

- No me refería a eso, Hermione. Quiero que salgamos. Los dos.

- ¿Los dos? Pero…

- Sí, los dos. Quiero que pasemos la noche en la ciudad, como si fuéramos una auténtica pareja.

El rostro de la esclava se iluminó.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Podrías pasar la noche con tus amigos…

- Pero quiero pasarla contigo. Quiero que estemos solos los dos.

- Sería la primera vez.

- Además, dentro de unos meses ya no estaremos solos- Hermione le apartó la vista- Quiero que esta noche nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas- añadió el futuro padre.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo piensas acabar esta noche?

- Si no estás cansada, podremos acabarla de manera más romántica aún. Toma, ponte esto- dijo, tendiéndole la ropa.

- ¿Es…?

- Sí, es la ropa de embarazada de Ginny. ¿No pensarás salir desnuda? Además, yo soy el único que puede verte así.

- De acuerdo- contestó ella, echándole una mirada de enamorada.

Nada más bajar a la cocina, Hermione se encontró con Narcissa Malfoy y Maya en sus brazos. Al momento sintió pánico e incluso amenazó con subirse de nuevo, pero Thomas la paró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Si me ve vestida así…

- Narcissa no dirá nada.

- Pero tú me dijiste que ya sabía lo del bebé…

- Es cierto, pero parece que ha cambiado. Quiere hacerlo; por eso Draco y Ginny le han invitado a cenar.

- ¿Y por eso quieres llevarme fuera? ¿Para dejarles cenar en familia?

- No exactamente.

- ¡Hermione!- saludó la señora Malfoy.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿y usted?

- Estupendamente, como siempre que estoy con mis pequeñas.

Por primera vez, la futura madre sonrió.

- Bueno, mejor les dejamos a solas. Que paséis una buena noche- la interrumpió Thomas.

- Buenas noches- saludaron los Malfoy.

Mientras paseaban por la orilla del río, Hermione parecía otra. Su mirada irradiaba felicidad.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes frío?

- No- contestó ella, entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres volver?

- Qué va. Quiero aprovechar esta noche al máximo- dijo con ganas.

- ¿Y qué te apetece hacer?

- Ir al karaoke. ¿Quieres?

- Por qué no.

Thomas la agarró y, al momento, se transportaron a un bar, conocido por su karaoke.

- Y ahora pasamos a Hermione, que va a interpretar una canción para enamorados.

_Bien sûr, nous eûmes des orages  
Vingt ans d'amour, c'est l'amour fol  
Mille fois tu pris ton bagage  
Mille fois je pris mon envol  
Et chaque meuble se souvient  
Dans cette chambre sans berceau  
Des éclats des vieilles tempêtes  
Plus rien ne ressemblait à rien  
Tu avais perdu le goût de l'eau  
Et moi celui de la conquête _

_Mais mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime_

_Moi, je sais tous tes sortilèges  
Tu sais tous mes envoûtements  
Tu m'as gardé de pièges en pièges  
Je t'ai perdue de temps en temps  
Bien sûr tu pris quelques amants  
Il fallait bien passer le temps  
Il faut bien que le corps exulte  
Finalement finalement  
Il nous fallut bien du talent  
Pour être vieux sans être adultes_

_Oh, mon amour  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore, tu sais, je t'aime_

_Et plus le temps nous fait cortège  
Et plus le temps nous fait tourment  
Mais n'est-ce pas le pire piège  
Que vivre en paix pour des amants  
Bien sûr tu pleures un peu moins tôt  
Je me déchire un peu plus tard  
Nous protégeons moins nos mystères  
On laisse moins faire le hasard  
On se méfie du fil de l'eau  
Mais c'est toujours la tendre guerre_

_Oh, mon amour...  
Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour  
De l'aube claire jusqu'à la fin du jour  
Je t'aime encore tu sais je t'aime._

Hermione no apartó la vista de Thomas durante toda la canción. Nada más terminar, se sentó sobre las rodillas de su amante y lo besó con pasión.

- Parece que te gusta esta canción- contestó él, besándole el cuello.

- A mi madre le encantaba. Solía cantarla los domingos por la mañana, cuando cocinaba. Yo me levantaba con el sonido y con el olor de la comida recién hecha.

Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron; era la primera vez que hablaba de sus padres a Thomas y, posiblemente, también fuera la última.

- ¿Quieres volver?

Nuevamente, sonrió con malicia.

- No, no, no, no. No creas que vamos a volver sin haber cantado tú.

- No sé cantar. Créeme, es mejor así- se defendió él.

- No nos marcharemos hasta que no te haya escuchado haciéndolo.

- Entonces te daré un concierto privado.

Hermione le dio un beso de esquimal, antes de volver a pedírselo.

- Está bien. Tú ganas.

El joven se levantó y eligió la canción.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione, al regresar.

- Ya la he escogido.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ten paciencia.

- Gracias, Mary, por esta magnífica canción. Y, ahora demos la bienvenida a Thomas.

El joven se subió al escenario.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Al final Thomas no fue el pésimo cantante que dijo y fue bastante aplaudido al terminar, además de recompensado por Hermione, que lo besó con pasión.

- Cantas muy bien.

- Debe de ser el amor, que me motiva.

Hermione lo besó de nuevo.

- Tal vez debamos volver; estás cansada.

Hermione asintió.

- Podríamos dar un paseo antes de transportarnos.

Thomas la besó.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Nada más levantarse por la mañana, Hermione volvió a la rutina. Ya eran las seis y media y Draco se despertaría pronto. Apartó los brazos de su amante con delicadeza, antes de darle un beso furtivo y salir de la habitación. Cuando Draco y Ginny se levantaron lo miraron con furia, aunque no dijeron nada. No obstante, ése no fue el caso de Thomas.

- Hermione, son apenas las siete y volvimos a casa a las tres. Deberías descansar.

- Tengo trabajo. Te recuerdo que los niños vuelven mañana por la tarde.

- La casa está bien y Ginny puede ocuparse.

- Es mi trabajo.

- Pero estás de siete meses.

- Sé lo que hago- contestó, saliendo de la cocina.

Thomas se marchó a la academia, molesto por el comportamiento de la esclava.

Al volver por la tarde, alrededor de las seis, se sorprendió al enterarse de que Hermione llevaba poco más de una hora acostada.

- Estaba cansada. Nos ha pedido que te digamos que te quiere.

Thomas se sorprendió al saber que Hermione había hablado de lo que sentía con Ginny, puesto que normalmente no lo hacía con nadie. Entonces decidió ir a darle un beso y dejarla descansar. Nada más entrar, la joven dormía tranquilamente y la besó con delicadeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella no respondió, pero no parecía estar demasiado bien- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

- Déjame- contestó ella, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Estás segura? No pareces estar demasiado bien.

- Quiero estar sola- contestó, a punto de echarse a llorar- Déjame.

- No. Voy a quedarme contigo.

Al tumbarse junto a la joven, se encontró un charco de sangre entre las sábanas.

- Joder. Hermione, ¿qué has hecho?

- Deja que nos vayamos. Estaremos mejor allí- le imploró.

- No pienso dejar que te marches así como así. ¡¡Ginny!!

La pelirroja llegó al momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El bebé y ella se mueren. Llama a tu medimago y al de San Mungo. ¡Deprisa!!

- Déjanos- le suplicó Hermione.

- No, mi amor. No quiero perderos. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti? Te quiero.

- Yo también, por eso te pido que nos dejes marchar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, el medimago de San Mungo apareció.

- Thomas, ¿qué ocurre?

- Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

- No lo sé. Poco más de una hora.

El medimago resopló con fuerza.

- Eso no es bueno.

- Lo sé, por eso he mandado llamar al medimago de la familia. Creo que serán mejores dos que uno.

- Buena deducción.

En ese momento el segundo medimago llegó.

- Que todo el mundo salga de aquí- ordenó a Thomas y Ginny.

Nada más salir de la habitación, el joven se dejó caer contra la pared y se echó a llorar.

- No quiero perderla, la quiero demasiado. Ginny, te juro que si le pasa algo…

- No le pasará nada- le calmó Ginny- Los tres viviréis muy felices. Los tres…

- Los tres, ¿qué? Nunca seremos una auténtica familia. Tal vez ella tenga razón.

Ginny le obligó a mirarla.

- Te prohíbo que hables así. Algún día tendréis el derecho de ser felices, de vivir abiertamente al mundo como una familia más. Estás luchando cada día por ello y la gente confía en ti, así que no lo eches todo a perder.

Ginny y Thomas siguieron hablando durante un rato, hasta que lo dejó para ocuparse de los niños. Ya era tarde. Alrededor de las diez un medimago salió.

- ¿Stanford?- preguntó Thomas temeroso.

- Está muy cansada, pero está bien.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Va a tener que centrar toda su atención en él. Le hemos suministrado unas pociones para el crecimiento, aunque está fuera de peligro.

Thomas se tiró a sus brazos.

- Gracias. Gracias por haberlos salvado.

- ¿Quiere ver a su hijo?

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron y rápidamente entró en la habitación.

- Está dormida- explicó el medimago- Ha sido muy valiente, pero tiene que descansar. Se ha tomado una poción.

En ese momento llegó el segundo medimago, llevando una cuna.

- Hay alguien que quiere conocerle.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- preguntó Thomas.

- Lo siento, pero le hemos puesto en una burbuja protectora porque aún está muy débil y sería conveniente no sacarlo de ahí a menudo. Tan sólo para darle de mamar.

- ¿Tiene que darle el pecho?

- Sería lo mejor. Está débil y la leche materna puede ayudarlo mucho.

- Entonces lo hará.

- Mejor nos marchamos. Volveré mañana para auscultarla… en cuanto haya puesto en marcha su plan.

- Gracias- susurró Thomas al medimago de la familia- Muchas gracias a usted también, Stanford, por venir tan rápido.

- Le debo mucho y me he limitado a hacer mi trabajo. Espero que sean muy felices, Thomas. Hasta pronto- se despidió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Nada más marcharse los medimagos, Thomas se acercó a la cuna.

- Hola- murmuró- Soy yo, papá.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse cuando comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Era padre. Él y Hermione acababan de tener un hijo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, el bebé se echó a llorar. El feliz padre le cogió en brazos y se lo acercó a Hermione.

- Hermione, Hermione- murmuró- Tienes que darle el pecho.

La joven aún no reaccionaba; seguía medio dormida. Con delicadeza, le levantó la sudadera y puso al pequeño sobre la tripa; nada más encontrar el pecho empezó a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Una vez satisfecho, Thomas lo recostó en la cuna y lo metió en la burbuja protectora. Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: abandonarlo.

**Próximo capítulo: Descubrimiento matutino**

_¡Hola! Buf, me ha costado Dios y ayuda traducir este capítulo! No sé por qué, pero esta última parte se me está haciendo cuesta arriba. Tal vez la historia en sí sea demasiado larga… pero bueno, llegados a este punto será mejor acabarla cuanto antes (creo que necesito unas vacaciones XD). En cuanto al capítulo, la verdad es que me ha parecido un poco aburridillo, menos el final. Menudo final! Qué tendrá pensado hacer Thomas? Me imagino que será algún plan para salvar a Hermione. Pero, ¿cómo? En fin, espero no tardar demasiado con la incógnita. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Bueno, en este capítulo tampoco es que pase nada nuevo, nuevo. Menos el final, aunque parece que el próximo capítulo promete. Eso espero! Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Pues parece que Narcissa parece buena y todo; aunque claro, aún faltan algunos capítulos, así que ya veremos cómo es al final. Por fin ha nacido el bebé! No ha sido un parto muy grandioso, pero ya era hora, ¿no? XD. A ver qué tiene pensado hacer Thomas y esperemos que se lo cuente a Hermione. El fic de "Un día más" está parado, aunque tengo que acabarlo de todas, todas! XD. A ver si me vuelve la inspiración de Draco y Ginny, que últimamente parece desaparecida. Un beso!_

_**Precious MiNa**__: hola! Sí, yo también creo que Narcissa oculta algo (es imposible que se haya vuelto tan simpática porque sí XD), pero bueno, habrá que esperar un poco. Y ya está el parto! Parece que el medimago está "compinchado" con Thomas, así que me imagino que en el próximo capítulo las cosas se aclararán un poco. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: Hola! Es verdad, sales bien, así que el ego bien arriba! XD. Y tampoco me creo que Narcissa tenga buenas intenciones, aunque no sé si Lucius tendrá algo que ver (después de tantos capítulos sigue sin aprender? XD). A mí también me exaspera bastante Hermione, aunque ahora que es madre tendrá que cambiar un poco de mentalidad, no? Espero no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Amil-aiel**__: hola! Exacto, por fin ha nacido el bebé de Hermione. Aunque tiene que estar un poco mal, con apenas siete meses… jeje, parece que nadie nos creemos que Narcissa sea buena! Espero que la incógnita se resuelva pronto. Gracias por escribir y un beso!_

_**Tabata Weasley**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia (eso me motiva aún más para intentar traducir a tiempo XD). A ver cómo resuelve Thomas las cosas; esperemos que no le pasa nada a él por querer hacerlo :S. Un beso!_


	35. Capítulo 35: Descubrimiento matutino

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el 35º capítulo de la historia de __**chaton weasley**__. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 35: Descubrimiento matutino**

Thomas no consiguió dormir en toda la noche. En aquel momento miraba a su hijo y a su madre, que no tardaría mucho en despertarse.

Hacia las cuatro de la mañana, finalmente se despertó.

- Hola- saludó él dulcemente.

- Estoy viva…

- Claro.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Está durmiendo.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- No. Quiero acabar cuanto antes. ¿Cuándo vas a abandonarlo?

- Estoy esperando a que se despierte para que le des el pecho. Después se lo confiaré a Dobby, que lo cuidará hasta que alguien lo encuentre.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que el bebé empezó a llorar y, una vez alimentado, Thomas llamó a Dobby para entregárselo. Nada más desaparecer, Hermione y Thomas se acostaron como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque el padre tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Draco fue el primero en levantarse aquel día. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, se sorprendió el escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Entonces se precipitó a la puerta de la casa, encontrándose allí con un recién nacido en una burbuja.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Nada más pronunciar aquella pregunta, escuchó un ruido propio de alguien que acababa de transportarse. Draco cogió al niño y entró en la casa. Sorprendidas por los gritos, Molly y Ginny bajaron al momento.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la niña.

- Un bebé- respondió Ginny.

- ¿Y de quién es?- preguntó de nuevo.

- De Thomas- contestó Draco.

Sorprendida, Ginny se acercó a su marido y leyó el mensaje que acompañaba al niño; "_Es tu hijo. Cuida de él_". Al momento, la pelirroja subió y despertó a Thomas y Hermione.

- Thomas, ¿está aquí tu hijo?

- ¿Mi qué?- respondió él, haciéndose el loco.

- Tu hijo está llorando en la cocina.

Thomas se levantó al momento y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de Molly y Hermione.

- Llegas a tiempo; acabas de recibir un regalo- dijo Draco, tendiéndole al niño que empezaba a dormirse.

El joven lo cogió con sumo cuidado.

- Tenía un mensaje- añadió, mostrándole lo que acababa de leer.

- Entonces, ¿tienes un hijo?- preguntó Molly.

- Podría decirse que sí- respondió Thomas, mirándolo con ternura.

- Creo que debería de llamar a un medimago, para asegurarte de cómo está- propuso Hermione.

- Tienes razón- dijo él, tendiéndole al bebé- Cógelo. Cógelo, por favor.

Al ver aquella mirada suplicante, Hermione cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos. Era hermoso. Entonces, Thomas llamó al medimago de la familia.

- Deberíamos llevarlo a la habitación- propuso a la esclava- No, quédatelo. Te sienta bien llevarlo en brazos.

Hermione cedió y subió al primer piso con Thomas. Entonces el niño se echó a llorar.

- Debe de tener hambre- dijo Hermione.

- Entonces deberías darle de mamar.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? Es tu hijo.

- No, es el tuyo.

- Hermione…

- Thomas, es tu hijo, no el mío.

- Aún así puedas darle de comer. El medimago ha dicho que es preferible estar dándole el pecho durante un tiempo porque ha nacido con mucha antelación.

- Está bien- aceptó ella, al cabo de unos minutos- pero deberás comprarle algunas cosas que necesita. Nadie debe de saber que soy su madre y te recuerdo que los niños vuelven hoy.

- De acuerdo, iré- anunció él, besando rápidamente a su mujer en los labios y a su hijo en la mejilla- Os quiero.

Hermione lo vio marchándose con una dulce sonrisa.

Al regresar, Thomas se encontró a Molly cogiendo al bebé.

- ¿Se ha portado bien?- le preguntó.

Molly lo miró desconfiada, antes de bajar la vista hacia el niño.

- Hermione, ¿puedo darle el biberón?

- No creo que sea una buena idea, Molly…- comenzó Thomas.

- Claro que sí- lo interrumpió Hermione.

Mientras que el rostro de la niña se iluminaba, el de Thomas se ensombreció. Acto seguido el joven salió del salón y obligó a Hermione a seguirlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Quedamos en que le darías el pecho.

- Sí, pero nadie puede saberlo, así que llenaré los biberones con mi leche y se los daremos.

- Está bien. Parece la opción más segura.

- Draco se ha marchado al Ministerio para hacer la partida del bebé. ¿Crees que iniciarán una investigación?

- Sólo van a asegurarse de que realmente sea mi hijo, pero no creo que le hagan el test de maternidad a todas las mujeres que conozca. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero.

- Claro que sí. Tan sólo tendremos que dormir juntos durante las vacaciones porque tienes que darle el pecho.

- Esperemos que Liam y Ely sigan juntos…

Hermione abrazó a Thomas.

- Te necesito.

- Yo también, pero tenemos que preocuparnos por el niño.

- Ya he terminado con la leche.

- Eres perfecta.

- Si lo fuese, podría ser madre.

- Hermione, el bebé está llorando- se preocupó Molly.

- ¡Voy!

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué Molly me trata así?- preguntó Thomas.

- Cree que me has engañado con otra- contestó Hermione, sorprendiéndolo.

- Hablaré con ella.

- No le digas la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Molly.

- Date prisa; si no, el niño acabará sordo.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Hermione se mareó.

- ¡Hermione!- se precipitó Thomas.

- No es nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

- Es normal. Deberías seguir descansando.

- No puedo. ¿Qué dirían los niños si me vieran constantemente acostada?

- Les diremos que te has puesto mala. Venga, ve a acostarte. Molly le dará el biberón y después lo acostaré. Tú descansa, Dobby se ocupará de las niñas.

- Gracias- dijo Hermione.

Thomas la cogió en brazos y la acostó. Después cogió el biberón de su hijo y dejó a la mujer a solas.

Al volver dos horas más tarde, acompañado de toda la tribu, se encontró con madre e hijo dormidos. Los besó y dejó que descansaran. No obstante, cuando el bebé se despertó, el joven padre fue a reconfortarlo.

- Hola. ¿Has dormido bien? Bueno, vamos a dejar a mamá un rato más.

Pero el bebé no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Me imagino, pero mamá sigue durmiendo. Déjale algo más de tiempo.

- No hace falta- murmuró la joven.

Con el corazón en un puño, se destapó y dejó que su hijo mamara del pecho. Thomas estaba maravillado ante aquella imagen.

- He estado hablando con Liam y le he contado que, con la llegada del niño, es mejor que duermas conmigo por si necesita algo. No me lo ha confesado, pero le ha alegrado bastante la propuesta.

Hermione sonrió, contenta por los adolescentes.

- ¿Sabes? Liam ha terminado el último curso, así que deberíamos contárselo.

- Entonces deberíamos hacer lo mismo con Ely y luego con Henry…- dramatizó Hermione.

- No, sólo a Liam. Lo entenderá.

Cuando el bebé acabó de comer, Hermione lo ofreció a Thomas.

- Podrías quedártelo en brazos un rato. Es tu hijo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Se supone que estoy enferma, así que es mejor que no lo haga.

- Te diga lo que te diga siempre encuentras alguna excusa para no hacerlo- respondió Thomas- Ya está hecha la cena.

Thomas salió con su hijo en brazos y se reunió con sus hermanos.

Hermione estaba contenta; la vuelta de los niños había devuelto la vida a la casa, aunque no pudieran hacer demasiado ruido por Maya y el bebé.

- Por cierto- comenzó Draco, durante la comida- ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé?

- Sí- contestó Thomas. Aún no lo había comentado con Hermione, pero sabía que era el nombre más indicado.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Molly, olvidando que ya no le hablaba.

- Ronald. Bueno, Ron.

Hermione, que fijaba la mirada en el plato, levantó la vista y lo miró a él con una débil sonrisa.

- Es un nombre muy bonito- añadió Ginny, mientras recordaba a su hermano- Estoy segura de que le hubiese gustado a su madre.

La susodicha le lanzó una mirada cómplice, pero los gritos del bebé la interrumpieron. Al ver que Hermione seguía sin reaccionar, Thomas la animó.

- Hermione, ¿puedes ir tú? Hay un biberón cerca de la cuna.

La esclava no respondió, aunque obedeció.

- Es tu hijo, así que eres tu quien tiene que ocuparse de él- exclamó Ely- Encima de que la obligas a dormir en tu habitación…

- Ely, no tienes nada que ver con esto- respondió Ginny bruscamente- Esto sólo concierne a Thomas y a Hermione.

Éste se levantó de la mesa. Por su parte, Liam le lanzó una fría mirada a Ely.

- ¿Qué?- murmuró ella.

- No te pases. Te recuerdo que gracias a Thomas vamos a poder dormir juntos estas vacaciones.

- Es verdad- respondió Ely, sintiéndose culpable- Pero, aún así, no es Hermione quien tiene que ocuparse del niño.

- Ely…- siguió él.

La joven le lanzó una gélida mirada esta vez, aunque no añadió nada más. Estaba decidida; Liam no recibiría ni un beso aquella noche. Aún así, dormiría en la cama de Hermione. El joven observó que los planes que tenía para aquella noche se habían torcido un poco, aunque lo intentaría igualmente. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no podían disfrutar de ratos íntimos.

Cuando Thomas entró en la habitación observó a Ron devorando con gusto del seno de su madre. Ella miraba a otro lado, como si no fuera consciente de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró Thomas.

Hermione asintió, en silencio.

- Acabo de discutir.

- ¿Otras vez? ¿Y por qué?

- Ely me ha dicho que no debías de hacerte cargo de mis obligaciones.

- Es adorable.

- No podía decirle que sólo tú puedes darle de mamar. ¿Cómo va?

- Bien.

- Está muy a gusto en tus brazos. Ahí se duerme con más facilidad.

- Dices eso para que me levante yo por la noche.

- Te prometí que lo haría yo. ¿Está listo el biberón?

- Aún no; lo haré cuando acabe de comer.

- Está bien.

El joven cogió la chaqueta que estaba en la silla.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí.

- Me dijiste que te ocuparías de él- le recriminó, cuando el bebé pareció haber terminado.

- Lo sé, pero no pensé que te acostarías tan pronto. Además, había quedado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de eructar el bebé, Hermione lo acostó.

- No te preocupes, después de todo es culpa mía- respondió ella, irónica- Yo me embaracé adrede.

- Hermione…

- Lo sé. No tengo elección, aunque tampoco me la hayas dado.

- Hermione…

- Venga, vete, has "quedado". Diviértete- añadió, mientras salía de la habitación camino al baño.

Al salir, la habitación estaba en silencio. el bebé dormía profundamente y ella, aunque lo había estado haciendo durante todo el día, decidió imitarlo.

Liam y Thomas llegaron tarde por la noche.

- ¿Estás seguro? Entendería perfectamente que te negases.

- No, quiero estar con vosotros.

- Gracias. En lo que respecta a Ron…

- Seré una tumba, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá quién es la madre. Además, me alegra que confiéis en mí hasta ese punto.

- Pero…

- Ely no se enterará.

- Bueno, vete corriendo a verla. Va a acabar odiándome; no sólo no me ocupo de mi hijo, sino que además te impido estar con ella.

- De todas formas, no tengo muchas expectativas para esta noche. No le ha gustado mucho que te defendiera.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Ya me implorará mañana por la mañana- bromeó.

- Qué suerte. Yo, en este momento, sólo puedo dar biberones y cambiar pañales- dijo Thomas, poniendo cara de asco.

- Bueno, cada uno tiene lo suyo. Aún así, prefiero la ira de Ely.

Thomas sonrió; hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento así. Había deseado que la vuelta de Liam lo ayudara a olvidarse ligeramente de toda la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre él, aunque no se imaginaba que se sentiría tan bien, vista la situación en la que se encontraba.

Bastante casado, Liam subió a acostarse. Había tenido un día agotador y, de igual modo que Thomas, había iniciado una nueva vida; el primero estaba lejos de Hogwarts y el segundo tenía que cuidar de un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Thomas entró en la habitación con cuidado. Hermione dormía profundamente. Thomas se preguntó cómo lo hacía para aguantar durante todo el día, sobre todo que la víspera, que había sido agotadora. Al acercarse a la cuna observó que Ron empezaba a moverse, así que se sentó en la silla y esperó a que se despertara definitivamente. Quince minutos después una luz se encendió cerca de la cuna; se trataba de una alarma que Hermione había colocado para que el bebé no despertase a toda la casa cada vez que lo hiciese él.

- Estoy aquí- dijo Thomas al niño.

Nada más retirar la burbuja, el joven escuchó sus gritos.

- Calla, vas a despertar a mamá.

Sin embargo los gritos no cesaron. No le importaba nada el sueño de su madre, tan sólo pedía comida a gritos.

- Vale, he comprendido el mensaje- aclaró el joven, lanzando un hechizo al biberón para que se calentase- Pero, antes, la poción del crecimiento.

Nada más ponérsela al recién nacido en la boca, éste comenzó a chillar.

- Ya sé que no está buena, pero te la tienes que tomar para crecer más rápido.

El bebé chilló tan fuerte que acabó despertando a su madre.

- Thomas- murmuró ella- vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

- No consigo calmarlo y se niega a tomarse el biberón.

Hermione se levantó y tendió sus brazos.

- Dámelo.

Thomas obedeció y Hermione se descubrió el pecho.

- ¿Le has dado ya la poción?

- Sí.

- En realidad eso no le gusta. Si se la das antes del biberón lo rechazará.

- Entonces, ¿por qué bebe del pecho?

- No lo sé, pero me di cuenta antes, cuando Ely trató de darle el biberón y se negó.

- Menudo carácter. Desde luego, es hijo de su madre.

Hermione le lanzó una falsa mueca de indignación antes de sonreírlo. Al acabar, la joven devolvió el niño a su padre y se recostó.

- ¿Qué harías sin mí?- preguntó ella, irónica.

El joven le sonrió pícaramente y, después de hacer eructar al niño, lo acostó en la cuna.

- Bueno, ahora tienes que dormirte porque me toca a mí estar un rato con mamá.

El bebé ronroneó un poco antes de acostarlo aunque, nada más hacerlo, se durmió. Thomas se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la tripa de Hermione. Ella le acarició el pelo durante un rato, hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Las semanas pasaron y el pequeño Ron se encontraba cada vez mejor. Al cabo de quince días el niño dejó de mamar de Hermione, así que ella empezó a distanciarse de él. Por mucho que Thomas le pidiese que se ocupase de él, Hermione hacía caso omiso; él no era su amo después de todo.

Thomas, por su parte, estaba normalmente ausente, algo que Hermione no comprendía porque él también estaba de vacaciones. A finales de julio, Hermione decidió regresar a su habitación.

- Ni hablar- contestó Thomas, al escuchar su decisión.

- Voy a volver a mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Para qué voy a dormir en la tuya si nunca estás? Ni siquiera sé qué estás haciendo aquí; deberías estar con ella.

- ¿"Con ella"?- chilló él, mientras la esclava se dirigía a la puerta. Entonces la atrapó y abrazó- Te quiero.

- ¿A cuántas mujeres se lo has dicho?

- Hermione- suspiró No empieces…

- Nunca estás aquí. Ahora que ya tienes lo que querías me dejas, ¿no?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Querías un niño y ya lo tienes.

- Hermione, mírame. Os quiero, a ti y a Ron. Sois lo más importante que tengo.

- Y, aún así, me dejas sola con él- contestó, señalando la cuna- Nunca debí de haberte escuchado, nunca debí de haberme quedado con él.

- No digas eso.

- Sí. No soy su madre, ¿me oyes? Así que hazte tú responsable.

- Hermione…

Sin embargo, la joven ya no lo escuchaba. Ely no pareció demasiado animada con la decisión de Hermione. Ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo junto a Liam, aunque comprendía los motivos de su amiga; ella tampoco soportaría dormir junto al niño que su novio había tenido con otra. Sin embargo, Liam no se molestó cuando recibió la noticia.

- ¿Te da igual? ¡Ya no pasaremos el mismo tiempo juntos!- le recriminó.

- Ely…

- Te recuerdo que, en un mes, vuelvo a Hogwarts y no volveremos a vernos hasta Navidad. Es más, después volveré a marcharme y no nos veremos en seis meses.

- Ely, Ely, Ely- dijo él, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos- Te quiero.

- Yo también- contestó ella, llorando.

- Sé que te duele que nos volvamos a separar, pero yo te quiero. Por eso quiero decirles a Draco y a Ginny que estamos juntos.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, con un destello de luz en sus ojos.

- Claro. No me avergüenzo de estar juntos.

- Yo tampoco.

Liam la miró a los ojos y la besó con pasión.

- Ejem, ejem- les interrumpió Molly.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Liam.

- Os estabais besando- señaló la pequeña.

- Ya.

- ¿Estáis juntos?

- Sí- contestó Liam, orgulloso- Y puedes decírselo a todo el mundo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó ella alegremente.

- Sí- contestó Ely.

- ¡Vale!- respondió Molly, corriendo por toda la casa- ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá…!

La pareja se encontró sola de nuevo.

- En dos minutos toda La Madriguera sabrá lo nuestro- indicó Liam.

- ¿Lo lamentas?

- Para nada- contestó él, besándola de nuevo.

- Si todo el mundo se entera no tendremos intimidad. Ya no podremos estar a solas.

- Seremos más listos que ellos. La recompensa merecerá la pena.

- ¿La recompensa?- preguntó ella, con malicia.

- Sí- contestó él, dándole un nuevo beso.

En aquel momento Jack salió de La Madriguera y entró.

- Es verdad- le escucharon- Les he visto besándose.

Ely y Liam se echaron a reír.

- Siempre juntos- dijo ella.

- Siempre juntos.

**Próximo capítulo: Distanciamiento**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, después de la monotonía del capítulo anterior por fin os traigo algo movido! (más o menos XD). Al menos la historia va avanzando, no? Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Liam se ha unido al "plan" de Thomas (sea el que sea). Hermione sigue tan rara con el niño como siempre, aunque parece que el próximo capítulo aclarará bastantes dudas al respecto (al menos, eso indica la autora XD). Bueno, os diré que con el próximo capítulo termina la tercera parte y comienza la cuarta y creo que última. Es bastante corto, así que lo subiré esta semana (por fin me pongo las pilas! XD). Un beso!_

_**Amil-ahiel**__: hola! Pues sí, Hermione está bastante rara con el bebé y parece que sigue igual. Imagino que será por el complejo de esclava que tiene. Parece que Narcissa ha vuelto a desaparecer de la historia, aunque seguro que vuelve pronto, aunque a saber si de buenas a molas! XD. Gracias por comentar. Un beso!_

_**Precious Mina**__: hola! Pues el plan de Thomas se ve que sigue en el aire, aún no hay nada claro. Y, por lo visto, el abandono no era como todas pensábamos! XD. Al parecer quería hacer creer que la mujer con la que había tenido un hijo lo había dejado en la puerta, para que no sospecharan de Hermione. Espero que esl siguiente cap aclare más dudas. Un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen**__: hola! Bueno, está claro que no se han portado tan mal con el bebé! XD. En realidad no parecía que lo fueran a hacer, aunque tal y como lo dijeron… :S. por suerte se quedaron con el pequeño Ron, aunque a ver qué tiene pensado Thomas. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Jeje, ya vi que actualizaste tu perfil! Por cierto, qué es eso de "Edward"? El capítulo anterior a mí también se me hizo muy pesado (y se nota porque tardé siglos en subirlo XD), aunque éste ya parece más ameno. Está claro que Thomas no piensa dejarlos solos y, sea cual sea su plan, seguro que es por su bien. En cuanto a Hermione, la verdad es que sigue tan depresiva como siempre y, como dices, era de imaginarse que algo así ocurriría. Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo y empezar con la nueva parte. Un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: hola! Jeje, bueno al final no lo abandonaron! Menos mal… aunque no sé yo qué pensará hacer Thomas ni si el bebé acabará en otra parte. En fin, habrá que esperar al próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**Ninna Black**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que l final me pareció lo más impactante del fic… aunque no se cumplió, menos mal! Sin embargo, seguro que todavía hay algún problemilla rondando por el bebé. Un beso!_

_**Yu Xd**__: hola! Cuánto tiempo! Qué tal va la traducción al portugués? Bueno, mujer, tú no te agobies! Pues sí, por fin ha tenido un niño! Aunque no se la ve demasiado emocionada… en fin, habrá que esperar al final de esta parte. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Que no, que al final no lo abandonan! XD. A lo mejor están pensando en mandarlo con Narcissa, como está tan simpática… ahora mismo estoy bastante metida en las traducciones, así que a ver si saco tiempo y lo acabo. De todas formas quedan 2 ó 3 capítulos, así que espero subirlos pronto. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Pues sí, parece que lo del "abandono" y la charla con Liam forman parte del plan de Thomas, aunque aún no sepamos de qué se trata. Esperemos que sea una buena idea! Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	36. Capítulo 36: Distanciamiento

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un capítulo más de la historia de **chaton weasley**. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 36: Distanciamiento**

Desde que se mudó a su habitación, Hermione ignoraba a Thomas y a Ron. Es más, se molestaba cada vez que escuchaba al niño llorar, lo que alarmaba bastante al padre.

- Si te ocuparás de él no lloraría tanto.

- No sé por qué tendría que hacerlo; es tu hijo.

Thomas sentía que la ira lo invadía, pero prefería darse contra las paredes antes que propasarse con su amada.

- Joder, Hermione, ¿cómo hemos podido llegar a esto? Eres amable con todo el mundo, pero cuando se trata de tu hijo…

- No es mi hijo.

- Claro que es tu hijo. Es nuestro hijo. Nunca podría haberlo tenido con otra mujer porque te quiero a ti.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando Thomas la contuvo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¡Para! Me haces daño.

- ¿Crees que tú no se lo haces al niño tratándolo así? ¿Crees que no llora porque quiere que su madre esté con él? Al parecer, la semana pasada lo dejaste llorando durante una hora. Incluso tuvo que ir Ely a ver qué le ocurría. Joder, Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está la mujer que tenía unas ganas locas de vivir? ¿Dónde está la mujer que alegraba la vida a todo el mundo?

Thomas, a punto de llorar, salió de la habitación de las chicas y pasó el resto de la tarde junto a su hijo.

Los días siguientes, el joven decidió imitar a su mujer e ignorarla. Seguía igual de ocupado, así que tenía que dejar al niño a cargo de Ginny, que estaba encantada con su papel de madrina. Hermione, por su parte, ignoraba por completo a su hijo, ocupándose de él únicamente cuando Ginny se lo ordenaba y, aún así, a disgusto.

- Por fin un poco de calma- suspiró Ginny, mientras Hermione leía un libro en el salón- ¿Tú estás bien?

Hermione cerró el libro y asintió.

- ¿Estás cansada?- preguntó la esclava.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que no es fácil ocuparse de dos niños pequeños. Sobre todo con los demás alrededor. Por suerte Molly pasa el día junto a Emma; así no tengo que estar tan pendiente de ella.

- Puedo ocuparme de ella, si quieres.

- Prefiero que te ocupes de Ron.

- No.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a ocuparte de tu hijo?

Hermione, al escuchar aquello, se encolerizó.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. Ron no es mi hijo.

- Hermione…

- No. Te prohíbo que lo digas.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes lo que significa ser una esclava? ¿A que no? ¿Crees que me sometí con facilidad? ¡Claro que no! Al principio no quería ceder; pensaba que me matarían y podría, por fin, reunirme con Ron. ¡Pero no! Me dejaron con vida para que aprendiera la lección, para que aprendiera lo que me ocurriría si seguía desobedeciendo. ¿Sabes lo que supone ver a una niña violada por ser una sangre-sucia? ¿Sabes lo que se siente al ver cómo pegan a un niño por ser un squib? Claro que no, pero yo sí, y me niego a que Ron sufra todo eso. Así que prefiero comportarme así con él.

Entre lágrimas, Hermione abandonó el salón y se encerró en su cuarto, de donde no salió el resto del día.

- Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Ely dubitativa, mientras la matriarca preparaba la cena.

- Mejor después de la cena, ¿vale?- Al ver a Ely tan decepcionada, Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas- A ver, ¿qué te pasa?

- No quiero volver a Hogwarts la semana que viene.

- ¿Y eso por qué, jovencita?

- ¿Te acuerdas de las clases de baile a las que fui este verano? Pues me gustaron mucho y… me han propuesto montar un grupo.

- ¿Y no será Liam la razón por la que quieres quedarte?

Ely sopló con fuerza.

- Tengo miedo de que me olvide- confesó- Él saldrá a menudo, conocerá a muchas chicas guapas y yo…

Ginny consoló a la joven mientras lloraba.

- Ya está, cariño, deja de llorar. Sé que nos es fácil separarte de él, pero si vuestro amor es verdadero el tiempo se os pasará volando. Deja de infravalorarte y de dudar de él. ¿Habéis hablado, por lo menos?

- No. No me atrevo. Me da miedo que piense que soy una niñata y que me deje.

Ginny le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Deberías contárselo. Estoy seguro de que a él también le da miedo separarse de ti.

Ely asintió.

- Tienes razón. Además, prometimos no mentirnos.

- ¿Ves?

Mientras Ely recuperaba la sonrisa, Ron se echó a llorar.

- ¿Quieres que le dé el biberón?- preguntó Ely.

- Sí, por favor.

- Si quieres también puedo ocuparme de las niñas. Así podrás descansar.

- Ya has hecho bastante. Además, tienes que aprovechar el tiempo con tu novio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

- Bueno, me voy. Ron se está impacientando.

Mientras Ely le daba el biberón al pequeño, Liam llegó.

- Parece que llevas toda la vida haciéndolo- comentó él.

- Tengo pensado tener hijos, así que tengo que entrenarme.

- Mientras los tengas conmigo no hay problema.

El rostro de Ely se iluminó.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo después.

- Claro- contestó él- ¿Te apetece salir?

- ¿En una cita?

- En una cita.

Mientras Ely y Liam se miraban fijamente, Ron rechazó el biberón.

- ¿Ha terminado ya?- preguntó Liam.

El bebé no apartaba la vista del joven.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- propuso Ely.

Liam aceptó y lo cogió en sus brazos.

- Así podré ir preparándome- murmuró el chico al oído de su novia.

Al llegar a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, Ely se encontró con su compañera de habitación dormida. Entonces se puso el vestido más bonito que tenía y se marchó sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Sigues despierta?- preguntó Thomas a Ginny, cuando se la encontró en el salón.

- Ron ha pasado muy mala noche y no he podido dormirme.

- ¿Está todo el mundo en la cama ya?

- Las niñas y Draco se han acostado ya. Henry y Jack han ido a dar una vuelta y Liam y Ely tienen una cita.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Lleva en su habitación desde por la tarde.

- ¿No se ha ocupado de Ron?

- No.

Thomas se levantó y fue a por un vaso.

- Tengo que marcharme… lejos- confesó.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Sí, pero si me quedo aquí estaré perdido.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

- Nadie sabe que Hermione es la madre a parte de nosotros, así que aquí está segura.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Se viene conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Prefieres que se quede aquí, preguntándose por qué su padre lo abandonó y su madre no el hace caso? No, me lo llevaré.

- ¿Crees que Hermione te dejará marcharte con tu hijo?

- Lo hago para protegerlos a ambos. Lo entenderá.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas?

- Esta noche.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le he dejado una carta a Hermione. Haré las maletas y nos iremos.

- Thomas…- dijo Ginny, entre lágrimas.

- No digas nada.

Thomas le dio un beso y subió a su habitación.

Hermione se levantó pronto, como cada mañana. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarse una carta sobre la mesilla. Nada más cogerla, la leyó.

_Hermione, mi amor:_

_Tengo que marcharme. No puedo explicarte por qué, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero._

_No tengo elección, tengo que hacerlo._

_Me llevo a Ron conmigo. Hubiera preferido dejártelo, pero por ahora no estás en condiciones de ocuparte de él._

_Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar dentro de muy poco_

_Te quiero._

_Thomas._

Al acabar de leerla, Hermione se precipitó a la habitación de su novio; estaba vacía. Incluso la cuna de Ron había desaparecido.

La joven madre se puso a gritar. Alertada por los gritos, Ginny se dirigió a la habitación.

- Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Mi bebé, mi bebé, mi bebé…!

**Próximo capítulo: El secreto de Thomas**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, con éste capítulo se termina la tercera parte y comienza la cuarta (y creo que ya última). qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que se traerá Thomas entre manos; espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente porque me muero de curiosidad! Aunque no me sorprendería que se hubiera marchado por Hermione; en este capítulo ha estado más tocada que nunca! Espero que la espera hasta que vuelva su hijo no se le haga muy larga, aunque seguro que entenderá que e spor su bien. _

_Ahora que me doy cuenta, con esta actualización hace un año justo que empecé a traducir el fic; cómo ha pasado el tiempo! parece mentira! Ahora que lo pienso, casi ni me acuerdo de los primeros capítulos XD. Bueno, si os sirve de consuelo, no me tiraré otro año para terminarlo XD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a toso los que habéis seguido la historia hasta ahora (aunque creo que sois todAs, porque no veo ningún chico XD); la verdad es que los reviews que me mendáis me animan mucho para seguir traduciendo y espero que la recta final de la historia no os decepcione en absoluto. Espero no tardar demasiado con los demás capítulos, que la historia se está poniendo muy interesante. Un beso!_

_**Yu xD**: hola! jeje, te entiendo perfectamente! a mí los primeros no em costaron demasiado, pero conforme pasaba la historia se me hacía cada vez más difícil traducir! bueno, tú tomátelo con calma, que no hay prisa! por cierto, "agobies" significa que no te estreses. Se usa mucho aquí, en España. espero que el cap te haya gustado! Un beso!_

_**lyli-amil**: hola! la verdad es que cada vez estoy más ocupada con los exámenes y tal, pero bueno, tengo que acabar de traducir la historia como sea! uy, pues si no te gustaba el comportamiento de Hermione me imagino que en este cap mucho menos! XD. bueno, supongo que Thomas lo habrá hecho por su bien. Y parece que Liam y Ely siguen igual de bien; habrá que ver cómo llevan la separación. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen**: hola! pues casi, casi, porque Thomas se lo ha llevado sin decirle nada a Hermione. Pobrecilla, ahora sí que está afectada. Yo también lloré con el libro! XD. Normal, llevaba desde los 12-13 con la colección y ahora tengo 21... en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. un beso!_

_**Solange**: hola! bueno, por lo visto este cap tampoco ha aclarado mucho más la situación, qué caos! espero que no tarde mucho tiempo en volver a casa Thomas y explicar la situación, porque Hermione puede tener una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento XD. Sí, tan sólo quedan dos o tres caps, pero ahora mismo estoy en un parón de esta pareja... necesito inspiración!! XD. Un beso!_

_**ANTONELLa**: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que te gusten las historias. creo que ibas a escribir una página, pero no ha salido nada de nada en el review :S. Bueno, ya me la escribirás en cualquier momento. un beso!_

_**AmySighsEvans**: hola! bueno, aprovecho para contestarte a la vez a los tres reviews XD. No te preocupes, te garantizo que Draco y Hermione no tendrán nada, aunque a veces lo aprezca. No lo hubiera traducido de ser así, yo tampoco soporto verlos juntos! Draco es para Ginny! XD. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Un beso!_

_**Luuzzzeeee**: hola! bueno, a mí también me pasaba eso al traducirla. A veces me parecía que faltaba algo entre ellos dos o que nos habíamos perdido algo los lectores; tal vez por lo deprisa que pasna las cosas en el fic, supongo. Pero me he ido enterando bastante al actualizarla, aunque me imagino que será distinto leerla, por ponerle menos atención a las palabras, tal vez. Sea lo que sea, no te cortes en preguntarme; quizá esté poco clara la traducción, así que mejor saberlo y coregirlo! muchas gracias por leer la historia de todos modos. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola de nuevo! qué tal? vaya, así que lo de Edward iba por él... madre mía, voy a tener que empezar a leer "Crepúsculo" ya mismo; hay mucha gente que conozco que está/ha estado enganchadísima a la historia! XD. En teoría Thomas hizo exactamente eso para salvarla, para que los niños no supiesen que era su madre. Al menos eso es lo que he deducido, porque el comportamiento de Hermione tampoco es que me haya ayudado demasiado para comprender la situación... en este capítulo la esclava está realmente desquiciante, esperemos que el tiempo que pase fuera de su hijo la ayude a calmarse. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	37. Capítulo 37: El secreto de Thomas

_¡Hola! Por fin un nuevo capítulo y el principio de la última parte. Recordad que la historia original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes (algunos XD) a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 37: El secreto de Thomas**

Hermione se encontraba triste. Aquel día, Ron cumplía un año. Ron, su hijo, al que llevaba al menos diez meses sin ver. Desde la partida de Thomas, Hermione no se había dado ni un minuto de descanso; cuando no hacía nada, se preguntaba qué habría sido de su hijo, a quién se parecería, si había empezado a hablar, a caminar… ¿seguiría vivo, al menos?

Ginny, por su parte, estaba al límite ante aquel panorama. ¿Debía de parar todo ese desastre? ¿Debía actuar? Finalmente, Draco aportó la solución. Aquel día, regresó en mitad de la tarde.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Arriba, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has vuelto tan temprano?

Draco estaba increíblemente alterado.

- Ayúdale a hacer las maletas. Se marcha- ordenó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sabes muy bien por qué- respondió él, con el mismo tono de voz.

Ginny pasó a Maya a su padre y subió las escaleras al momento. Draco se sentó en una silla a intentó ser cariñoso con su hija, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus mimos, después de haber sido tan duro con Ginny.

- Siento mucho haberle chillado así a mamá, hija, pero Hermione está en peligro. Tenemos que protegerla.

Entonces la niña sonrió y abrazó a su padre.

- Gracias, cariño. Lo necesitaba. Dime, ¿me has echado de menos?

La mirada de Maya se clavó en el pelo de su padre. La niña, que pronto cumpliría los dos años, se sentía igual de atraída que siempre por la claridad del pelo de Draco. Esto le resultaba gracioso, puesto que ella había heredado el color.

- Tu pelo es muy bonito, papá, como el de Maya.

La niña se echó a reír y Draco continuó jugando con ella hasta que Hermione y Ginny bajaron.

- Está lista- comentó Ginny, mientras Hermione estallaba en lágrimas.

- No quiero irme. Te lo suplico, Draco, dejad que me quede aquí… dejadme. Haré todo lo que queráis.

Entonces Maya se echó a llorar también, pero Ginny la cogió al momento y se la llevó al salón para consolarla. Al momento, Hermione se tiró a los pies de Draco.

- Te lo suplico, deja que me quede. No quiero irme. Haré todo lo que quieras. Yo… yo… yo… yo…

Draco se agachó y la abrazó.

- No te estoy vendiendo. Sigues perteneciendo a Ginny, pero estás en peligro, Hermione. Ha estallado una nueva guerra… y las primeras víctimas potenciales son los hijos de muggles. Tenemos que esconderte. Venga, sécate las lágrimas.

La esclava esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Ahora, marchémonos- Draco ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse y se dirigió al salón- Venga, Ginny. Te vienes con nosotros.

- No, tengo que ir a buscar a Molly al colegio dentro de un rato. Iré a verla por la noche. Lo necesitará.

- De acuerdo- añadió él, besándola en la frente- Cuida de mamá por mí- dijo a su hija.

Hermione esperaba en la puerta a que Draco volviese a por ella. al hacerlo, la abrazó y ambos se transportaron.

Hermione llegó a una pequeña calle.

- Toma, lee esto- ordenó Draco, tendiéndole un trozo de papel.

"El C.G de la Orden de los Huérfanos se encuentra en el nº3 de la Plaza Willow". Aquellas palabras resultaban familiares a la esclava.

- ¿Está bien?- nada más asentir, la chica vio una casa aparecer delante de ellos- Después de ti.

Entonces Draco cogió la maleta de Hermione y dejó que pasara ella primero. Después de cerrar la puerta, dejó la bolsa al lado del perchero.

- Espera aquí.

- Dra…

- Calla. Vendremos a por ti dentro de poco.

Draco salió del recibidor y dejó a Hermione allí sola, esperando. Pasados unos minutos, empezó a impacientarse de tanto esperar, hasta que escuchó unos pasos. Al fijarse en la puerta por la que Draco se había marchado, observó que un niño pequeño se dirigía hacia ella.

- Por Merlín…- se sorprendió, llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡Ronny! Ronny, ¿eres tú?

- Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma.

Hermione corrió hacia el niño y lo besó en el cuello.

- ¡Mi bebé! ¡Oh, cariño, cómo te he echado de menos!

El pequeño la miró y se llevó las manos a la boca, intimidado por aquella mujer que estaba tan contenta por verlo.

- ¿Me das un beso?

El niño dudó.

- ¿Le das un beso a mamá?

Después de mirar a su padre, Ronny le dio un enorme beso a Hermione.

- Gracias, cariño- murmuró ella.

- Buenos días, Hermione- dijo Thomas.

Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró por completo. Al momento llegó Draco y, viendo la situación tan tensa que se había creado, decidió intervenir.

- Ven, Hermione. Vamos a explicártelo todo- la esclava lo miró con frialdad, pero lo siguió de todas formas- Siéntate.

Hermione obedeció mientras Thomas y Draco tomaban asiento en el sofá de enfrente. Ronny se liberó del abrazo de su madre y optó por vagabundear por el salón.

- Os escucho. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

- Protegerte- respondió Draco- Como te dije, ha estallado una nueva guerra y Voldemort ha empezado a mover ficha, así que los primeros blancos serán los "sangre-sucia".

- ¿Y por qué a mí? No soy más que una esclava sin vida, pero hay otras personas que lo han ayudado- replicó ella, mirando a Thomas.

- Porque estás muy cerca del fundador de la Nueva Orden.

- ¿El fundador de la Nueva Orden?

- Thomas.

- Así que era ése tu secreto, tirarte al cuello de Voldemort. No te creía tan inmaduro.

- ¿Inmaduro? Creo que eres la única que lo piensa- ironizó él.

Hermione lo miró fríamente.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer, entonces?

- Quedarte aquí- ordenó secamente.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

- Hermione- suspiró- Hacemos esto para protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme? ¿Por eso también secuestraste a mi hijo, para protegerme?

- ¿Secuestrarlo? No lo habría hecho si te hubieras interesado un poco por él.

Hundida, Hermione tomó a su hijo en brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Sin embargo, el niño empezó a llamar a su padre a gritos.

- Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? Hermione, déjalo.

Ronny chilló aún más fuerte e intentó zafarse; ella, al comprobar lo que estaba haciendo, lo soltó y se encerró en la primera habitación que encontró.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ningún ruido.

- Hermione, abre la puerta- suplicó una voz muy conocida de la esclava.

Hermione no contestó.

- Hermione, como no abras la puerta te juro que la tiro.

Ella no cambió su actitud, sino que siguió sin moverse.

- Muy bien.

La esclava no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Hermione… no me digas que has hecho la colada.

- ¿Desea algo más, ama?- preguntó ella, divertida.

- Hermione, comprendo que estés enfadada conmigo…

- ¿Enfadada contigo? De eso nada; en realidad te odio. Dices ser mi amiga y ni siquiera has sido capaz de confesarme dónde estaba mi hijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has estado mintiéndome durante tanto tiempo?...

- Porque Thomas me lo pidió.

- ¡¿Thomas?! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de saber dónde se encontraba mi hijo? ¿De saber si estaba vivo y bien? ¿Sabes hace cuánto que no duermo más de cinco horas seguidas? ¿Sabes lo que es despertarse por la noche después de haber soñado, por enésima vez, con la muerte de un hijo?

Ginny agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Al momento, una joven mujer entró en la habitación con Ronny, rompiendo el silencio que allí reinaba.

- Buenos días. Me llamo Janet y tengo que dar de comer al niño. ¿Le gustaría hacerlo a usted?

Hermione esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga mamá?- preguntó la niñera.

- No…- respondió el niño.

- Es igual- contestó Hermione, decepcionada.

- ¿Quiere venir conmigo?

Hermione aceptó su ayuda y la siguió.

- Lo sentaré en mis rodillas mientras le da la papilla.

- Deje de tratarme de usted, por favor.

- Sólo si tú también me tuteas.

- Trato hecho.

La joven nodriza fue a buscar un potito, antes de sentarse junto a Hermione.

- Venga, vamos a comer.

Entonces el niño se echó a reír, mostrando el principio de un diente, en la encía.

- Hoy es un día muy importante para nuestro Ronny- explicó Janet. El niño la miró fijamente- ¿A que sí? Primero, el diente que ya está saliendo. Después, los primeros pasos que hemos dado esta mañana y encima mamá viene a vivir con nosotros- murmuró ella, sonriendo.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía bastante mal al ver la complicidad que había entre la niñera y Ronny.

- ¿Te ocupas de él a menudo?- preguntó la esclava.

- Podríamos decir que llevo seis meses siendo su niñera.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Hermione cogió el potito y comenzó a dárselo al niño. Él pareció haber olvidado el incidente anterior, porque no dejaba de sonreír a su madre.

- Hermione.

Ella seguía dándole de comer.

- Hermione- repitió Ginny- ¡Hermione!

Ronny miró a Ginny antes de girar la vista hacia su madre y comerse una nueva cucharada de papilla.

- Estoy ocupándome de mi hijo. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que vuelve más tarde.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- Cuando acabe de comer te enseñaré la casa comentó la pelirroja.

- No tengo intención de alejarme de él.

- Puede venirse con nosotras. ¿A que sí, cariño? Vamos a enseñarle la casa a mamá.

Ronny sonrió antes de pedir una nueva cucharada.

- Tiene bien merecido su nombre. Es todo un tragón.

- No hay nada que pueda interponerse entre Ronny y la comida- comentó la niñera, mientras el bebé abría la boca- ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Hermione dudó por un momento.

- No quiero hacerlo a la fuerza; aún me teme un poco.

- Ahora que le has dado la comida te tiene de todo menos miedo.

Janet no dejó tiempo a Hermione para que se negara e inmediatamente colocó al niño sobre ella. Algo reticente, el niño olvidó todas sus penas cuando vio el tarro y trató de coger la cuchara.

- Oh, no, vas a mancharte entero.

Hermione recuperó el cubierto y siguió dando de comer al niño. Thomas la miraba fijamente, aunque se mantenía apartado. Al vaciar por completo el tarro, Ronny sintió la presencia de su padre y le tendió los brazos.

- Quédate con mamá mientras visitamos la casa.

Hermione lanzó una gélida mirada al susodicho mientras Ronny pedía que lo cogiera, nada más hacerlo, Thomas lo puso en el suelo y le cogió de la mano.

- ¿Coges la otra?- preguntó a Hermione, quien aceptó la petición aunque sin mirarlo a la cara- Vamos, Ginny.

La pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa y los siguió. Entonces los cuatro llegaron al recibidor.

- Aquí están la cocina, el comedor y el salón. En esta habitación hacemos la colada, aunque ya la conoces- bromeó Ginny- y aquí está el cuarto de baño de los chicos.

Entonces bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con un pasillo.

- A la derecha hay tres habitaciones para los miembros.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de la izquierda, divirtiendo a Thomas.

- Éste es el cuarto de las pociones- explicó Thomas, abriendo la puerta.

Al entrar, Hermione descubrió una enorme caverna.

- Podrás venir aquí cuando quieras.

Después de echar un vistazo al laboratorio, Hermione salió sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hay en la otra habitación?

- La sala de entrenamiento. Hay que estar preparados para lo que sea- aclaró Thomas, mientras Hermione se dirigía a las escaleras.

De vuelta al piso bajo, subieron hasta el primero. A la derecha se encontraban otras tres habitaciones y el cuarto de baño de las chicas. El cuarto de Thomas estaba justo al lado. Muerta de curiosidad, Hermione echó una ojeada dentro del último cuarto.

- Qué egoísta. Tienes la habitación más grande y con cuarto de baño incluido. Tiene que ser estupendo ser el líder.

Exasperado, Thomas cogió a su hijo en brazos y bajó a la anterior planta.

- Para que lo sepas, Thomas tiene la habitación más grande porque la comparte con Ronny y porque también es su despacho. Siempre ha querido estar cerca de su hijo.

- No como otros… En fin, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

Ginny le lanzó una incrédula mirada y, a continuación, le señaló la habitación.

- ¿Estás de broma? No voy a dormir con él.

- Sí. Las habitaciones son para los miembros. Además, así podrás ocuparte de tu hijo.

- No voy a dormir en la misma habitación que él.

- Claro que sí- respondió una divertida Ginny- Es una orden.

- De acuerdo, ama- respondió Hermione, antes de darle con la puerta en las narices.

- Hermione. Hermione, soy Thomas.

La joven permaneció sentada en el suelo, sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

- Sí- murmuró ella.

- Hermione, es la hora del baño de Ronny. ¿Quieres ocuparte tú?

- No.

- Estoy seguro de que le encantaría pasar algo de tiempo con su madre.

- Su madre… ¿por qué tendría que serlo ahora?

Thomas se movió y se sentó a su lado.

- Comprendo que me odies…

- Yo…

Él no le dejó terminar la frase puesto que le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Escúchame. Me gustaría explicarte todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero Ronny es más importante. Me gustaría que, cuando esté delante, nos respetemos y aparentemos ser una familia feliz. Te ha echado mucho de menos y no quiero que lo pase igual de mal ahora que has vuelto.

Ronny dejó de jugar en la otra punta de la habitación y la atravesó a cuatro patas, poniéndose delante de su madre.

- ¿Es cierto que hoy ha empezado a andar?

- Sí. Ha sido esta mañana, cuando le he dicho que ibas a venirte a vivir con nosotros. Llevaba tiempo intentándolo, pero hoy por fin lo ha conseguido.

Hermione se echó a reír antes de coger a su hijo en brazos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a bañarlo?

- No. Será mejor que lo hagas tú; a mí aún no me conoce lo suficiente.

Thomas y Ronny se dirigieron al cuarto de baño. Hermione los escuchaba riéndose. Al levantarse, observó que la habitación estaba distinta; había muchas fotos de ella por las paredes. Al sentir curiosidad por el ruido, decidió ir también al baño.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, dubitativa.

- Claro que sí- contestó Thomas- Mira, mamá quiere venir a jugar con nosotros.

Feliz como pez en el agua, Ronny empapó a sus padres.

- ¿Quieres que os deje a solas?

- ¿Qué significan las fotos de la habitación?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ginny y Draco las tomaron para que Ronny te conociera. Le he estado hablando a menudo de ti.

Entonces, Hermione se puso a jugar con su hijo ante la atenta mirada de Thomas.

- Deberíamos acostarlo después.

- ¡No son más que las diez!- exclamó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Es que esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de Ronny.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Quieres acostarlo?

- No va a querer.

- Será algo complicado- explicó él- pero lo conseguirás.

El joven se alejó del cuarto.

- Venga, vamos a secarte y a acostarte.

Entonces el niño se echó a llorar.

- Venga, cariño. Estás muy cansado. Vamos a la cama.

- No…- replicó el niño, frotándose los ojos.

Hermione cogió al niño en brazos y lo secó, mientras el pequeño seguía gruñendo.

**Próximo capítulo: Siempre esclava**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, no os imagináis las ganas que tenía de traducir este capítulo! XD. La verdad es que me lo imaginaba más espeso y que tardaría mucho más… pero qué va! Por fin otro ambiente! Por fin algo de acción! Por fin van a resolverse todas las dudas! La verdad es que la parte anterior se me estaba haciendo eterna y algo pesada; qué bien ha sentado el cambio! Qué os ha parecido? Vaya, por lo visto Thomas tenía montada una rebelión… habrá que ver si lo consigue (esperemos que sí, después de tantos capítulos XD). Ay, qué gusto da ver a Hermione cuerda, a la Hermione de siempre, sin los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía antes. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Pues ya me estoy leyendo el primer libro de "Crepúsculo" y me está gustando bastante! Aunque se me hace raro haber visto la película antes de leer el libro, es muy distinto. Ay, Robert Pattinson (suspiro, suspiro). A ver qué tal el resto. Bueno, espero que la historia de Thomas vaya aclarándose poco a poco. Al menos ya sabemos que está tramando una rebelión y me imagino que la casa será el cuartel general. Tengo ganas de ver a los demás miembros, aunque ya cuento con Draco y Liam. Y por fin Hermione recuperó la compostura! Menos mal que su hijo la ha "perdonado" (si se puede decir así) por que si no se volvía loca de remate. En fin, a ver qué tal está el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Ninna Black**__: hola! Bueno, no te preocupes; ahora soy yo la que está liadísima con los exámenes, clases, trabajos… qué ganas de terminar! Pues sí, la reacción de Hermione me pareció terrible, incluso tal vez un poco ooc; menos mal que ha vuelto a ser ella misma. Tal vez necesitara saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor; después de todo todos lo sabían, menos ella y eso también es injusto. Por otro lado, lo bueno (o malo, según se mire XD) de la historia es que muchas cosas no se explican hasta el final, como el plan de Thomas. Por suerte no tardarán mucho en aparecer los detalles! Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**RociRadcliffe**__: hola! Bueno, más que irse por culpa de Hermione, creo que Thomas se marchó para protegerla, así como a su hijo. A saber qué hubiera pasado de quedarse con ella. por suerte la distancia ha venido bien a Hermione y, al menos, le ha servido para comprender algunas cosas, como el plan de Thomas. A ver qué pasa en el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Vaya, MUCHAS FELICIDADES! No me lo puedo creer, después de todos los reviews que me has dejado y lo mucho que hemos hablado por aquí, parece como si le pasase a alguien bastante cercano XD! Vaya, y de cuánto estás? Cuéntame todos los detalles! Perdona por ser tan cotilla, pero es que hace mucho que nadie cercano se queda embarazado! Cuenta, cuenta, que si la historia es buena la uso para un fic! XD. Respecto al fic, me da la impresión de que Hermione nos ha dejado muy descolocados a todos; no es muy normal esa actitud en ella. Por suerte ya vuelve a ser la misma! Y en cuanto a Thomas… triunfará o fracasará contra Voldemort? Espero que no lo maten. Un beso y felicidades de nuevo!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Sí, yo también estoy muy emocionada! Además, me da la impresión de conocer a los lectores; son ya tantos capítulos que os considero bastante cercanos! XD. Bueno, yo creo que Hermione sí que quiere a su hijo y mucho (sobre todo después de este capítulo), pero necesitaba tiempo para ella y para entender las cosas. Creo que todas estábamos en vilo con el plan de Thomas! La verdad es que algo me imaginaba, pero nunca una rebelión así de grande. Ni mucho menos que Thomas fuera el jefe! Mira, ahora que me lo recuerdas voy a escribir a la autora de "Mal&son" para ver si sube pronto (es que tarda años en subir un capítulo! XD). Gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	38. Capítulo 38: Siempre esclava

_Bunas! Bueno, aquí os recuerdo lo de siempre: la historia es de __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 38: Siempre esclava**

Una vez el pequeño se hubo dormido, Hermione comenzó a vagar por la habitación. Primero se fijó en la mesa de Thomas, donde encontró un cuaderno con el nombre de su hijo: Ronald. Aquel nombre significaba mucho para ella; simbolizaba a los dos amores de su vida. Mientras se perdía en los recuerdos, sintió un soplo en su cuello.

- ¿Duerme?- murmuró Thomas.

Hermione lo miró fríamente y comenzó a deshacer las maletas.

- Te he dejado libre el lado derecho del armario.

Hermione cogió algo de ropa y abrió la puerta.

- No creo que a tu amante le guste que ocupe su lugar.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la dueña de esta ropa.

Thomas se echó a reír y se acercó a su antigua novia.

- Son tuyos. Te los he comprado yo porque sé que no puedes darte estos caprichos.

- Gracias- respondió Hermione, impasible.

- Puedes darte una ducha, si quieres. He invitado a algunos miembros para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ronny, así que llegarán dentro de una hora u hora y media. Deberías descansar; ha sido un día muy agitado.

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer- contestó ella, bruscamente.

Thomas agachó la cabeza y se alejó de la habitación. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Hermione miró de nuevo a su hijo y se marchó a ducharse.

Toc, toc.

- Hermione- murmuró Thomas.

La joven, sentada en un sofá al lado de Ronny, no se movió.

- Hermione, ¿estás dormida?- murmuró él, algo más fuerte.

- No.

El joven se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Es muy guapo.

- Igual que su madre- dijo él dulcemente.

- ¿Querías algo?- preguntó ella, antes de distanciarse de nuevo de él.

- Mis amigos no tardarán en llegar.

- ¿Y?

Exasperado por su frialdad, Thomas se puso en pie.

- Cuando te decidas, bajas. Espero que al menos te dignes a celebrar con nosotros el cumpleaños de tu hijo.

Thomas cerró la puerta de golpe al marcharse, despertando a su hijo. Los gritos del niño sacaron a la esclava de su ensimismamiento.

- Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma- lloriqueó el niño, al verla.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Te has despertado ya?

- Ma, ma, ma, ma.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Al cogerlo en brazos, el pequeño respondió al abrazo de su madre.

- Dime…

El niño levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Después de cambiarte el pañal te pondré algo bonito. ¿Sabías que los amigos de papá han venido para celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Entonces el pequeño sonrió, antes de esconderse en el pecho de su madre.

- Aquí está- dijo una joven mujer, cuando vio a Hermione y Ronny por las escaleras.

- Ah- dijeron los presentes, al unísono- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron, cuando el niño entró en el salón.

Divertido, Ronny dio palmas con las manos antes de abalanzarse hacia su madre. Ella le puso en el suelo y mostró a los invitados el gran logro del día.

- ¡Ya anda!- exclamó una joven.

- Pues claro. Por algo es mi hijo, ¿no crees?- respondió Thomas con orgullo, mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos.

Mientras todo el mundo se acercaba al niño, un invitado se dirigió hacia Hermione.

- Hola.

- ¡Liam! Veo que tú también estás metido en esto. Dime, ¿era yo la única que n tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba mi hijo?

- Molly y Maya tampoco lo sabía. Estoy bromeando; soy el único que lo sabía.

- Qué bien.

Mientras todo el mundo se divertía con el niño y la fiesta, Thomas tomó la palabra.

- Quiero presentaros a Hermione.

La joven que discutía con Liam sonrió a todas las personas que la miraban.

- Sonríe, cariño se están peleando por ti.

Hermione mostró una mirada desconcertante, antes de saludar a todos los presentes.

- Hermione, quiero presentarte a algunos amigos.

- Hola- murmuró ella.

Intimidada, permitió que su hijo acaparara toda la atención. Queriendo protegerla, Thomas la cogió de los brazos, pero ella se zafó y se marchó a la cocina, donde encontró a Janet.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Hermione sentó a Ronny en una silla y permaneció a su lado.

- No es fácil entrar en un grupo ya hecho. Sé lo que se siente- continuó.

- No sé…

- Yo le debo la vida a Thomas, ¿sabes?

Al ver lo sorprendida que se quedó Hermione con esta confesión, Janet prosiguió.

- Thomas me encontró en la calle, hace algunos meses. Me… Me vendía para sobrevivir. Thomas me acogió, mantuvo y propuso un empleo mucho mejor: ocuparme de Ronny. Le dije que no estaba obligado a hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que soy una squib. Entonces él me explicó que su madre también tenía esos orígenes y que quería que el niño se familiarizara con ese mundo también.

Thomas, después de escuchar la historia de la niñera, se sentó junto a Hermione.

- Perdóname. Sé que no tomé las mejores decisiones, pero no lo lamento. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti.

-No quiero que hablemos de esto… sobre todo delante de él.

Los invitados llegaron rápidamente a la cocina y Thomas se sentó junto a su hijo.

Ronny se preguntaba qué era aquello que brillaba delante de él. Todos le decían que soplara, pero él no estaba demasiado convencido; rápidamente se echó a llorar mientras tendía los brazos hacia su padre, quien lo cogió y acunó. Al verlo tan cansado, Hermione decidió acostarlo mientras Thomas se quedaba con sus invitados.

Pasado un rato, Thomas se dirigió a la habitación, donde Hermione descansaba junto a su hijo.

- ¿Vienes a dormir?- propuso.

- No, prefiero quedarme junto a él. Tengo tanto tiempo que recuperar…- contestó.

- Hermione, yo…

- No quiero seguir escuchando tus excusas. Además, nada de lo que digas borrará todo lo que me hiciste sentir al quitarme a mi hijo.

Al clavar la vista en el niño, Thomas comprendió y la dejó a solas.

Unas horas después, Hermione bajó para recoger la cocina, pero de camino observó a Liam saliendo del cuarto de Janet.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

- No consigo dormirme. ¿Y tú?

- Eeehhh…

- Te acuestas con ella, ¿no?

- No, no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah, no?

Liam decidió insonorizar el pasillo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no has engañado a Ely?

- Estoy enamorado de Janet- confesó él, con sinceridad.

- ¿Y Ely? ¿Has pensado en ella? Ya sabes, tu novia. Eres igual que Thomas.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se aisló en la cocina. Acostumbrada al trabajo, Hermione decidió lavar los platos y recoger el salón. Al acabar, decidió preparar el desayuno, pero un joven la interrumpió.

- Buenos días. ¿Ya se ha levantado?

- Sí- respondió, algo confundida- No conseguía dormirme.

- La verdad es que la noche ha sido bastante intensa.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

- ¿Quiere café?

- No, prefiero chocolate caliente- respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Hermione se la devolvió y se agachó hacia el horno.

- He preparado algunos bollos. ¿Le apetecen?

- Claro.

Al poner la bandeja sobre la mesa, Hermione retomó la conversación.

- ¿Se levanta siempre tan temprano?

- Normalmente no, pero tengo exámenes por la mañana y tengo que repasar un poco antes de marcharme.

- ¿Qué tipo de exámenes?- preguntó ella, compartiendo el desayuno con él.

- De medimago- contestó él, con la boca llena- Perdón.

- No pasa nada. Hace tiempo, Thomas también estudiaba para ser medimago. Aunque ahora me pregunto si no me estaría mintiendo también por aquel entonces.

- No lo hacía. Perdona, pero voy a tutearte.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre…

- Me llamo Mark. Discúlpame, pero tengo que repasar un poco. Hasta luego… Hermione- la acarició, antes de marcharse- Descansa un poco.

Cuando Mark regresó al salón, se encontró a Hermione durmiendo. Entonces, decidió despertarla.

- Buenos días.

Ella se sobresaltó.

- Me he dormido- se dio cuenta ella, tapándose la boca.

- No pasa nada.

- Claro que sí- contestó, antes de esconderse en la cocina.

Mark se sintió culpable por haberla despertado, así que decidió disculparse antes de coger el abrigo.

- Hermione, yo… ¡Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

El joven le cogió las manos y las apartó del agua hirviendo, tirando la cazuela al suelo.

- ¡Joder!

- Déjame, tengo que hacerlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Por desobedecer. Me he dormido en el salón.

Entonces Mark envió su patronus a Thomas y cogió a Hermione en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- gritó Thomas, al contemplarla.

- Se ha quemado.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ha desobedecido.

Thomas se arrodilló.

- Voy a buscar una poción tranquilizante- dijo Mark, dejándolos a solas.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Hermione, por su parte, seguía evitando encararlo.

- He desobedecido. Me he quedado dormida.

Thomas se levantó y estampó un vaso contra la pared.

- Joder, Hermione. No hace falta que lo hagas.

- Ginny me ordenó dormir contigo.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- gritó Thomas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Entonces Thomas se sentó a su lado, a punto de llorar.

- Perdóname. No quiero que te castigues por mi culpa.

Entonces Mark llegó y untó la pomada sobre la herida de Hermione.

- Úsala cada media hora. Si no surte efecto, avisa a Anderson, ¿de acuerdo?- ordenó, mirando a Thomas.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora, iros a acostaros. Estáis agotados.

Thomas ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y subieron las escaleras juntos.

- Tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo en la de Mark. Está junto a la de Janet, así que si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- Vale, pero… no quiero que los demás se enteren…

- Descansa. Mañana ya habrá desaparecido, así que no te preocupes.

- Gracias.

Entonces Hermione se encerró en la habitación. Nada más levantarse, observó que la cuna de Ronny estaba vacía, así que se puso a chillar.

- ¡¡Noooooo!!

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Thomas, entrando la instante.

- ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé no está!

Thomas la cogió por los brazos por instinto.

- No ha desaparecido, sólo ha salido a dar un paseo con Janet. No queríamos asustarte.

- Creía que había ocurrido de nuevo… que me lo habías vuelto a quitar.

- Perdóname. No queríamos despertarte tan pronto.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Tienes que volver a ponerte la pomada en el brazo.

- ¿Cuándo vuelva?

- Normalmente sus paseos suelen durar una hora o dos y tan sólo hace media hora que se fueron.

Hermione se levantó.

- Voy a ducharme. Podrás ponérmela cuando acabe.

- Muy bien- respondió Thomas, contento por volver a tener una conversación tan tranquila con su antigua novia.

Hermione no salió de la habitación en todo el día. Sus heridas cicatrizaban a una velocidad increíble. Para evitar cualquier problema, Thomas dejó que Hermione se quedara en su habitación, mientras él se instalaba en la de Mark.

Cuando la joven se disponía a acostarse, alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Adelante- dijo ella en un murmullo, para evitar despertar a su hijo.

La puerta se abrió y Liam apareció.

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo, algo confundido.

- Está bien.

El joven se sentó en la cama.

- He acompañado a Ginny a buscar a los niños, hoy.

- ¿Has hablado con Ely?

- Sí- murmuró- Además, ella también quería hablarme.

De pronto la mirada de Hermione se relajó; ya no parecía tan enfadada con él.

- Ha conocido a un chico de Ravenclaw en Hogwarts. No sabe si realmente es el hombre de su vida o no, pero ha comprendido, igual que yo, que no estábamos realmente enamorados y que sólo teníamos miedo de perdernos el uno al otro.

Hermione lo abrazó.

- Entonces, vas en serio con Janet.

- Me vuelve loco. Gracias a ella he comprendido por qué Thomas luchaba tanto por ti.

- ¿Y por qué era?

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú.

Liam la besó en la frente.

- Duerme bien.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura, recordando que siempre les había echado una mano cuando vivían con Draco y Ginny. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se acercó a su hijo y lo besó con ternura.

- Eres muy guapo, hijo mío.

Entonces volvió a acostarse, no sin antes echar una última ojeada al niño.

**Próximo capítulo: Acercamiento**

_¡Hola! Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, la verdad es que están sucediendo muchas cosas nuevas. Para empezar, la relación Liam-Janet (no se me habría pasado por la cabeza!) o la aparición de Mark, el nuevo aliado. La verdad, se me están haciendo muy amenos estos capítulos; ya era hora de que apareciera algo nuevo! Me pregunto qué pasará a continuación, que no tengo ni idea. Y espero que vuelvan a salir Draco y Ginny (parece mentira que presentara esto como un D&G XD). Espero no tardar demasiado. Un beso!_

_¡Por cierto! La historia ya tiene 300 reviews, así que muchas gracias a todos!_

_**lyli-amil**__: hola! Pues sí, por fin se ha descubierto todo el plan! Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, aunque me esperaba que fuera algo "bueno". Sin embargo, sigo sin entender en el fondo por qué se llevó a su hijo, aunque haya servido para despabilar un poco a Hermione. Yo también esperaba que la autora se centrar un poco en el peque, pero se ve que no… bueno, igual en los siguientes capítulos lo hace. Un beso! _

_**Solange**__: hola! Tienes razón, el reencuentro ha sido genial! Aunque está claro que, por ahora, Thomas y Hermione no dormirán juntos… aunque no creo que tarden en volver a hacerlo. En cuanto a "Mal&Son", espero que la autora renueve pronto porque la espera es terrible! Bueno, la próxima vez traduciré sólo fics terminados. Vaya, de Perú? Me parece que hay más lectores de Sudamérica que de España, jeje! Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que la historia dejó de lado a Draco y Ginny desde hace tiempo… y qué pena! Con lo bonitos que eran los primeros capítulos entre los dos… Espero que, por lo menos, aparezcan en estos últimos episodios. Y, volviendo a tu embarazo, has pensado ya en nombres? Si quieres puedo proponerte unos cuantos, jeje! Un besín!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Vaya, se me ha hecho muy raro ver un review tan corto! XD. Pero bueno, es mucho mejor que no tener ninguno! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo; por fin vuelve la emoción! Esperemos que no haya muchos problemas en los siguientes. Un beso!_

_**Yu xD**__: hola! Bueno, me alegra que hayas sacado un poco de tiempo para dejar un review. Qué bien que te gustara el cap! Con los capítulos no te preocupes, súbelos cuando tengas tiempo para ello y ya está. Para añadir un capítulo tienes que meterte en tu cuenta y después publish____ document manager (upload)____ dale al botón "examinar" y elige el documento que quieras subir. Cuando lo hayas subido, das a my stories y eliges la historia. Después vas a "content/chapters" y debajo, donde pone "add new chapter". Un beso!_

_**yo-182**__: hola! Vaya, menuda paliza leyendo toda la historia de un tirón, no? Aunque yo prefiero hacerlo así porque me entero mejor de la historia. La verdad es que las partes de Molly se me hicieron muy pesadas (ya no me acordaba!) y los últimos capítulos entre Hermione y Thomas también. Creo que la historia puede llegar a aburrir en ocasiones, pero bueno, ya le he cogido cariño! XD. La verdad es que este fic no es tan pesado como otros, porque tiene mucho diálogo, ás que nada. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final, que ya queda poquito. Un beso!_

_**LovetaH**__: Hola! Bueno, no te preocupes; me alegra que la historia te siga gustando después de tantos capítulos! Me anima mucho ver que hay lectores que están aguantándola hasta el final, así que sólo por eso intentaré acabarla cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	39. Capítulo 39: Acercamientos

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os recuerdo lo de siempre: el fic es de __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes de J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 39: Acercamientos**

Hermione se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente. Al ver que su hijo dormía con profundidad, decidió darse una ducha antes de desayunar tranquilamente. Pero nada más entrar en la cocina se encontró con Mark.

- Buenos días.

- Hola.

- ¿No tiene ningún examen hoy?

- No. Bastante tuve con el de ayer.

- ¿Fue difícil?

- Un poco, pero no me benefició estar de fiesta la víspera.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- ¿Sabía que yo estudié Medimagia?

- Tutéame, por favor.

- Está bien. ¿Sabías que estudié Medimagia?

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

- Un año y medio. Después tuve que ocuparme de Harry.

- Ya lo sabía; Thomas me lo contó. Si quieres, puedo dejarte mis apuntes.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para seguir estudiando. Por lo visto, te gusta saberlo todo- ironizó.

- Es verdad.

- Pues si necesitas ayuda puedo echarte una mano.

- Encantada. Además, no tengo nada que hacer mientras duerma el niño y Thomas me ha prohibido salir.

- Seguramente tenga sus razones.

Mientras seguían hablando, Thomas y Ronny llegaron a la cocina, haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se iluminase.

- Hola, cariño.

Thomas tendió el niño a su madre.

- ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Sí?- preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza.

- Voy a preparar el biberón- interrumpió Thomas.

- De acuerdo- contestó Hermione, mientras jugaba con su hijo.

Una vez terminado el biberón, la joven cambió al niño.

- Muy bien, ya estás limpio- dijo Janet a Ronny- ¿Nos vamos de paseo?

- Esperad que coja el abrigo.

- Esto, Hermione… Creo que hay un pequeño malentendido; sólo Ronny y yo iremos de paseo.

- No sé qué malentendido puede haber en que quiera ir a dar un paseo con mi hijo.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Thomas.

- Muy bien- contestó ella, de camino al salón- Thomas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a dar una vuelta con Ronny?

- Ya lo hemos hablado, Hermione. Tu vida corre peligro fuera de estas paredes.

- ¿Y la de Ronny no?

- Hermione, a nadie le interesa Janet; es una squib y no sería raro ver a una joven de paseo con su hijo. Además, Ronny necesita salir al menos una vez al día; se volverá loco si no.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Crees que no me volveré loca aquí? ¿O es que no crees que merezca pasar algo de tiempo con mi hijo?

- Lo siento, pero las cosas son así.

- Hermione- interrumpió Mark- Thomas tiene razón. Además, llamaremos mucho la atención si cambiamos de costumbre.

Ella lo miró, a punto de llorar.

- Además, recuerda que aquí tienes cosas que hacer.

Hermione asintió.

- Hermione, me…- comenzó Thomas.

Sin embargo, la joven ya se había marchado, seguida de Mark. Thomas, por su parte, seguía sin soportar aquellos cambios de humor de su antigua novia.

Hermione no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que hacía; cada vez que escuchaba el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, se precipitaba hacia las escaleras para comprobar si Ronny había regresado.

- Lo siento- repitió por enésima vez.

- Si quieres podemos dejarlo por hoy. Además, no es que hayas estado atenta precisamente.

- Lo siento de veras, pero ahora que me he reencontrado con mi hijo no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

- Lo entiendo, pero que sepas que los paseos de Janet suelen durar unas dos horas. Mejor te dejo mis apuntes; así podrás estudiar cuando tú quieras.

- ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora mismo?

- No.

- Una poción. Una poción muy, muy complicada.

- ¿Cómo cuál?

- No lo sé. Tal vez alguna que me permita salir a jugar con mi hijo de vez en cuando. "Polinéctar", por ejemplo.

Mark sonrió.

- Entonces iré a por los ingredientes. Pero que no sea muy fuerte.

Hermione se levantó.

- Vamos, entonces.

Sin embargo, al llegar al recibidor, Mark paró a Hermione.

- ¿No crees que deberías disculparte con él? Está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa antes de reunirse con Thomas en el salón. Sin embargo, al llegar observó que había una joven sobre las rodillas de Thomas; nada más verla, el chico la apartó.

- No es lo que parece.

- No parece nada- contestó ella, antes de reunirse con su amigo.

Nada más llegar, Mark fijó su mirada en ella.

- Ha sido muy rápido.

- Estaba ocupado… con una chica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

- No me acuerdo de su nombre.

Hermione se acercó a los ingredientes.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- ¿Qué te parece "Mata-lobos"?

Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada.

- Vamos a recibir a nuevos invitados y Thomas me ha pedido que prepare algunos pucheros de "Mata-lobos".

- ¿Vais a recibir a hombres-lobo?

- No lo sé, pero si Thomas me lo ha pedido imagino que sí.

Mark miró la hora.

- Mierda, tengo clase en media hora.

- No pasa nada- respondió ella.

- ¿Podrías hacerla tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, Thomas me ha dicho que se te dan muy bien estas cosas.

- Te lo ha dicho porque era yo quien le preparaba muchas de sus pociones.

- Si Thomas confía en ti yo también.

- Pero, ¿y si la hago mal? ¿Y si lo hombres-lobo…?

Mark puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Aunque la poción no estuviera bien hecha, Thomas los alejaría de aquí para protegerte- Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paró antes de salir- Inténtalo. Total, no tienes nada que perder.

Hermione lo sonrió con dulzura. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción. La joven se centró tanto en preparar la poción, que se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Ronny y Thomas por la puerta.

- ¿Ya has vuelto, cariño?

Mientras Hermione lo cogía en brazos, el niño miraba la sala con curiosidad, pues nunca había estado allí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te has divertido con Janet?

- Ha estado con una amiga suya.

- ¿Tienes una amiguita, cielo?

- Sí, se llama Mary- respondió Thomas, aunque Hermione no lo escuchase.

Entonces dejó que hablara con Ronny mientras él echaba un vistazo a la sala.

- ¿Estabas preparando una poción?

- Mark me ha pedido que haga la poción "Mata-lobos" que le habías pedido a él.

- Ha hecho bien.

Entonces Ronny se puso a gruñir.

- Creo que será mejor acostarlo- murmuró Hermione.

- Puedes poner la poción en reposo, si quieres.

- Gracias- contestó ella, saliendo de la habitación.

A continuación, toda la sala quedó en reposo y Hermione subió a acostar al niño.

Después de dormirse el pequeño, Hermione vio el cuaderno del escritorio. Movida por la curiosidad, decidió leer la primera página.

_25 de agosto del 2015_

_Ronny, _

_No sé por qué te escribo, si te tengo justo a mi lado. Me ha costado mucho dormirte; estabas muy sorprendido por estar en una casa nueva._

_Exacto, hijo, ayer nos marchamos de La Madriguera y dejamos a mamá allí. Sé que la echarás de menos, pero era la única salida. Ella está segura allí, pero nosotros no. Por ahora nos quedaremos en casa de Mark, pero no por mucho tiempo; enseguida encontraré algo más tranquilo. Por otro lado, estaré ausente bastante a menudo. Voldemort (espero poder contarte yo mismo quién es) nos sigue los pasos. Ahora que se ha declarado la guerra, tengo que enfrentarme a él; sólo así conseguiré que mamá sea libre de quererte y educarte._

_Bueno, espero que duermas bien._

_Papá._

Hermione dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación; había leído suficiente por el momento. Nada más cerrar la puerta, se cruzó con Janet.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?

- No, es sólo que he leído…

- ¿Has descubierto el diario de Thomas?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque he sido yo quien lo ha puesto a la vista, en el escritorio.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Para que comprendas que Thomas sólo te quiere a ti.

- No hace falta que te metas en mi vida de esa manera- respondió Hermione con brusquedad- Si me disculpas, tengo que preparar el desayuno.

- Hermione…- se disculpó Janet.

- Déjame tranquila.

Cerca de diez personas se quedaron a comer aquel día. El menú que había preparado Hermione era muy suculento. Mientras los comensales saboreaban los platos, la joven daba el postre a su hijo.

- ¿Quieres algo de postre?- la chica se dirigió a la nevera- ¿Algo con sabor a plátano?

- ¡No!- gritaron a la vez Thomas, Janet, Mark y Liam.

Sorprendido, Ronny se echó a llorar y Thomas lo cogió en brazos.

- Ya está, hijo, ya está. No queríamos asustarte.

Hermione también se sentía culpable y Mark se acercó a ella.

- ¿He hecho algo malo?

- Ronny es alérgico al plátano. No podías saberlo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué compráis?

- Porque siempre hay alguien que quiere.

Entonces Hermione se arrojó en sus brazos.

- No lo sabía. No lo sabía…

- No pasa nada.

Mientras Hermione se encerraba en su habitación, Thomas seguía calmando a su hijo. Al acostarlo, Hermione se hizo la dormida; Thomas la dejó descansando y salió de la habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta, la joven se precipitó hacia su hijo.

- Perdóname, hijo. Perdóname,

Al despertarse, Ronny ya había olvidado lo ocurrido la víspera. Entonces Hermione lo bajó de la cuna y permitió que correteara por la casa, mientras ella leía.

Al cabo de cuarto de hora, el niño regresó gateando.

- ¿Por qué estás gateando, Ronny?

Ella intentó levantarlo, pero el niño se dejó caer de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te has caído y te has hecho daño?

Entonces el niño se aferró a su madre.

- No pasa nada, cariño. Ya está.

Hermione decidió coger un cuento con dibujos para el bebé. Después, intentó varias veces tratar de levantarlo, pero cada vez que lo soltaba se dejaba caer. Al cabo del enésimo intento, Thomas entró en la habitación.

- Hola, Ronny. ¿Vienes con papá?

Contento de ver a su padre, el niño caminó hacia él, sin percatarse de que su madre lo había soltado.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil, cariño- le explicó ella, cuando ya estaba en brazos de su padre.

De pronto Ronny trató de acariciar a su madre, aún en brazos de su padre; finalmente ella cedió para dar gusto al niño, pero salió de la habitación tan pronto como pudo.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Thomas prefirió cambiar la habitación de Mark por un sofá del salón. En realidad, estaba bastante molesto con la amistad que estaban labrando su amigo y su amada; de hecho, Hermione repartía su tiempo entre Mark y su hijo, mientras Thomas trataba por todos los medios de reconciliarse con ella.

Una noche, mientras Thomas se encontraba en una misión, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Mark.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?- preguntó él, sorprendido pero contento.

Sin embargo, Hermione no sabía por qué estaba allí a esa hora de la noche.

- No conseguía dormirme.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Hermione aceptó y Mark le hizo un sitio en su cama. Pasadas tres horas de cháchara, Hermione empezó a temblar.

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Mark, preocupado.

- Un poco.

Entonces le abrió los brazos y ella lo abrazó con ganas; se sentía realmente bien. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se sentía así de llena? ¿Semanas, meses…? Entonces la joven lo miró fijamente y él la imitó. Poco a poco había ido conociéndola y apreciando cada momento que compartían, hasta el punto de desear que acabaran los días sólo para encontrarse con ella.

Entonces acercó su rostro al de ella, dulcemente, hasta dejar unos milímetros de distancia entre ambos. Quería que fuera ella quien diera el último paso, algo que hizo al momento.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Thomas abrió la puerta.

- Siento molestaros- dijo al fin, consiguiendo reaccionar- Necesito tu ayuda; Josh está herido.

Mark siguió a Thomas hasta el salón, pero cuando llegó allí él ya no estaba. Se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones del sótano.

Todo había terminado: la había perdido.

**Próximo capítulo: La tortura**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta vez no he tardado demasiado en actualizar! Qué tal el capítulo? Vaya con Mark, menudo "amigo" que está hecho. Bueno, me imagino que Hermione y él se explicarán en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, ¿quién será la chica que estaba con Thomas? Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que Hermione se ponga celosa, no? En fin, habrá que ver cómo acaban estos dos, porque están como el perro y el gato! XD. Espero no tardar con el 40º capítulo! Un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen**__: hola! Pues sí, aquí seguimos al pie del cañón! Aunque bueno, para los pocos capítulos que quedan no iba a dejarla sin acabar XD. Pues lamentablemente no puedo cambiar el fic porque sólo lo traduzco, y me da la impresión que no hay mucho más de Draco y Ginny en la historia. Es una pena porque, si te soy sincera, pensaba que la historia trataría sólo de ellos, pero bueno… Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, te garantizo que la próxima historia que traduzca será sólo de ellos dos! XD. Un beso!_

_**lyli-amil**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que no sabes por dónde puede acabar la historia XD. Sí que fue sorprendente lo de Liam pero bueno, por lo menos Ely también lo pensaba así. Y respecto a Hermione… espero que no te haya puesto de mal humor en esta capítulo, porque no es normal! En fin, esperemos que se reconcilien pronto. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Has vuelto ya a la universidad? Pues justo la acabo yo ahora! por fin vacaciones! Aunque tengo bastante que estudiar, pero bueno… Bueno, respecto a Hermione la verdad es que no sé dónde tiene la chica la cabeza. Primero se auto-flagela, luego está triste, luego celosa, luego no… espero que los temores que sintieras por Mark no fueran justamente lo que ha pasado en el cap! XD. Bueno, no creo que duren mucho como pareja, la verdad. Y ciertamente Liam tuvo una actitud muy buena al confesar la verdad a su novia; por suerte ella lo veía de la misma manera. Menudo peso se ha quitado el chico! En fin, a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! La verdad es que Thomas y Hermione hacen una bonita pareja, pero dan mucho, muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Esperemos que se arreglen pronto, aunque las cosas no pintan demasiado bien por ahora. sí! Definitivamente traduciré fics completos! Es lo mejor! XD. Ya he empezado con esta táctica con algunos fics de "Blach" y es lo mejor; así que si os gusta el anime os animo a que los leáis XD. Por cierto, Janet es en efecto la niñera de Ronny. Un beso!_

_**yo-182**__: hola! Bueno, menos mal que estos caps están siendo un poco más emocionantes! Me pregunto cómo acabará el fic (aún no me lo he leído ni quiero leerlo XD). Imagino que al final se conseguirá la victoria y Thomas conseguirá la libertad de Hermione, aunque no estoy muy segura… en fin, espero no dejaros en vilo durante mucho tiempo. Un beso!_


	40. Capítulo 40: La tortura

_El fic pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 40: La tortura**

Desde que había visto a Hermione y Mark besándose, Thomas se había vuelto muy distante con este último. Así pues, dado que Hermione seguía durmiendo en su habitación, decidió hacerlo en el salón aunque, realmente, las peligrosas misiones lo tuvieran siempre tan ocupado que no pudiera hacerlo tranquilamente.

Hermione, por su parte, evitaba hablar con Thomas. Temía que le dijera cosas de las que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Por ello, ambos se ocupaban del niño por separado, algo que Ronny no entendía.

A pesar de los distintos intentos del estudiante, Thomas sólo hablaba a Mark de temas relacionados con la Orden. Sin embargo, deseando hablar con él a toda costa, Mark aceptó una misión con Thomas.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado esta misión?- preguntó Hermione- Tienes unos exámenes muy importantes en dos días.

- Tengo que hablar con él; no soporto más esta situación. Además, es mi mejor amigo y estuve junto a él cuando te dejó y tenía que ocuparse él solo del niño- cogió su rostro entre sus manos- Quiero recuperar a mi amigo, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí.

- Y me gustaría que tú hicieses lo mismo. Me gustaría que volvierais a hablaros, por Ronny… y también por Thomas.

- Lo intentaré- contestó ella, antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo.

Él la besó a su vez, antes de ir junto a Thomas.

Hermione no conseguía conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de preocuparse por los chicos. Finalmente, cogió un libro y decidió esperarlos mientras leía. Cuando leía por décima vez la misma página, la puerta principal se abrió.

- Con cuidado- escuchó ella- Vale, no te muevas mucho.

A continuación, la joven vio a Mark ayudando a Thomas a caminar.

- ¡Thomas!- se precipitó ella.

Entonces lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Mark buscaba algo para lavarle las heridas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada- respondió secamente.

- Thomas- empezó ella.

- Tu novio habla demasiado y nos han descubierto.

- Sólo quería recuperarte. Te echa de menos, ¿sabes?

- Yo también a ti- confesó él- Pero estoy bien, así que ya está.

- Me odias, ¿a que sí?

- No puedo. Te quiero tanto, que ni siquiera puedo odiarte. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, así que si lo eres junto a él yo no puedo meterme.

Hermione le acarició la mejilla.

- Toma- dijo Mark, tendiéndole una venda- Os dejo solos.

Se marchó sin besarla; sabía que así sólo avivaría más la llama.

- Ahh…- gimió Thomas, mientras Hermione le desinfectaba la herida.

- No te muevas.

- Es que duele.

Entonces Hermione besó la herida.

- ¿Mejor así?- preguntó ella.

- Sí, pero creo que no ha sido suficiente.

Hermione se echó a reír mientras seguía sanando al joven.

- ¿Por qué no te pones la ropa que te compré?

- No la merezco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque ya no estamos juntos?

- Entre otras cosas.

- Póntela, por favor. Después de todo lo que pasé para comprártela…

- ¿Y eso?

- Las chicas decidieron acompañarme "amablemente". Fue horrible, creía que moriría. Fue un infierno; me hicieron entrar en miles de tiendas y mirar toda la ropa posible.

Hermione lo besó en la mejilla.

- Pobrecito.

Entonces los dos rieron.

- Bueno, voy a ir a acostarme.

- ¿Ya?

- Se está haciendo tarde.

- ¿Vas a dormir en nuestra habitación?

- Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada.

Hermione se alejó del salón, dejando a Thomas pensativo; mientras no durmieran juntos aún conservaba la esperanza de recuperarla.

Desde aquella noche, Thomas y Hermione volvieron a hablarse. No obstante, pese a pasar mucho tiempo con Ronny, evitaban estar a solas.

Mark también se percató de aquel acercamiento, pero no estaba celoso. Una noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, Hermione fue a su habitación.

- Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven se tumbó en su cama.

- ¿Tan cariñosa estás?

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó con timidez.

- Para nada.

Hermione se dejó entonces acariciar y besar por su compañero, que la recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Para- suplicó ella de repente- ¡Para, para!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Hermione se echó a llorar.

- ¿Estás pensando en él?

Ella asintió.

- Sí, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre me estoy preguntando… si nuestra relación es como la de Ely y Liam; ¿una profunda amistad o un amor verdadero? ¿Podré llegar a perdonarle que me alejara de mi hijo durante diez meses?

Mark se echó a reír antes de besarla en el cuello.

- Creo que será mejor que te acuestes en tu cama.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte utilizado para encontrar respuestas.

- No pasa nada. Espero que consigáis ser felices los tres.

- ¿Crees que me perdonará?

- Creo que ya lo ha hecho.

Hermione abandonó la habitación y se disponía a ir a la suya propia cuando escuchó voces en el salón. Movida por la curiosidad, bajó algunos escalones y comenzó a escuchar.

- ¿Te das cuenta, por lo menos, de que se está riendo de ti? Lo has hecho todo por ella y ni siquiera te ha dado las gracias.

- También la he hecho sufrir.

- Es cierto, qué idiota soy. Deberías haberle dejado al niño, así Voldemort habría encontrado la manera de vencerte. Quién sabe, tal vez después ella se sacrificara por él y tú acabaras perdiéndolos a ambos. Por favor, deja de decir tantas tonterías.

- Ella está feliz con Mark y, poco a poco, empezamos a hablarnos de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres de verdad? ¿Ser sólo su amigo? Ni hablar; la quieras más que a tu propia vida. Menos mal que tenías a Ronny, si no me pregunto qué habrías hecho al dejarte. Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Aún me acuerdo de aquel niño que lloraba por las noches porque no tenía a Hermione a su lado. Recuerdo también que, pasadas las vacaciones de Navidad, estabas feliz porque le habías robado su pañuelo y así no la olvidarías.

Hermione estaba emocionada por aquellas palabras; siempre se había preguntado si él la echaba de menos tanto como decía. Sin hacer ruido, subió a su habitación para acostarse pero, ya tumbada, se levantó y acercó a su hijo.

Entonces se puso a pensar. ¿Lo quería tanto como creía? ¿Era aquél el mejor momento para retomar su relación? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ronny si lo hicieran?

Hermione pasó toda la noche velando por su hijo, mientras trataba de responderse todas esas preguntas.

Ronny se sorprendió enormemente cuando se despertó por la mañana.

- ¿Está guapa mamá?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño y, nada más cogerlo en brazos, intentó coger su collar.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Sabes? Fue papá quien me lo regaló cuando era pequeño, porque me quería mucho.

Ronny se echó a reír.

- ¿Nos cambiamos y vamos a verlo?- él fijó la vista en su madre- Lo tomaré por un sí.

Nada más llegar al salón, Mark dejó de comer. Sorprendido por su reacción, Thomas se giró y la vio.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

- Hola- contestó ella, algo inquieta.

Nada más dejar a Ronny en su silla, preparó su biberón y se sentó junto a Thomas.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- No mucho- respondió ella, echando un vistazo a Mark.

Entonces Thomas se levantó de la mesa.

- Buenos días- se despidió.

Hermione se giró, decepcionada.

- ¿He hecho algo malo?

- Creo que se imagina que hemos pasado la noche juntos.

La joven se entristeció.

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

- Siento lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

- Ya te dije que no pasaba nada.

- No quiero que se estropee tu relación con Thomas y conmigo.

Marke se levantó y la besó en la frente.

- Siempre serás amiga mía. Además, necesitas mi ayuda para estudiar.

- Gracias- contestó ella, antes de desayunar.

Janet se ocupó de Ronny mientras Hermione jugueteaba con la comida.

Poco después, Hermione fue a su habitación, acompañada de su hijo y, mientras éste dormía, ella cogió un libro y bajó al salón.

- Hola- saludó Thomas con timidez, acercándose a ella.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- También, supongo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo con la Orden?

- No, la Orden está bien.

- Mark me ha contado que vendrán nuevos miembros.

- Bueno, algunos pasarán aquí algunos días para marcar estrategias.

- ¿Habrá…?

- ¿Hombres-lobo? Sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Thomas? ¿Por qué te noto tan triste?

- Por estar tan lejos de mí. Sin embargo, te veo feliz con él, así que me alegro por ti.

Thomas se disponía a marcharse del salón cuando ella lo paró.

- Lo de Mark y yo se ha terminado.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó, sorprendido alegremente.

- Sí. No era el mejor momento.

- Voy a ver a Ronny; hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con él.

Hermione se sonrió estando ya sola; él la quería y haría lo imposible para reconquistarla. A continuación, fue a preparar la cena.

Todos los miembros de la Orden pidieron quedarse a cenar dado el apetitoso olor que salía de la cocina. Puesto que había una reunión antes de la cena, Hermione prometió dar de cenar a quienes lo desearan.

- ¿Dónde está Ronny?- preguntó Thomas a Hermione.

- Estaba muy cansado, así que lo acosté hace media hora.

- Vale.

- Puedes ir a darle un beso, si quieres.

- No, no quiero despertarlo.

Entonces todos los miembros llegaron.

- Huele bien.

- Por favor, sentaros.

Hermione esperó a que todo el mundo estuviese sentado para hacerlo ella misma, poniéndose detrás de Janet.

- ¿Puedes sentarte delante?

- ¿Por qué? Creía que tu sitio era… Ah, vale- comprendió al momento.

Mientras Janet se levantaba y sentaba al lado de Liam, Hermione lo hizo junto a Thomas, quien la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

Sin entender aún el gesto de su ex novia, Thomas centró su atención en el plato. De pronto, el joven sintió una mano sobre su muslo, así que miró a Hermione dubitativo. Ella apartó su mano de pronto mientras seguía hablando con Elliot, pero Thomas la cogió y acarició con suavidad.

Fue una lástima que la comida terminase, pues Thomas tuvo que soltar la mano de su amada. Ella, por su parte, no pareció reaccionar.

Después, algunos amigos propusieron a Thomas tomar algo en un bar muggle de Londres, pero rechazó la propuesta. Sin embargo, Hermione insistió tanto que acabó aceptando, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Al regresar, tres horas después, Thomas se encontró a Hermione medio dormida, en el salón.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Bien, ¿y la tuya?

- También. Este libro es muy interesante.

- ¿Y Ronny?

- Completamente dormido. Puedes ir a verlo; te echa de menos.

- Tal vez más tarde. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Hermione se incorporó y, una vez Thomas sentado, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Él empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras ella reanudaba su lectura.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no estamos así de tranquilos, sin discutir?

Hermione sonrió. Pasada una hora Hermione se levantó, despertando a Thomas.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A acostarme. El niño se levanta a las nueve y quiero dormir un poco más.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Es tu habitación.

Entonces ella observó la tristeza de su ex novio.

- Quiero ir muy despacio; ni siquiera sé en qué punto estoy. Sin embargo, si hay algo que tengo claro, es que te quiero.

Thomas le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Me gustaría dormir contigo, en nuestra cama. Si no estás segura podemos… dormir, solamente.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- A mí también me gustaría… dormir contigo.

Thomas la abrazó y besó en la cabeza.

- Si supieras lo mucho que te echo de menos…

Nada más cogerse de la mano, la pareja subió a dormir. Al llegar a la habitación, Thomas la besó amistosamente y sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Por fin recupero a mi familia y, además, llevas puesto el camisón que te regalé.

- La falda es preciosa, igual que este camisón.

- Es cierto, pero creo que estás mejor sin él.

Hermione rió antes de tumbarse en la cama.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Al despertarse, Hermione notó que se había dormido sobre el pecho de Thomas. Al escuchar a su hijo, besó al joven en el cuello. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a levantarse, él le agarró del brazo.

- Espera dos minutos.

Hermione cedió.

- Podríamos estar aquí los tres, con Ronny.

Thomas levantó la vista.

- Hola- saludó a su hijo.

Al ver a sus padres levantados, Ronny quiso salir de su cama.

- No, Ronny- le riñó su padre.

Después de bajar la vista, el niño lo intentó de nuevo.

- He dicho que no- repitió el padre, levantándose- Si te caes te harás daño.

Entonces el niño se echó a llorar, reclamando los brazos de su madre. Nada más cogerlo, esperó a que Thomas se les acercase. Estuvieron jugando durante una hora hasta que el pequeño pidió su desayuno y Hermione se lo llevó de la habitación.

Ningún miembro observó el acercamiento que se estaba produciendo entre los padres de Ronny, pues Hermione era muy discreta al tocarlo, besarlo o sonreírlo. Cuando Thomas se marchaba del cuartel general, Hermione trataba de tentarlo, aunque él prometía no tardar más de una hora.

Uno de esos días, al volver, se encontró a Hermione leyendo de nuevo.

- Hola.

- Hola- respondió él- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Normal. Ha hecho bueno y me hubiese gustado salir a pasear con Ronny, aunque parece que él y Janet se lo han pasado bastante bien.

Thomas se arrodilló y posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- Lo siento mucho.

- En realidad no sé por qué me quejo; vivo con mi hijo y contigo… ya soy bastante feliz.

Thomas se incorporó y se acostó a su lado.

- Dentro de apenas tres semanas el "polynéctar" estará listo y podremos irnos de paseo los tres.

- Lo sé, pero ya estaremos en septiembre y volverá a hacer frío- Thomas la besó en la frente- Lo siento, amor mío.

Hermione lo abrazó dulcemente.

- Gracias por cuidar de nosotros.

- También lo hago por mí- bromeó, antes de besarla en el cuello- Hueles tan bien… Casi lo había olvidado.

- ¿Crees que algún día… podremos…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ser una pareja normal?

- ¿Y qué hace una pareja normal?

- Discutir por nada.

- Ya lo hemos hecho.

- Pasear.

- Lo haremos. Y respecto a mí…- continuó él- ¿Crees que algún día llegaré a llevar la delantera, a tener la última palabra en las decisiones que afecten a Ronny?

- Si es lo mejor para él, sí- ironizó ella.

Al abrirse la puerta, Hermione empujó a Thomas de su lado, algo que molestó al joven. Entonces aparecieron Mark, Eliot, Jasper y Tod.

- Hola. Ayer cenamos tan bien que nos preguntábamos si podríamos acoplarnos esta noche también.

Mientras Thomas buscaba agua en la cocina, Mark se sentó junto a la chica.

- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo?

- Nada malo.

- ¿No estarías intentando tiranizar a nuestro jefe? Porque entonces te lo haría pagar.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Intentaré ser más generosa de ahora en adelante.

- Gracias- dijo Tod.

Hermione se acercó a su hijo nada más escucharlo, mientras Thomas hablana cn los demás.

- ¿Qué le pasa? No parece muy contenta.

- Le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hijo, salir de paseo con él.

- Es cierto; no está acostumbrada a vivir encerrada. ¿Y no hay ninguna solución?

- Sí. Está preparando "polynéctar", pero habrá que esperar hasta que la acabe.

- Ve con ella.

Thomas les sonrió.

- Gracias. Sé que no os lo sigo muy a menudo, pero muchas gracias por todo lo que hacéis por nosotros.

- Tranquilo, ya nos lo devolverás cuando nos enamoremos.

Thomas evitó mirar a Mark a toda costa.

- Bueno, ¿te marchas o tengo que ir yo en tu lugar?

Thomas fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, antes de subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

- Bueno, chicos, ¿estáis listos para la misión más complicada de todas?

- ¿Cuál?

Al entrar en la habitación, Thomas observó que Hermione acababa de cambiar a Ronny.

- Papá- dijo el niño, tendiéndole los brazos.

- Hola, hijo. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

- "I"- respondió él.

- ¿Puedes quedarte con él?- preguntó Hermione- Tengo que darme una ducha.

- Claro.

El joven bajó a Ronny al suelo, quien se puso a corretear por los pasillos.

- Cógelo antes de que llegue a las escaleras- ordenó Hermione.

Al momento, Thomas se precipitó a por su hijo mientras Hermione aprovechaba para irse a la ducha, dejando la puerta algo abierta intencionadamente. Pasado un cuarto se hora en el que el joven pasó su tiempo haciendo cosquillas a su hijo, dejó al pequeño sobre la cama junto a algunos juguetes. Cuando se dispuso a volver junto al niño, el ruido del agua llamó su atención. Thomas trató de centrarse en su hijo pero fue en vano; acabó poniéndose en pie y echando una ojeada en el baño, viendo a Hermione desnuda.

- Papá- lo llamó Ronny- ¡Papá!

Al ver que su padre no regresaba, el pequeño se echó a llorar. Al momento, Thomas regresó.

- Ya está, papá está aquí. ¿Sabes qué?- Ronny lo miró a los ojos- Vamos a bajar porque papá no puede contenerse más teniendo a mamá cerca.

Entonces el niño se echó a reír.

**Próximo capítulo: Reencuentros**

_¡Hola! Bueno, no he tardado nada con este capítulo. Por fin! XD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que el tema Mark-Hermione no era nada, aunque al menos ha servido para que ella y Thomas se den "otra oportunidad", si puede llamarse así XD. Esperemos a ver qué ocurre en los próximos capítulos, que son ya muy poquitos! Qué ganas tengo de acabarlo, aunque me dará bastante pena también. En fin, espero subir pronto el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Lyli-amil**__: hola! Por suerte ha pasado muy poquito tiempo desde el último review! XD. Bueno, la verdad es que la relación entre Mark y Hermione ha durado más bien poco, aunque menos mal que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes de ponerse peor la cosa. Pobre Thomas, por fin tiene lo que tanto quería! Y lo que le ha costado! A ver si sale algo de D&G, que quiero verlo! Bueno, tengo clarísimo que el próximo fic tratará sólo de ellos XD. Un beso!_

_**Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen**__: hola! Vaya, tú también sabes francés? Pues anímate y traduce algo! XD. Además, aunque parezca que no, ayuda mucho a seguir con el idioma. Vaya, prefieres a Mark con Hermione? Bueno, la verdad es que hacen buena pareja, pero creo que el futuro de Hermione va a estar de nuevo junto a Thomas. Aunque no deja de darme pena Mark, la verdad. Esperemos a ver qué le depara el fic. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Pues sí, de vacaciones por fin! Aunque bueno, tengo que recuperar algunas asignaturas para el verano… es lo que tiene Derecho, qué cruz! ____. Bueno, seguro que con lo que te gusta tu carrera se te hacen más amenas las clases. Cobre el fic, acercaste de pleno! Aunque le ha durado más bien poco la relación a Mark XD. Es cierto, la chica que estaba con Thomas! Aún no sabemos quién es! Bueno, quién sabe, tal vez Mark acabe con ella. Y sí, yo también espero que Draco y Ginny reaparezcan, que casi no quedan capítulos! Espero subir igual de rápido el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_


	41. Capítulo 41: Reencuentros

_Recordad que la historia original pertenece a __**chaton weasley**__ y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 41: Reencuentros**

Thomas aprovechó aquel momento con su hijo para darlo de comer, olvidando por unos instantes la lucha que mantenía por él, para conseguir darle una auténtica familia. Cuando ya se llegaban por el postre, Hermione se unió a ellos, pegándose a Thomas

- Hola, cariño. ¿Está buena la comida que te da papá?

Mientras Ronny sonreía, Thomas lo cogió y puso en el suelo. Una vez que el pequeño se hubo alejado de sus padres, Thomas empotró a la joven contra la pared.

- Deja de hacer eso de inmediato.

- ¿De hacer qué?

- De calentarme constantemente. Me has pedido tiempo y lo entiendo, pero si sigues así me obligarás a follarte encima de la mesa si hace falta.

Hermione le sonrió con picardía, atrayendo aún más al joven hombre.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntaron a la vez Emma, Edward y Will.

- Estamos en la cocina- contestó Hermione, aprovechando para zafarse de Thomas.

Mientras el joven se aislaba con sus compañeros en la sala de entrenamiento, Hermione se acercó a su hijo.

- La verdad es que a mí también me ha subido la temperatura.

Por segunda noche consecutiva, tuvo lugar una reunión de la Orden. Aunque Hermione, de igual forma que Janet, no pudiera asistir, ayudaba preparando la cena para los miembros. Nada más terminar, Ronny se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

- No quería acostarse sin haber visto a su padre- explicó Hermione

- Ya le acuesto yo. ¿Das un beso a mamá?

El pequeño aceptó antes de frotarse los ojos de cansancio.

- Buenas noches a todos- gritó Thomas, moviendo la mano del niño- Oye, hijo- comentó Thomas, a solas con Ronny- tengo que enseñar a mamá que no está bien calentarme como lo hace, así que ¿quieres ayudarme?

Entonces Ronny se puso a llorar, pero Thomas se acostó con él en brazos, para calmarlo.

- Ya sé que tú también estás harto.

Thomas decidió esperar a que el bebé se durmiera profundamente para reunirse con sus amigos. Hermione le había dejado un sitio a su lado y, mientras comía, sintió de nuevo la mano de la joven.

- Déjalo ya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo sabes perfectamente.

Hermione sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras continuaba con el juego.

- Te doy una última oportunidad- recordó Thomas, aunque no la disuadió en absoluto- ¿Lo oís?- soltó de golpe.

- ¿El qué?- se preguntaron los demás.

- A Ronny. ¿No lo oís? Ven conmigo, Hermione.

Entonces agarró la mano de la esclava y la obligó a seguirlo. Una vez en la habitación, comenzó a besarla con pasión, respondiendo ella con las mismas ganas.

- Eres una bruja. ¿Quién si no podría torturarme así, no dejándome besarte, tocarte, quererte?

- Para- lo empujó ella- No delante de Ronny. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- observó ella de repente- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está?...

- Cálmate, vas a despertarlo.

- ¿Dónde está?- sollozó ella.

- En el cuarto de baño. Quería que pudiéramos estar un rato a solas.

- Quiero verlo.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, nada más salir su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a él, quitándose algo de ropa a cada paso.

- ¿Ahora quieres?

- He pensado que tal vez sea un a buena idea.

Thomas se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí- contestó ella- No quiero estar separada de ti más tiempo.

- Yo tampoco.

Thomas la besó apasionadamente, primero por el cuello, bajando a continuación hasta la tripa.

- Tienes invitados- recordó ella, recobrando el aliento.

- Están como en su casa, no te preocupes.

- Aún así, esto no se hace.

Thomas cogió el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

- Por favor, Mione, ahora no. No estropees este momento.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, observó lo tristes que estaban. Entonces ella comenzó a besarlo a su vez.

Al despertarse, se sentía viva. Creyó haber sentido algo similar cuando se reencontró con su hijo, pero en aquel momento se sentía plenamente satisfecha, gracias al hombre que descansaba junto a ella.

Thomas dormía tranquilamente, completamente calmado. Ya no era el jefe de la Orden de los Huérfanos, sino simplemente él, un joven hombre enamorado. Cuando lo besó dulcemente en el cuello, el joven dejó escapar unos suaves gemidos.

- No me digas que no te gusta; no pensabas lo mismo hace un momento.

- Te quiero- murmuró.

- Yo también a ti. ¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó ella con picardía.

- No estoy tan cansado como para decir que no.

- Tenemos todavía una hora hasta que el niño se despierte.

- Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero lo recuperaremos durante la siesta.

Ella se echó a reír antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Cuando Ronny empezó a despertarse, sus padres pararon de inmediato. Mientras Hermione se duchaba, Thomas preparaba el biberón. Al llegar a la cocina, la joven se sorprendió de encontrarse allí a Tod, Mark y Jasper.

- Buenos días- saludó ella, antes de besar a su hijo.

Viendo que el pequeño quería moverse un poco, lo cogió en brazos y se sentó junto a Thomas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, viendo las miradas cómplices de los demás.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí.

- ¿No se te ha hecho un poco corta la noche?

Entonces miró a Thomas.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?- preguntó.

- No- respondió Tod- Pero Thomas es como un libro abierto, así que basta con verlo tan feliz para comprenderlo todo.

Hermione sonrió mientras Ronny gruñía.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

El pequeño señaló al jardín trasero, haciendo sonreír a los presentes. Por su parte, Hermione se levantó y miró por la ventana.

- ¿Pero, qué…? ¿Habéis sido vosotros quienes…?

- Sí- respondió el trío, con orgullo.

Entonces Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del más próximo.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

La chica cogió a su hijo y salió de la casa, seguida de los demás.

- ¿Has visto el tobogán y el columpio?

Entonces Hermione cogió a su hijo y lo ayudó a deslizarse por el tobogán. Ronny quiso repetir, pero ella se acercó a los chicos.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo podré devolveros el favor?

- Basta con veros contentos. Por cierto, parece que tu hijo esté a punto de echarse a llorar.

Hermione se precipitó a su lado.

- Vamos, chicos, tenemos trabajo.

- Hoy no.

- Hoy sí. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tenemos una misión muy importante que cumplir?

- ¡Que no!

- Vamos; media Orden te está esperando.

- ¡He dicho que no!

- Recuerda que ayer necesitamos tu ayuda pero te dejamos quedarte con Hermione.

- ¿Y qué esperas, que te dé las gracias?

Jasper lo atrapó por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Joder! ¿Estás dispuesto a echarlo todo a perder con tal de pasar una tarde con ellos? ¡Piensa que el tiempo que pierdas hoy lo tendrás en el futuro por duplicado!

- ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose.

- No- respondió Thomas.

- Jasper.

- No pasa nada.

- Mark.

- Nada.

- Está todo bien- añadió Tod.

- No me hagáis enfadar.

Thomas entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Puede alguien explicarme lo que ocurre aquí?

- Tenemos que cumplir una misión de vital importancia para la Orden, pero Thomas prefiere pasar el tiempo con vosotros antes que hacerla.

- Vigiladlo- ordenó Hermione, mientras señalaba a su hijo.

Entonces se precipitó hacia la casa, encontrándose allí a su amante.

- Eres un crío.

- No me vengas con tu ética ahora, por favor.

- ¿Con mi ética? ¿Crees que estoy aquí por eso? Que sepas que prefiero alejarme de ti antes que convertirme en una carga.

- ¿Qué?

- Si pasara cualquier cosa en la Orden me culparía, pensando que habrá sido por quedarte conmigo.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que sí. Te necesitan. Has sido tú quien les ha establecido una meta; destruir a Voldemort, así que no les abandones ahora. Ya pasaremos tiempo los tres juntos cuando todo haya acabado.

- De acuerdo, aunque tal vez seamos ya cuatro…

Hermione sonrió.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Venga, ve con ellos- ordenó la joven, antes de besarlo.

Mientras Hermione volvía junto a su hijo, Thomas regresó al jardín.

- Me he comportado como un imbécil- confesó.

- Te perdonamos- bromeó Tod- Por cierto, ¿quién ha dicho que las mujeres no llevan los pantalones en la relación?

- Espero que encontréis a alguien que sea como ella. ¿Puedo ir a despedirme?

- De acuerdo- contestó Jasper.

Thomas besó a Ronny en la frente.

- Tengo tanto miedo de no regresar…

- Pues ya puedes hacerlo. Te esperamos.

- Si me pasara…

Hermione le calló con un dedo sobre los labios.

- Te prohíbo que pienses esas cosas. Vas a volver con nosotros.

Thomas sonrió antes de marcharse.

- Te quiero- dijo al hacerlo.

Hermione se encontraba limpiando las habitaciones subterráneas. Estaba tan tensa que tuvo que confiar su hijo a Janet, quien no estaba mucho mejor que ella, puesto que Liam también participaba en la misión. Mientras hacía una de las camas, Hermione escuchó voces que llegaban, así que subió de inmediato.

Nada más llegar al portal, buscó a su enamorado.

- ¿Dónde está Thomas? ¿Dónde está?

Liam la abrazó.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, hemos tenido una baja.

- ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?!

- Mark- respondió John, con sinceridad.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Anderson lo ha llevado al hospital.

- ¿Quién?

- Ya lo conocerás más tarde.

- ¿Y Thomas? ¿Dónde está?

- En el granero.

Hermione le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de ir a aquel lugar. Al encontrárselo, sentado en el suelo, se sentó detrás de él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su espalda.

- Ha muerto. Mi mejor amigo ha muerto… por mi culpa.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. Él sabía los riesgos que corría.

- Lo he matado.

- Él se ha sacrificado para que podáis ganar la guerra.

- Sí, pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Cuántas vidas tienen que destruirse para conseguirlo?

- No lo sé. Las menos posibles, supongo. Pero mucha gente ha muerto por nuestra causa: Harry, Ron, los Weasley, Tonks, tu padre… así que tenemos que seguir luchando para que sus muertes no resulten inútiles.

Thomas echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo consigues sobreponerte a todo esto, después de haberlos visto cayendo uno a uno? Has perdido a tu mejor amigo, a tu novio, a aquellos que considerabas como tu familia…

- Les dije a mis padres que huyeran antes de empezar la Guerra, así que tal vez sigan vivos en algún lugar. Tengo que vivir por ellos.

- ¿Quieres decir que, una vez que la Guerra termine, tendré que salir a buscar a tus padres para pedirles oficialmente tu mano?

Hermione sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

- Me gustas más así.

Mientras Thomas saboreaba aquel momento, Ronny abrió la pequeña trampilla por la que se entraba al granero.

- Hola, hijo.

Ronny se acercó a sus padres nada más verlos.

Ronny se acercó a sus padres.

- Ten cuidado, cariño- le previno Hermione.

El niño se paró en seco, así que Thomas se acercó a él y lo cogió, devolviéndolo a su madre.

- ¿Has pasado un buen día?

Ronny asintió.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho durante el día?

- He preparado las habitaciones subterráneas, aunque no sé aún cuándo llegarán los demás.

- Yo tampoco lo sé todavía. ¿Te he comentado ya que son franceses?

- Sí. ¿Sabes? A veces me siento un poco inútil aquí. No puedo hacer más por la Orden que preparar la comida y limpiar.

- Por mí haces mucho. Y también por Ronny.

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría ser más útil.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

- No lo sé. Hace tiempo sabía luchar, así que tal vez pueda entrenar a los miembros.

Thomas sonrió.

- Te propongo otra cosa; echemos un combate y, sólo si ganas, podrás entrenarlos.

- ¿Y si ganas tú?

- Te haré el amor.

- Vaya propuesta. Muy bien, acepto, pero te lo advierto; voy a ganar.

Thomas la besó tiernamente.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

La pareja permaneció en el granero durante un par de horas. Al bajar, la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden se había marchado, mientras que los demás seguían dándole vueltas a la situación, sin encontrar ninguna solución.

- ¿Os apetece un combate?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero le siguió el juego.

- No me digas que quieres perder ante una mujer delante de todo el mundo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas a ganar?

Tod les miró con diversión.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- Hermione está convencida de poder ganarme en un duelo.

Entonces todos se echaron a reír.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿A qué esperamos?- ironizó Thomas.

**Próximo capítulo: Los franceses**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Perdonad el retraso, pero esta vez está justificado: me he mudado! Ha sido una semana un poco caótica, pero bueno, por fin está todo listo! Y lo que es mejor, por fin tengo Internet! Sinceramente, me imaginaba que tardaría mucho más… Bueno, volviendo al fic, qué os ha parecido? Pobre Mark! La verdad es que, aunque le gustase Hermione, acabó demostrando que era buena persona y todo… pero bueno, es la guerra y hay bajas, ¿no? Madre mía, ya sólo quedan tres capítulos! Y el epílogo, claro. Espero terminarlo cuanto antes, que ya tengo ganas de ver el final. Un beso!_

_**lyli-amil**__: hola! Puf, yo también espero volver a ver a Draco y Ginny por aquí, que ya se les echa de menos! Esperemos que la autora haya pensado también como nosotras XD. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Pues sí, parece extraño, pero al final Mark y Hermione han tenido una especie de "lío", aunque haya durado más bien poco. Y ahora más, puesto que Mark ha desaparecido definitivamente. Ciertamente hay muchos personajes, pero bueno, al final sólo importan tres o cuatro XD. Pues la traducción se titula igualmente "Mal&Son". Por ahora sólo tengo esos dos de Harry Potter, aunque si también te gusta el manganime puedes ver los que tengo. A ver si la autora se digna a renovar, que lleva más de cuatro meses sin subir nada! Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola maja! Ahora que me lo recuerdas, tengo que poner a estudiar cuanto antes! XD. Bueno, me imagino que terminaré el fic dentro de poquito, así que no me quitará mucho tiempo. ¿Tú cómo lo llevas? Porque creo que el calendario escolar es distinto en España, ¿no? Sobre el fic tienes toda la razón, Mark es todo un caballero. Lástima que haya terminado así… pero bueno, imagino que Thomas y Hermione lo superarán pronto. Por otro lado, a ver si salen ya Draco y Ginny! Los echo de menos! Y la "chica misteriosa", por supuesto (ya casi me había olvidado de ella XD). Bueno, espero que lo pases muy bien. Un beso!_

_**Ninna Black**__: hola! Bueno, no te preocupes por los reviews, me conformo con que la leas! La verdad es que a mí me gustan demasiado estas últimas partes, pero a estas alturas no podía dejar el fic sin terminar. Además, también tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué va a pasar XD. Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Un beso!_

_**MiiniiMiirii**__: hola! Madre mía, qué velocidad! Tienes razón, la pareja central (y por la que empecé a traducir el fic) ha ido desapareciendo poco a poco; pero yo no soy más que la traductora, así que poco puedo hacer. De todas formas, la próxima vez que traduzca algún fic de estos dos, me aseguraré de que sea exclusivamente D&G. Un beso!_

_**marineta**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, que ya faltan poquitos para que se termine. Un beso y gracias de nuevo!_


	42. Capítulo 42: Los franceses

_Bueno, aquí os digo lo de siempre: los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia a **chaton weasley**. Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 42: Los franceses**

Al salir de la sala de entrenamiento, Hermione besó a Thomas y sonrió.

- No es tan grave, cariño. Yo te sigo queriendo.

- Qué simpática- ironizó él- Voy a ver al niño.

El joven subió rápidamente las escaleras, mientras Hermione se acercaba a Janet.

- Creo que has herido su orgullo de macho dominante.

- No te preocupes; esta noche me perdonará.

Janet se echó a reír.

- Me ha encantado ver cómo ganabas a nuestro Thomas- intervino Liam.

- No lo molestes demasiado con eso.

- Me estáis tocando las narices- dijo él, escuchándolas, mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Está dormido?

- Completamente.

- ¿Ha sido bastante humillante que tu mujer te gane, no? Bueno, por lo menos así sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en vuestra relación.

Liam seguía molestando a Thomas cuando se unieron a los demás en la cocina. Allí, Hermione pensó que Thomas se sentaría junto a ella, pero él decidió aislarse. Entonces la joven lo siguió.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- respondió él, secamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- Me has dejado en ridículo.

- Has sido tú quien les pidió que vieran el combate. Te lo dije.

- Liam se está riendo de mí en mi propia cara.

- Ha sido culpa tuya que tu ego haya sufrido ese golpe, con esos aires de macho dominante que tienes siempre. Respecto a Liam, no te preocupes; yo misma me encargaré de él. Ya veremos si, después, sigue riéndose igualmente.

Thomas la sonrió, antes de abrazarla y besarla.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por recordarme lo imbécil que soy.

- No siempre lo eres, ya lo sabes. Además, me gusta mucho esa faceta tuya.

Thomas la besó de nuevo. Justo cuando se disponían a volver a la cocina, Liam apareció.

- Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

- Claro.

Antes de marcharse, Thomas la besó una vez más y miró con sospecha a su hermano.

- ¿Se lo ha tomado mal?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- No lo he hecho con esa intención.

- No, pero has dado justo en la diana. De todas formas, tú serás el siguiente.

- Estás bromeando.

Hermione rebatió la broma seriamente.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- De Janet. Ya sabes que, dentro de tres días, los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts y Ginny nos ha invitado a todos a cenar en su casa la víspera.

- Y Janet no quiere ir, ¿no?

- Tiene miedo de Ely; teme que la odie por todo lo que ha pasado. Por eso me preguntaba si sería posible que vinierais vosotros también; así, por lo menos, vendría gente que conociera.

- No puedo salir de aquí.

- Si te transportaras nadie sabría que estás en La Madriguera.

Al verlo tan suplicante, Hermione respondió.

- Voy a hablarlo con Thomas, aunque es cierto que echo de menos estar en La Madriguera, con los niños.

- ¿Sabías que Henry y Ely quieren formar parte de La Orden? Sin embargo, Thomas teme por Ely así que le ha dicho que no. ¿Te imaginas cómo se habrá puesto?

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Vayamos con ellos.

Rápidamente Hermione abrazó a Thomas, quien le correspondió el gesto.

- Que te haya ganado en un duelo no significa que no podamos hacer el amor apasionadamente.

Thomas sonrió, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, entonces?

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, va siendo hora de que nos acostemos- anunció Thomas, con fuerza- Además, mañana tendremos que organizar el entierro de Mark.

- Yo me ocuparé- respondió Sacha- Estábamos juntos a menudo, así que no habrá ningún problema.

- Gracias.

Al ver que Hermione se caía del cansancio, Thomas la acompañó hasta la habitación.

Nada más despertarse, la joven observó que la cama estaba vacía, así que cogió una chaqueta y bajó las escaleras. Sin embargo, Thomas no estaba ni en el salón ni en la cocina. Finalmente miró por la ventana, encontrándoselo tomando el sol, así que decidió acompañarlo.

Sintiendo su presencia, Thomas sonrió y abrió los brazos.

- ¿Has conseguido dormir?- preguntó ella.

- No. No podía dejar de pensar en su cadáver. Anoche, cuando estaba contigo, conseguí olvidarme de todo pero, una vez a solas, lo recordaba de nuevo.

Hermione se acurrucó junto a él.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?

- Si ni tú ni Ronny estuvierais aquí, en este momento, no podría seguir adelante.

- ¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?

- En Ronny. Aún no lo he visto jugando en los columpios.

- Podrías verlo hoy.

- ¿Has acabado ya la poción?

- Aún falta un poco. ¿Por qué?

- Me gustaría pasar un día lejos de aquí, con vosotros dos. Como si fuéramos una verdadera familia.

- Lo haremos.

Entonces ambos se callaron y compartieron la maravillosa imagen de aquel paisaje. De pronto, Janet llegó con el niño entre sus brazos, llorando.

- ¿Ves cómo mamá y papá estaban aquí?

- Papá…- lloriqueó el niño.

- Estoy aquí- contestó él, cogiéndolo en brazos- ¿Qué ocurre, has tenido una pesadilla?

Mientras su padre lo consolaba, Ronny vio el columpio y quiso montarse en él.

- ¿Quieres jugar?

El niño lo miró con tristeza.

- Venga, vamos.

- No- intervino Hermione- Tiene que comer antes.

- Dos minutos.

- No. Si empieza no querrá parar.

Pese a las réplicas, Thomas quiso jugar con su hijo. Pasados cinco minutos, Hermione les pidió que lo dejaran, pero el padre no conseguía parar al pequeño.

- ¡Thomas!- le riñó ella.

- Se lo está pasando muy bien.

De pronto, Hermione entró en la casa dando un portazo. Thomas comprendió entonces la situación y cogió al pequeño.

- No- lloriqueó él.

- Sí.

- ¡No!

- Tienes que tomarte el biberón.

- ¡No!- repitió el niño.

Exasperado, Thomas le pegó en el trasero y volvió a casa.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Hermione, ¿puedo pasar?

Decepcionada, Hermione no respondió. Sin embargo, Thomas entró de todas maneras y puso a su hijo sobre la cama.

- Lo siento- dijo él- Tenías razón, como siempre.

Hermione miró a su pareja.

- Nuestro hijo tiene muy mal carácter.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.

- Cuando te marchaste, pedí a Ronny que dejara de jugar pero se negó. Entonces le di una torta y se echó a llorar pero, al ver que seguía sin ceder, quiso que Liam y Janet lo consolaran. Está claro que, cuando se le niega algo, Ronny intenta conseguirlo con los demás. ¿Crees que es consciente de que nosotros somos sus padres y que tiene que obedecernos?

- Bueno, por ahora vivimos todos juntos, así que es normal que le cueste entender que sólo nos tiene que obedecer a nosotros. Pero no te preocupes; ya verás cómo todo se arregla cuando vivamos juntos.

- ¿Crees que llegará ese día?

- Antes de lo que te imaginas, ya verás- respondió ella, antes de besarlo- Oye, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Tal y como le había recordado, Thomas había preparado un espléndido desayuno.

- Pensé que podríamos desayunar los tres juntos y, después, jugar en el jardín. Es que voy a ausentarme bastante, Hermione, y…

- No te preocupes; lo comprendo. Por cierto, aprovechando que mañana es el último día que están los niños, me gustaría pasar la noche en La Madriguera.

- Hermione…

- Sé lo que vas a decirme, pero si me transportara no habría ningún problema. Además, no saldré de la casa.

- Hermione…

- Por favor; Janet teme ir sola a la cena. Además, somos una familia y tenemos que apoyarla.

- Ya veremos.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- Ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

Thomas se echó a reír; el día se presentaba magnífico.

Una noche, mientras Thomas y Hermione dormían profundamente, Janet los despertó.

- Thomas. ¡Thomas!

- ¿Sí?...- murmuró él.

- Hay alguien en el recibidor que pregunta por ti. Un francés…

Thomas se despertó de inmediato.

- Voy.

- Thomas, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione, medio dormida.

- Nada, cariño. Duérmete.

Thomas se vistió sin hacer el menor ruido y salió de la habitación.

- Siento haber venido tan tarde- se disculpó el invitado, al verlo aparecer por las escaleras.

- No pasa nada. ¿Qué ocurre? Te esperábamos dentro de una semana.

- Hemos tenido un imprevisto.

- Ven- dijo Thomas, dirigiéndose al salón- Janet, ¿podrías…?

- Enseguida tendré listo el café- respondió al momento.

Thomas se acomodó en el sofá.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nos han traicionado.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sé, pero ahora sólo quedamos quince. ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí?

- De acuerdo, pero, ¿qué pasa con el traidor?

- No sé de quién se trata, así que tendremos que correr el riesgo.

- ¿No tienes ninguna idea de quién se trata?

- En realidad sí, pero como nos mudamos hace una semana no tengo las cosas demasiado claras.

- Ya veo, así que sí hay sospechosos.

- Uno o dos.

- Muy bien, entonces los vigilaremos.

- Gracias. En realidad no entiendo cómo…

- ¡Profesor Lupin!

El invitado se echó a reír, antes de explicarle la situación a Thomas.

- Hace años que no soy tu profesor, Hermione Granger…

Nada más levantarse, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Profesor.

- Hermione.

Ella dudó al abrazarlo de nuevo.

- Creía que había muerto.

- Es una historia muy larga y, antes de contártela, me gustaría que mis hombres entraran.

- Claro.

Entonces, Lupin cogió un trozo de papel y escribió algo sobre el mismo.

- Quémalo en cuanto lo hayan leído.

- De acuerdo.

De pronto él se levantó y salió de la casa.

- ¿Es el hombre-lobo?

- Sí.

- Hermione lloró de felicidad, antes de echarse a los brazos de su amante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es un milagro.

El verla tan feliz, Thomas se preguntó que podría ser Remus para ella. Éste regresó pasado un rato.

- Hermione, ¿puedes mostrar las habitaciones a las chicas? Yo me ocuparé del resto.

- No te preocupes. Lo mejor será que nos acostemos ya; estamos todos agotados.

Finalmente, los nuevos inquilinos aceptaron.

Nada más levantarse, Hermione envió una lechuza a Ginny. "Remus está vivo", decía.

- Hermione, ¿ya estás despierta?- preguntó Lupin.

- ¿Tú también?

- No he conseguido dormirme.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Estoy completamente seguro de que hay un traidor entre nosotros.

- Estoy segura de que conseguiréis encontrarlo.

- Ya sabes lo que me ocurrió, Hermione; sabes que un amigo ya me traicionó una vez. Creí que Sirius era culpable y no Peter. No quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez.

- Confío en usted.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Observándolos. Tal vez se relajen estando contigo…

- Lo intentaré.

- Gracias.

Mientras Remus presentaba a sus camaradas uno a uno, la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja apareció.

- Remus Lupin.

- Ginevra Weasley. Perdón, Malfoy.

De pronto, la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su profesor.

- Tan guapa como siempre.

- Gracias.

- estábamos a punto de tomar un café, ¿te apetece?

- Claro. Ely se está ocupando de las niñas, así que tengo toda la mañana libre.

- Thomas me ha contado que te has ocupado de muchos niños.

- Sí. De ocho, contando a mi hija, para ser más exactos.

- Me alegro mucho. Lástima que yo no haya tenido esa oportunidad.

Hermione y Ginny se sonrieron con complicidad. Pasadas unas horas, Remus pidió la dirección de una floristería y se marchó.

- ¿Crees que habrá ido a ver a Tonks?

- Creo que ha ido a ver a mucha más gente. Tiene que ser muy duro vivir entre los muertos.

Ginny bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Sé que para ti también lo es- murmuró Hermione.

- Nunca pienso en ellos. No llego a imaginármelos muertos; para mí, siguen estando vivos y felices y eso es lo único que me importa.

- Tienes razón. A veces pienso en Ron y me pregunto cómo habríamos vivido juntos, pero luego recuerdo que debo seguir adelante por él y por mi familia.

Ginny miró hacia la puerta. Hermione se giró a su vez, encontrándose a Thomas y a Ronny.

- Os dejos solos. ¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó Ginny a Ronny, quien obedeció al momento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento?- preguntó Hermione.

- "Mi familia". Es la primera vez que dices esas palabras.

- Es que sois mi familia.

- Exacto- respondió él, con orgullo- Una familia que será mucho más grande cuando la guerra termine.

Hermione lo besó.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo.

- ¿Has visto a Remus?

- Se ha marchado a dar un paseo.

- Te ha traído recuerdos de tu pasado, ¿no?

- La verdad es que sí, pero me alegra saber que sigue vivo. Por cierto, tengo que contarte una cosa- confesó ella, de golpe.

- ¿El qué?

- Remus estuvo con la madre de Emma. Fue su primer y único amor.

- Entonces, quieres decir que…

- Es el padre de Emma.

- ¿Y quieres decírselo?

- Quería hablar con Ginny sobre eso, aunque creo que será mejor esperar a que todo acabe para decírselo. Si no, no dejará de preocuparse por la niña durante la guerra.

- Tienes toda la razón- intervino Ginny, que acababa de llegar. Después de devolver a Ronny a los brazos de su madre, se sentó- Será mejor no decirles nada ni a Remus ni a Emma. Si supiera que es su padre y él muriera, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Entonces no diremos nada- repitieron Thomas y Hermione.

- Por fin- suspiró Janet, mientras Hermione y Thomas llegaban.

- Siento el retraso, pero Hermione no quería dejar a Ronny.

Ella no respondió.

- ¿Y quién se ha quedado con él?- preguntó la niñera.

- Remus. Se llevan muy bien.

- Hermione, será mejor que entres cuanto antes. Salir ya ha sido demasiado peligroso.

La joven no respondió, sino que rápidamente se acercó a la familia que tanto había echado de menos.

- ¡Hermione!- chillaron a la par Emma y Molly, tirándose a sus brazos.

- Hola, monstruitos. ¿Estáis bien?

- ¡Sí!

Hermione se fijó en la cara de Emma; se parecía enormemente a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pequeña.

- Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

- Es que ya me estoy haciendo mayor.

- Hasta tiene novio- murmuró Molly.

- ¡Me prometiste no decir nada!

- Guardaré el secreto, tranquilas- dijo Hermione.

- Tengo ganas de volver a Hogwarts; lo echo de menos.

Hermione sonrió y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- Ha ido a ver a Maya; no puede dormir.

Mientras Hermione se reunía con su familia, Ginny bajó las escaleras con la pequeña en brazos.

- ¡Mione!- gritó Maya.

La niña tendió los brazos hacia su tía y le dio un enorme beso. Ginny quiso recuperarla, pero ella no quiso soltarse. Cuando Thomas llegó, se echó a reír.

- Siempre consigues que un bebé se te pegue.

- ¿Has visto lo mucho que ha crecido?

- Como todo el mundo- ironizó él.

Hermione le hizo una mueca de burla y soltó a la niña. Sin embargo, ésta volvió a los pocos segundos, con un gato entre las manos.

- Mira, Mione.

- ¡Qué mono!

- Ven- dijo, cogiéndole de la mano.

- Vamos a comer- anunció Draco.

- ¡Dos minutos!- suplicó la niña.

- Dos minutos; nada más.

Maya echó a correr.

- ¡Rápido, Mione!

Hermione estaba encantada con la situación.

- Mira.

La joven se arrodilló y observó a los cuatro cachorros, acurrucados junto a su madre.

- Son muy bonitos.

Maya le tendió uno.

- Un regalo.

- Muchas gracias.

Entonces la niña se levantó, cogió la mano de Hermione y la codujo hasta la mesa.

A pesar de lo previsto, Janet y Ely se hicieron amigas enseguida y disfrutaban burlándose de las manías de Liam. Aunque se molestara al principio, acabó participando en el juego, contento por ver que la familia había aceptado a Janet. Por su parte, Hermione no soltó al gatito en toda la noche, divirtiendo a Thomas.

Llegada la hora de marcharse, Ely se entristeció por dejar aquel ambiente tan familiar. Por ello, Thomas les propuso quedarse algunos días en La Madriguera, algo que todos aceptaron. Hermione también deseaba hacer algo así, pero no podía; su vida estaba allí, junto a su familia y los miembros de La Orden.

- ¿Podría pasar a visitarte algún día?- preguntó Ginny, mientras Hermione se despedía.

- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien. Hasta mañana, pues- respondió su amiga, sospechando algo, antes de devolverle el gato y acompañar a Thomas para transportarse.

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación, parecía triste.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Thomas, abrazándola.

- Estoy muy cansada. Me gustaría tener días como hoy a menudo, pero no dejo de ser una esclava.

- No por mucho tiempo. Ya verás lo felices que somos los tres juntos.

Thomas la besó en el cuello.

- Oye, ahora que Ronny está durmiendo con Remus, podríamos aprovechar…

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

- Tienes razón. ¿A qué esperas para besarme?

Thomas no esperó ni un minuto más para besarla con fuerza.

**Próximo capítulo: Baby-sitting**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bueno, ha aparecido alguna novedad que otra, no? Para empezar, ha llegado Lupin. Otro personaje más, viva! Imagino que, aunque hayan decidido guardar el secreto, se enterará en breves de que Emma es su hija. Además, sólo quedan dos capítulos, así que ya puede darse prisa en saberlo XD. Y sí, han aparecido Draco y Ginny de nuevo. Viva!! Qué contenta estoy de verlos de nuevo, aunque no hayan estado especialmente "románticos", pero bueno XD. Por cierto, quién será el traidor? Espero no tardar mucho en traducir el resto, que ya quiero saber cómo acaba. Un beso!_

_**lyli-amil**__: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que, después d evr lo gallito que se puso Thomas con el duelo, era de esperarse que ella lo ganaría, no? Pobrecito, cómo ha herido su orgullo masculino… pero con Hermione no puede nadie! XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**__: hola! Pues sí, ya está todo listo! Bueno, la línea de Internet y del teléfono no va muy allá que digamos, pero es mejor que nada! Qué tal llevas los exámenes? Bueno, ya verás cómo te salen muy bien. En cuanto al fic, a mí también me da la impresión de que hay bastantes cosas en el tintero pero, si te soy sincera, no me acuerdo ni de la mitad de ellas XD. Llevo tanto tiempo traduciéndolo que casi ni me acuerdo de los capítulos más recientes, pero bueno. La próxima vez escogeré una historia más corta, eso seguro! Y por fin han vuelto a aparecer Draco y Ginny! Aunque no demasiado, pero bueno. Qué tendrá que contarle Ginny a Hermione? Espero que salga algo más de D&G en los pocos capítulos que quedan! En fin, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este cap. Un beso!_

_**MiiniiMiirii**__: hola! Pues sí, no soy más que la traductora y no puedo tocar al fic original (de poder metería mucho, mucho más D&G XD!!). Pues ahora mismo no tengo muy claras las edades de los dos yo tampoco, pero creo que se llevan entre 8 y 10 años, aproximadamente. Lo que no sé es que edad tienen en el fic en este momento, lo siento mucho! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Solange**__: hola! Siento tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, pero ando bastante liada todavía. Por fin han vuelto Draco y Ginny! Aunque no demasiado, pero bueno, habrá que esperar a los demás capítulos. La historia de "Mal&Son" no es mía por desgracia yespero que la autora actualice pronto, sinceramente. Bueno, la próxima traducción será un exclusivo D&G y acabado, por supuesto! Has visto ya la peli? Yo sí! Me ha encantado! Es cierto que el libro sigue siendo mejor, pero me parece que la peli no está nada mal… y Draco actúa tan bien… Un beso!_

_**marineta**__: hola! Por fin actualizo! Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado! XD. Espero que estés mejor de lo de tu pierna; a ver si el capítulo te anima un poco. La verdad es que la pareja Hermione-Thomas se me está haciendo bastante familiar a mí también; incluso Thomas me parece un personaje más! Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y no tardar demasiado con el resto. Un beso!_

_**Ninna Black**__: hola! Ciertamente, la Hermione de este fic es bastante inestable; incluso parece una enferma en algunas ocasiones, pero bueno, confiemos en que, una vez acabada la guerra, todo vuelva a su cauce. En cuanto a Draco y Ginny, en este capítulo han vuelto a aparecer, aunque no demasiado la verdad. Esperemos que tengan algo más de protagonismo en los caps que quedan. Un beso!_

_**LovetaH**__: Hola! Cuánto tiempo! La verdad es que te llevas una alegría cuando dejas pasar algo de tiempo y ves que han subido varios capítulos; a mí también me pasa! XD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos; muchas veces la traducción se me ha hecho bastante cuesta arriba (concretamente, en las partes más aburridas), pero ahora que veo todo el fic y la recepción creo que ha valido la pena. Es una pena que no pueda tocarlo, por ser sólo la traductora, porque si no pondría D&G por doquier! XD. En realidad hay 44 capítulos y un epílogo, así que aún quedan tres capítulos más; esperemos que todo se resuelva en ellos! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero también no tardar demasiado en terminarlo; que tengo muchas ganas de saber el final. Un beso!_


	43. Capítulo 43: Babysitting

_La historia pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling_

**Capítulo 43: Baby-sitting**

Thomas se levantó al alba, a pesar de lo corta que le había resultado la noche. Al bajar a la cocina, observó que el licántropo y su hijo se encontraban ya en la mesa.

- Buenos días.

- ¡"Apa"!- contestó el niño, tendiéndole los brazos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien?

- "I". ¿Mamá?

- Está dormida. ¿Te apetece darle una sorpresa?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Ha terminado de desayunar?

- Sí.

- Entonces saldremos durante una hora. Si Hermione se despertase…

- Le diré que estarás de vuelta dentro de poco.

- Gracias- contestó, saliendo al jardín.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, Thomas llamó a la puerta. A continuación, se encontró con Draco y Ginny desayunando en pareja.

- Hola.

- ¡Ronny!- se sorprendió Ginny- ¡Cuánto has crecido! Dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Hemos venido a por los gatos. Aún no hemos olvidado la oferta de Maya.

- ¿Quieres adoptar uno de los cachorros? Creía que temías una posible alergia.

- Lo guardaremos en nuestra habitación. Creo que necesitamos una mascota y, además, los gatos traen buenos recuerdos a Hermione.

- Crooshanks…- recordó la pelirroja.

- Exacto.

Thomas puso a su hijo en el suelo, quien empezó a pasearse por aquella casa desconocida, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenían ciertos ruidos.

- Bebé- dijo, viendo los gatos.

Thomas se acercó a su hijo.

- Bebé- repitió el niño, mirando a su padre.

- Sí, son bebés gatitos. ¿Quieres uno?

- "I".

- Pero tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien. Tendrás que darle de comer y ser bueno con él.

- "I".

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- Ése- dijo, señalando con el dedo a un minino de rayas grises y blancas.

- A mamá también le gusta ése. ¿Podemos llevárnoslo hoy mismo?

- Claro- respondió Ginny- Espera, voy a darte algo de comida para él.

- Gracias- añadió Thomas, cogiendo al gato- ¿Volvemos a casa?

- ¡Mamá!- chilló.

- Calla, no despiertes a Maya- explicó Thomas, haciéndolo callar con la mano.

- Sshh- lo imitó el niño.

Ginny sonrió al ver que padre e hijo se llevaban tan bien.

- Ten- dijo ella, tendiéndole una bolsa- Y dile a Hermione que pasaré a verla sobre las once.

- Descuida. Hasta luego, Ginny.

- "Adió"- se despidió el niño, antes de abrazar a su nuevo amigo durante su primer viaje.

Al llegar al cuartel general, Ronny se puso a toser; no le gustaba nada viajar vía polvo de dragón.

- Vamos a enseñarle el gatito a mamá.

El niño se encaminó hacia la casa, en busca de su madre.

- Mamá, "mia"; un bebé.

- ¿Dónde has encontrado ese gatito?

- Papa me ha "dao".

- ¿Así que te lo ha dado papá?

- "I".

Entonces Thomas llegó.

- ¿Ha sido idea tuya traer este gato aquí?

- Sí, no me pareció mala idea.

- ¿Y si alguien es alérgico?

- Buscaremos un remedio.

Por suerte para ellos, nadie lo era. De pronto, Ronny le dio el gato a su madre.

- "Quiede" "domi".

- ¿Quiere irse a dormir?

- "I".

- Entonces dormirá contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡"I"!- chilló el niño, sobresaltándose, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre- "Domi" "Ony" con él.

- Sí, cariño- respondió ella, acunándolo.

Al sentir al pequeño apoyándose contra su espalda, cogió al gato y los acostó juntos. Al volver una hora más tarde, Ginny y Maya estaban en el salón.

- Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te dije ayer que pasaría a verte; ¿lo habías olvidado?

- No- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Thomas está aquí?

- No, ha salido. Había dejado la Orden un poco de lado durante las últimas semanas, así que está de misión. Y bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Hermione creyó tener delante de sí a la Ginny adolescente; una jovencita excitada por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

- ¡Por fin tengo una misión, así que me gustaría que te quedaras hoy al cargo de Maya!

- ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a Ely?

- Ella también quiere formar parte de la Orden, así que no creo que se tome demasiado bien que yo lo sea ya.

Hermione sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿te importa quedarte con mi hija?

- Para nada.

Entonces Ginny miró tristemente a la pequeña, que jugaba con los peluches de Ronny.

- Suena estúpido, pero me da miedo dejarla. Siempre ha estado junto a mí y ahora voy a pasar un día lejos de ella.

- La Orden te necesita- la reconfortó su amiga.

- Lo sé- contestó la pelirroja- Bueno, será mejor que me marcha ya. Pórtate bien, cariño.

- Mamá…- comenzó a llorar la pequeña.

Ginny le envió un beso antes de transportarse.

- Mamá… ¡Mamá!...- chilló la niña, a viva voz.

- Tranquila, Maya. Mamá a volver muy pronto. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos mientras la esperamos?

La niña asintió antes de tirarse a los brazos de su tía, sin dejar de llorar.

- Estás cansada- observó Hermione- Te daré la cena y, después, te acostarás.

- No. No dormir. Maya no bebé.

- Claro que sí. Maya es un bebé muy grande que necesita descansar.

- Maya "quiede" mamá.

- Volverá muy pronto, cariño.

Mientras hermione reconfortaba a su sobrina, ésta descubrió s u antiguo gato.

- ¡Moony!- lo llamó ella.

Entonces Hermione la dejó en el suelo y la niña olvidó su tristeza.

Pasada media hora, Ronny se despertó. Cuando bajó en brazos de su madre, el niño observó con horror que alguien estaba jugando con sus cosas. Después de conseguir que su madre lo soltara, Ronny se precipitó hacia la niña y le quitó el juguete de las manos.

Siendo una Malfoy como era, Maya corrió detrás de él para recuperar su juguete y los niños empezaron a pelearse.

- Se acabó- se enfadó Hermione.

- ¡Mío!- chilló Ronny.

- Me da igual; estáis los dos castigados en la esquina del salón.

Entonces, Hermione colocó a Maya en una esquina del salón y a Ronny en otra. Sin embargo, nada más alejarse, Ronny se levantó y la siguió.

- No, Ronny, estás castigado.

- Mamá…- lloriqueó el niño, pidiéndole que le cogiera en brazos.

- He dicho que no. Quédate en la esquina hasta que vaya a buscarte.

El pequeño comenzó entonces a chillar, pero la madre no cedió en absoluto. Pasados quince minutos, Hermione fue a buscar a Maya pero, cuando hizo lo mismo con Ronny, el niño se puso a chillar de celos al ver a su enemiga en brazos de su madre. Entonces, intentó tirarla.

- ¡Pero bueno!- Hermione dejó a su sobrina en el suelo y dio una torta al niño- Te prohíbo que hagas eso de nuevo, ¿me oyes? Ahora, a jugar los dos juntos.

- No- contestó él.

- No- replicó Maya.

- Muy bien, entonces marcharos al salón. Os llamaré cuando la comida esté lista.

Aún enfadados, los niños se dirigieron al salón. Tres minutos después, Hermione escuhó unos gritos.

- No puede ser- se lamentó- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó, entrando en el salón.

Allí, Ronny intentaba recuperar el coche con el que Maya estaba jugando.

- Devuélvele el juguete- se enfadó Hermione.

- ¡No! ¡De "Ony"!

- ¿No puedes dejarle tus juguetes?

- No.

- Sí.

- No- repitió él.

- Ronald, déjale tus juguetes.

- Sé bueno- intervino Maya.

Furioso, el pequeño le lanzó los juguetes a la cara. Harta de verlo comportándose así, Hermione le dio una torta y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

- Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que decidas portarte bien; entonces podrás volver con nosotras. Te estás portando muy mal y lo sabes.

Hermione se acercó a Maya y ambas fueron a preparar el almuerzo.

- Ronny es malo- dijo la niña- No me deja sus juguetes.

Hermione cogió a la pequeña y la sentó en la mesa, mientras ella se ponía a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Ronny no tiene la costumbre de compartir sus cosas. No lo estoy defendiendo, todo lo contrario, sólo quiero que sepas que él no tiene hermanos con los que jugar.

- Entonces, ¿cómo se divierte?

- Juega solo o con nosotros. Así que, ¿podrías explicarle cómo se hace para jugar con los demás niños?

- Sí- respondió la niña, orgullosa de que se le hubiera encomendado semejante tarea.

- ¿Me ayudas a preparar la comida?

- Claro.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, Hermione dejó que Maya fuese a buscar a Ronny.

- ¿Vienes a comer?

- No- respondió él, bruscamente.

- Venga, ven.

- No. No me "gutas".

- Tu mamá dice que tienes que venir a comer.

- No.

Maya volvió a la cocina.

- No tiene hambre- anunció, sentándose en su sitio.

- Voy a buscarlo.

Hermione regresó tres minutos después con su hijo, que no pronunció palabra durante la comida.

- Será mejor que nos echemos la siesta, niños.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Maya.

- En mi cuarto, los tres- explicó Hermione.

- No- respondió el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué?

- "Ony" "domi".

- Ella también va a dormir con nosotros.

- No.

Hermione lanzó entonces una mirada fulminante a su hijo y él dejó de quejarse. A continuación, subió a los pequeños a la habitación.

Al no estar acostumbrada a aquella cama, Maya no quiso dormirse, así que Hermione esperó el tiempo que hizo falta para que la pequeña cediese al sueño. Sin comprender aquel trato de favor, Ronny se echó a llorar, así que la madre decidió acostarse junto a ellos y echarse una siesta también. Aunque al principio rechazara compartir la cama con su peor enemiga, Ronny acabó aceptando en cuanto observó que su madre dormiría con ellos.

Cuando los niños se durmieron profundamente, Hermione bajó al salón y se acostó en el sofá.

- Hola, cariño- la despertó Thomas.

Hermione pidió a su novio que la besase, quien no se hizo de rogar.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó él.

- Horrible. Está decidido; tus deseos de ampliar la familia serán en vano.

Thomas se sentó junto a la joven.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ronny ha estado insoportable; no soporta que Maya esté aquí.

- ¿Maya está aquí?

- Sí. Ginny me ha pedido que cuide de ella para irse de misión.

- Ah, es verdad. Entonces, nuestro hijo no ha sucumbido a los encantos de la joven Malfoy, ¿no?

- Para nada.

Thomas la besó en la frente.

- Razón de más para darle un hermanito; así evitaremos que se comporte como un malcriado.

Hermione se echó a reír.

- Siempre tienes respuestas para todo.

- Por supuesto. Ya verás lo felices que seremos los cuatro juntos.

Hermione decidió no contestarlo y, por suerte, el llanto de su hijo acabó con la tensión del momento.

- Voy yo- dijo Thomas, al ver a su mujer resoplando.

Thomas bajó con Ronny y Maya en brazos. Nada más dejarlos en el suelo, se reunió con su compañera.

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Le he dicho que si no se porta bien con su futura mujer no tendrá hermanitos.

Ronny empezó a gruñir.

- No empieces- le previno su padre.

El niño lo miró antes de jugar con Maya; pasada media hora, los pequeños eran inseparables.

Cuando Ginny regresó al cuartel, estuvo un rato a solas con Thomas, hasta que decidió volver a su casa.

- ¿Ginny ha conseguido cumplir las órdenes?- preguntó Hermione.

- La orden- precisó él.

- ¿En qué consistía?

- No puedo hablar de ello.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

- Hermione, por favor…

La joven dejó la habitación y se acercó a la cocina. En realidad, Thomas quería esconderle aquel secreto.

Una noche, mientras Hermione se dirigía a su habitación, observó que allí había alguien más. Rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de un miembro francés. Entonces se precipitó hacia la habitación de Remus, pero estaba vacía, aunque se encontró a los pocos segundos con Liam.

- ¿Remus no está aquí?

- Hoy hay luna llena, así que Thomas lo ha aislado.

- Mierda- murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hay alguien en mi habitación y está rebuscando entre las cosas de Thomas.

El joven se precipitó al piso de arriba, pidiendo ayuda a algunos miembros de la Orden. Nada más llegar al cuarto, Liam lanzó al extraño contra la pared.

- ¡Joder! ¡Romain, eres tú! ¡Tú eres el traidor!- gritó Yoann.

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Que estaba junto a vosotros? El Señor Tenebroso es mucho más fuerte. Es nuestro amo.

- Me repugnas.

Cuando los miembros le obligaron a salir, el joven clavó la mirada sobre Hermione.

- El Señor Tenebroso se ocupará de ti en persona. Te castigará por permitirte ponerte a nuestra altura.

Mientras era obligado a abandonar la casa, Liam abrazó a Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- No hace falta. Puedes ocuparte de Ronny, ¿por favor?

- Por supuesto. Tú descansa un poco.

Hermione asintió de nuevo.

**Próximo capítulo: El principio del fin**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez me he dado bastante prisa, a que sí? La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas por saber cómo acabará, así que ahora que tengo un poquito de tiempo libre estoy poniéndome al día (o intentándolo, por lo menos XD). Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Hermione ha estado desesperadita; la verdad es que no me extraña, con esos dos dándole la bara constantemente. Serán pareja en un futuro? Espero que la autora no nos deje con la intriga. Y por fin se ha descubierto al traidor! La verdad es que me ha resultado un poco indiferente, porque no se ha sabido nada de él hasta este capítulo XD. Bueno, mejor que no haya sido ninguno de los protas. Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_Por cierto, espero que hayáis visto ya la 6ª peli y que os haya gustado mucho! XD._

_**Solange**: hola! Sí, por fin apareció un personaje nuevo! Y me alegra un montón que sea uno de los Merodeadores, al menos así parace que la historia se acerca más al universo HP. Bueno, por lo menos ya es algo que hayan aparecido Draco y Ginny, no? Aunque parece ser que ya no van a tener más problemas, a´si que me imagino que tampoco protagonismo. A mí también me encantó la peli! Aunque se deja algubas cosas del libro, me ha gustado bastante! Menos mal que la última van a dividirla en dos partes; así lo meterán todo! Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! cuánto tiempo! Vaya, enhorabuena! Espero que encuentres trabajo pronto. Por cierto, qué tal el bebé? Cómo va? Si te has perdido en algo dímelo y te lo aclaro, que para eso estamos! XD. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este capítulo. Un beso!_

_**marineta**: hola! ajajajaja, en serio te pasó eso? XD. A mí también me está pareciendo un personaje más; incluso ahora me parece extraño que se hagan fics de Ron y Hermione XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! pues lo del duelo la verdad es que fue bastante divertido, aunque después de lo gallito que estaba Thomas era de esperarse que algo así pasara XD. En cuanto a Lupin, imagino que dentro de nada se lo contarán; espero que tanto él como ella se lo tomen bien, sobre todo después de lo mucho que han sufrido. Y bueno, la verdad es que Draco y Ginny no han aparecido de la manera que a muchas nos gustaría XD, pero por lo menos lo han hecho! Y creo que seguirán saliendo en los capítulos que quedan. Parece que aún no se ha desvelado el secreto de Ginny, así que tendremos que esperar un poco más para averiguar de qué se trata; la pobre está emocionadísima con la misión que le han encargado! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**lyli-amil**: hola! jeje, estaba claro que Hermione ganaría! Como dices, nadie puede con ella! XD. A mí también me gustaría que saliera alguna misión de Thomas, ahora que lo mencionas, aunque a la autora no parece gustarle demasiado la acción, así que no creo que salga nada. En fin, habrá que esperar al siguiente cap. Un beso!_


	44. Capítulo 44: El principio del fin

_La historia original pertenece a **chaton weasley** y los personajes a J. K. Rowling._

**Capítulo 44: El principio del fin**

Liam pidió a Thomas que se presentara cuanto antes. Al hacerlo, los miembros de la Orden se encontraban ya interrogando a Romain. Después de presenciar el interrogatorio, que duró más de cinco horas, se reunió con su familia. Sin embargo, al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió de que Janet estuviera cuidando al pequeño.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Janet asintió y le pidió acompañarla hasta el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó él.

- En la lavandería. Ha decidido dormir allí- comentó la niñera, bastante molesta.

- ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo?- preguntó él, mirando de reojo el cuarto del pequeño.

- Descuida.

A continuación, Thomas llamó a la puerta del cuarto de la ropa sucia.

- Hermione. Hermione, ábreme, por favor.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la joven cedió y obedeció.

- Thomas…- murmuró, abrazándolo.

Entonces, se echó a llorar.

- Ya se ha terminado. Ven, vamos a acostarnos.

- No- respondió ella, empujándolo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy viviendo por encima de mi nivel. Será mejor que me quede en este cuarto.

- Me niego. Vas a dormir conmigo, en mi cama.

- No- repitió ella, categóricamente- Déjame quedarme aquí, por favor.

Thomas accedió pero volvió cinco minutos después, sujetando una maleta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Crees que voy a pasar una noche sin ti? Ni lo sueñes. Voy a dormir aquí contigo.

- Será mejor que vayas con Ronny; necesita a su padre.

- Janet se está encargando de él.

Entonces Thomas se acostó en el suelo, invitando a la joven a hacer lo mismo, finalmente, ambos se durmieron, abrazados.

En cuanto Remus supo quién había sido el traidor, pidió pasar una noche con él bajo la luz de la luna llena, pero los demás prefirieron esconderlo de los mortífagos que podrían acudir en su ayuda.

Hermione, por su parte, había vuelto a repartir su tiempo entre su hijo y los entrenamientos que daba a quienes los quisieran. Sin embargo, un día Thomas la encontró mirando a su hijo tristemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? Te noto algo rara desde hace algunos días.

- No es nada. No te preocupes, todo está arreglado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No hablemos más, por favor.

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo malo? ¿He sido yo?

Hermione le pidió entonces que la abrazara, accediendo el joven al instante.

- Cuéntamelo, por favor. Cuéntame lo que te pasa.

- Hace algunos días creía… creía que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Pero no era más que una falsa alarma.

- ¿Y estabas feliz?

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando creías que estabas embarazada, ¿te sentías feliz?

Hermione asintió, haciendo que su novio se tirara a sus brazos.

- Ya verás, cariño; cuando todo haya terminado tendremos muchos hijos más.

Hermione agradeció el gesto, antes de acercarse a su hijo junto a Thomas. Pasado un rato, Thomas salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Lupin.

- Tenemos que responder de inmediato- comentó el más joven.

- Es extraño, pero iba a decirte lo mismo. Siento que el momento ha llegado.

Thomas sonrió.

Con el objetivo de no levantar sospecha alguna, nadie habló de la futura batalla durante la comida. Thomas acostó a su hijo en el cuarto de baño, su nuevo e improvisado cuarto, y se reunió con Hermione.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando hace un rato?- preguntó, besándola en el cuello.

Aunque al principio se mostrase reticente, Hermione acabó dejándose llevar, saboreando los besos y las caricias de su amante. Thomas la desvistió poco a poco, besando cada parcela de su desnudo cuerpo.

Ya desnuda, Thomas la llevó hasta la cama, dispuesto a demostrarla una vez más lo mucho que la amaba.

El joven se despertó a las tres de la mañana, se sentó delante de su mesa y comenzó a escribir.

- Narcissa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Te tengo dicho que no vengas a mi despacho sin cita previa.

- ¿Te molesto?- al ver que su esposo empezaba a buscar algo, continuó hablando- Sé que te molesto y sé lo que estás buscando.

Entonces reveló la varita de Lucius partida a la mitad.

- ¿Quién ha hecho eso?

- Yo, amor mío.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así?

- La misma que ha tenido la desgracia de compartir su vida contigo. Pero ya se ha terminado.

- Ah, ah. ¿Acaso has decidido abandonarme?

- No. He decidido acabar contigo… igual que tú hiciste con mi hija.

- ¿Tu hija? Nunca has tenido ninguna.

- Eso no es cierto. Tuve una y estaba viva. La escuché llorar mientras tú le lanzabas el Avada Kedabra.

- Esa cosa estaba muerta.

- Esa cosa era nuestro hijo. Nuestra niña.

- Un Malfoy jamás tiene hijas.

- Y, sin embargo, tu hijo tiene dos. Gracias a Ginny, tu hijo se ha convertido en alguien de bien. Incluso está luchando para conseguir destruir a tu maestro.

- Entonces él es el topo.

- No, cariño, el topo soy yo. En realidad es culpa tuya, por hablar en sueños.

- Me has traicionado.

- Y voy a matarte. ¡Avada Kedabra!

El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy yació sin vida en el suelo de su despacho.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, se sorprendió de encontrar la mitad de la cama vacía. Después de comprobar que su hijo aún dormida, decidió ir a buscar a Thomas, pero se encontró la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Intentó abrirla de todas las maneras posibles, incluso pidió ayuda, pero fue en vano. Aterrado por los gritos de su madre, Ronny se despertó y se echó a llorar. Al acercarse a su hijo, encontró una carta sobre el escritorio de Thomas.

"_Amor mío:_

_Hemos llegado al principio del fin. Nuestros espías nos han informado de que los mortífagos tenían planeado hacer un atentado a gran escala contra los muggles de Inglaterra._

_El combate tendrá lugar hoy mismo así que, por tu seguridad, he decidido encerrarte en la habitación. Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Si llegásemos a morir en el combate, el encantamiento se rompería y tendríais que huir. Para eso os he dejado un saco lleno de dinero sobre la cama. _

_Sed felices y no olvidéis que os quiero y que hago esto por vosotros._

_Thomas._"

Cinco días después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió…

**Próximo capítulo: Epílogo**

_¡Hola! Por fin puedo subir el capítulo! Entre los fallos de fanfiction y las vacaciones casi no me he conectado, pero al fin puedo editar el último capítulo! Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que ha sido bastante corto para ser el último, pero el epílogo promete. A ver qué ha pasado con Thomas y Voldemort (aunque me imagino que habrá final feliz… ya puede! XD). Ha sido sorprendente la actitud de Narcissa, verdad? Quién supondría que acabaría matando a Lucius… pero se lo merece! En fin, espero no tardar con el epílogo. Un beso!_

_Por cierto, la **autora** me ha pedido que **le traduzca un mensaje para vosotros**, así que lo incluiré en el epílogo. A ver qué nos cuenta!_

**_Solange_**_: hola! Pues sí, actualicé muy rápido! La verdad es que aproveché antes de marcharme y, ahora que he vuelto, supongo que lo acabaré esta misma semana. A ver qué tal. La pareja Ron-Maya es algo rara, pero tendría sentido que las dos familias acabaran emparentadas, no? Ayyy, qué ganas tengo de que hagan ya la séptima peli, sin cortar nada de nada XD. Un beso!_

**_Lynette P. Broderick_**_: Hola! Sí, actualicé muy rápidamente! Pero es que tengo muchas, muchas ganas de ver cómo termina el fic (después de más de un año es normal XD). Tienes razón, Ronny se comportó igual que Molly al principio. Por suerte en este cap no ha aparecido mucho XD. Espero que la misión de Ginny aparezca bien detallada, aunque conociendo a la autora no sé yo si ser acordará XD. En cuanto al traidor, no sé si saldrá de nuevo en el epílogo, aunque espero que los dementores se encarguen de él y bien XD. Espero no tardar con el final, qué ganas de escribirlo! Un beso!_

**_Luna Farién_**_: hola! Bueno, espero no haber tardado demasiado con este capítulo, aunque te garantizo que subiré pronto el epílogo (si la página me deja, claro XD). Vaya, no te gustó la peli? Qué raro, porque a mucha gente le ha gustado. A mí la quinta me decepcionó bastante (bueno, el libro tampoco es de mis favoritos), así que tal vez por eso me haya gustado más esta última. A ver cómo hacen la última. Un beso!_

**_MiiniiMiirii_**_: hola! Gracias por comentar; espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo… y que esperes con ganas el epílogo, que promete bastante. Un beso!_


	45. Epílogo

_Os recuerdo lo de siempre, aunque ya por última vez XD: la historia original pertenece a chaton weasley y los personajes a J. K. Rowling. Un beso!_

**Epílogo**

- Hermione- sonrió Thomas, en cuanto abrió los ojos- ¿Estoy en el Cielo?

- No- murmuró ella- Sólo en San Mungo.

- ¿Hemos ganado?

- Hemos ganado.

Thomas cerró los ojos, saboreando aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué tal estás tú?

- Bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y Ronny?

- También. Está en casa de Ginny.

- ¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormido?

- Más de quince días.

- ¿Y Voldemort?

- Conseguiste matarlo. Muchos mortífagos también están muertos y, aquellos que quedan vivos, están esperando el beso del dementor, en Azkaban.

Sin decir nada más, Thomas reposó la mano en el hombro de la joven. Al bajarle la manga, se sobresaltó.

- ¿Sigues siendo una esclava? Ginny prometió liberarte.

Hermione lo calló con un dedo.

- Quería que tú estuvieses presente cuando lo hiciera. Después de todo lo que hemos esperado, podemos aguantar un poco más, ¿no?

Pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por el rostro del chico.

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando sobre nuestro futuro.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?- ironizó ella.

- Sí, pero no quiero casarme contigo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- siguió bromeando ella- ¿Ya no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

- No digas tonterías. Es sólo que he luchado tanto para darte la libertad que no quiero arrebatártela de nuevo por ahora. Esperaré hasta que llegue el día en el que, de improviso, te pida en matrimonio. Y espero que digas que sí.

- Ya veremos.

Los amantes rieron antes de besarme con pasión.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado pensando sobre nuestro futuro… y sobre tu idea de tener más hijos.

- No quieres, ¿no?

- Ya no soy tan joven como antes y creo que sería peligrosos tener más hijos. hemos sufrido tanto los tres que no quiero que nuestros siguientes hijos lo pasen tan mal por nuestra culpa.

- Lo comprendo.

Hermione se recostó sobre el torso de Thomas.

- Aunque, claro- añadió, pasados unos minutos- nos quedaremos con el que está en camino.

Thomas la levantó.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Vamos a tener otro hijo?

Hermione lo sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Vamos a tener otro hijo!- gritó él, lleno de euforia.

- Sí y voy a engordar mucho. Voy a estar tan gorda que acabaré rompiendo todas las sillas. Por una vez, quiero comportarme como una auténtica madre.

- Eso y mucho más, mi amor.

Hermione sonrió antes de recibir el enésimo beso de su enamorado. Un rato después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Papá- dijo Ronny, entrando por la puerta.

- Hijo mío.

Al ver que su padre se había despertado, el pequeño corrió hacia la cama. Hermione lo ayudó a subir y padre e hijo se abrazaron.

- ¿Estás bien?

- "I". Toma- dijo el niño, tendiéndole un pequeño coche de juguete.

- Vaya.

- Mamá "e" lo ha "dao".

- Qué suerte tienes.

Hermione levantó la vista, encontrándose a Draco y Ginny en el marco de la puerta.

- Pasad.

Thomas, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos, se disculpó.

- No pasa nada- respondió Ginny- Tienes mejor aspecto.

- El señorito se ha repuesto de sus heridas.

- Como todos los súper héroes.

- Como todos los padres- la corrigió Thomas.

- Es cierto- comentó Ginny, girando la vista hacia su mejor amiga- ¿Estás…?

- Sí- respondió ésta.

- ¡Me alegro un montón! Por fin podréis ser felices. De hecho, hemos venido aquí para arreglar algo.

Thomas se incorporó.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.

- Llevamos tanto tiempo esperándolo…

Ella se echó a reír.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

- De eso nada.

- Empecemos ya, entonces.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿No quieres?- preguntó Thomas, sorprendido.

- Es que tengo algo de miedo. Ya me he acostumbrado a acatar órdenes y…

- No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Hermione lo besó con delicadeza, antes de girarse hacia Ginny.

- Adelante.

La pelirroja murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles y, tres minutos después, la marca de la esclavitud había desaparecido del brazo de Hermione.

- Ten- añadió Ginny, tendiendo un sobre a Hermione.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- El recibo de tu cuenta de Gringotts. Allí está guardado todo el dinero que has ganado durante todos estos años de servicio.

- Es suficiente con haberme salvado la vida; no puedo aceptar vuestro dinero.

Ginny dejó el sobre en la mesilla de Thomas.

- Cogedlo. Necesitáis dinero para empezar una nueva vida.

Pasada media hora, los Malfoy se marcharon, no sin antes recordar a Hermione que debía visitarlos a las ocho.

- ¿Qué ocurre a esa hora?

- Tenemos que hablar con Remus, aprovechando que Emma ha conseguido un permiso de salida excepcional.

- Espero que les vaya todo bien.

- Remus vendrá a verte esta tarde, así que…

- No diré nada.

- Gracias.

Después de recostarse sobre el pecho de Thomas, Hermione se durmió. Estaba tan preocupada por su salud que apenas había dormido, así que Thomas decidió salir de la cama y dejarla durmiendo. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera llegó, se enfadó.

- Mi mujer está embarazada y necesita descansar.

- Usted también.

- El mejor remedio es quedarme mirándola. Está guapísima… y libre.

- En cuanto se despierte volverá a la cama. ¿Me he explicado bien?

- Sí, señora- respondió él, como si de un alumno aplicado se tratara.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, siguió mirándola detenidamente.

Remus llegó media hora antes, cuando todo el mundo seguía comiendo. Draco y Emma llevaron a Ronny y Maya al piso de arriba y, poco después, el licántropo ayudó a las chicas a lavar los platos, evitando hablar del motivo de su visita.

Ginny había preparado un pastel, pero Remus tampoco lo probó.

- Desde que me pediste que viniera no he dejado de preguntarme qué puede ser tan importante.

- Queríamos hablarle de Tonks- comenzó Hermione.

- Si vas a hablarme de la mujer de mi vida será mejor que empieces a tutearme, Hermione.

- De acuerdo. Queríamos hablarte de Tonks.

- Ya sabes que he adoptado a muchos niños y los he criado como si fueran míos, ¿no?- prosiguió Ginny.

- Sí.

- Pues, entre ellos se encuentra la hija de Tonks.

- ¿Nymphadora tuvo una hija?

- Sí- murmuró la pelirroja.

- ¿Y se le parece?

- Bastante, pero también a su padre.

- ¿Y de quién se trata? Sabía que, si me marchaba, Nymphadora podría vivir su propia vida. No era bueno para ella.

- Remus, Tonks nunca te olvidó- precisó Hermione- Emma es tu hija.

- ¿Se llama Emma?

- Sí. Es la niña que has visto hace nada.

- Es magnífica.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron con complicidad.

- Cuando Draco termine de explicarle la situación podrás estar con ella.

Remus se levantó.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar. Volveré… esta noche.

Las jóvenes comprendieron, sin decir palabra, que realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Cuando Draco y Emma acostaron a los niños, el rubio quiso hablar con la pequeña, así que se acomodaron en su habitación.

- Te hemos hecho venir desde Hogwarts para cumplir una promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa?

- La de poder llamar a alguien "papá" algún día.

- ¿Lo has encontrado?

- Sí. Es el señor que está abajo.

Emma sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¿Quién es?

- Remus Lupin. Fue uno de los Merodeadores y, de mayor, también fue profesor en Hogwarts.

- Es el…

- Sí, es un hombre-lobo.

- ¿Mamá lo sabía?

- Sí. Tu padre quiso apartarse de ella precisamente por eso, pero a tu madre le dio igual. Al cabo de poco tiempo, formalizaron su relación- Draco sonrió- Estoy empezando a hablar como una chica; por favor, no se lo digas a Ginny.

Emma sonrió, antes de entristecerse de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Fue por mi culpa? No quería tener hijos, ¿no?

- No. Se marchó sin saber que tu madre estaba embarazada y, cuando volvió, ya había muerto. Después se marchó a Francia para preparar la batalla.

- Entonces no se marchó por mi culpa…

- Claro que no.

- Quiero verlo.

Draco y Emma se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina.

- ¿Se ha marchado?- preguntó la niña, decepcionada.

- Necesitaba estar un rato a solas- explicó Hermione.

- Está en el patio. Ve a verlo- la animó Ginny.

- ¿Estoy bien?- preguntó Emma, peinándose con la mano.

- Claro que sí.

Entonces se cambió el tono de pelo a rosa.

- No- señaló Draco- Tiene que ver a su hija, no a su madre.

Emma sonrió y tiñó el pelo de color natural. Echó un vistazo a los tres adultos y salió de la casa. Draco echó un conjuro sobre el patio para iluminarlo.

Emma divisó a su padre sobre el columpio. Remus la sintió acercarse; sus sentidos estaban bastante despiertos pues, en tres noches, habría luna llena.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Remus se levantó.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

Emma se negó. No sabía ni dónde estaba, en realidad.

- ¿Quieres que me marche? No es fácil encajar algo así.

- Eso es verdad.

- Entonces, me voy. Cuando quieras…

- No, no te vayas. Tengo que hablar contigo. Quiero saber quién era mi madre, quién eres tú y también quién soy yo.

Emma se sentó en el columpio.

- No sé ni por dónde empezar.

- ¿Mamá era guapa?

- La más guapa del mundo.

- Casi no la recuerdo. Cuando pienso en ella sólo veo el color rosa.

Remus se echó a reír.

- La gente casi siempre piensa lo mismo cuando recuerdan a Nymphadora. Tu madre también era bastante torpe.

- Entonces es hereditario.

- ¿Tú también?- preguntó, divertido.

- Sí- respondió ella, avergonzada- El Profesor Snape me ha dicho que soy una catástrofe andante.

- Siempre ha sido odioso, no le hagas caso.

Tres curiosos se peleaban por tener las mejores vistas de la ventana, aunque todos deseaban que el reencuentro entre padre e hija fuera lo mejor posible. Los tres se apartaron en cuento Emma regresó, sentándose alrededor de la mesa y fingiendo tener una conversación interesantísima.

- Cariño- dijo Ginny, en cuanto la chica llegó a la cocina- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Os he visto por la ventana. No sois muy discretos, que digamos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Bien. Bueno, eso creo. Le he pedido que venga a tomar el desayuno mañana.

- Has hecho bien, pero podría haberse quedado a dormir aquí.

- No ha querido. Dentro de tres días hay luna llena.

- Entiendo.

- Pero sí me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con él para irnos conociendo, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Eso lo hablaremos con él mañana.

Emma asintió.

- Bueno, voy a acostarme. Por cierto, Hermione, Jack me ha dado esto para ti- dijo, entregándole a la mujer una nota de papel.

- Buenas noches- se despidió Draco.

- No sé si lo conseguiré.

- Claro que sí, ya lo verás.

La adolescente sonrió dulcemente y subió a su habitación, seguida por los demás. Una vez arriba, Hermione leyó el mensaje de Jack.

"_Necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos mañana a las 12 en Cabeza de Puerco_".

Remus llegó sobre las 10 de la mañana al día siguiente.

- Siento el retraso, pero tenía que hacerle una visita a Nymphadora.

- No te preocupes- le reconfortó Hermione- Emma sigue dormida.

El licántropo pensó en lo bonito que sonaba Emma para una niña. Justo en ese momento, la chica bajó a la cocina aunque, al ver que su padre había llegado, volvió precipitadamente a su habitación. ¡Menuda cara de recién levantada tenía! Sin embargo, para su padre estaba magnífica.

Hermione llegó a la hora acordada a Cabeza de Puerco. Después de pedir una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, se sentó cerca de la ventana. Jack llegó cinco minutos después.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

- Tu mensaje me ha dejado preocupada.

- Lo siento, no era ésa mi intención.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ronald se ha marchado. Ha dejado de ser un fantasma y se ha ido al Mundo de los Muertos.

Hermione se entristeció.

- No estés triste. Si se ha marchado es porque sabe que ya no lo necesitas porque tienes a Thomas y a Ronny. También me ha dicho algo que no he entendido muy bien, algo acerca de que ella tiene suerte de tener una madre como tú.

- ¿Ella?- repitió la mujer.

- Sí. Quise preguntarle de qué hablaba, pero ya se había marchado.

- No te preocupes, creo que lo he entendido.

Jack se levantó.

- Bueno, tengo que marcharme ya. Me matarán si se enteran de que he salido del Colegio. Además, hay un profesor nuevo muy estricto.

Hermione lo besó y se quedó sola en la taberna.

- Así que espero una niña- murmuró, acariciando su tripa aún plana.

…

10 años más tarde: "Cierre excepcional de la librería por boda".

En efecto; por primera vez desde hacía ocho años, habían cerrado la librería por un motivo muy concreto: la dueña se casaba.

Hermione había conseguido reabrir la librería abandonada del Callejón Diagon, gracias al dinero que le habían dado Draco y Ginny. Por fin pudo repartir su tiempo entre sus dos pasiones: la lectura y sus hijos.

Thomas se había convertido en profesor de niños huérfanos. Había transformado el antiguo cuartel general en una especie de escuela, donde daba clase a una quincena de niños. A Hermione le encantaba pasar el tiempo con los alumnos de su novio; en concreto, se había encariñado con el pequeño Adam, de siete años, que era huérfano. Incluso habían decidido adoptarlo, de modo que, para agilizar los trámites, la mujer había pedido a Thomas en matrimonio.

A pesar de sentirse decepcionado por no haber sido él quien lo pidiera, Thomas aceptó con ganas la propuesta.

Mientras Hermione se preparaba, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¡Hola!- exclamó el niño, entrando en la habitación.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

- Estás muy guapo.

El niño se colocó el traje para que Hermione lo admirase aún más.

- ¿Por qué no llevas vestido?

- He preferido llevar este traje de chaqueta y falda. ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, pero las novias siempre llevan vestido.

- No siempre. ¿Tienes ganas de estar con nosotros hoy, aquí?

- Claro. Además, te casas por mí.

- No sólo por ti, pero en gran parte sí. Recuerda que, desde hoy mismo, formarás parte de nuestra familia.

- Sí- respondió él, con orgullo.

- ¿Pues ir con los demás, por favor? Tengo que acabar de arreglarme.

- Claro. Hasta ahora, Hermione- se despidió el pequeño.

- Hasta ahora, hijo mío- murmuró ella.

Hermione Granger Howell era una mujer dichosa. Acababa de casarse con el hombre de su vida y llevaba en brazos al que, dentro de muy poco, se convertiría en un hijo más.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró Thomas, cuando se hubo reunido con su mujer.

- Está aquí, cono nosotros- contestó ella, señalando al niño que dormía en su pacho.

- Cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar.

- Quizá en otro momento.

- Es la hora.

- ¿Ya?- gruño ella- ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más con él?

- Hermione, ya es medianoche y tiene que volver.

- ¿Y no podría quedarse con nosotros esta noche?

- Hermione, ya te lo he dicho; mientras no hayamos firmado los papeles, el niño no podrá quedarse con nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más con él, acostarlo aunque sea…

- Te recuerdo que hoy ha es nuestra noche de bodas.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a dejar a su hijo, Edward, un educador del centro, se les acercó.

- Podéis quedároslo ya, si queréis.

- Pero…- comenzó Thomas.

- No diremos nada. Además, hoy celebráis un acontecimiento muy importante; sería una pena que se lo perdiera.

Hermione sonrió.

- Gracias. Thomas, ¿puedes cogerlo un momento?- la joven se incorporó y tomó de nuevo al niño en brazos- Voy a acostarlo. Enseguida vuelvo- finalizó, antes de besar a su marido- Mientras tanto, podrías acostar tú a la niña. Estará mejor durmiendo en su cama que sobre la mesa.

Al ver que Sarah se había dormido, la tomó en brazos y entró en la casa. Hermione había acertado organizando la fiesta en el jardín.

Al regresar, Hermione se sentó junto a su amiga y ambas miraron la pista de baile.

- Está guapísima.

- ¿Sabes que me ha pedido que sea su madrina?- se enorgulleció Ginny.

- También me lo ha pedido a mí. ¿Sabes que es una niña?

- Sí. ¿Crees que la llamará Nymphadora?- preguntó Hermione.

- Se lo ha comentado a Remus. Le ha preguntado si le molestaría escuchar de nuevo su nombre.

- Está contentísimo de ser abuelo. Aún sigue tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija.

- Por suerte Remus se lleva bien con Alex. No creo que hubiese soportado separarse de Emma.

- Yo tampoco. Pero me conformo con que las cosas le vayan bien.

- Yo también- comentó Hermione, con sinceridad- Por cierto, el supuesto amigo de Jack ¿no se lleva demasiado bien con Molly?

- Sí- respondió la pelirroja- Creo que Draco también lo ha entendido. ¿Has visto cómo los vigila?

- Sí- repuso Hermione, divertida- Tanto que aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre nuestros hijos naturales.

- Mejor para ellos.

- ¿De qué habláis?- las interrumpió Thomas.

- De nuestros hijos.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿a qué sí?

- ¿Estás al corriente?- se sorprendió Hermione.

- Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que le he dado los consejos a tu hijo?

Hermione y Ginny sonrieron.

- No le digas nada a Draco. Te matará si se entera.

- No creo. Se alegrará al saber que las dos familias por fin se unirán.

Ginny sonrió.

- Bueno, será mejor que acostemos a estos y volvamos a casa.

No fue tarea fácil hacer que Jack, Molly, su novio y, sobre todo, Maya, que ansiaba quedarse allí a dormir, volvieran a casa, pero finalmente lo consiguieron, dejando a los Howell viviendo sus primeros instantes como matrimonio.

Después de asegurarse de que los tres niños dormían profundamente, Hermione se reunió con su esposo en el jardín, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró ella.

- Sí. Soy completamente feliz.

- Yo también.

- No lo lamentes nunca.

- ¿El qué?

- Haberme pedido en matrimonio, quitándome a mí el placer de pedírtelo a ti.

- Pobrecito- ironizó Hermione.

- Desde luego.

- Te veo algo cansado. Creo que deberías irte a dormir.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

- No creo que pueda dejarte dormir solo nunca. Estás destinado a hacerlo conmigo hasta el fin de los días.

- Así los espero- murmuró él, antes de besarla.

Hermione y Thomas permanecieron allí sentados hasta el amanecer. Finalmente, aprovechando las pocas horas de calma que quedaban hasta que los niños se despertaran, decidieron acabar la fiesta de su boda en la cama.

**Fin de "Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo"**

_Hola! Bueno, qué os ha parecido el final? Como dice el refrán, "cada oveja con su pareja" y creo que aquí se ha cumplido. Al final las familias parecen ampliarse e incluso unirse, teniendo en cuenta la supuesta relación de Ronny y Maya. Y Emma está embarazada! Qué fuerte, cómo pasa el tiempo! Por otro lado, parece que por fin Hemrmone y Thomas tienen la tranquilidad que llevan tanto tiempo buscando, ya era hora! _

_Aunque sigue habiendo muchas cosas en el tintero, espero que la historia os haya gustado en general. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de acabarla, pero ahora que lo he hecho me da mucha pena (llevaba mucho tiempo con ella! XD). Y bueno, aunque la autora tenái pensado dejar un comentario para que lo tradujera, no he recibido noticias suyas, así que por ahora nada. Sin embargo, en cuanto reciba algo suyo lo traduciré, nos os preocupéis. En fin, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis seguido la historia y, eso sí, os prometo que la próxima que traduzca será totalmente un D&G. Hasta pronto!_

_**Lynette P. Broderick**: hola! Bueno, he tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo! XD. A mí también me sorprendió mucho descubrir la verdad de Narcissa y Lucius, pero me ha gustado que fuera ella quien lo matara. qué te ha parecido el final? Thomas está vivo! Menos mal que tus temores no se han cumplido XD. Y, de hecho, parece que al final su familia va a agrandarse y todo XD. Muchasgracias por haber seguido la historia de principio a fin, por tu apoyo y por tus reviews. Espero que volvamos a leernos pronto, aunque siempre nos quedará el messenger XD. Un beso!_

_**Luna Farién**: hola! Bueno, se ve que las sepraciones no han sido lo mío en este fic. En un principio, al ver que la autorua no lo hacía, pensé en hacerlo yo... pero me dio pereza XD. Además tampoco quería cambiar el aspecto del fic. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por los ánimos! Buf, tengo que ponerme ya mismo a releer "Un día más" y acabarla... es que me falta inspiración! Espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia y, como ya he dicho, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado. Un beso!_

_**Solange**: hola! Bueno, espero que el epílogo no te haya decepcionado, aunque haya algunas cosas que se hayan olvidado por el camino XD. Sí, parece que los hijos tendrán una relación (quién sabe, igual la autora escribe sobre ellos). En cuanto a la película, esperemos que la preparen bien y no dejen a los fans con las ganas, ya que es la última. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y espero que hayas disfrutado la historia. Un beso!_

_**LovetaH**: hola! A mí también me encanta olvidarme de algún fic y, de repente, encontrarme con que han subido bastantes capítulos. Es mucho mejor que ver sólo uno nuevo! XD. Sinceramente, ya estoy empezando a ver la relación Hermione-Thomas como canon también; incluso me gustaría saber quién podría interpretarlo XD. Al parecer la misión de Ginny era liberar a Hermione, así que sí era bastante importante. Menos mal que al final tiene algo de protagonismo, aunque sólo sea un poco! XD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia. Un beso!_

_**MiiniiMiirii**: hola! Ya, creo que todas nos hemos quedado un poco extrañadas por el final de Lucius, pero por lo menos había sorpresa! He estado cotilleando el resto de sus fics, pero no me ha parecido ver ningún D&G interesante (que yo recuerde; tendré que volver a mirar de todas formas XD). Espero que la autora me mande su mensaje y, de paso, le daré todas vuestras felicitaciones. Un beso y muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final._

_**Ninna Black**: hola! Ya ves, el tiempo es totalmente relativo en este fic. No hay más que pensar en la edad que tienen los protagonistas en el epílogo XD. Tranquila; Thomas está vivo y más que comprometido! Menos mal que ha habido un final feliz; si no me muero, después de 45 capítulos! XD. Gracias por todos tus reviews y espero de verdad que te haya gustado la historia. Un besín!_

_**marineta**: hola! Pues sí, el capítulo anterior fue bastante cortito, pero éste no, para conmpensar XD. La verdad es que el final ha quedado bastante bien explicado, aunque creo que hay demasiados saltos en el tiempo, en general. En fin, espero de todas formas que hayas disfrutado mucho con la historia. Un beso!_


	46. Nota de la autora

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como ya os dije, la autora de "Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo" quería dejar una nota de agradecimiento a todos sus lectores hispanohablantes y por fin la ha escrito! Viva! Así pues, os dejo la nota original y su traducción. De nuevo muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia de principio a fin y un beso!

""_coucou les lecteurs de moi ma femmes et son esclave  
tout d'abord merci. merci d'avoir lu mon histoire en entier, il est vrai qu'on est très loin de l'histoire de départ et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé du début à la fin tout comme moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.  
je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre_

biz

chaton weasley"

" Hola, lectores de "Mi mujer, su esclavo y yo"

Antes que nada, quiero daros las gracias por haber seguido la historia de principio a fin, aunque haya cambiado mucho desde que empezó. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Bueno, os dejo ya con el último capítulo.

Besos

chaton weasley"


End file.
